A Lenda de Gaia
by Pandora Potter-jm
Summary: UA Uma lenda antiga começa a ser desvendada. Uma busca pelas pedras sagradas. Vilões perigosos. Uma garota em busca de seu destino. Um rapaz em busca de seu grande amor. Aventura, romance e suspense em torno do fabuloso universo dos X-Man!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Grécia, Montes Pindo, outubro de 1990.

Cinco pessoas entram nas ruínas de um templo antigo, escondido no coração da cadeia montanhosa. A entrada do templo não passa de uma pequena rachadura, o que ajudou a mantê-lo escondido da civilização pr centenas de séculos.

Apesar da decadência devido ao tempo, o lugar não deixou de ser magnificamente belo. Altas pilastras de cinco ou seis metros sustentavam o teto, mas não deixavam de ser objetos de decoração devido ao seu formato de ninfas e das bases de ouro puro.

Além das belas pilastras, havia diversas pinturas nas paredes, todas representando a natureza.

-Não toquem em nada, não gritem e não retirem nada do lugar sem a minha autorização- falou um dos homens, o líder deles. -Todo o cuidado é pouco, não sabemos em que condições este lugar se encontra.

Aos poucos eles foram se espalhando em busca do que vieram procurar.

Nas paredes e pilastras havia gravações rúnicas. O líder, único ali capaz de interpreta-las, caminhava lentamente tentando encontrar algo de útil, mas pelo visto só havia registros idiotas de grandes feitos de heróis mortos há séculos.

"Tem que haver algo por aqui!".

-Chefe, dá uma olhada aqui!- Um de seus homens o chamou até a parte mais funda do templo.

À medida que ele andava, um sorriso ia aparecendo em seus lábios. À sua frente ele viu ir surgindo das sombras uma gigantesca estátua de uma mulher em marfim, que ocupava todo o espaço entre o chão e o teto, sentada em um trono de ouro; com uma das mãos ela acariciava um lobo negro, e com a outra ela segurava um enorme cajado com a ponta em forma de um pentagrama, às suas costas havia uma pintura de uma majestosa árvore.

-Gaia!- Ele deu um sorriso de satisfação antes de se aproximar e tocar a base do trono, onde encontrou mais runas. Ele tinha certeza de que ali estavam as respostas que tanto ansiara. -Tragam luz- ordenou, e um dos homens se aproximou com uma lanterna.

Sim, ele estava certo, aquela runas falavam sobre a lenda. Seria ela verdadeira? Finalmente chegara a hora de descobrir.

-E então?

-Quietos! Eu preciso me concentrar- ele suspirou observando as runas. -Algo aqui está diferente, não é igual à escrita que eu conheço- ele falava consigo mesmo. -Além das runas estarem mais apagadas... mais antigas, eu diria. Mas acho que devem seguir a mesma linha de raciocínio.

Um ruído fez ele se virar para seus homens.

-Olha que legal- disse um deles, que segurava um estranho artefato nas mãos, algo que lembrava um crânio de ouro.

-Onde você encontrou isso?

O homem apontou para uma pequena porta, escondida por ramos de uma planta, no fundo do templo, que parecia levar para uma segunda câmara.

-Será que eu não fui claro o suficiente quando disse para não tocarem em nada?!

-Eu pensei que...

-VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ SENDO PAGO PARA PENSAR!- Enfureceu-se o líder, o que fez todo o templo tremer ameaçadoramente. -Deixe-me terminar com isso, antes que este templo venha a baixo.

Ele voltou a se concentrar na leitura das runas. Não demorou muito para que ele pudesse compreender algo. Uma onda de alegria, ou talvez desejo, se apoderou dele ao se afastar indo em direção à porta que levava para a outra câmara, que era bem menor e circular. Seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas quando ele viu um alçapão, no centro da sala, quase imperceptível a olhares desatentos devido à grande quantidade de poeira que se acumulara durante os anos.

-A lenda é verdadeira!- Ele quis gritar estas palavras, mas conteve-se em apenas murmura-las. -Finalmente vou encontrar o que tenho buscado por anos!

Com muito cuidado ele abriu o alçapão, que levava a uma passagem subterrânea através de uma escada íngreme e irregular.

-Esperem aqui ele- ordenou aos quatro homens que o observavam, e passou a mão na lanterna que um deles segurava.

A decida foi longa e a escuridão logo o envolveu. Não demorou muito para a entrada do alçapão se transformar em um pequeno ponto luminoso e a lanterna se transformar na única fonte de luz. A cada degrau a escada parecia ficar mais irregular e perigosa, mas isso pouco importava àquele homem, agora que chegara tão perto do seu objetivo não desistiria facilmente.

Mais de uma hora se passara, quando ele finalmente chegou ao fim da escada e se viu em uma gruta fracamente iluminada por um brilho dourado, vindo do interior de um pequeno lago. Não era possível ver o que tinha além da luz, mas isso também não interessava naquele momento.

Ele caminhou até à margem do lago e o que viu fez seu coração bater acelerado em seu peito. No centro do lago, submersa sob a água cristalina, estava uma arca de ouro que emanava um brilho distinto.

O homem não pensou duas vezes, atirou-se na água e mergulhou em direção à arca. Ele teve um pouco de trabalho para tira-la do lago, mas a satisfação que sentia suprimia qualquer dificuldade. Era uma arca pequena, com uns 50 cm de comprimento por 30 cm de altura e um peso considerável, toda trabalhada em ouro e com um enorme pentagrama desenhado na tampa.

Ele tentou abrir a arca assim que a colocou em terra firme, mas ele sabia que não conseguiria, pois era preciso ter a chave.

Se descer fora difícil e demorado, subir foi ainda pior. Quando já estava perto da saída, ele chamou seus homens para ajuda-lo com a arca.

Ao sair do alçapão ele precisou sentar e respirar antes de tomar o próximo passo.

-Tragam a arca até a Deusa.

Eles voltaram para diante a estatua. E foi com um sorriso maquiavélico que ele escalou a estátua até alcançar uma corrente de ouro em seu pescoço com um pingente de formato curioso, a chave!

Em frente à arca novamente, ele inspirou ao por aquela estranha chave em sua fechadura e girar. Teve que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para conter um grito vitorioso ao ouvir o CLICK da arca se abrindo. Mas logo o seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão de medo.

De dentro da arca saiu uma massa etérea e brilhante que espalhou névoa por todo o templo.

-Mas que droga é essa? Gritou um dos homens.

Aos poucos a névoa foi se dissipando e então eles puderam ver a massa etérea subir pela estátua da Deusa e a envolver. Logo em seguida os olhos de Gaia brilharam e uma estranha luz dourada saiu de seu cajado e se dirigiu para fora do templo com uma velocidade assustadora.

O líder precisou de alguns minutos para se recuperar do espanto. Só então voltou seus olhos para o interior da arca, e a decepção tomou conta de todo o seu ser.

-PERGAMINHOS? Depois de tudo isso, a única coisa que eu encontro são "pergaminhos"!

**xxXxx**

Muito longe da Grécia, uma senhora de certa idade acorda de um transe.

-Gaia manda seu sinal. Sua escolhida chegará em breve!


	2. Ovelha Negra

Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Ovelha Negra**

"A evolução humana chegou ao seu próximo estagio: o Homo Superior. A humanidade não sabe se isso representa esperança para o futuro... ou o fim de sua raça."

(X-Man)

Estados Unidos, Los Angeles, dois de agosto de 2004.

Primeiro dia de aula no Instituto Educacional de Los Angeles, uma das melhores escolas da cidade, que mesmo com sua aparência conservadora, não é uma escola qualquer, pois está entre as poucas que aceitam jovens de todos os tipos: humanos e mutantes. E é talvez a única onde o preconceito entre eles é mínimo.

Os alunos começam a chegar com a animação típica de primeiro dia de aula. Pequenos grupos vão se formando para por a conversa em dia. As novidades se espalham como água. A movimentação é grande, todos querem saber das fofocas das férias.

Mas logo algo chama à atenção dos alunos, que interrompem o que estão fazendo para observar as duas garotas mais populares da escola, que acabavam de chegar: as gêmeas Isabella e Graziella Lamartine.

Elas são filhas de um dos principais membros do Conselho Nacional de Mutantes, uma organização que visa estabelecer a paz com humanos, além de ser um empresário de sucesso no ramo de fabricação e venda de produtos para mutantes. Mas o nome do pai, não é o que faz a fama das gêmeas. Elas sempre se destacaram na escola por suas boas notas, além de sempre participarem de atividades extra classe, como líder de torcida, comissão de eventos, grêmio estudantil etc.; e não se pode falar delas sem mencionar suas belezas peculiares.

Apesar de serem idênticas, cada uma adotou um estilo diferente. Graziella é mais vaidosa, adora estar com o acessório da moda, assim como o cabelo, o que a faz mudar a cor ou o penteado a cada duas semanas; também é apaixonada por maquiagem, não sai de casa sem. Adora ser o centro das atenções e estar na fofoca do dia. Isabella já é mais reservada e adota um visual mais casual, sem exageros. Ela tem o cabelo negro e liso, com as pontas ligeiramente onduladas, e os olhos de um azul celeste encantador.

As duas chegam juntas, pelo visto discutindo entre si, mas logo cada qual encontra seus amigos e segue seu rumo.

-E ai, Bella, como foram as férias?- Pergunta Ashanti Monroe, uma de suas melhores amigas, lhe dando um abraço. Ash, como e conhecida pelos mais íntimos, é uma garota negra de belas curvas, um maravilhoso cabelo encaracolado e um gênio um tanto quanto forte.

-Uma bosta como sempre- respondeu Isabella abraçando a amiga. -Férias com a minha família são sempre um saco. E você o que fez?

-Fiquei por aqui mesmo. Meus pais foram para a Austrália em lua de mel, e me deixaram- ela fez cara de triste.

-Que malvados! Não acreditam que eles te deixaram sozinha em Los Angeles!- Isabella falou com ironia, sabia que Willian, o namorado da amiga, também ficara na cidade e que provavelmente eles tinham arranjado uma boa maneira de se divertirem.

-Pois é. Se não fosse o Will, nem sei o que seria de mim. Minhas amigas me abandonaram.

-Pode parar de drama. Eu fui obrigada a viajar com meus pais. Tentei de tudo para não ir. Até jurei ser uma boa filha se eles me deixassem ficar. Mas meu pai estava irredutível.

-Tudo bem, Bella, eu acredito em você. Conheço muito bem seus pais, sei que jamais iria querer viajar com eles. E a Sue, você tem notícias dela?

-Ela foi lá em casa ontem. Tínhamos acabado de chegar. Não sei como ela soube. Mal entrei em casa e lá estava ela.

Enquanto conversavam, as duas foram entrando na escola. A toda hora alguém as cumprimentava com um aceno de cabeça, ou um "oi". Alguns mais ousados paravam para perguntar como tinham sido as férias. Isabella detestava isso, pessoas que vinha falar com ela só por ser popular, rica e bonita. Esse era um dos principais motivos para ter poucos amigos. Ela escolhia a dedo suas amizades, como era o caso de Ashanti e Suely.

-Você tem que ser tão mal educada?- Perguntou Ashanti quando um grupinho se afastou delas com cara de assustados. -Podia pelo menos disfarçar o nojo que sente das pessoas. Seria mais gentil. E eles não pensariam que você é uma grossa.

-Dane-se o que esse povo pensa de mim. Eu nunca falei com nenhum deles. Por que insistem em pensar que eu vou fingir que são meus amigos de infância?

Desde que se entendia por gente, Isabella estudara com Suely, e antes disso já se conheciam, pois moravam a poucas ruas de distancia e sempre brincaram juntas quando eram pequenas. Quando as duas se mudaram para aquela escola conheceram Ashanti e logo se tornaram amigas inseparáveis.

-Oi garotas!- Gritou uma menina pulando entre elas.

Ashanti e Isabella pularam cada um para um lado, assustadas, olhando para a loira que sorria para elas.

-Oi Sue- falaram mal humoradas.

-Credo, o que houve com vocês, ainda estamos no primeiro dia de aula. Dia em que todos estão animados e felizes.

-Então da próxima vez tente assustar a sua vó- falou Ashanti.

-Tá certo. Desculpem-me. Mas... Mudando de assunto. Vocês já viram em que sala vão ficar?

-Estávamos indo ver isso agora- respondeu Isabella.

-Pois eu já olhei. E adivinhem só?

-Detesto adivinhações- falou Ashanti.

-Sua chata- Suely deu língua para ela.

-O que você viu, Sue?- Perguntou Isabella antes que as duas começassem a brigar.

-O diretor fez questão de nos colocar em salas separadas. Cada uma em uma sala diferente. Dá pra acreditar?

-Eu odeio aquele homem.

-Calma Ash, que isso não é tudo. Eu fui falar com ele, sabe... Tentar convencê-lo de que nós nos comportaríamos este ano. E sabem o que ele disse?

-O que?

-"O dia que eu deixar vocês três estudarem juntas novamente pode mandar fechar esta escola, porque eu terei endoidado"- Sue fez uma imitação grotescamente engraçada do diretor. -Vocês não acham que ele está fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água. Tudo bem que nós conversamos um pouquinho além da conta durante as aulas e aprontamos algumas no ano passado, mas nada que justifique esta atitude. Somos alunas exemplares, tiramos notas excelentes. Ele não pode nos separar por causa de uma besteira dessas. É injusto. Eu estudei com a Bella a minha vida inteirinha. Vocês compreendem isso? Seria o mesmo que separar uma mãe de seu bebê!

-Acho que ele não irá voltar atrás, Sue. Então aceite e pare de reclamar- falou Ashanti e Suely vez bico.

-Eu posso pelo menos ser a mãe dessa estória toda?- Perguntou Isabella cutucando a amiga.

-Hahaha. Vocês são duas chatas. Eu estou aqui me lamentando porque terei que me separar das minhas melhores amigas, e vocês fazendo gracinhas com a minha dor.

-Ah Sue, não fique assim- Isabella a abraçou. -Nós vamos apenas estudar em salas separadas, não estamos deixando de ser amigas. A propósito... por acaso você viu em que sala a minha "querida" irmã vai ficar?

-Na sua- a loira respondeu sem rodeios, talvez assim o fosse mais fácil de superar o choque; ou quem sabe ela estivesse querendo se vingar do pouco caso que as garotas tinham feito da dor dela.

-Que maravilha. Já vi que este ano promete.

Isabella se afastou das duas sem falara nada.

-O que deu nela?- Perguntou Suely.

-Deve ser por causa das férias.

Naquele momento o sinal tocou anunciando o início das aulas.

-Bom... Até o intervalo- falou Suely tristemente.

Cada uma seguiu para sua sala.

**xxXxx**

Assim que entrou em sua sala, Isabella viu sua irmã, que estava sentada no meio da sala com algumas amigas. Passou direto, sem falar com ela.

-Esse ano não vai ficar com suas amiguinhas?- Provocou Graziella.

-Parece que não. Mas terei o imenso prazer de desfrutar de sua adorável companhia- respondeu Isabella com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

-Você fala como se fosse a pessoa mais gentil do mundo.

-Perto de você eu sou um anjo!

Graziella deu um sorrisinho irônico, decidida a se divertir ás custas da irmã, seu passa-tempo favorito.

-Sabe, "anjo", ouvi dizer por aí que o seu namorado foi... Hum... "Sozinho" na boate ontem- ela fez questão de frisar a palavra sozinho. -Como é que você deixa?

-Cuida da tua vida que eu cuido da minha, _maninha_!

-Calma, não precisa ficar nervosa- Graziella sorriu satisfeita, conseguira tirar a irmã do sério. -Eu só estou dizendo isso porque é o que todo mundo está comentando por aí.

-Eu já disse, cuida da tua vida!

-Tá bom, mas quando todo mundo começar a te chamar de corna, não diga que eu não te avisei. OK?

Nesse momento Isabella perdeu o controle e esqueceu que tinha uma turma inteira as observando, ela só queria fazer Graziella sentir dor. Mas, para seu azar, ela só conseguiu dar um murro na irmã, pois o professor entrou na sala logo em seguida.

-Eu não acredito nisso- ele exasperou-se enquanto as duas trocavam ofensas. -Este não é um comportamento digno de duas senhoritas tão distintas- ele olhava de uma para a outra. -Ainda mais duas irmãs.

-Foi essa idiota que veio para cima de mim feito uma louca. Olha só o que ela fez com o meu rosto!- Graziella apontou para a sobrancelha que sangrava. -Ela é uma maluca, que não tem noção do que é civilização.

-Vá para a enfermaria- ordenou o professor, no que a garota obedeceu imediatamente, mas ao chegar à porta parou e deu um adeusinho para a irmã. -Quanto a você,- o professor virou-se para Isabella sem ver que Graziella saíra rindo -vá para a diretoria. Depois da aula eu passo lá para explicar o que aconteceu para o Sr. Keling.

Isabella pegou seus materiais e se retirou da sala, não sem antes bater a porta com a maior força possível.

A garota sabia muito bem onde fora o namorado na noite passada. Michael ligara para ela, mas Isabella estava cansada, já que tinha acabado de chegar das férias mais terríveis que alguém poderia ter, e disse que não iria com ele. Michael ficou zangado com ela e começou uma ladainha dizendo que passara as férias inteiras longe da namorada e que agora que ela chegara se recusava a sair com ele. Isabella irritou-se e desligou o telefone, sabendo perfeitamente que ele não se importava de ir sem ela, e sabendo também que ele não deixara de sair durante as férias apenas por ela estar longe. Na verdade ela não se importava muito com isso. Aquele namoro não era algo agradável para ela, e sim para seus pais. Era um modo de facilitar suas saídas noturnas, por assim dizer, já que seus pais adoravam o rapaz, pois diziam que ele era de uma família mutante muito nobre e de grande prestigio na cidade. O que fazia Isabella sentir ainda mais nojo de Michael. Para ela, as famílias "nobres e de prestigio", como diziam seus pais, eram o mesmo que dizer "filhos da mãe metidos e esnobes que só pensam em si mesmos".

Ela bateu à porta da diretoria.

-Entre.

-Bom dia, Sr. Keling- disse com o seu melhor sorriso.

-O que quer tão cedo, Srta. Lamartine?

-O professor Dawson pediu para que eu o esperasse aqui.

-O que a senhorita aprontou a esta hora da manhã?- ele perguntou observando-a por cima de um papel que estivera lendo.

-Um pequeno desentendimento com minha irmã. Nada de muito anormal. Sabe como é, coisa de família.

-Entendo. E onde está sua irmã?

-Na enfermaria- respondeu Isabela com a voz baixa, não que ter medo fosse algo comum para ela, mas qualquer um pode sentir quando passou dos limites.

-Onde?- Perguntou o diretor, que tinha certeza que não ouvira direito.

-Na enfermaria.

-O céus! Isso é o que você chama de "nada de anormal"? Por Deus, o que te fez bater na sua irmã?

-Ela realmente sabe me tirar do sério.

-Você já deveria ter aprendido que eu não tolero violência na minha escola. Isso é inadmissível.

-É, eu já peguei alguma detenções por isso.

-Vou esperar o professor e a sua irmã, antes de tomar minha decisão sobre o melhor castigo a lhe dar- falou o diretor com calma enquanto se levantava de sua cadeira. -Aguarde aqui. Eu tenho uns assuntos para resolver e já volto.

Isabella concordou com a cabeça e observou-o sair da sala.

Mas que bosta! Murmurou. Provavelmente receberei mais uma semana de 'férias'.

Os minutos para o fim da primeira aula pareceram horas. A garota estava sentada, de pernas cruzadas e o pé balançando automaticamente, visivelmente entediada. Quando a porta finalmente abriu. Ela respirou aliviada e se virou para trás.

-Ah, é você!- Reclamou ao ver a irmã.

-Onde está o Sr. Keling?

-Foi resolver uns assuntos.

Graziella entrou e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da irmã.

-Eu farei o possível para que ele te expulse. Isso seria a melhor coisa do mundo. Me livrar de você!

-Não é a primeira vez que eu brigo nesta escola. Ele não me expulsaria por isso. Aliás, acho que eu já bati outras vezes em você né? Nossa, nem me lembrava o quanto isso era prazeroso.

-É exatamente por isso que estou esperançosa. Ele finalmente vai perceber que você não tem o perfil adequado para estudar nesta escola. Na verdade, você não tem o perfil adequado para viver em sociedade. Parece uma maluca homicida.

Isabella ia retrucar, mas se calou ao ouvir a porta se abrir novamente, dando passagem ao diretor, que vinha acompanhado do professor Dawson.

-Agora as mocinha podem contar exatamente o que aconteceu lá na sala- falou o professor.

Graziella não esperou para começar a narrar sua versão dos fatos, de um modo que a favorecia imensamente. Isabella deixou-a falar, mas quando ela terminou acrescentou alguns detalhes intencionalmente esquecidos pela irmã.

-Vejo que é mesmo algo "de família"- disse o diretor. -Então, eu acho que a melhor maneira de resolvermos isso é fazendo com que passem mais um tempo juntas. Que tal duas semanas de suspensão, vocês acham que é tempo suficiente?

-Diretor, o senhor não pode fazer isso comigo- protestou Graziella. -Eu fui agredida por essa maluca. Não tenho culpa nenhuma se ela não regula muito bem.

-Você a provocou. Se ficasse calada ela não a agrediria. Mesmo que eu ache que nada justifique uma agressão física. Minha decisão já está tomada, podem ir para casa.

-Mas...- Graziella ainda tentou argumentar, mas recebeu um olhar mortífero do diretor e se calou.

O Sr. Keling se levantou e abriu a porta para elas saírem.

-Só quero voltar a vê-las no dia 16.

-Sim, Sr. Keling.

-Belo início de aula, não?- Zombou Isabella, quando a porta da diretoria fechou-se às costas delas.

-Ai que ódio! Mais duas semanas tendo que te aturar. Acho que na encarnação passada eu atirei pedras na cruz.

-Nós podemos tornar as coisas mais fáceis, se...

-Não vou fazer acordos com você!

-E quem disse que é um acordo?- Isabella parou encarando a irmã. -Digamos que seria um tratado de sobrevivência.

Graziella lhe lançou um olhar mais do que desconfiado.

-Eu não agüento mais passar um minuto em sua companhia. Essa sua cara de paty me da nojo- Graziella abriu a boca para protestar, mas Isabella continuou, aumentando ligeiramente o tom de voz. -E acho que você também não quer passar mais duas semanas perto de mim. Então... Cada uma fica na sua e não se mete na vida da outra. Será que você consegue?

-Você não vai dirigir a palavra a mim durante esse tempo?

-Não.

-E eu não vou poder implicar com você?- Perguntou como se fosse um preço caro de mais a pagar.

-Claro que não. Aí é que está a parte boa da coisa. Mas vale ressaltar que eu também não vou te bater.

-Duas semanas?

-Se der certo podemos prorrogar o prazo.

-Aí diremos ao Sr. Keling que estamos nos dando um pouco melhor?

-Você acha que ele irá acreditar?

-Acho que sim, desde que não nos veja brigando pela escola.

-Ele não nos verá pela escola, Grazi.

-Tudo bem, eu aceito.

Elas apertaram as mãos.

-Duas semanas sem ouvir sua voz!- Isabella levantou as mãos ao céu em agradecimento.

-Duas semanas sem você me perturbando!

Cada uma seguiu por um corredor, no mesmo instante em que o sinal para o intervalo tocava.

-Bella, fiquei sabendo que você pegou uma detenção. É verdade?- Suely abordou a amiga, provavelmente surgira do nada, pois há alguns segundos o corredor estivera vazio.

-Eu não sei por que eu ainda me surpreendo com a velocidade com que as noticias voam nesta escola.

-Então é verdade?

-De certa forma.

-Fala logo o que aconteceu, antes que eu tenha um treco.

-Briguei com a Graziella e pegamos duas semanas de suspensão- Isabella falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-DUAS SEMANAS! O que vocês fizeram? Tentaram se matar?

-Eu bem que queria, mas o professor chegou antes. Só deu tempo deu acertar um murro naquela cara de paty dela.

-E você fala isso assim? Como se estivesse comentando o tempo?

-Eu não achei nada legal pegar duas semanas de detenção. Mas... que foi ótimo bater na Grazi, isso foi.

-Bella, você não vale nada.

-É, eu sei- Isabella deu um sorrisinho. -Cadê a Ash? Ela não vai te acompanhar no seu primeiro intervalo sozinha?

-Ela está com o Will no jardim.

-Já devia imaginar. Bom, vou buscar os meus materiais. Você vem comigo?

-Vou.

Elas foram até a sala de Isabella. Quando estavam saindo um rapaz entrou, quase derrubando Sue, que ia á frente.

-Te procurei pela escola toda. Onde você se enfiou?- Ele perguntou zangado à Isabella.

-Pedir desculpas ás vezes é educado- falou Sue irritada.

-Eu estava na diretoria- respondeu Isabella calmamente.

-Por que não me procurou?

-Bom, acho que é melhor eu ir andando- Suely falou olhando de um para o outro. -Vou comer algo. Não estou muito a fim de ver lavação de roupa suja.

Isabella ficou olhando a amiga sair da sala, para só então encarar o belo rapaz loiro à sua frente.

-O que foi agora, Michael?

-"O que foi agora?"- ele levou as mãos à cabeça. -Me diz você, Isabella. O que está acontecendo?

-Não estou entendendo o que você está querendo saber- Isabella se fez de desentendida.

-Pois eu vou te explicar. Eu passei um mês longe da minha namorada. Aí, quando ela volta de viagem e eu a chamo para sair, ela diz que está cansada e que a gente se vê no dia seguinte. E quando chego na escola e vou procurá-la, não a encontro em lugar nenhum.

-Sinto muito. Sou realmente muito insensível. Estas férias devem ter sido um tédio para você. O que você fez? Ficou em casa esperando sua namoradinha voltar das férias? Ou saiu praticamente todas as noites sem se importar com a corna aqui?- A voz dela foi aos pouco perdendo o tom frio e controlado para se elevar até ela estar quase gritando.

-O que você queria? Que eu ficasse em casa pensando em como você deveria estar se divertindo?

-Me divertindo? "Me divertindo"?- Ela se esforçava para acreditar que ele estava dizendo aquilo. -Você sabe muito bem que eu odeio minha família. Como poderia me divertir passando uma semana com eles?

-Não é por isso que eu também tinha que ter umas férias terríveis.

-Mas também não precisava ficar se agarrando com qualquer vagabundinha por ai. Pelo menos não em público.

Isabella o empurrou e se retirou da sala ainda mais estressada. Ela estava tão fora de si que mal notou quando esbarrou em alguém. Apenas murmurou um pedido de desculpas e continuou seu caminho.

Do lado de fora da escola encontrou Ash e seu namorado, Willian, que iam entrando na escola.

-Ei, onde você vai?- Perguntou Ashanti.

-Pra casa.

-Mas ainda são 9:20.

-Fui suspensa.

-Legal- falou Willian, no que a garota sorriu e Ash lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

-Como assim "suspensa"?

-Briguei com a minha adorável irmã e recebi duas semanas de suspensão. Mas eu achei que a escola toda soubesse.

-Você sabe que eu odeio fofoca. Mas... duas semanas? Acho que o diretor exagerou, não?

-Sei lá. Só sei que eu to muito puta. Principalmente com o Michael. Que garoto idiota.

-Aff, outra briga?- Perguntou Willian. -Não sei por que você continua com ele. Aquele playboyzinho nojento. O cara é o maior mala. Você merece alguém mais legal do que ele.

Willian e Michael estudavam juntos, mas nunca se deram bem. Até quando saiam os dois casais, Michael fazia questão de fingir que o outro não existia.

-É, eu sei- concordou Isabella. -Já não estou mais suportando aquele...

-Will, você acha que eu e a Sue nunca falamos tudo isso para ela?- Disse Ashanti. -Mas ela nunca nos dá ouvidos. Só fica aí se lamentando e não faz nada para acabar com tudo isso.

-Vocês vão me desculpar, mas agora não estou com cabeça para conversar sobre isso...

-Você nunca está, Bella.

-...quero ir pra casa.

-Como você vai?

-A pé. Preciso de um tempo só pra mim. Esse é o único jeito.

-Mas você mora muito longe.

-Eu prefiro gastar algumas horas à pé do que esperar o motorista e ter que passar 15 minutos com a minha irmã.

Ashanti e Willian riram, mesmo que esta não fosse a intenção de Isabella.

-Então vai lá- falou Ashanti. -E pensa um pouco nesse seu namoro. Tenta por na cabeça que ta na hora de acabar com ele.

-Vou tentar- disse Isabella abraçando a amiga. -Quando der passa lá em casa, vou precisar de companhia.

-Pede pro Will, ele é que é o meu motorista.

Isabella olhou para o garoto com cara de cachorro pidão.

-Pode deixar que eu levo ela lá.

-Valeu, Will, você é um amor- ela deu um beijo estralado no rosto dele.

-Ei protestou Ashanti. -Também não precisa de tanta intimidade. Ele é só meu e eu sou ciumenta.

Isabella se afastou do rapaz fazendo cara de inocente.

-Pode ficar.

Os três riram e se separaram.

Isabella começou a fazer seu longo caminho até sua casa. Mas, pelo menos, ela tinha algo com que ser distrair: seus problemas.

Um inferno. Era assim que ela definia sua vida. A única coisa que a tirava deste inferno, por breves momentos, eram suas amigas e os estudos. Quando estava em casa ela não tinha um minuto de paz. O pior de tudo era seu pai. Passar cinco minutos com ele e não sair brigando aos berros era algo impossível para Isabella. Pelo menos ele só ficava em casa à noite e fins de semana, quando não tinha reuniões. Mas, por outro lado, sua mãe passava o dia praticamente todo em casa, tentando controlar a vida dos filhos. E ainda tinha seu irmão mais novo, Lucas, que era um grande carma em sua vida. Sem falar, é claro, de Graziella, mas quanto a isso ele estava temporariamente prevenida.

Arrumar um namorado que agradasse seus pais foi algo providencial, entretanto terrível. Só a simples idéia de "agradar seus pais" já trazia a ela certa repulsa, alias, uma repulsa bem grande. E ainda tinha a parte pior, aturar o Michael. Desde o primeiro dia de namoro ela pensava em termina, mas sempre acabava adiando, pos com ele seus pais a deixavam sair par qualquer lugar, a qualquer dia e sem hora para voltar. Nesse termina ou não termina ela já tinha quase um ano de namoro.

"Nossa!" Pensou ela. "Como eu consegui suportar o traste do Michael durante tanto tempo? Eu sou realmente uma boa pessoa! Não é qualquer um que consegue uma proeza destas".

Isabella caminhava tão distraída que nem viu o tempo passar e nem para onde suas pernas a estavam levando. Quando deu por si, já estava na praça perto de sua casa. Um lugar que ela adorava ir. Uma espécie de refugio. Era uma praça cheia de arvores, com um pequeno laguinho, uma ponte de madeira e patos, parecia um bosque. Um lugar tranqüilo e agradável, onde ela podia encontrar um pouco de sossego e paz. Tudo o que ela procurava naquele momento.

A garota sentou em um banco próximo ao lago pensando em ficar ali e relaxar. Mas, como na sua vida nada era como queria, seu celular tocou. Era sua mãe. Isabella pensou seriamente em não atender, mas achou que seria muita afronta. Ela atendeu como maior tédio possível, e, do outro lado da linha, a mulher começou a gritar, obrigando a garota a afastar o telefone alguns centímetros da orelha, dizendo que ela estava atrasada para o almoço e que Graziella já tinha chegado há horas e que se não estivesse em casa em 10 minutos ela a deixaria de castigo.

"Acho que a Graziella preferiu omitir o fato de que fomos suspensas!" Pensou ela rindo. "Ou já estaríamos de castigo".

Ainda rindo, Isabella se levantou apressada, deixando alguns dos livros que carregava cair.

-Que droga!- Exclamou se abaixando para juntar suas coisas, ao mesmo tempo em que um rapaz, que passava por ali, também se abaixava para ajudá-la. –Obrigada- ela agradeceu, ainda agachada, pegando os livros das mãos dele e o olhando.

O tempo parou. Isabella só via aqueles dois orbes verdes fitando-a. Nada no mundo parecia importar naquele momento. O olhar daquele rapaz a hipnotizou. Ela não conseguia se mexer e sua respiração estava descompassada. O mundo só voltou ao normal quando ele falou.

A voz grave e ligeiramente rouca teve o poder de tirar a garota do transe em que estava, mas os olhos ainda eram a única coisa que ela conseguia olhar. Como se tivessem posto um imã ali.

Isabella levantou-se lentamente e ele a acompanhou. Ela começou a se afastar ainda encarando aqueles olhos verdes com cara de boba. A distância pareceu trazer um pouco de consciência à garota e ela sacudiu a cabeça virando-se para frente. Mal chegou a dar alguns passos e se virou novamente para o rapaz. Ele ainda a olhava, e os olhos verdes pareciam brilhar. Isabella virou o rosto com pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Ela devia estar parecendo uma boba.

"Mas que cara e esse? De onde ele surgiu? Só pode ter caído dos céus."

De repente ela lembrou-se que nem ao menos olhara para o rosto dele.

"Eu sou uma tonta mesmo!"

Ela parou e virou o corpo para trás, mas o rapaz não estava mais lá.

"Hum... Que pena."

**xxXxx**

-Por onde você andou? Acha que pode ir e vir a hora que quiser? Que manda nesse seu narizinho empinado? Pois está muito enganada, mocinha. Enquanto morar nesta casa terá que obedecer as minhas regras. E para aprender a não se atrasar para o almoço e nos deixar esperando, vai ficar sem comer e... Isabela, você está me ouvindo? Isabela Lamartine?

-Claro- falou a garota. Desde que entrara em cada sua mãe começara a gritar. Mas ela não ouviu uma palavra sequer, apenas continuou seu caminho pensando no rapaz da praça e em como ele mexera com ela. Nunca um cara fizera ela se sentir tão engraçada e boba.

-No mínimo você deveria estar por aí, andando com a ralé que costuma andar. Onde já se viu uma mutante de sangue nobre como você, andar com essa gentinha impura que não honra o nome.

-Meus amigos não são "gentinha". Eles são muito mais honrados do que você. Mas eu não vou perder meu tempo discutindo isso mais uma vez. Tenho mais o que fazer. Se me dá licença.

Ela começou a subir as escadas que davam para o andar superior.

-Isabella Lamartine, não se atreva a me virar as costas!- Mas já era tarde de mais, a garota já estava no corredor de seu quarto. A mulher apensa bufou e foi ligar para o massagista. Só mesmo uma bela seção de massagem para acabar com o seu estresse. -Se eu soubesse que ser mãe iria me dar tantas rugas não teria tido filhos.

Isabella entrou em seu quarto e trancou a porta. Tudo o que queria era ficar sozinha e ter um pouco de paz. Ela se jogou na cama e logo adormeceu, vendo dois pontos verdes diante de si.

**xxXxx**

Isabella acordou com batidas na porta. Provavelmente era alguém querendo lhe encher o saco. Ela apenas virou para o lado e fechou novamente os olhos. Mas as batidas na porta continuaram.

-Que droga!- Ela murmurou e depois acrescentou com a voz um pouco mais alta. -Me deixa em paz. Não estou a fim de encheção de saco.

-É assim que você recebe suas amigas?- Perguntou Suely indignada do outro lado da porta.

-Ah... É você Isabella falou se levantando e indo abrir a porta para a amiga.

-Como você é mal educada...

-Desculpe. Achei que fosse a minha mãe. Mas... Como você entrou aqui? Geralmente, quando estou de castigo, minha mãe não deixa ninguém entrar. Eu fico em estado de isolamento.

-Parece que ela estava meio ocupada brigando com a Grazi- Suely falou com simplicidade. Ela brigou muito por causa da suspensão?

-Ainda não.

-Como assim?

-Eu não sou burra de contar, e acho que a Graziella tem o QI maior que o de uma vaca para abrir o bico. Então ela só saberá quando o diretor ligar, se ele ligar. O que é pouco provável.

-Vocês duas bem que merecem estes castigos.

-O castigo seria bem pior se ela soubesse da briga e da suspensão.

-Nisso eu tenho que concordar. Mas, por que você está de castigo?

-Porque me atrasei para o almoço.

-Que? Suely parecia incrédula.

-É. Minha mãe se supera a cada dia.

As duas riram.

-Mas você acha que ela não irá desconfiar quando perceber que vocês não estão indo para a escola?

-É, acho que sim.

-E o que você vai fazer quanto a isso?

-Esperar.

Suely ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Bom... O mau humor dela está no seu ápice. Vou esperar pelo menos alguns dias. Depois eu conto.

Isabella se jogou na cama olhando para o teto onde viu a sombra de dois pontos verdes brilhando.

-Aconteceu uma coisa tão engraçada hoje- falou olhando para a amiga. -Parece até cena de filme, esses romances bobos que você adora.

-Então fala logo. Você sabe que eu odeio quando você fica com esse joguinho, me deixa super curiosa.

A morena riu e começou a narrar o que havia acontecido com ela no bosque. Descrevendo os mínimos detalhes.

-Mas ele era bonito?- Perguntou Suely assim que a amiga terminou, não acreditando que ela tivesse omitido este detalhe.

-Não sei. Eu disse que só consegui olhar nos olhos dele. Era como se eles emanassem uma energia que me prendeu. Aqueles lindos e maravilhosos olhos verdes. Eu nunca vi um olho tão verde como aquele...

-Eu não acredito que você não deu nem uma olhadinha nele. Só para garantir que vale a pena suspirar pelos olhos.

-Quando eu lembrei de fazer isso ele já tinha ido embora. Mas deu pra perceber que ele é alto e tem uma voz maravilhosa.

-Sério! Ai, que romântico...- Suely suspirou tolamente deitando-se na cama ao lado da amiga. -Isso é tão lindo. Tenho certeza de que ele é o seu príncipe encantado. Só faltou o cavalo branco...

-Menos, Sue. Você já esta começando a viajar. Não estamos em um conto de fadas- Isabella levantou-se da cama e pegou os materiais que ela deixara ali antes de dormir e foi guardá-los.

-Pois eu acho que a sua vida daria um belo conto de fadas. A história de uma garota que viveu em pé de guerra com os pais. E, quando menos espera, encontra o grande amor de sua vida, que irá tirá-la deste mundo infeliz em que vive e levá-la ao paraíso. Acho que venderia muitos livros. Não, não. Um filme! Isso, um filme. Ou talvez fosse melhor uma peça de teatro, seria mais romântico.

Isabella riu com vontade.

-Sue, você é hilária.

-Não, Bella. Eu to falando sério...

-To vendo.

-Bom, talvez não na parte em que eu disse que seria um bom livro ou filme. Mas a parte do grande amor pode acontecer.

-Aham.

-É sério, pensa comigo...

-Sue, em primeiro lugar, estamos falando da vida real. Em segundo... Você já está cansada de saber que eu não acredito em amor. Acho que isso é apenas uma desculpa para as pessoas se entregarem a desejos loucos.

-Você ainda vai engolir cada uma destas palavras, quando encontrar alguém que quebre esta casca dura que tem em volta do coração. E eu tenho uma leve intuição de que será este belo rapaz de olhos verdes.

-No dia que eu me apaixonar eu saio correndo pelada e gritando pela praia.

As duas riram, mas ambas falavam sério.

-Bella, eu já disse que você não presta?

-Já.

-Pois é. Você não presta.

-Sue, você tem que parar de pensar que a vida é um conto de fadas.

-E você tem que parar de pensar que é uma história de terror. Existem coisas boas na vida...

-Eu nunca disse que não existe, apenas que você acredita que a vida é perfeita e maravilhosa.

-...e uma delas é o amor- continuou Suely como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

A porta se abriu de uma vez, assustando-as. Era a Sra. Lamartine, e ela não parecia estar com uma cara muito boa.

-Seu castigo não inclui visitinhas- ela falou encarando Suely com desagrado. -O que ela está fazendo aqui?

-Nada. Só veio conversar comigo.

-Pois eu não quero que você receba visitas. Ainda mais desta aí.

-"Esta aí" tem nome. Não precisa ficar insultando a Sue, só pelo fato dela não ter um código genético que te agrade.

-Deixa, Bella- falou Sue timidamente. -Eu já vou indo.

Isabella fez cara de que não ia aceitar aquilo, mas Sue já se levantava e abraçava a amiga sussurrando em seu ouvido: "Depois a gente se fala".

-Tchau, Sra. Lamartine, foi um prazer revê-la.

-Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo- rebateu a outra, esperando Suely sair do quarto para bater a porta.

Isabella ficou sozinha novamente, agora pensando em como a amiga tinha sangue frio para aturar aquela megera e ainda sair fazendo piadinha.

Pelo visto aquelas seriam duas semanas bem longas.

**xxXxx**

**NA.: Está ai o segundo cap.!! Demorei mais do que queria, mas foi por causa do feriado, eu viajei e não tive como atualizar. **

**Duvidas, perguntas, sugestões e criticas são sempre bem vindas!! E reviews também, é claro!!**

**Quando comecei a escrever a fic tive a idéia de colocar os títulos dos capítulos com o nomes de músicas que se encaixem com a estória... Acho que todo mundo conhece OVELHA NEGRA, da Rita Lee... mas quem não conhece e quiser ouvir é só me mandar um e-mail pedindo q eu mando a música!!**

**Neste capítulo, comecei a apresentar os personagens, mas sempre fica faltando alguma coisa... então quem quiser saber um pouco mais sobre os personagens é só perguntar!! Mas eu não revelarei coisas que interferem no desenrolar da fic!!**

**Um Bjão e até o próximo!!**

**xxXxx**

**Respostas à review:**

**N.G Phoenix**Poxa, minha primeira review!! Que emoção!! Fico hiper mega super feliz que esteja gostando!! Obrigada por gastar seu tempo lendo essa coisa, heheheh!! Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos também!! BJUSSSS


	3. Família

**Capítulo 2**

**Família**

Alan Karamazov é um belo jovem que acabara de se mudar para Los Angeles, com seus pais, sua irmã mais velha e seu cachorro Zé, um enorme rottweiler. Sua família sempre morou no interior, na bela e majestosa mansão Karamazov, onde residia sua avó e seis dos dez irmãos de seu pai, com suas famílias. Mas todo o clã Karamazov costuma se reunir da casa da matriarca, o que torna a enorme mansão pequena para tanta gente.

Era a primeira vez que Alam moraria em outra casa. E mesmo sabendo que seria por pouco tempo, a idéia não lhe agradava muito. Ele ia sentir falta da casa cheia de gente, da bagunça, de seus primos e principalmente de sua avó, a pessoa que ele mais admirava em todo o mundo.

"Vai ser duro ficar longe daquela velhinha." Pensou o rapaz rindo e passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros e lisos, bagunçando-os ainda mais, enquanto ia ajudar o seu pai a tirar as malas do carro.

-É uma bela casa, não?- Perguntou Igor Karamazov para seu filho. -Não se parece em nada com a nossa, mas...

Alam fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Ânimo rapaz! Ânimo. Isso é por pouco tempo.

-Espero que sim, pai.

Os dois entraram na casa com as malas, e viram duas mulheres correndo e rindo de um cômodo ao outro. Se alguém não soubesse que elas eram mãe e filha jamais acreditaria, tamanha a diferença delas. Anabel era loira de olhos cor de mel, enquanto sua filha era morena e tinha os olhos castanhos esverdeados, o que a deixava mais parecida com o pai.

-Venham- chamou a mais nova delas, Alice. -Vamos ver os quartos.

Ela puxou o irmão pelo braço e subiram correndo a escada; Alam com um pouco de dificuldade por causa das malas que carregava.

Alice foi abrindo porta por porta à procura de um quarto que a agradasse, até parecia uma criança brincado de esconde-esconde, e só parou no fim do corredor.

-Esse é meu- disse entrando.

Alam a seguiu. O quarto era realmente muito bonito, com uma enorme cama de dossel no centro, forrada com uma bela colcha bege com bordados, dois criados mudos de cada lado e uma penteadeira em estilo medieval. Do lado esquerdo uma porta que levava ao closet e ao banheiro. Na parede oposta à que eles estavam, havia uma grande porta de vidro de folhas duplas que dava para uma enorme sacada.

-Ei, eu também quero uma dessas- falou o rapaz abrindo a porta e indo para a sacada, que tinha vista para o jardim da frente.

-Lindo, não?- Falou Alice colocando o braço no ombro dele. -Acho que vamos nos adaptar logo.

-Eu não quero me adaptar.

-Você que sabe- ela sacudiu os ombros- Vamos procurar um quarto para você. Tenho certeza que deve ter outro com uma sacada destas.

Ela o puxou antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa.

Alam acabou escolhendo um quarto parecido com o da irmã, mas ligeiramente menor e com uma sacada que tinha vista para o jardim de trás, que, na sua opinião, era muito mais bonito, sem falar da vista tentadora da enorme piscina.

O rapaz voltou ao carro para pegar o resto das malas e quando ia subindo, Alice vinha descendo.

-Vamos dar uma volta?

-Acho que a mamãe não vai nos deixar sair antes de, pelo menos, desfazermos as malas.

-E você se importa com isso?

-Não, mas...

-Poe as malas lá em cima e vamos. Vi, quando chegamos, que tem uma praça aqui perto. Acho que o Zé vai gostar de lá.

O rapaz largou as malas no corredor e correu até a irmã, que o esperava na porta de entrada segurando o rottweiler pela corrente.

Eles caminhavam em silêncio, apenas observando as casas à sua volta. Apesar de estarem em uma cidade grande, aquele bairro se parecia um bocado com o lugar onde moravam antes. Era um bairro de classe alta, com casas grandes e espaçadas, e pela rua havia muitas árvores que faziam sombras agradáveis, lembrando as cidades de interior. Talvez fosse por isso que Igor escolhera aquele lugar para morarem. Assim os filhos não se sentiram como peixes fora d'água.

Andaram cerca de 20 minutos até chegarem à praça que Alice falara. Um lugar extremamente agradável que os lembrou do bosque da propriedade Karamazov, mas com a diferença de ser bem menor.

Alam sentou-se em um dos bancos enquanto observava a irmã caminhar lentamente com Zé, admirando o lugar. Alguns minutos depois ela veio sentar ao lado dele.

-Quando você vai procurar uma escola?- Perguntou Alice.

-Hoje mesmo. Aquele amigo do meu pai, que mora aqui, recomendou uma escola. Disse que é a melhor da cidade. Depois do almoço a gente vai dar uma passada lá.

-É uma escola só de mutantes?

-Não. É mista. É meio difícil sustentar uma escola só de mutantes, mesmo em uma cidade grande. Muitos mutantes só começam a ter poderes depois de adultos.

-Mas geralmente é na puberdade, por volta dos 12, 13 anos.

-Em teoria sim. Mas a maioria demora um pouco mais- ele explicava para a irmã enquanto acariciava a orelha de Zé, que deitara a cabeça em seu colo babando em sua perna. -Esse cachorro tem algum problema mental.

-Tadinho, não fala assim.

-Onde já se viu um rottweiler ser tão lerdo. Geralmente eles são agressivos e bravos.

-O Zé é um cachorro especial.

-E burro.

-Não sei como ele gosta tanto de você. Você só fala mal dele.

-Olha ai, outro motivo para eu chamá-lo de tonto.

Eles riram enquanto o cachorro continuava babando em Alam.

-E quando é que você vai procurar um emprego? Ou vai dar uma de dondoca e ficar à toa em casa?

-Isso não combina comigo. Você sabe muito bem que eu odeio ficar sem fazer nada- respondeu Alice irritada. -Mas ainda não pensei em nada. Acho que eu vou pedir ao papai para me arrumar algo lá na empresa; pelo menos até eu encontrar outra coisa.

Alam concordou com a cabeça e olhou no relógio.

-Acho melhor irmos. Mamãe vai ter um treco quando perceber que saímos.

-Você tem razão- concordou Alice se levantando e pegando a corrente de Zé. -E ainda temos que procurar um restaurante decente para almoçarmos. Não quero nem pensar na bronca que vamos levar.

-E eu vou falar que foi culpa sua- ele sorriu maquiavélico. -Vou dizer que com essa sua mente de irmã mais velha conseguiu me corromper e me levar para o mau caminho.

-Quanto drama. Como se um marmanjo do teu tamanho não soubesse se defender sozinho.

-Eu sou uma criança pura e indefesa- ele fez cara de anjinho.

-Então, "criança pura e indefesa", trate de andar mais rápido se não quiser passar o seu primeiro dia nesta cidade ouvindo sermão.

Ambos riram e começaram a andar mais rápido. Mas Alam logo parou para ajudar uma garota que derrubara suas coisas no chão.

-Que droga!- Ele a ouviu dizer antes de se abaixar e pegar as coisas no chão. –Obrigada- ela agradeceu olhando-o nos olhos.

Alam levou um susto ao fitá-la. Era como se a conhecesse de algum lugar. Ele manteve o olhar dela, enquanto dizia com a voz um pouco mais rouca do que o normal:

-De nada.

A garota levantou lentamente, sendo acompanhada por ele, e foi se afastando sem quebrar o contato visual. Ele acompanhou cada movimento dela, chegou a segurar um sorriso ao vê-la sacudira a cabeça e se virar, mas não conseguiu parar de olhar. Ela ainda se virou mais uma vez, e ele chegou a ver a sombra de um sorriso brincar em seus lábios rosados e carnudos.

"Nossa!" Pensou respirando fundo.

Ele só deixou de olhar para ela quando ouviu a voz de Alice ao seu lado.

-E então Romeu, vai voltar ao mundo real e começar a correr?

-Ãh, que?Ele a olhou confuso.

-O que uma bela garota não faz com um homem?- Suspirou Alice rindo.

Alam finalmente voltou à realidade, lembrando-se que precisavam se apressar.

-Vamos!- Ele puxou a irmã pela mão e saiu correndo, o que agradou imensamente a Zé, que começou a correr e latir alegre.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa para eles chegarem em casa e encontrarem Anabel tendo um ataque de nervos.

**xxXxx**

Ainda naquela tarde, Alam e seu pai foram procurar a escola que haviam lhes recomendado. O rapaz não precisou pensar muito para decidir que iria estudar ali. Na verdade, apenas uma boa olhada no lugar e ele já tinha sua decisão tomada.

A escola funcionava em um prédio que parecia um pequeno castelo medieval, rodeado por um imenso jardim com muitas árvores e bancos, e em frente à porta principal havia um chafariz com uma estátua de um homem empunhando uma espada, provavelmente o fundador da escola.

Sentados nos bancos ou espalhados em pequenos grupos, havia vários adolescentes, todos com o mesmo uniforme: uma calça preta (ou saia de pregas, no caso das garotas), uma camisa branca com o brasão da escola bordado no bolso, uma gravata vermelha e um paletó preto, também com o brasão.

-Parece que o ano letivo já começou- falou Igor. -Espero que ainda estejam aceitando novos alunos.

Eles entraram no prédio, que era tão grandioso por dentro como por fora, e foram pedir informações na recepção. Alguns minutos depois, uma mulher os acompanhavam até a sala do diretor.

-Sejam bem vindos ao Instituto Educacional de Los Angeles- saudou-os o diretor. -Eu sou o Diretor Keling.

-Boa tarde- cumprimentou Igor apertando a mão dele, Alam fez o mesmo. -Eu sou Igor Karamazov, e este jovem é meu filho Alam. Estamos nos mudando para Los Angeles agora e um amigo fez belas recomendações de sua escola.

-É bom saber que a população da cidade aprova nossos métodos, Sr. Karamazov. Hum... Este nome não me é estranho.

-Minha família é dona de uma grande empresa em Laguna Beach.

-Bom, talvez esteja enganado.

-Ainda há vagas para o terceiro ano?

-Daremos um jeito. Seu filho sempre estudou em escola particular?

-Na verdade não. O ensino público da nossa cidade era muito bom, e as escolas particulares muito longe de nossa casa.

-Entendo- o Sr. Keling olhou os papeis da antiga escola de Alam e pareceu não gostar muito. -O rapaz não foi aprovado no ano passado.

-Problemas de família. Sabe como é... Minha mãe ficou muito doente em abril. O Alam é muito apegado a ela, e acabou relaxando um pouco da escola. Ficou em fazer as ultimas provas. Mas, como pode observar, ele sempre foi um aluno muito bom. Tem ótimas notas.

-É. Isso eu não posso contestar. Eu não costumo aceitar alunos reprovados, ma como vocês são novos na cidade, e o garoto aparenta ser bom aluno, vou abrir uma exceção para ele. Vou chamar minha secretária para providenciar a papelada da matrícula. Esperem só um instante.

-Ótimo.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Alam já estava devidamente matriculado e com o uniforme em mãos.

-Gostei de ver como você é rápido para inventar estórias- comentou o rapaz quando saiam da escola.

-Não entendi a piadinha.

-A desculpa que arrumou para eu ter reprovado.

-Mas sua vó realmente adoeceu.

-Mas não foi por isso que eu reprovei.

-Isso não vem ao caso.

-Que belo exemplo de pai- falou rindo.

-Você sabe muito bem que eu não poderia falar a verdade. Agora chega desse papo e vamos logo para casa.

**xxXxx**

Terça feira deveria ser o primeiro dia de aula de Alam, mas o rapaz ficara na internet até de madrugada, o que teve como conseqüência ele não conseguir acordar no horário.

-Meus parabéns- falou Anabel. -Já vai começar as aulas mostrando para o diretor que você é um péssimo aluno. Quando é que você vai tomar juízo, meu filho. Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber que a vida não é uma brincadeira.

-Mãe, eu sei! Me desculpa- Alam fez cara de cachorro sem dono, o que sempre fazia a mãe amolecer. -Eu perdi a hora. Prometo que "amanhã" isso não vai acontecer.

Anabel não resistiu e desmanchou a cara zangada e sentou-se na beirada da cama do filho, abraçando-o.

-Toma juízo, meu menino- Alam revirou os olhos rindo. -Aprenda a ter responsabilidade.

-Mãe, eu só perdi um dia de aula, não precisa fazer todo esse drama. Essas coisas acontecem nas melhores famílias.

-Tudo bem, rapazinho- ela levantou e o encarou decidida. -Agora levanta dessa cama, toma um banho e vem me ajudar a arrumar esta casa. Não pense que eu vou ficar arrastando moveis enquanto um marmanjo desse fica ai dormindo o rapaz fez uma cara descrente. -Anda, anda. Levanta. E, antes de descer, trate de arrumar esse quarto direitinho. Ainda estamos sem empregados, e eu só vou poder providenciar isso à tarde.

Ela saiu do quarto deixando Alam com uma imensa vontade de voltar a dormir. Mas se ele fizesse isso receberia mais um sermão ainda maior.

Com muito custo ele se levantou e foi direto para o banheiro tomar um banho frio para despertar.

Durante toda a manhã, Alam ajudou a mãe a mudar móveis de lugar. Depois do almoço Anabel e o marido saíram para procurar uma agência onde pudessem contratar funcionários domésticos. Mas antes de sair fez questão de deixar uma ordem explicita para os dois filhos.

-Quando eu voltar eu quero ver essa casa em perfeita ordem, principalmente o quarto dos dois. Não quero uma roupa espalhada, um calçado fora do lugar e muito menos cachorro em cima de cama. Fui clara, Alam?

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Ótimo- ela deu um beijo em cada um dos filhos e saiu acompanhada de um sorridente Igor.

-Quando é que ela vai perceber que nós já somos adultos?- Perguntou Alice ilhando para o irmão, indignada. -Quer dizer, "eu" sou adulta.

-Faltam seis meses para eu completar 18 anos.

-E muita mentalidade- acrescentou rindo. Mas Alice sabia muito bem que o irmão era muito mais maduro que a maioria dos rapazes de sua idade.

-Vamos terminar de arrumar essa casa logo- ele mudou de assunto. -Se terminarmos rápido, ainda dá tempo de darmos uma volta na praça. O que acha?

-Só se for para sentar e relaxar. Porque eu estou morta.

-Era exatamente esta a minha intenção.

Os dois se apressaram em terminar o trabalho para poderem aproveitar o fim de tarde na praça e descansar um pouco.

**xxXxx**

No dia seguinte, Alam acordou bem cedo, para não correr o risco de se atrasar. Mas achou que seria ainda mais seguro pedir carona para o pai.

-Tudo bem, eu te levo hoje. Mas pode tratar de arranjar um jeito de ir para a escola. Não vou te levar todo dia não.

-É só você me dar um carro.

-Você ainda não tem idade.

-Lá em Laguna você me deixava dirigir.

-Você não está merecendo um carro.

-Mas ia facilitar muito a minha vida...

-Eu não quero que fique brincando e se exibindo por aí. Você tem coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar. Não viemos para essa cidade para nos divertir e sim para realizar algo de extrema importância...

-Pai, não precisa me lembrar a cada hora o motivo pelo qual nos mudamos.

-Certo. Então pare de me amolar com essa história de carro. Quando você completar 18 anos e tirar a carteira eu penso se você merece um carro. Até lá se contente em andar de ônibus.

-Acho que você e a mamãe estão fazendo um complô contra mim. Já perdi a conta de quantos sermões sobre responsabilidade eu recebi nesses dois dias.

-Então dê ouvidos ao que estamos lhes dizendo.

Cerca de 25 minutos depois, Alam descia do carro do pai em frente a escola. Foi um pouco desconfortável para ele chegar ali e sentir vários olhares em sua direção. Se sentiu como um bicho novo no zoológico. Tentando não dar muita atenção aos olhares que recebia, ele seguiu até a sala do diretor, que havia pedido que ele fosse conversar com ele antes de ir assistir a primeira aula.

"Espero que o Sr. Keling não se importe de eu estar um dia atrasado" o rapaz pensou rindo. "E espero que minha mãe nem sonhe que eu pensei algo deste tipo, se não já ia começar a dizer que não devo brincar com coisa séria e que devo ter mais respeito pelas pessoas".

Alam chegou à diretoria e bateu na porta.

-Entre- ele ouviu a voz do diretor. -Sr. Karamazov, estou te esperando desde de ontem. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Bom... Sabe como é né... Casa nova, bagunça, volta às aulas. Acabei perdendo a hora. Mas pode ficar tranqüilo que minha mãe já fez questão de garantir que isso não se repetiria.

-Que bom. Não gosto de alunos desleixados. Bom, Eu pedi para o senhor vir à minha sala para lhe passar algumas informações sobre a escola- ele mexeu em alguns papeis sobre a mesa. -Aqui está o seu horário de aulas. A escola também oferece algumas atividades extra classe na parte da tarde, algumas obrigatórias. Procure se informar com o monitor da sua sala...

-E estes espaços em branco no meu horário?

-Você poderá escolher as matérias que mais lhe agradam. As que já estão aí são as obrigatórias. Para saber quais matérias e os horários delas, procure o monitor de sua sala. Se quiser pode assistir algumas aulas antes de tomar sua decisão. Geralmente pedimos aos alunos que se inscrevam até a segunda quinzena de aula. Alguma dúvida?

-Acho que não.

-Certo. Então vamos até a sua sala.

O Sr. Keling se levantou e abriu a porta, esperando o rapaz sair primeiro. Caminharam em silêncio. Quando chegaram até a sala, a aula já havia começado. O diretor bateu na porta e entrou.

-Desculpe interromper sua aula, professor Smith. Vim trazer um novo aluno- ele apontou para Alam. -O Sr. Karamazov acaba de chegar à cidade, espero que vocês o recebam bem. Tenham um bom dia- e saiu com um aceno de cabeça.

-Vá se sentar, Sr. Karamazov. E seja bem vindo.

Alam assentiu com a cabeça e foi para uma cadeira vazia no fundo da sala. Quando foi passando pelos alunos, estes foram o cumprimentando, alguns com um aceno de cabeça, outros com um aperto de mão. Por toda a sala correram alguns cochichos, mas pararam assim que o rapaz sentou e o professor começou a dar aula.

"Que legal! Física! Tudo o que um primeiro dia de aula pede para ser um saco" pesou Alam com ironia. Mas, para seu espanto, a aula passou mais rápido do que ele imaginava, e até que o professor não era tão chato.

No breve momento que a sala ficou sem professor, vários alunos vieram falar com Alam. Principalmente garotas, como ele não deixou de reparar. Todos faziam o possível para serem educados e simpáticos.

Mas não demorou para entrar outro professor na sala. Desta vez uma mulher baixinha e gorducha, que os mandou se separarem em grupos de quatro ou cinco para fazerem um trabalho.

Um rapaz ao lado de Alam o chamou para seu grupo, o que pareceu incomodar umas garotas mais à frente.

-Eu sou Bryan- apresentou-se o rapaz e depois apontou para os outros componentes do grupo. -E estes são Kevin, Mel e Sue.

Os três sorriram para ele.

-Prazer, sou Alam.

Bryan era um rapaz alto e corpulento, com o cabelo castanho claro bem curto e um ar maroto. Kevin já era mais magro e com cara de intelectual, talvez por causa dos óculos que usava. Melanie tinha longos cabelos ondulas e castanhos claros, era baixinha, mas não deixava de ser bonita. Já Suely era o tipo de garota que deveria fazer sucesso na escola, com seu longo cabelo loiro e os olhos azuis, se não fosse pelo fato de parecer uma criança.

-Essa professora odeia dar aula- falou Bryan. -Ela sempre manda a gente fazer algum trabalho.

-E quando tá de bom humor é em grupo acrescentou Suely.

-Tem quanto tempo que você chegou a Los Angeles? Perguntou Melanie.

-Três dias.

-Nossa! Só isso?- Espantou-se Suely. -Você já conhece a cidade?

-Muito pouco. A empresa da minha família tem uma filial aqui, às vezes eu vinha com o meu pai.

-Então nós temos que fazer um tour pela cidade- sugeriu Melanie. -Não se pode morar em Los Angeles sem nunca ter pisado na calçada da fama, ou ido ao Park Observatory.

Alam riu. Ele realmente tinha vontade de conhecer estes lugares. E seria muito bom sair com aquele pessoal. Era sempre bom fazer novas amizades.

-Não quero estragar a alegria de vocês- falou Kevin. -Mas temos um trabalho para terminar.

Bryan revirou os olhos, mas começou a fazer o trabalho, que eles gastaram menos de meia hora para terminar. Passaram o resto da aula conversando.

Mel, Kevin e Bryan se conheciam há vários anos, sempre estudaram juntos. Apesar de Bryan preferir uma boa farra a livros, Kevin o convencia a estudar um pouco de vez em quando. Mel já era meio termo, adorava ir a festas, mas só se estivesse com as tarefas em dia.

-E eu os conheci no primeiro dia de aula- falou Suely. -Na verdade já os conhecia de vista, também estudo aqui há algum tempo, mas nunca tínhamos nos falado direito- ela sorriu marota. -Esse ano o Sr. Keling decidiu que minhas amigas e eu não poderíamos continuar estudando na mesma sala e nos separou. Pôs cada uma numa sala diferente. Você acredita nisso?

-Vocês não deviam ser um exemplo de bom comportamento comentou Alam sorrindo.

-Bom... Nossas notas sempre foram as melhores da sala. Acho que isso deveria ser levado em consideração.

-A Sue e as amigas dela são uma lenda nessa escola- falou Bryan rindo.

A loira vez um gesto insinuando que não era bem assim.

-Espere até você conhecer as amigas dela- continuou o rapaz. -Que amigas!

-Ei! Não fale assim delas- protestou a garota. -Homens! Não conseguem se controlar perto de uma mulher bonita.

-O Bryan tem uma quedinha por uma das amigas da Sue- Melanie falou para Alam. -Há anos que eu aturo isso. Uma paixão platônica entende? E agora que ele conheceu a Sue, não para de pedir para ela apresentá-lo à garota. Isso já tá até ficando repetitivo, né Sue?

-Com certeza. Só falta ele me pedir para levá-lo à casa dela as duas garotas riram, mas Bryan não viu grassa.

-Se você não tiver nenhuma idéia melhor.

-Que tal você esperar a Bella voltar pra cá?

-Isso vai demorar.

-Bella?- Quis saber Alam.

-Isabella- cantarolou Bryan. -A garota mais gata e gostosa da escola. Ou então a Graziella, que na minha opinião é ainda melhor, a irmã gêmea. Dá pra acreditar que podem existir "duas" garotas como aquelas? Eu não canso de olhar. Elas são o sonho de consumo de qualquer homem.

-Isso foi nojento- falou Sue.

-Os homens realmente não conseguem ver além da beleza- disse Melanie. -Essas gêmeas provavelmente são super chatas, ou metidas, ou fedidas, ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero.

-Ei- reclamou Suely. -Você está falando de uma das minhas melhores amigas.

-Foi mal, Sue...

-Mas a Graziella é uma chata mesmo- disse a loira. -Mas quanto à Bella eu não admito que ninguém fale mal dela.

-Nem eu- concordou Bryan, lançando um olhar feio para Melanie. -Não aceito que falem mal de nenhuma das duas. Você é uma invejosa, por isso fica procurando defeito nas gêmeas.

-Bryan, ninguém é perfeito. Eu não estou procurando defeitos. Estou sendo realista e tentando abrir seus olhos.

-Sue, a Isabella tem algum defeito?- Ele perguntou meio incerto se queria ou não ouvir aquela resposta.

-Bom... Ela tem um gênio bem complicado...

-Nisso eu posso dar um jeito.

-...mas fique tranqüilo- continuou Sue, como se não tivesse sido interrompida -ela nunca vai te dar bola. Você não faz o tipo dela.

Uma onda de risos se seguiu àquelas palavras. A cara de indignação que Bryan fez foi realmente hilária.

-Posso saber o que tem de tão engraçado aqui?- Perguntou a professora, que fora atraída pelo barulho.

-Não faço a mínima idéia- falou Bryan com mau humor. -Acabo de ter o meu coração partido e eles ficam rindo de mim.

A professora pareceu se controlar para não rir também, e manter a pose.

-Isso não é hora para gracinhas. Se já terminaram o trabalho, podem resolver os exercícios da pagina sete.

Ela se afastou e cada um pegou sua apostila ainda rindo. Mas antes que começassem a fazer os exercícios o sinal tocou.

O resto da manha foi bem tranqüila. Alam se deu muito bem com Bryan, Kevin, Melanie e Suely. No fim da aula os cinco ficaram conversando no portão até o pai de Alam chegar. Os outros iriam ficar para almoçar na escola, pois teriam algumas atividade extra classe. Alam ainda não falara com o monitor, como dissera o diretor, pois o garoto ainda não tinha aparecido desde o início das aulas, por isso não teria nenhuma aula à tarde, então preferiu ir para casa.

-Como foi o primeiro dia de aula?- Perguntou o Sr. Karamazov, assim que o filho entrou no carro.

-Boa. O pessoal aqui é todo muito legal. Fora uma ou outra garota que parece que nunca viu um aluno novato. Os professores também são muito bons e o ensino parece ser de primeira.

-Então, agora que você já se familiarizou com a escola, pode começar a pensar em como virá para a aula.

-Você bem que podia pelo menos me trazer.

-Alam, seu horário é 7:00, e o meu e 8:30. Eu teria que sair muito mais cedo, além de ter que dar uma volta enorme para ir para a empresa. Não estamos mais em Laguna, filho.

-Eu sei.

-Agora... Para te buscar é mais fácil...

-Não, buscar não precisa. Vou ter algumas aulas à tarde também.

-Bom, então se vira.

-Valeu pai- falou Alam ironicamente, no que o pai apenas deu de ombros, como quem diz "isso não é problema meu".

**xxXxx**

A primeira semana de aula passou rapidamente. Alam se adaptou rápido, e se deu muito bem com os novos amigos, principalmente com Bryan e Suely. Quando chegou a sexta-feira, Melanie sugeriu que eles saíssem no sábado para mostrar a cidade para Alam.

-O que vocês acham?- Perguntou Melanie ao dar a idéia.

-Legal- disse Alam. -Preciso mesmo conhecer a cidade.

-Então eu vou bolar um roteiro bem legal- falou Suely animada. -Irei incluir todos os pontos turísticos da cidade.

-Certo. Mas agora eu preciso ir- falou Alam. -Tenho umas coisas pra fazer em casa. Anota o meu celular aí.

Eles trocaram números os números dos celulares.

-Mas já fica combinado amanhã, às 20:00 no Shopping Beverly Hills. Não se atrase.

-Você é espertinha, heim Sue?- Brincou Bryan. -Só porque é o shopping mais perto da sua casa.

-Eu também moro lá perto falou Alam.

-Então já está decidido. Tudo bem para vocês?- Sue perguntou para Melanie e Kevin.

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça.

-Então tá combinado. Mas mesmo assim me liga, Sue- falou Alam se levantando da mesa onde estavam estudando. -Até amanhã.

Ele se despediu de todos e foi para o ponto de ônibus.

**xxXxx**

No dia seguinte Alam só acordou na hora do almoço. E mesmo assim, só porque sua mãe mandou Alice acordá-lo.

-Bom dia- ele cumprimentou os pais, ao sentar-se na mesa para almoçar, ainda com cara de sono.

-Boa tarde- respondeu o Sr. Karamazov. -Isso são horas de acordar?

-É que eu cheguei tarde ontem, e ainda tive que olhar umas coisas na internet.

-Sei que "coisas" são essas viu mocinho- falou Anabel.

-Mãe, não começa. Não é nada disso que você está pensando. Eu tava fazendo o meu trabalho- ele encheu a boca de comida. -Mas... Mudando de assunto. Eu combinei de sair com uns colegas hoje à noite, tudo bem?

-Alam, você sabe muito bem que não viemos para Los Angeles para brincar e fazer amigos...

-Eu sei, pai. Mas uma coisa não interfere na outra...

-Não comece a fugir das suas responsabilidades.

-Eu não estou fugindo de nada. Ontem eu fiquei até às cinco da manhã fazendo "as minhas responsabilidades"- o rapaz já começava a se exaltar e teve que respirar um pouco antes de prosseguir. -Você não quer que eu fique trancafiado dentro dessa casa né? Eu preciso relaxar um pouco também, caso contrário não vou dar conta de fazer tudo o que tenho que fazer.

-Faça como quiser. Apenas não me decepcione.

-Quando foi que eu o decepcionei?- Perguntou o rapaz com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Espero que esta não seja a primeira vez.

**xxXxx**

Alam chegou ao local combinado com os amigos com quase uma hora de atraso. E encontrou todos na praça de alimentações.

-Poxa, você demorou- falou Melanie.

-Foi mal. Meu pai inventou de me dar um sermão bem na hora de sair... Mas e aí, qual é a programação?

-Vai com calma, Alam- falou Suely. -Você já comeu?- o rapaz afirmou com a cabeça. -Então vamos dar uma volta pelo shopping, só para começar...

A noite foi muito divertida e animada. Eles levaram Alam aos principais pontos turísticos da cidade. Incluindo a famosa Calçada da Fama e o Park Observatory em Hollywood, e, como desfecho, a praia de Santa Mônica.

-Aqui é mais legal vir um pouco mais cedo- falou Bryan estirado na areis. -Para ver o pôr do sol. Se um dia tiver a oportunidade, é um bom programa para fazer com uma gatinha...

-Acho que já é hora de irmos- falou Kevin. -Ou o que veremos será o nascer do sol.

Eles se levantaram da areia, se limpando, e caminharam até a rua. Kevin, Bryan e Melanie se despediram de Suely e Alam, que moravam no mesmo bairro e iriam embora no mesmo táxi.

Ao parar em frente à porta da casa da garota, Alam se surpreendeu com a proximidade com que moravam um do outro.

-Eu moro há umas duas ruas daqui- falou ele.

-Sério? Que legal! A Bella também mora por aqui.

-Você deve gostar muito dessa menina?

-Com certeza. Você precisa conhecê-la. Acho que vão se dar bem. Apesar do temperamento meio explosivo dela.

-Já estou curioso para conhecer esta garota. Pelo tanto que vocês falam dela, ela deve ser realmente muito bonita.

-Você vai conhecê-la, então poderá decidir o que acha dela. Só não sei quando- ela riu saindo do carro.

-Mas agora eu preciso entrar. Segunda a gente se vê na escola. Até mais garotão.

Ele se despediu dela com um beijo no rosto e voltou a entrar no táxi. Em menos de cinco minutos já estava em casa, abrindo a porta da frente da sua casa e encontrando seu pai sentando no sofá da sala, de cara amarrada, esperando-o.

**xxXxx**

**NA: Tá aí mais um capítulo!! E mais uma leva de personagens!!**

**A música que deu título ao capítulo é FAMILIA, dos Titãs... querendo conhecer é só pedir!!**

**Sugestões, críticas, dúvidas, reviews são sempre bem vindas!!**

**Por favor, se alguém estiver lendo, me deixe review!! Preciso de um estímulo para continuar!!**


	4. Garotos

**Capítulo 3**

**Garotos**

Aquelas duas semanas se passaram o mais lentamente possível. Isabella já estava quase se convencendo de que sua teoria, sobre alguém ter feito o tempo andar mais de vagar, era verdadeira.

Sua mãe a obrigara a ficar em casa e expulsara todos os que tentaram visitá-la, ou seja, seu nível de estresse estava perigosamente alto.

Mas finalmente chegara o último dia de seu confinamento e seu humor já começava a melhorar, quando o telefone tocou.

-Alo!- Atendeu animada.

-Oi, meu amor.

Sua animação se esvaiu.

-Oi Michael- o tédio em sua voz era quase palpável.

-Como vai minha doce e animada namorada?- Perguntou com ironia.

-Feliz da vida- ela respondeu com mais ironia ainda. -O que você quer?

-Te dizer que amanhã eu vou levá-la para a escola.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu sou seu namorado e não nos vemos há meses.

-Nos vimos há duas semanas.

-Aquilo não conta. É tão ruim assim ir para a escola comigo? Eu só quero conversar um pouco com você. Esclarecer algumas coisas.

-Ahm... Está certo Mike. Pode me levar amanhã.

-Ótimo. Te pego às 6:30.

-OK- ela desligou sentindo que seu mau humor começava a voltar. O telefone mal encostou no gancho e tocou de novo. Isabella precisou fazer um esforço tremendo para conter sua vontade de tacar o aparelho no chão, tamanho foi o susto que levou. -ALO!- Falou com raiva.

-Ei, calma. Sou eu, Sue, sua amiga querida.

-Vai dar susto na usa vó!

-Que?

-Esquece. Ahm... Tudo bem?

-Tudo ótimo- ela parecia extremamente contente. -Eu estou tentando te ligar a um tempão...

-Tava falando com o Mike.

-Mike, é? Desde quando você voltou a chamá-lo de "Mike"?

-Sue, não enche.

-Tá certo, não falo mais do "Mike"- falou o nome dele com nojo, o que fez Isabella revirar os olhos. -Você não quer ir pra escola comigo amanhã? Tenho um monte de coisa pra te contar.

-Hum...

-Já sei. Não precisa nem fizer. Você vai com o "Mike"?

-É. Ah, Sue, ele quer conversar. Eu não poderia dizer não.

-Podia sim. Bella, ele te traiu. A escola toda sabe disso- Suely parecia estar tremendo de raiva, pelo menos a sua voz estava. -Sabe o que eu acho? Você tem medo de terminar com ele.

-Medo? Por que eu teria medo?

-Sei lá. Mas é a única explicação.

-Sue, não viaja.

-Bella, ele é um idiota, chato e estúpido que não te respeita. Quem é que quer um cara assim?

-Você disse que não ia mais falar do Mike.

-Não fuja do assunto.

-Sue, eu não quero falar sobre ele agora.

-Você é uma idiota. Nunca quer falar sobre ele, porque sabe que está errada.

-Sue...

-Acho melhor eu desligar, antes que a gente acabe brigando.

-É uma boa idéia.

-Até amanhã.

-Até.

Isabella desligou o telefone e foi em direção ao banheiro, mas teve uma idéia melhor. Pegou novamente o fone e ligou para Ashanti.

-Alo.

-Oi, Ash.

-Bella! Eu já ia te ligar.

-Foi o que eu pensei, então resolvi ligar primeiro.

-A Sue te ligou?

-Sim, acabei de falar com ela.

-Você vai pra aula amanhã?

-Claro. Se eu ficar mais um dia dentro de casa não me responsabilizarei por meus atos.

-Entendo- ela riu. -Então nos falamos amanha. Beijo.

-Beijo.

Agora sim ela podia ir tomar banho em paz e demorar o tempo que quisesse relaxando na banheira.

Uma coisa que ela jamais poderia fazer era ligar para uma de suas amigas e não ligar para a outra. Era uma regra. Mesmo se quem ligasse não fosse ela. E era sempre a mesma coisa, com Suely ela conversava, conversava, e acabava brigando; e com Ashanti era sempre um papo rápido, a não ser quando uma queria se abrir para a outra, o que estendia a conversa por horas.

Isabella entrou na banheira cheia de sais de banho. Como ela adorava aquilo.

**xxXxx**

Michael chegou pontualmente na manhã seguinte, coisa rara. Isabella estava terminando de se arrumar quando ele bateu na porta de seu quarto.

-Entra- disse enquanto amarrava o cabelo.

-Oi- cumprimentou o rapaz ao vê-la diante do espelho. -Tá pronta?

-Estou- ela pegou seus materiais e sua bolsa em cima da cama e se dirigiu para a porta.

-Ei- ele a puxou. -Não ganho nem um beijinho de bom dia?

Isabella revirou os olhos e foi até ele, dando-lhe um beijo rápido. Michael não achou o suficiente. Puxou-a novamente e beijou-lhe com vontade.

-Agora sim- disse ao se separar dela. -Vamos.

Eles saíram do quarto.

-Calma aí- disse Isabella ao passar diante do quarto da irmã. Ela bateu na porta e entrou, sem esperar resposta. -Eu já estou indo com o Mike.

-Ótimo.

-Não esqueça o Lucas.

-Se ele ainda estiver dormindo vai ficar pra traz.

-Você tem mesmo que ser tão chata?

-Vai à merda, Bella.

-Idiota- falou Isabella fechando a porta.

-O bom dia de vocês é sempre assim?- Perguntou Michael rindo.

-Não, só quando estamos de bom humor.

Eles chegaram ao carro, um belo modelo esportivo preto e conversível. Michael abriu a porta para a namorada.

"Já saquei a dele" pensou Isabella. "Está tentando me impressionar. Mas não vai conseguir".

O caminho até a escola foi feito praticamente em silêncio. O rapaz tentou puxar assunto, mas Isabella não tinha a menor intenção de manter um diálogo com ele. Até que Michael desistiu.

Mal eles chegaram à escola e Sue já veio correndo em direção à amiga, como se não a visse há meses.

-Bella! Que bom que você está de volta. Senti sua falta.

-Não exagere, Sue. Foram apenas duas semanas.

Michael olhava para a loira com raiva, mas Sue fingia não notar. Até que ele teve que tentar de outra maneira chamar a atenção da namorada.

-Isabella, podemos conversar um pouco?

-Agora não, Mike. Preciso ir ver o diretor- ela lhe deu um beijo. -Nos vemos no intervalo.

E se afastou com Sue, deixando-o mais do que zangado.

-E então, muitas novidades?- Perguntou Isabella.

-Fora o grande retorno das gêmeas mais cobiçadas da escola?- Ela pareceu pensar. -Não acho que nada de novo.

As duas riram.

-Não acredito que isso é o que tem de mais interessante nesta escola? Acho que da próxima vez terei que ficar mais tempo fora.

-Não faça isso, por favor- implorou Sue. -Mas tem uns novatos gatinhos. Penso num menino lindo que tá estudando comigo. Parece um deus grego. Depois eu tenho que te apresentar pra ele. E também tenho que te apresentar pro Bryan, se não ele me mata. O Bryan é apaixonado por você e por sua irmã. Eu já disse que ele não tem chances com você, mas ele continua querendo se iludir. Ah, e também tem a Mel, ela é legal. Você vai gostar dela.

-Vejo que você se virou bem sem mim.

-Fiz o que pude. Mas nada substitui você e a Ash- Sue abraçou a amiga com carinho.

-Bom, espero que o Sr. Keling esteja de com humor- falou Isabella virando-se para a porta da diretoria.

-Boa sorte- desejou Sue.

-Valeu.

-Ora, ora, ora. Olha quem está de volta- falou o Sr. Keling ao vê-la entrar. -Como vai, Srta. Lamartine? Aproveitou bem estas duas semanas?

-Com certeza- Isabella sorriu. -Mas nada como voltar para a escola.

-Fico feliz em saber que gosta de estar aqui. E onde está sua irmã?

-Deve estar chegando. Eu vim com o meu namorado.

-Você ainda namora o Sr. Knoxville?

-Sim.

-Hum. Bom, muito bom- o diretor olhou para uns papeis em sua mesa, como se considerasse algo. Acho que vou te mudar de sala.

Isabella segurou um grito de vitória.

-Não foi uma boa idéia colocá-la na mesma sala que sua irmã- ele parou pensativo. -O terceiro ano B está precisando de um monitor. O aluno que exercia está função mudou de cidade. Você poderia assumir o cargo- aquilo soou estranhamente como uma ordem e não um pedido ou uma pergunta.

"Ele só pode estar maluco" pensou a garota. "Acabei de voltar de uma suspensão por bater em alguém, e ele me oferece o cargo de monitora? Esse cara e doido".

-Eu ficaria honrada- disse dando o seu melhor sorriso. -Mas... Será que seria adequado?

-Não, não seria. Mas não tem ninguém com a sua capacidade para assumir o cargo, naquela sala. A maioria são novatos.

-Se o senhor diz.

-Então você ficará como monitora, pelo menos até as eleições de líder de sala. Ai se o líder quiser mudá-la vocês conversam- ele se levantou e foi até a porta. -Tenha um bom período letivo. E não me apareça aqui novamente por pelo menos um mês. Já estou enjoando da sua cara.

-Vou tentar. Mas o senhor sabe o quanto isso é difícil.

-Sei, sei. Comporte-se Isabella.

A garota sorriu ao deixar a diretoria. Quando ele a chamava pelo primeiro nome era um bom sinal.

Ela parou para bebe água e ir ao banheiro, antes de seguir para sua nova sala, rezando para não ser aula do professor Dawson, o que, para sua sorte, não era. Ela agradeceu a Deus, antes de entrar.

-Bom dia, professor Marsdem- ela falou pondo apenas a cabeça dentro da sala e sorrindo.

-Olha quem apareceu- ele riu. -Entre Bella, vai ficar conosco?

-É, parece que sim- ela correu os olhos pela sala e viu Sue acenando para ele do fundo.

-Fazia tempo que eu não te via.

-Pois é! O Sr. Keling resolveu aumentar as minhas férias. Às vezes ele tem cada idéia maluca né?

-Sente-se Bella- falou o professor rindo.

Isabella começou a caminhar em direção á Sue...

-Mas não ao lado da Suely.

Ela fez uma curva de 90 graus, e sentou na primeira cadeira que viu vazia, fingindo que aquela era a sua intenção desde o início.

O professor Marsdem era o seu professor favorito. Ele lecionava biologia, a matéria que mais gostava, e tinha um ótimo humor. Mas não aceitava conversa durante a aula. Geralmente ele deixava uns 10 minutos no fim da aula pra "baterem papo", desde que eles se comportassem.

Enquanto o professor voltava dar sua aula, no fundo da sala Alam, Sue e Bryan conversavam aos cochichos.

-Então está é a famosa "Bella"?- Perguntou Alam.

-É- respondeu Bryan sonhador. -Não acredito que ela vai ficar na nossa sala.isso parece um sonho.

-Você já a conhecia?- Perguntou Sue olhando para Alam, que tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

-Já a tinha visto por aí.

-Como ass...seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela compreendeu. "Será que ele é o garoto que topou com Bella na praça? Ia ser muita coincidência".

O professor os olhou feio e eles não puderam mais conversar.

No fim da aula o professor passou um exercício para a turma, e enquanto os alunos o faziam ele foi até a mesa de Isabella.

-E então, Bella, o Sr. Keling foi bonzinho com você? Ele tem andado de bom humor ultimamente.

-Eu pensei que ele fosse me dar um sermão e tudo o mais. Mas ele me mudou de sala e ainda me promoveu a monitora.

-Sério? Uau.

-Eu acho que ele pirou. Mas...

-Acho que eu vou aproveitar pra pedir um aumento.

Isabella riu enquanto o professor se afastava indo em direção a umas alunas que o chamavam.

-Ei, Bella- Sue a chamou, tacando uma bolinha de papel.

-Que é?- Respondeu a garota virando para trás e devolvendo a bolinha.

-Vem cá. Deixe eu te apresentar pro pessoal.

Isabella deu uma olhadela para o professor e foi até eles.

Bryan parecia que ia ter um infarto ao ver sua musa se aproximar. Ele cutucava Alam e murmurava baixinho:

-Ela ta vindo, ela ta vindo, ela...

-Bella, estes são Kevin, Bryan, Mel e Alam Sue os apresentou.

Isabella sorriu correndo os olhos por eles. Parou um segundo a mais em Alam, com a estranha sensação de que já o conhecia, mas não se lembrava de onde.

-É um prazer conhecê-los- ela sorriu.

Bryan suspirou, chamando a atenção da garota.

-É este que é o meu fã, que você falou Sue?- Perguntou Bella encarando o garoto, que ficou tão vermelho quanto um pimentão.

-Ele mesmo.

O rapaz teve vontade de estrangular a loira naquele momento. Mas o professor chegou antes que ele cometesse o ato criminoso.

-Bella, você já ta em pé. Será que esse ano eu não vou conseguir pelo menos mantê-las longe uma da outra?

-Já estou indo para o meu lugar- falou Isabella sorrindo. -Mas se você me deixasse sentar ao lado da Sue, eu não teria que me levantar para conversar com ela.

-Senta logo.

-To indo.

-Eu quero estes exercícios prontos na próxima aula- falou o professor indo para a frente da sala. -Vou dar detenção para quem não tiver feito. Vamos ver se assim vocês se sentem mais motivados. Bella, você como monitora fica encarregada de me ajudar a vistoriar os cadernos.

O sinal tocou anunciando o fim da aula e o professor se retirou dando um tchau para os alunos.

-Bella, você é monitora?- Perguntou Sue.

-Sou. O Sr. Keling me pediu para assumir o cargo, pelo menos até as eleições de líder de sala.

-Você é uma sortuda filha da...

-Ei, olha o palavreado.

**xxXxx**

No intervalo, Isabella saiu da sala com Sue e os novos amigos dela, mas logo Michael a encontrou.

-Esse é o namorado chato dela- falou Bryan para Alam, quando a garota se afastou. -Um filhinho de papai idiota.

Michael e Isabella foram sentar um pouco afastados dos outros alunos.

-Finalmente eu vou poder falar com você em paz?

-Diga Mike. O que você quer?

-Ficar com a minha namorada um pouco- disse beijando-a.

Bryan, que observava de longe, fez cara de nojo.

-E saber se está tudo bem entre a gente...

-Se eu disse que sim você vai parar de me atormentar?

-Talvez.

-Está. Está tudo bem entre nós- falou sem ânimo. -Agora eu posso ir falar com a Ash? Acabei de vê-la.

-Tudo bem. Você vai almoçar aqui?

-Não sei.

-Se for me procure, para almoçarmos juntos.

-Tá- concordou dando outro beijo nele e depois se afastou indo em direção à amiga, que já a observava.

-Oi- elas se abraçaram.

-Que cara de cú.

Isabella apenas suspirou cansada.

-Como você está?

-Bem- respondeu Ash. -Vou fazer o teste para o time de vôlei hoje.

-Legal. Vou estar lá para te ver- Isabella sorriu. -Que dia é o teste de basquete?

-Semana que vem.

-Preciso começar a me informar destas coisas, agora que sou monitora.

-Você é monitora?

-Sou.

-Não acredito que você ainda conseguiu continuar como monitora.

-Acho que o Sr. Keling me adora.

-Com certeza.

-Você sabe quem tá chefiando a comissão de eventos?

-Acho que é aquela garota do quarto ano, a loirinha sem sal.

-A Stefanie?

-Essa mesma.

-Não suporto essa garota. Mas o jeito vai ser falar com ela.

-O que você está planejando?

-Uma festa de início das aulas. O que já deveria ter tido. Mas se não sou eu para tomar as providências não sai nada.

-Claro, você sempre foi a chefe da comissão, mesmo que o cargo nunca tenha sido seu.

Isabella adorava preparar festas, sempre tomava as iniciativas para isso. Mas ela preferia não assumir de vez o cargo de chefia, para não se sobrecarregar ainda mais. Entretanto dava na mesma, pois ela que sempre tomava a frente na hora de preparar algum evento.

-O que você acha de fazermos o baile da Pequena Sereia?- Sugeriu Isabella. -Poderíamos deixar o salão de festas parecendo o fundo do mar.

-É uma boa idéia. Mas por que você sempre escolhe temas relacionados a desenhos animados?

-Sei lá. Acho que não tive infância.

-Só não invente de espalhar água pelo salão.

-Isso provavelmente não te agradaria- ela sabia muito bem da pequena aversão que a amiga tinha de água, pois a fonte de seu poder mutante era o fogo. Ashanti era capaz de criar um enorme leão alado de fogo, apelidado de Zord.

-Acho que o Zord reclamaria- disse rindo. Na verdade o leão era meio que um bichinho de estimação da garota, e para alimentá-lo bastava ela se expor ao fogo, para recuperar um pouco de energia. -Mas você está pensando de fazer a festa nesse fim de semana?

-Acho que na sexta à noite. Eu quero algo bem simples. Só para dar as boas vindas aos novatos.

-Então você podia deixar pra fazer a festa da Pequena Sereia outro dia. Acho que seria mais interessante transformar a pista de dança numa boate e servir alguns drinks e batidas.

-É mesmo. Seria mais fácil e rápido. Vou falar com a Stefanie à tarde.

Isabella ficou pensando no que deveria providenciar para a festa enquanto corria os olhos pelo pátio. Muitos alunos a olhavam com curiosidade, o que a deixou irritada. Detestava quando ficavam a olhando assim, como se fosse de outro planeta.

-Vamos falar com a Sue?- Perguntou a Ash, no que a garota concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Elas não demoraram muito para encontrar a amiga, que estava com Bryan e Alam.

-Despistou o "Mike"?

Isabella apenas ignorou a pergunta.

-Acho que teremos uma festa na sexta- informou com um sorriso.

-Isso é bom- falou Sue. -Ainda não tivemos uma festa de boas vindas.

-Justamente por isso que eu tive essa idéia.

-Mas a chefe da comissão de eventos não é a Stefanie? Perguntou Bryan.

-É- respondeu Isabella fazendo uma careta. -Mas, como ela não tem iniciativa, eu vou tomar a frente para ver se essa festa sai.

-Mas não vai ser uma dessas festas que se precisa de acompanhante, né? Perguntou Sue incerta.

-Você não teria problemas para arrumar um acompanhante disse Ash.

-É, mas eu acho essas festas um saco. Prefiro algo mais...

-Mais?- Insistiu Bella.

-Sei lá.

Elas riram.

-E vocês, preferem que tipo de festa?- Isabella perguntou para os dois rapazes. Bryan pareceu completamente surpreso de receber tanta atenção dela.

-Pra mim qualquer festa é festa- respondeu ele. -Desde que tenha muita gente e bebida.

-E você?- Ash perguntou a Alam, que continuava quieto.

-Eu sou um cara do interior, não estou acostumado com essas coisas- ele respondeu com um sorriso falso.

-Hahaha! Me engana que eu gosto- falou Sue rindo. -Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas não venho com esse papo de "cara do interior".

Alam riu.

Isabella o olhou com mais atenção, tentando se lembrar da onde o conhecia, se é que conhecia mesmo. Mas antes que chegasse a alguma conclusão o sinal tocou e eles tiveram que voltar para a sala.

Quando estavam entrando na sala, Sue puxou Isabella.

-Quero te perguntar uma coisa.

-O que é?

-O garoto que você viu na praça, lembra dele?

-Sue, eu já te disse que eu só olhei para os olhos dele.

-E, por acaso, você já olhou para os olhos do Alam?

-Que?

-Dá uma olhada e me diz o que você acha- ela disse entrando na sala.

-Sue? Não entendi.

-Faz o que eu te falei. E depois a gente conversa.

-Você ta dizendo que...

-Bella!

-Tá bom. Depois da aula a gente conversa.

**xxXxx**

Assim que acabou a aula, Isabella correu para encontrar Stefanie, e começar a organizar a festa. A garota não aprovou de cara a idéia por esta ter partido de Isabella e não dela mesma, mas não chegou a dizer isto com palavras. Aos pouco ela foi cedendo e acabou aceitando.

Com isso decidido, ela foi procurar o Centro de Monitores, para se informar sobre usas funções, que eram basicamente encaminhar os alunos às aulas extras e lhes explicar tudo sobre o colégio e as matérias facultativas.

Quando ela estava saindo do Centro de Monitores encontrou Ashanti e Willian.

-Você não vai almoçar não?- Perguntou Ashanti, ao ver a amiga carregando diversas pastas.

-Daqui a pouco- respondeu. -Oi Will, tudo bom?

-Tudo em paz. Quer ajuda aí?

-Não, não precisa. Só vou levar isso aqui para o meu armário. Vocês já almoçaram?

-Já.

-Bom... Então terei que comer sozinha.

-Chama o Michael- sugeriu Ashanti olhando-a divertida.

-Que engraçadinha você, não? Se vocês me dão licença, eu vou indo. Estou morrendo de fome. Até mais.

-Até.

Isabella guardou as pastas e foi para o restaurante do colégio, que àquela hora estava quase vazio. Ela serviu-se e sentou em uma mesa.

-Oi- alguém falou.

Ela levantou os olhos para ver quem era e tomou um susto ao encarar o rapaz à sua frente.

-Eu precisava falar com você sobre...- começou Alam, mas ela o interrompeu.

-Eu tenho que falar com a Sue!- Disse se levantando de uma vez e saindo do restaurante, deixando o rapaz completamente confuso.

Ela rodou a escola toda atrás da amiga, e finalmente a encontrou com Melanie e Kevin na quadra de esportes.

-Sue, eu preciso falar com você- disse puxando a amiga.

-O Alan te encontrou?- Perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-É, ele me encontrou.

As duas sentaram-se em um canto vazio da arquibancada.

-É ele, não é?- Perguntou Suely. -O cara que você encontrou na praça?

-É- respondeu Isabella soltando todo o ar de seus pulmões. –Tenho certeza que é. Não esqueceria daqueles olhos nem em cem anos. Será que ele me reconheceu?

-Com certeza. Não é por nada não, mas você não é uma garota fácil de se esquecer.

-Sem gracinhas Sue.

-Mas, por que você está tão nervosa com isso?

-Eu... Eu... Sei lá.

-Acho que você encontrou seu príncipe encantado cantarolou a garota.

-Para com isso.

-E olha ele chegando ali- Sue apontou para a entrada da quadra.

-Droga. Eu deixei ele falando sozinho lá no restaurante.

-Que grossa você. Agora tem que ir lá falar com ele e pedir desculpas- aconselhou Sue, colocando a mão no ombro da amiga. -Vamos lá que eu te ajudo.

-Sue, eu sei muito bem o que eu tenho que fazer, e eu posso me virar sozinha- ela parou para pensar um instante. -Mas, desta vez vou aceitar sua ajuda.

As duas riram e foram até onde estavam os outros.

-Ham, Alam né?- Isabella perguntou fingindo não ter certeza de que era esse o nome do rapaz, ele confirmou com a cabeça. -Certo. Alam, me desculpe por ter saído daquele jeito. O que você queria comigo?

-Falar sobre as aulas. O diretor disse que eu deveria procurar um monitor, e você...

-Ha sim, você é novato né?! Vem aqui comigo. Tenho que pegar o horário das aulas no meu armário.

Eles saíram da quadra em silêncio.

-Você já assistiu alguma aula facultativa? Já tem idéia do que vai querer?

-Assisti algumas com o Bryan. Me interessei muito por filosofia...

-Filosofia?

-É. Por quê?

-Você não tem cara de quem curte filosofia.

Ele riu.

-E eu tenho cara de que curte o que?

-Ah, sei lá. Mas não filosofia. Você faz o tipo esportista e bagunceiro.

-Você está me julgando antes de me conhecer.

-Eu costumo fazer isso. Não me leve a mal. Entretanto eu espero conhecer direito as pessoas antes de tomar minha decisão sobre seu caráter. Mas... Estou certa? Quanto a você ser do tipo esportista e bagunceiro?

-No quesito esportista sim. Amo esporte. Mas bagunceiro... Não é bem assim.

-Hum, entendo- ela disse olhando-o de soslaio ao chegarem em frente ao seu armário. -Deixe-me achar a pasta certa. Acho que você não tem perfil de quem gosta de culinária, né?- Perguntou mostrando um panfleto sobre a aula de culinária.

-Com certeza não.

-Qual língua estrangeira você prefere?

-Quais as opções.

-Francês, italiano, alemão, português, japonês, espanhol.

-Francês.

-Certo. Vamos procurar uma mesa.

Eles entraram em na primeira sala de aula vazia que encontraram. Lá passaram cerca de meia hora até o rapaz escolher os horários e matérias de sua preferência.

-Você gostaria de fazer o teste para o time de basquete?

-Isso não faz parte da educação física?

-Não. O time de basquete tem um técnico e um treinador próprio e participa da competição entre as escolas. Sem querer puxar saco, o nosso time é um dos melhores da cidade, mas boa parte do time se formou ano passado.

-Acho que vou querer.

-Certo. O teste é na semana que vem. Vou passar o seu nome para o treinador.

Ela fez algumas anotações em um caderno e entregou umas folhas para ele com os horários.

-Acho que terminamos. Qualquer dúvida me procure.

-Ok.

-Agora vai ter plantão de dúvidas, você vai querer assistir?

-Acho que não. Vou procurar o pessoal, a gente ficou de estudar junto.

-Tá certo.

Eles saíram da sala e cada um seguiu um rumo diferente.

-Isabella?

Ela virou-se e deu de cara com o namorado olhando-a desconfiado.

-O que você estava fazendo dentro desta sala com aquele cara?

-Eu sou monitora e estava passando os horários das aulas para ele. A propósito, ele quer fazer o teste do time, acho que ele tem o perfil adequado...

-Perfil não importa, tem que ter talento. E eu não quero que você fique sozinha com outros homens.

-Eu não posso evitar.

-Claro que pode.

-Mike, você não tem nada melhor pra fazer agora não?

-Hoje eu tenho a tarde livre.

-Bom para você. Eu ainda tenho muito o que fazer- ela virou as costas. -Outra hora a gente se fala.

-Isabella...

-Mike, é serio. Na minha sala tem 15 novatos, e eu só falei com um até agora. Será que eu posso terminar meu trabalho?

-Tudo bem. Mas será que eu posso te deixar em casa?

-Pode. Eu te procuro quando terminar.

Ela deu um selinho nele e foi procurar os outros novatos.

**xxXxx**

Aquele foi um dia bem cansativo para Isabella. Dos 15 novatos ela só conseguira falar com 11, e ainda assim perdera uma aula de economia e o teste de Ashanti.

-Amiga, me desculpa- ela foi falar com a garota no fim do dia. -Mas eu tava muito ocupada.

-Tudo bem, Bella. Eu te perdôo se você for assistir meu primeiro jogo.

-Sério? Você foi aceita no time?

-Claro.

-Ai, que bom Ash! Quando começam os treinos? Que posição você vai jogar?

-Os treinos começam quarta. Mas ainda não sei minha posição.

-Que bom que você entrou.

-Você bem que podia continuar como líder de torcida.

-Acho que não. Minha irmã provavelmente vai continuar, o que já é motivo mais do que suficiente para eu não voltar. Sem falar que eu também já sou monitora e faço parte da Comissão de Eventos.

-Bom, se você não quer.

-É melhor não. Mas agora eu preciso ir. Prometi pro Mike que iria procurá-lo quando estivesse livre.

-Tudo bem. A gente se vê amanhã.

Elas se despediram com um beijo e Isabella foi procurar o namorado. Michael estava na entrada da escola com uns amigos.

-E aí, vamos?- Ela perguntou ao namorado.

-Espera um pouco. O treinador que falar comigo sobre os testes.

-Então eu vou procurar a Sue. Preciso falar com ela.

-Tá, mas não demora.

Suely estava na biblioteca com Alam, Bryan e Melanie. Mas não pareciam estar estudando.

-Sue, sua mãe vem te buscar?- Perguntou Isabella.

-Não sei. Por quê?

-Eu vou daqui a pouco com o Mike, não quer ir com a gente?

-E atrapalhar os pombinhos? Acho que não.

-Sue, larga de bobagem. E se sua mãe não puder vir te buscar?

-Ai eu vou de ônibus com o Alam.

Isabella virou-se para o rapaz sem entender. Mas logo a ficha caiu.

-Ah, sim. Então não foi tanta coincidência assim.

-Como?- Perguntou ele confuso.

-Você mora em Beverly Hills, não é?

-É.

-Isabela, você já entregou a lista dos alunos que vão fazer o teste pro time de basquete?- Perguntou Bryan.

-Ainda não. To com ela aqui. Por falar nisso, eu preciso ir falar com o treinador. Parece que os testes vão ser antecipados. Preciso confirmar com ele. Tchau pra vocês.

-Tchau- responderam os quatro em coro enquanto a garota saia da biblioteca.

-Cadê o treinador?- Ela perguntou para Mike.

-Já foi embora.

-Ele disse se os testes vão ser essa semana mesmo?

-Vão. Ele marcou pra quinta.

Os dois foram andando pro carro dele.

-Eu estou organizando uma festa para sexta-feira. Você vai estar livre?

-Não. É melhor você marcar para outro dia.

-Não dá.

-Você não vai sozinha numa festa.

-Não, vou com as minhas amigas.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

-BELLA!

Eles se viraram para trás e viram Graziella correndo em sua direção.

-Será que vocês não poderiam me dar uma carona?

-Vamos- chamou Michael entrando no carro, mas sem disfarçar o seu desagrado.

As duas irmãs entraram sem nem trocaram um olhar.

-Por que esta festa agora?- Perguntou o rapaz.

-Festa de início das aulas. Todo ano tem.

-Eu não quero que você vá.

-Sinto muito, mas eu estou organizando tudo, não posso faltar- ela já começava a ficar irritada, assim como ele.

-Depois a gente conversa sobre isso- disse Michael, olhando para Graziella pelo retrovisor.

O resto do caminho até a casa delas foi em silêncio. E quando chegaram, Isabella desceu do carro sem nem se despedir do namorado e fingiu não ouvir quando ele a chamou. Apenas continuou andando e entrou em casa.

****

**N.A.:** **Está aí mais um cap.!! Espero que esteja bom.**

**A música é GAROTOS, do Leoni. Não sei se tem muito a ver com o cap. mas acho que tem a ver com a Bella... **

**No próximo cap vai ter festa!! E eu não sei qual título por, eu queria uma música bem animada de boate, mas eu não conheço nenhuma, se alguém tiver uma idéia boa por favor me diga!!**

**Sugestões, críticas, dúvidas, reviews são sempre bem vindas!!**

**BJKSSSSSS, e até o próximo cap!!**

**Resposta da Review:**

**Sarah-Gray - **Adorei sua review! Fiquei feliz por saber que eu consegui exatamente o que eu queria nos dois primeiros capítulos, mostrar a diferença das famílias de cada um dos dois!! Acho ótimo que você esteja gostando da minha fic, eu tbm estou amando escrevê-la! Vc achou o Alam bonitinho é?? Bom, eu também, hehehe. Como vc mesma disse, _ele é o homem que pedi a Deus,_ e eu me baseei nisso para criá-lo, ou seja, ele é o tipo de homem que eu sonho para mim, hehehe... mas sei que é impossível encontrar alguém assim!! Geralmente, qnd eu vou criar um personagem, eu me baseio em algum ator para compor sua aparência física e o Alam eu me baseei no Tom Welling. Qnt a demorar pra postar... eu pretendo postar uma vez por semana... Já tenho alguns capítulos semi-prontos então, por enquanto, acho que dá pra seguir a minha meta!! Eu tbm fiquei chateada por só ter recebido uma review, até a sua, mas eu entendo... as fic de x-man não fazem tanto sucesso qnt Harry Potter, CDZ, Naruto... Mas me ajude a divulgar minha fic sim... estou precisando receber reviews para me ajudar a continuar escrevendo!! Vc achou o Alam bonitinho é?? Bom, eu também, hehehe. Como vc mesma disse, _ele é o homem que pedi a Deus,_ e eu me baseei nisso para criá-lo, ou seja, ele é o tipo de homem que eu sonho para mim, hehehe... mas sei que é impossível encontrar alguém assim!! Geralmente, qnd eu vou criar um personagem, eu me baseio em algum ator para compor sua aparência física e o Alam eu me baseei no Tom Welling. Espero que goste deste cap também. BJKS.


	5. It’s Like That

**Capítulo 4**

**It's Like That**

Os dias naquela escola pareciam voar para Alam. Em particular aquela semana. Ele não teve nem tempo de pensar muito sobre o teste de basquete, ou treinar para este, e já estava no time, assim como Bryan. E no dia seguinte ele já estava se arrumando para a festa de boas vindas da escola.

Uma calça jeans, um tênis e uma camiseta baby look vermelha que valorizava seus músculos, não precisava mais do que isso para deixá-lo irresistivelmente atraente.

Ele pegou o telefone e ligou para Suely.

Alo não era a voz da loira.

Oi, eu queria falar com a Sue.

Ela está no banho. Quem gostaria?

É o Alam.

Ah, oi Alam. É a Bella. Tudo bom?

Oi Bella. Pergunta para a Sue se ela quer que eu passe ai para levá-la. E se você quiser ir também...

A mãe dela ia nos levar, mas se você for de carro acho que não precisa dar trabalho pra ela. Calma ai que eu vou falar com a Sue.

Certo ele suspirou, até o simples fato de falar com ela no telefone o deixava sem ar.

Oi Alam era Suely. Quer dizer que o garotão está de carro hoje?

É, meu pai liberou o possante. Vai querer carona?

Quero sim. Pra mim e pra Bella, ok?

Ok. Que horas eu passo aí?

Me dê mais uma hora.

Tudo isso? Eu já to pronto.

Eu acabei de sair do banho.

Mulheres...

Vou fingir que não ouvi isso.

Passo aí daqui a pouco ele disse rindo.

Té mais.

Alam esperou pouco mais de uma hora para ir buscá-las. Se ele bem conhecia as mulheres, elas ainda não estariam prontas. Ele tocou a campainha e uma mulher de uns 30 anos, muito parecida com Suely, atendeu.

Oi, eu vim buscar as meninas.

Então você é o Alam? A Sue me disse que você era bonito, mas eu não pensei que fosse tanto Ela deu uma boa olhada nele, deixando-o sem graça. Entre, eu vou chamá-las. Pode ficar a vontade.

Ele se sentou no sofá. Era uma casa muito simples, mas bem organizada e bonita. Ele viu alguns porta retratos sobre a lareira e foi dar uma olhada.

Você é namorado da minha irmã?

O rapaz se virou assustado e deu de cara com um menino de uns 10 anos, também muito parecido com sua amiga.

Não. Não sou namorado da Sue. Sou apenas colega dela.

Acho bom que seja.

Josh, deixe o Alam em paz falou Isabella rindo enquanto descia a escada.

Alam olhou para ela e não pôde evitar abrir a boca. Ela estava magnífica. Um vestido preto tomara-que-caia, pouco acima do joelho, uma sandália de salto alto, que valorizava ainda mais suas belas pernas, uma maquiagem leve e o cabelo solto e esvoaçante.

Feche a boca se não você vai babar no tapete falou Josh ao lado de Alam, que obedeceu imediatamente.

A Sue já vai descer. Está terminando de se arrumar.

O rapaz apenas concordou com a cabeça, incapaz de dizer algo coerente.

Você quer beber alguma coisa enquanto espera?

Ah... Não... Eu... ele se atrapalhou com as palavras. Um copo de água, por favor.

Ela riu e foi buscar o copo de água.

Idiota murmurou Josh antes de deixar a sala.

Aqui está Isabella voltou com a água.

Obrigado ele pegou o copo, e não deixou de notar que ela olhou no fundo dos seus olhos, como se procurasse algo.

Eu vou apressar a Sue...

Não precisa! Já estou pronta ela vinha descendo a escada com a mãe. Que tal estou?

Linda disseram Alam e Isabella juntos.

Suely vestia uma calça preta justa, com uma bata verde esmeralda muito bonita, o cabelo solto e uma maquiagem puxada para o verde.

Podemos ir? Perguntou Alam.

Sim.

Se cuidem, crianças disse a Sra. Corevits. E juízo.

Pode deixar, tia, eu cuido da Sue.

E eu cuido da Bella.

Sei, sei eles saíram da casa. Alam, por favor, fique de olho nessas mocinhas para mim.

Fique tranqüila. Sou um bom guarda costas.

Garanto que sim, garotão, com esse tamanho todo brincou Sue. Tchau mãe. Não nos espere acordada.

Tchau tia Isabella deu um beijo no rosto da mulher.

Os três entraram no carro. Suely fez questão de deixar a amiga ir na frente.

Sua mãe é muito bonita, Sue falou Alam. Achei que fosse sua irmã.

Vou dizer isto para ela. Mamãe fica toda contente quando meus amigos falam que ela parece minha irmã mais velha. Eu particularmente não gosto muito.

Só por que um amigo seu já deu em cima da sua mãe provocou Isabella.

Nem me lembre. Eu quis morrer. Ainda bem que a minha mãe tem senso do que é permitido e do que não é permitido numa relação entre mãe e filha.

O celular de Alam começou a tocar, no que ele o passou automaticamente para Isabella, que olhou o aparelho sem saber o que fazer.

Atende pra mim.

A garota atendeu meio receosa.

Alo?

Quem é?

"Ufa, pelo menos é voz de homem!" Ela pensou aliviada.

Isabella.

Ah, oi. É o Bryan. Cadê o Alam?

Ta dirigindo.

Vocês estão vindo juntos? Ele perguntou incrédulo.

É. Chegaremos à escola daqui uns cinco minutos.

Certo, vou esperar vocês aqui na porta.

Ok.

Ela desligou o celular.

Era o Bryan, ele tá esperando lá na porta.

Alguns minutos depois eles chegaram à escola.

Alam, meu amigo falou Bryan ao vê-lo, depois acrescentou de modo que só o rapaz ouvisse. Eu não acredito que você trousse a minha deusa. Você é realmente um cara de sorte.

Isso é para quem pode.

Você é um idiota, um grande idiota que nasceu com o rabo virado pra lua falou rindo. Moças, vocês estão deslumbrantes.

Obrigada agradeceu Isabella com um sorriso.

Você também está um gato, Bryan elogiou-o Suely. E o Kevin e a Mel?

Não vieram. O C-D-F do Kevin disse que ia estudar, e a Mel tinha um jantar de família. Vamos entrar? A festa parece que tá bombando.

Os quatro foram para o salão de festas da escola, que estava lotado de gente que dançava, ria, conversava, bebia e se divertia. A grande maioria das pessoas ali presentes eram alunos, mas muitos eram de fora.

Suely não perdeu tempo em puxar Isabella para a pista de dança, onde elas encontraram Ashanti dançando com o namorado.

Que garota! Falou Bryan olhando Isabella dançar. Acho que Deus não separou uma dessas pra mim. Quer uma cerveja?

Quero.

Eles foram até o bar pegar bebidas.

Você acha que a Bella aceitaria dançar comigo?

Não sei se este é o estilo de música para se dançar a dois.

É por isso que eu não gosto de boate, não tem como chamar as gatas para dançar. A dança é um pré-requisito para o sexo.

Alam riu diante deste comentário.

**xxXxx**

Isabella, Suely e Ashanti dançavam animadas no meio da pista. Muitas pessoas paravam para observá-las.

Bella, eu acho que o Alam tá caidinho por você falou Sue, dando um sorrisinho maroto.

Ele e todos os meninos desta escola brincou Isabella, tentando desconversar.

Mas o Alam vale a pena.

Eu tenho namorado.

E daí? Burro amarrado também pasta.

Não gostei da comparação. Ash, me dê uma força aqui?

Me deixe fora disso.

Bella, ela concorda comigo. Só não quer dizer para não te deixar sem graça.

Sue, não vamos falar sobre isso agora. Você quer brigar no meio de uma festa?

Não, quero que você abra o olho e veja o tanto que o Alam é melhor do que o "Mike".

Vou pegar algo para beber Isabella falou. Vocês querem algo?

Ponche, por favor pediu Ashanti.

Pra mim também falou Suely zangada.

Isabella se afastou delas em direção ao bar e pediu três ponches. Quando o garçom trouxe as bebidas, ela olhou para os três copos sem saber o que fazer.

Quer ajuda? Perguntou Bryan que chegara ao lado dela junto de Alam.

É, acho que sim.

Cada um dos rapazes pegou um copo, deixando-a encarregada apenas de sua própria bebida.

A festa seguia muito animada, principalmente aqueles seis jovens, que riam, pulavam, dançavam e se divertiam a beça, atraindo muitos olhares cobiçosos, tanto de moças quanto de rapazes, o que não passou despercebido por um belo rapaz loiro que acabara de chegar.

Michael se aproximou da rodinha em que a namorada estava e a puxou grosseiramente pelo braço.

O que você pensa que está fazendo? Perguntou em seu ouvido com a voz zangada.

Ai! O que você tá fazendo aqui? Perguntou a garota tentando inutilmente soltar o braço.

Perguntei primeiro.

Eu estou dançando e me divertindo com meus amigos. Agora da para me soltar, você está me machucando.

Vamos lá para fora. Quero conversar com você.

Me larga. Não vou a lugar nenhum com você me tratando desse jeito.

O barulho da música era tanto que os cinco jovens ao redor deles não conseguiam ouvir o que diziam e eles não queriam se aproximar muito, entretanto dava para ver que não era coisa boa.

Ei, amigo disse Alam se aproximando do casal. Você tá machucando ela. Por que não a solta? Assim vocês poderão conversar melhor.

Deixa que eu cuido dessa vadiazinha.

Isabella deu um tapa na cara dele com a mão que estava livre. O tapa foi tão forte que ele a soltou.

Vadiazinha é a tua mãe ela falou com o rosto bem próximo ao dele, e depois saiu em direção à porta do salão.

Suely e Ashanti seguiram a amiga, não sem antes lançarem um olhar de repreensão a Michael, e Suely lhe dar língua.

Bella, tá tudo bem? Perguntou Ashanti aproximando-se da amiga com um pouco de receio.

Isabella, que caminhava de um lado para o outro no estacionamento tentando controlar sua raiva, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Tem certeza? Insistiu a garota.

Tenho. Só quero ficar um pouco sozinha. Daqui a pouco eu volto pra lá.

Se você quiser a gente volta pra lá e enche o Michael de porrada propôs Suely, numa tentativa de fazer a amiga rir, mas Isabella sabia que era bem capaz que ela fizesse isso mesmo.

É sério. Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinha. Não se preocupem comigo.

As duas concordaram, ainda meio receosas, e voltaram para a festa.

**xxXxx**

Uau! Exclamou Bryan, quando as três garotas se afastaram. Eu é que não queria levar um tapa desses.

Michael olhou-o zangando e se retirou. Logo em seguida Ashanti e Suely voltaram.

Como ela está? Perguntou Willian.

Acho que ela precisa respirar um pouco respondeu Ashanti. Ela tá meio nervosa.

Será que o Michael vai atrás dela? Perguntou Suely procurando o rapaz.

Acho que não disse Bryan. Mas, se ele for burro o bastante de ir atrás dela agora, tenho até dó dele.

Vamos beber alguma coisa e esquecer essa confusão sugeriu Willian, no que todos concordaram e seguiram para o bar.

A festa continuava e ninguém parecia ter notado o que acontecera, mas aqueles que presenciaram a cena já não estavam mais tão animados. Eles haviam sentado em uma mesa a um canto e olhavam as pessoas dançarem. As duas garotas estavam preocupadas com a amiga que até agora não voltara. E quando Ashanti disse que iria atrás dela, Isabella entrou no salão. Ela parecia bem mais calma, mas ainda assim continuava com a cara fechada quando sentou junto deles.

Você quer ir embora? Perguntou Suely.

Isabella negou com a cabeça.

Eu sei algo ótimo para você se animar disse Ashanti, no que a amiga olhou-a desconfiada. Tequila.

A garota riu.

Ash, você é um gênio.

Sei disso. Espere um só um minutinho que eu já volto.

Ela se afastou, deixando os garotos preocupados se aquela realmente era uma boa idéia. Antes que algum deles pudesse dizer algo, a morena já voltava com duas doses de tequila, que ela dividiu igualmente em três copos e entregou um para Isabella e outro para Suely.

A nós! Fez o brinde e as três viraram o conteúdo do copo de uma vez.

Vamos dançar chamou Willian, puxando as garotas para a pista de dança novamente.

Em pouco tempo a animação do grupo voltara e todos dançavam com muita animação novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Alguns copos de ponche mais tarde e Isabella já sentia a cabeça rodar e achou melhor sentar um pouco. Ela sentou com a cabeça apoiada na mesa e fechou os olhos sentido a sensação engraçada de o mundo estar girando.

Alguém se sentou ao seu lado e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

Você tá legal? Perguntou Alam próximo ao seu ouvido, lhe causando um leve arrepio.

To sim respondeu levantando a cabeça e o encarando. Já bebi muito mais do que hoje, mas eu acho que o nervosismo vez o efeito do álcool ficar mais forte. A propósito, obrigada por me defender.

Eu não fiz nada, afinal, o seu tapa surtiu muito mais efeito.

Nada que uma boa aula de defesa pessoal não ensine ela riu. Mas da próxima vez tentarei me lembrar de fechar a mão.

Ela encostou na cadeira olhando para a pista, onde o resto dos amigos ainda dançavam animadamente.

Mas de qualquer forma você não precisava ter falado nada para o Michael, foi gentil da sua parte.

Disponha.

Não muito longe dali, Suely observava a cena e cutucava Ashanti.

Olha que bonitinho os dois juntos ela apontou para eles. Eles formam um casal tão lindo e fofo. Vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para juntá-los.

Sue, cuida da sua vida e deixa a Bella cuidar da dela. Não se meta nisso.

Eu me meto sim. Quero ver a minha amiga feliz, e o único jeito para isso é ela terminando de vez com o nojento do Michael. Depois de hoje quero ver que desculpa a Bella vai arrumar para não terminar com ele.

Ashanti fez um gesto de impaciência, mas não disse mais nada. Sabia como as duas amigas eram cabeças duras. Isabella jamais aceitaria o conselho da loira de terminar com Michael, isso teria que partir dela mesma; e Suely não desistira enquanto a amiga não terminasse o namoro.

A festa foi até altas horas. Quando Alam deixou Suely e Isabella na casa da loira, o sol já começava a aparecer. Ele ficou observando as duas garotas descerem do carro e caminharem até a porta com as sandálias na mão, e só saiu quando viu elas fecharem a porta.

Chegando em casa ele foi direto para o seu quarto e se jogou na cama.

Isso são horas de chegar?

O que você faz acordada uma hora dessas, Alice ele murmurou quase incompreensivelmente.

São quase seis da manhã. Vou sair pra correr.

Em pleno sábado? Você é louca.

Como foi a festa?

Boa.

Pra você ter chegado uma hora dessas, deve ter sido mesmo.

Lice, eu to apaixonado.

Ai meu deus! De novo?

Como "de novo"? Eu nunca estive "apaixonado", só estive interessado, atraído... Mas nunca "apaixonado".

Sei. E quem é a vítima desta vez?

A garota mais linda do mundo ele suspirou. Infelizmente ela tem namorado... Ou talvez tinha, o que pode ser bom. Mas acho que talvez eu possa resolver este pequeno detalhe. Só não sei se ela vai me dar bola. Ela pode ter o cara que quiser. É a garota mais linda do mundo...

Você já disse isso.

Já? Deve ser o sono. Amanhã eu te conto que ele é a garota mais linda do mundo.

Tá certo, Alam. Durma bem.

Boa corrida ele disse antes de pegar no sono.

**xxXxx**

Alam só foi acordar às 3:00 horas da tarde, com seu celular tocando.

Hum ele atendeu ainda meio zonzo de sono.

Alam, é a Mel. Tudo bom?

Aham.

Tava dormindo?

É.

Nossa, essa festa foi mesmo boa, heim?

É.

O que você tá pensando de fazer hoje?

Ficar em casa.

Vamos no cinema? Já chamei o Kevin e o Bryan, eles disseram que vão.

Não sei. Acho que não dá.

Por quê?

Meu pai vai ficar enchendo o saco. Ontem eu voltei muito tarde. Fica pra próxima.

Então tá. A gente se vê na escola.

Certo. Tchau.

Tchau.

Ele desligou o telefone e deitou a cabeça no travesseiro novamente. Por pura curiosidade, resolveu olhar as horas, e tomou um belo susto ao ver que já era tão tarde.

O rapaz levantou, tomou um banho e desceu.

Finalmente a Bela Adormecida acordou brincou Alice, que estava sentada no sofá da sala lendo um livro.

Bom dia.

Boa tarde, né?

Cadê o pai e a mãe?

Foram num almoço na casa do nosso ilustre vizinho.

Sério? Por que eles não me chamaram?

Não sei ela deu de ombros. Você está com fome?

Muita.

Vamos pra cozinha que eu vou preparar algo para você, enquanto isso me conta direito essa história de você estar apaixonado.

Que? Ah, tá.

Alam sentou-se no balcão da cozinha enquanto a irmã preparava algo para ele comer.

E então, não vai me dizer quem é a sortuda que está prestes a ganhar o seu coração.

É a garota mais linda do mundo...

Lá vem você de novo. Não tem como trocar o lado do disco não?

Ela é linda, tem um rosto maravilhoso, um sorriso encantador e os olhos azuis mais perfeitos que eu já vi...

Por acaso essa garota não é a Julieta?

Quem?

A garota da praça?

É, é ela mesma.

Realmente, ela é muito bonita.

Ela é doce, meiga, gentil... Tá, talvez ela não seja tudo isso... Mas ela é linda!

Mas você disse que ela tinha namorado.

Eles tiveram uma pequena discussão ontem.

Não se anime apenas por que ele brigaram uma vez. Isso acontece entre casais.

Mas ela não gosta dele.

Então por que tá com ele? Perguntou servindo um enorme prato de comida para o irmão.

Sei lá respondeu com a boca cheia. Cadê o Zé?

Não sei. Deve estar lá no jardim.

O rapaz a olhou preocupado.

Ou não!

Os dois saíram correndo para o andar de cima e foram entrando nos quartos à procura do cachorro, e o encontraram no pior lugar possível: o quarto de seus pais.

Zé! Eu não acredito nisso! Falou Alice olhando para a bagunça que ele tinha feito. Aparentemente o cachorro estivera brincando com a colcha da cama, mas isso não foi o suficiente para ele, que também andou se divertindo com os travesseiros, que agora não passavam de um monte de penas espalhadas pelo quarto. O cachorro é seu. Você arruma.

Lice, não faça isso comigo. Não fui eu quem deixou ele entrar.

Tá certo. Eu te ajudo ela rendeu-se. Mas quem leva a bronca é você.

Eles começaram a arrumar o quaro, enquanto o cachorro apenas observava o trabalho dos dois, deitado no tapete.

Depois, se eu mandar te castrarem, não vá reclamar, seu vira lata falou Alam apontando o dedo para o animal, que apenas escondeu a cara entre as patas, ciente de que aprontara.

Acho que eles chegaram disse Alice indo até o corredor para escutar melhor. Zé, faça alguma coisa de útil e vai atrasá-los enquanto a gente termina.

O cachorro levantou obediente e saiu correndo e dando um latido.

Em cinco minutos Alam e Alice desciam a escada e encontravam os pais enrolados com o cachorro.

O que deu nele? Pergunto o Sr. Karamazov.

Está feliz em vê-los respondeu Alam com um sorriso

Sei, sei. Ele não devia estar dentro de casa.

Vamos passear, Zé? Alice chamou o cachorro, que tentou sacudir o pequeno rabo sem muito sucesso. Vem Alam.

Os dois saíram da casa antes que os pais pudessem dizer alguma coisa, mas ainda puderam ouvir a voz de Igor Karamazov:

Esses dois estão aprontando alguma...

**xxXxx**

Segunda-feira começou com um grande entusiasmo por parte dos alunos do Instituto Educacional de Los Angeles, todos pareciam querer compartilhar as noticias e fofocas da festa de sexta.

Alam, contrariando as expectativas, chegou desanimado e cansado. Ele passara o domingo inteiro ajudando seu pai com o trabalho e fora dormir às quatro da manhã. Ele nem procurou pelos amigos, foi direto para a sala e ocupou uma das cadeiras do fundo e deitou a cabeça sobe os braços, com a intenção de tentar cochilar um pouco antes da aula começar.

Mas sua idéia não deu muito certo. Pois não se passou nem cinco minutos que ele entrara na sala e alguém cutucou-lhe no ombro.

Bom dia cumprimentou Isabella quando o rapaz levantou a cabeça. Nossa, parece que você não dormiu nada esta noite.

Mais ou menos isso.

Então desculpe por te incomodar.

Não, tudo bem. Eu não ia conseguir dormir mesmo ele deu um grande bocejo. O pessoal já chegou?

Só vi a Sue, ela pediu para que eu trouxesse os materiais dela Isabella apontou para uma cadeira ao lado dele.

Acho que vou comprar um café na cantina ele esfregou os olhos. Quer ir comigo?

Pode ser.

Os dois se levantaram e foram para a cantina. No meio do caminho encontraram Bryan e Kevin, que pareciam discutir.

Bryan, a prova é daqui a 10 dias! Não sei como você consegue pensar em sair com a prova tão próxima. Já basta ter ido ao cinema este fim de semana.

Você tem que parar de agir feito um C.D.F. que só sabe estudar...

Tudo bem por aqui? Perguntou Alam.

Alam, meu amigo, que bom que você chegou. Me ajude a tirar o Kevin do meu pé. Ele não para de me torrar a paciência com essa história de estudar. Não sei pra que isso.

Kevin abriu a boca para protestar mas Alam falou antes.

Kevin, esquece, o Bryan é caso perdido.

Bryan sorriu vitorioso, mas logo se deu conta de quem estava com seu amigo e olhou assustado para Isabella.

Onde vocês estavam indo? Perguntou tentando não demonstrar muito interesse, mas fracassando.

Na cantina. E é melhor eu ir logo, antes que o sinal bata falou Alam continuando seu caminho, acompanhado por Isabella.

O café não ajudou em nada para Alam. O sono continuava grande, e a falta de capacidade para se concentrar nas aulas também, o que fazia elas andarem muito devagar. Foi com muita dificuldade que Alam conseguiu chegar até a última aula sem dormir. Ele sentia que seus olhos simplesmente fechariam se ele não fosse logo para casa, e nem ao menos se despediu dos amigos ao deixar a escola.

**xxXxx**

Depois de dormir a tare inteira, Alam se sentia revigorado. E aproveitou essa animação para estudar um pouco. Mas assim que seu pai chegou do trabalho ele teve que ajudá-lo com uma série de relatórios entediantes, o que ocupou a noite inteira. Quando deu meia noite ele foi dormir, sobre protestos de seu pai.

Sinto muito pai, mas eu não quero perder mais um dia de aula estando dentro da sala falou Alam.

Quando é para você ir para suas festas você não reclama.

É claro. Festa é muito melhor do que estes relatórios. É perder aula por um bom motivo.

Ajudar seu pai não é um bom motivo?

Com estes relatórios? Acho que não.

O Sr. Karamazov riu do filho, mas o liberou.

Alam mal chegou no quarto e já se jogou na cama e dormiu logo em seguida.

* * *

**N.A.: Música do cap. It's Like That, da Mariah Care, atendendo à sugestão da Lya!!**

**Acho q todo mundo já sabe, mas vale repetir: aceito críticas, sugestões, palpites e reviews!!**

**Respostas às Reviews:**

**Priscila Black****- **Poxa, fiquei super emocionada coma a sua review!! "Dá para ver que tem bastante potencial", nossa isso foi MARAVILHOSO!! Valeu mesmo!!

Mas fique tranqüila que eu não escrevo em troca de reviews... mas que elas dão um animo a mais, ah isso dão... Tipo... qnd as meninas começaram (Lya e Sarah) a ler e me deixaram reviews, eu me senti mais motivada e escrevi um cap todo em uma tarde!! Tive que me segurar para não postar dois cap. em um dia!!

Quanto ao encaixe do prólogo na estória, logo logo eu começarei a mostrar as peças do quebra cabeça!! Na verdade eu já comecei a escrever algumas coisas!! Já estou trabalhando nessa idéia há um ano, mas só comecei a escrever a estória em janeiro!! Mas está tudo bolado na minha cabeça!! Então... aguarde os próximos cap.!!

**Lya Beauchamp - **Aceitei sua sugestão!! Adorei a letra da música!! E aí?? Gostou desse cap?? Espero que sim!! Ele demorou um pouquinho mais, por que eu tive q viajar, mas acho q eu tenho um bom crédito nesse quesito, né?!

Um grande beijo e muito obrigada pela review!!

**Sarah Gray - **Gostou do cap passado?? E deste??

Desculpa não aceitar sua sugestão, mas eu achei que a letra de Eye of the Tiger não se encaixava muito na estória, apesar que eu adoro essa música!!

Não precisa pedir desculpar por ter mandado duas reviews, eu sei como é isso, tbm já aconteceu comigo, hehehe!!

Eu to postando rápido por enquanto, que eu já tenho os cap prontos!! Mas assim que acabarem minha fonte de cap adiantados a coisa vai começar a demorar um pouco mais, hehe!! Mesmo assim esse demorou um pouquinho mais q os outros, pq eu tava viajando!!

Mas como eu tava falando pra Pri, as reviews me dão um animo a mais pra escrever!! Qnt mais reviews mais animada eu fico!! Hihihihih!!

Um bjão e até o próximo!!

**Pandora Potter** – Priminha querida... já estou com sdd!! Espero ver reviews suas aqui, em todos os cap!! Sua presença é indispensável!! Vc que diz gostar tanto das minhas estórias não pode faltar!!

Acho que a partir do próximo cap. vc não leu ainda, né? Então espere só mais um pouquinho q eu logo postarei!! BJÃOOOO


	6. Nunca Mais

**Capitulo 5**

**Nunca Mais**

Finalmente Isabella se viu livre do trabalho de monitora. As eleições de líder de sala haviam sido marcadas e ela pediu para deixar o cargo. Agora a única preocupação que tinha era com a comissão de eventos, o que na verdade era mais um passatempo.

Mas uma outra coisa a preocupava. E teve que encará-la somente na quinta-feira. Um belo rapaz loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados.

-Posso falar com você?- Ele perguntou quando se cruzaram no corredor da escola. Isabella passara a semana toda o evitando, mas sabia que mais sedo ou mais tarde ele daria um jeito de falar com ela.

A garota não respondeu, apenas o deixou a levar para algum lugar mais reservado, no caso um banco no jardim.

-Eu não queria ter a machucado no dia da festa.

-Como?

-Eu não deveria ter a segurado da maneira como segurei...

-Não dou a mínima para a maneira como me segurou- ele se conteve para não gritar. -Agora, eu jamais aceitei que meus pais me xingassem, quanto mais você. "Vadiazinha". Quem você pensa que é para chamar alguém de vadia? Vive por aí à toa, enchendo a cara e indo para a cama com qualquer prostituta...

-Cala a boca.

-A verdade dói, né?

-Olha, eu vim aqui para me acertar com você, mas pelo visto você ainda está com a cabeça quente. Quando tiver mais calminha me procura, ok?

Ele ficou olhando-a, esperando uma resposta que não veio. Até que decidiu encarar o silêncio dela como um sim.

-Ótimo- disse lhe dando um beijo rápido e se afastando.

-Eu bem que queria acreditar que eu não vi isso- falou Suely, que surgira sabe-se lá de onde e sentara ao lado de Isabella. -Mesmo depois da festa você ainda vai continuar com esse namoro? Bella, ele te chamou de vadia. "Vadia". Como você pode aceitar isso. Ponha um pouco de bom senso nessa sua cabeça.

-Sue, se eu terminar com ele...

-Não venha com essa história de novo. Você pode encontra alguém bem melhor que ele em um piscar de olhos.

-Você fala como se fosse a garota mais experiente do mundo. Mas saiba que não é tão fácil assim arranjar um namorado.

-Para você é sim. E qualquer um é melhor do que o Michael. Sem falar que você já tem um ótimo pretendente...

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que o Alam tá interessado em mim?

-Qual garoto nesta escola que não está? Mas não é esta a questão. Só um cego para não notar como ele está babando por você, aliás, até um cego perceberia, pois quando ele fala com você fica completamente diferente.

-Sue, não exagera.

-Não to exagerando...

-O máximo que ele deve sentir por mim é uma atraçãozinha boba, do mesmo jeito que o Bryan.

-Bella, eu posso nunca ter tido nem um tipo de relacionamento, mas eu sei distinguir quando um cara está com uma atraçãozinha boba e quando ele está apaixonado. E eu tenho quase certeza de que o Alam está apaixonado. Ele só não tentou nada ainda por causa do Michael.

-Chega dessa conversa, Sue. Já tá na hora de irmos para casa. você vai de ônibus?

-Se você não estiver a fim de ligar para o seu motorista- ela deu de ombros.

-Não, eu não to a fim.

-Então eu vou chamar o Alam, acho que ele já deve ter saído do treino.

-Sue...

-Bella, eu vou com ele quase todos os dias. Não to querendo aproximá-lo de você. Não no ônibus.

-Sei- disse Isabella desconfiada.

As duas foram para a quadra e logo encontraram Alam e Bryan que estavam saindo do vestiário, ainda com os cabelos molhados e uma aparência casada.

-Como foi o treino?- Perguntou Sue, enquanto observava a amiga olhar discretamente para Alam, provavelmente encantada com a aparecia dele, com os cabelos molhados caindo sensualmente nos olhos.

-Bem puxado- respondeu Alam, passando a mão no cabelo para secá-lo um pouco. -To morto.

-Acho que o capitão anda meio mal humorado- falou Bryan olhando divertido para Isabella.

-O Michael é um idiota mesmo- riu Suely. -E a Bella não decide se termina ou continua com ele- ela olhou de soslaio para Alam, tentando ver qual seria a reação dele diante daquela conversa, mas o rapaz estava com a cabeça baixa mexendo na mochila.

-Sue, chega desse assunto- pediu Isabella irritada. -Deixa que eu cuido da minha vida.

A loira lhe deu língua, no que ela revirou os olhos impaciente.

-Vamos logo pra casa?

-Bella, você tá muito chata esses dias- reclamou Suely. -Alam, você vem com a gente?

-Vou.

Eles saíram da escola e se despediram de Bryan indo para o ponto de ônibus.

-Eu pensei que você tivesse motorista?- Alam perguntou para Isabella.

-Tenho. Mas não gosto de chamá-lo. Só quando já esta de noite ou quando eu estou muito cansada.

-E geralmente o Michael a deixa em casa- falou Suely.

Isabella lhe lançou um olhar mortífero, que não intimidou a loira.

-Se você acha tão ruim falar nele por que continua com esse namoro?

-Sue, chega. Já cansei. Não quero mais discutir isso com você, não insista mais.

-Bella, você tem que discutir isso. Tem que entrar nessa sua cabeça que ele não serve para você.

-Eu não quero falar disso agora.

-Você nunca quer falar disso. Desde que você começou a namorar com ele que eu venho tentando te convencer que isso não tá certo, e você sempre tenta fugir do assunto. Mas uma hora você irá perceber que deveria ter me dado ouvidos. E esse será o dia mais feliz da sua vida.

Alam apenas olhava de uma para a outra meio sem jeito, sentia que esta não era um conversa que ele deveria estar ouvindo.

-Nosso ônibus- ele disse, feliz por ter um motivo para quebrar o silêncio pesado que se seguira às últimas palavras de Suely.

Os três sentaram-se em silêncio. Isabella acabou ficando ao lado de Alam e atrás de Suely. Ela tentava ordenar seus pensamento sobre Michael, mas o contato de sua perna com a do rapaz ao lado a estava desconcentrando.

"Mas que droga! Agora não vou tirar da cabeça o que a Sue me disse sobre ele gostar de mim."

-Bella- Suely se virou para encarar a amiga. -Me desculpa?

-Tudo bem, Sue- Isabella respondeu após dar um longo suspiro.

-Não vou mais te atormentar falando "dele".

-Serei eternamente grata.

-Não, um dia você vai se arrepender de não me ouvir. Mas tudo bem, vamos esquecer isso. Você não quer dormir lá em casa?

-Pode ser.

Suely sorriu e tornou a se virar para frente, dando uma piscadela para Alam.

Eles desceram do ônibus e Alam as acompanhou até em casa.

-Pronto, moças, estão entregues.

-Não quer entrar um pouco?- Perguntou Suely

-Não dá. Meu pai tá me esperando para ajudá-lo com o trabalho.

-Acho que você tem andado trabalhando mais do que seu pai- brincou a loira.

-Nem me fale. Deixe eu ir, antes que ele me ligue enchendo o saco.

-Até amanhã então- Suely lhe deu um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

-Até- disse antes de se virar para Isabella e se despedir dela com um beijo no rosto, que a deixou desconcertada com a surpresa.

"Mas que besteira, é a coisa mais normal do mundo um rapaz e uma moça se despedirem com um beijo no rosto" pesou observando Alam se afastar.

-Vamos entrar?

-Claro.

**xxXxx**

No dia seguinte, assim que chegou à escola com Suely, Isabella foi procurar Ashanti, precisava falar com ela, mas sem a presença de Sue, o que foi fácil de providenciar, já que a loira encontrou Mel e Bryan na sala e ficou conversando com eles.

Isabella não teve dificuldades para encontrar Ashanti, que estava em sua sala conversando com uma garota ruiva.

-Ash, preciso falar com você- disse Isabella.

-Agora?

-O quanto antes.

-Vamos para a biblioteca- ela se levantou virando-se para a garota ruiva. -Depois a gente continua esta conversa, Ma. Parece que a Bella tá com problemas sérios.

As duas saíram da sala sem falar nada. Ashanti percebeu que a amiga estava um pouco angustiada e agitada.

-O que aconteceu?- A morena perguntou ao chegarem na biblioteca e sentarem numa mesa ao fundo.

-Eu não sei o que fazer.

-Em relação a que?- Perguntou ao ver que ela não pretendia explicar melhor.

-Ao Michael.

-Você não sabe se deve terminar com ele?

-É.

-Bella, você nunca gostou dele, ele nunca de tratou com respeito, ele te trai, inventa as piores desculpas para se explicar, e no dia da festa ele só faltou de devolver aquele tapa. O que você espera que eu te diga? Que eu adoro ver minha amiga sofrendo com um idiota desses?

-Eu sei que ele não presta...

-Então termina logo com ele ela falou aumentando ligeiramente a voz. Se a Sue souber que eu te disse isso ela vai me tratar como uma rainha por uma semana.

-Mas é que é tão mais fácil aturar os meus pais estando namorando com ele.

-Você acha que vale a pena aturar ele para ter uma convivência um pouco melhor com os seus pais?

-Não sei. No começo tava indo bem, mas agora tá ficando cada vez mais difícil suportá-lo.

-Talvez já esteja na hora de procurar outro namorado- Ashanti sorriu para ele.

-Você e a Sue já andaram conversando sobre este assunto, né?

-Um pouco. Mas sabe... Eu acho que às vezes ela até tem razão.

-Do eu exatamente você está falando?

-Do Alam...

-A não. Não me venha com essa idéia também. De onde vocês tiraram que eu poderia ficar com ele?

-Ele é um ótimo partido- Ashanti riu. -E é mutante. E provavelmente dos bons, pela aura **(1)** que ele tem.

-O que eu fiz para merecer duas amigas como vocês? No mínimo ele já até tem namorada, e vocês me dizendo que ele está afim de mim.

-Se você não quiser tentar um relacionamento com ele, pelos menos pensa na possibilidade de terminar com o Michael. Acho que isso te faria bem- ela deu um longo suspiro. -Eu acho que deveríamos ir para a sala agora.

-O sinal já tocou há um tempão- disse Isabella olhando no relógio. -É melhor esperarmos a troca de professores.

-Enquanto isso... Me diz o que você acha do Alam.

-Céus, será que eu joguei pedras na cruz?

-Vamos, me diga.

-Certo. Ele é... bonito.

-Só "bonito"?

-Ok, ok. Ele é muito bonito e atraente. E tem um belo sorriso. E os olhos...

-O que tem os olhos?

-São belos olhos. Me encantam, sabe?

-Não, não sei.

-Foi a primeira coisa que eu vi nele, no dia que nos esbarramos na praça. Eu cheguei até a sonhar com os olhos dele.

-Bella, sinto lhe informar, mas você esta caidinha por ele.

-Ash! Que idéia maluca. Eu não sinto nada por ele. Só o acho bonito.

-Sei.

-O sinal da segunda aula já vai tocar. É melhor irmos logo.

Isabella se levantou irritada e Ashanti a seguiu com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Onde você estava?- Perguntou Sue, assim que Isabella entrou na sala.

-Fui conversar com a Ash.

-Foi é?- A loira parecia desconfiada.

-Vamos sentar, o professor já entrou.

O resto do dia passou tranquilamente. Isabella sentia-se um pouco melhor após conversar com Ashanti, mesmo que ela ainda não tivesse tomado uma decisão quanto ao seu namoro.

As três amigas estavam sentadas na arquibancada, vendo o treino das lideres de torcida.

-Vamos ao cinema hoje?- Chamou Suely.

-Posso levar o Will?

-Eu queria algo só para nós três. Esquecer um pouco que existem homens.

-Sue, nunca houve "homens" para você- brincou Isabella.

-Não gostei da piadinha.

-Tudo bem, eu vou- falou Ashanti. -Acho que estamos precisando mesmo sair para nos divertir, só nós três. Mas talvez fosse melhor alguma outra coisa. Cinema é bom ir com o namorado.

-Uma boate talvez?- Sugeriu Isabella.

-Acho uma boa idéia- concordou Suely com um sorriso travesso. -Ash, podemos nos arrumar na sua casa? Vamos nos vestir para matar.

-Onde vocês pretendem ir tão perigosas assim?- Perguntou Willian se aproximando delas.

-Vamos sair- Suely falou com simplicidade.

-Um programa de meninas- ele constatou.

-Exatamente.

-Já vi que fiquei de fora.

-Amanhã a gente faz alguma coisa, amor- Ashanti tentou consolá-lo.

-Tudo bem. Já sei que não tem mesmo como competir com essas duas.

-É bom que saiba- falou Isabella. -Mas pelo você sabe que ela estará em boas mãos.

-Não tenho tanta certeza disso.

-Ei- protestou Suely.

-Nada de tequila, meninas- ele falou antes de se levantar e se despedir da namorada com um beijo.

-Acho melhor irmos buscar nossas coisa, Sue- falou Isabella. -Já vi que vamos demorar horas para nos arrumar.

-Certo. Ash, nos vemos na sua casa daqui à uma hora.

**xxXxx**

Isabella se olhou no espelho e sorriu satisfeita. Ela usava uma calça preta, justa e baixa, com uma blusa vermelha que deixava uma pequena parte de sua barriga à mostra, nada muito escandaloso, vários colares davam um toque mais sofisticado à blusa simples, uma bota cano longo de salto altíssimo sobre a calça e, para finalizar, uma maquiagem leve, mas sensual.

-É uma pena que o Alam não vá te ver esta noite- disse Suely se juntando à amiga ao lado do espelho.

A loira também estava muito bonita com uma mini-saia de pregas bege, uma blusa marrom brilhosa e uma bota de plataforma. E Ash usava um vestido carmim com um imenso decote nas costas e uma sandália da mesma cor.

-E então, vamos?- Ashanti as chamou.

Isabella havia pedido para que seu motorista as levasse na boate e estivesse de prontidão para buscá-las na hora que ela ligasse. Ela não gostava muito de fazer isso, mas não havia outro jeito.

Ela chegaram na boate e se dirigiram para a entrada, onde Suely foi falar com um dos seguranças, que era um amigo delas, para deixá-las entrar, já que eram menores de idade. O segurança permitiu que entrassem, mas pediu para que elas se comportassem, e não chamassem muita atenção.

-Isso aqui está bombando falou Ashanti quando entraram. -Vamos beber.

Elas se dirigiram ao bar e pediram bebidas, em seguida foram para a pista de dança.

Não era nenhuma novidade para elas atraírem a quantidade de olhares que estavam atraindo. Mas elas não davam a mínima atenção aos rapazes à sua volta. Aquela noite elas queria dançar e se divertir. E foi o que fizeram.

Talvez pela animação delas, ou pela cara de poucos amigos que faziam quando alguém se aproximava, mas naquela noite nenhum rapaz se aproximou delas. O que elas acharam muito bom, não queriam se irritar tendo que dar foras em um monte de caras chatos.

Isabella já dançara muito e bebera muito também. Estava com o rosto suado e precisando de um pouco de ar para recuperar o fôlego.

-Eu vou ao banheiro- disse às amigas e se afastou antes que elas perguntassem se queria companhia.

-Isabella?- Alguém falou segurando-lhe pelo braço.

-Michael? O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Oi para você também- ele falou olhando-a de cima a baixo. -Acho que precisamos conversar.

-Agora não é hora para conversas.

-Já cansei de esperar. Agora nós vamos conversar- ele disse puxando-a, não muito delicadamente, para a saída da boate.

-Me deixe pelo menos falar com as meninas?

-Depois você volta e fala com elas.

Eles foram para o estacionamento onde o carro dele estava e entraram. Isabella visivelmente irritada, mas não podia continuar fugindo dele para sempre.

-Certo. O que você quer conversar?- A garota perguntou encarando-o.

-Eu quero me acertar com você. Eu gosto de você, Bella, não queria que uma bobagem como aquela acabasse com o nosso relacionamento.

-Eu não sei, Michael. Você não tem me tratado muito bem ultimamente, sabe? Isso não está me agradando.

-Eu sei que tenho sido um pouco rude com você nos últimos dias. Mas é que eu não suporto te ver com outro cara.

-Outro cara?

-É. Aquele idiota do Karamazov. Vocês vivem grudados.

-O Alam é meu amigo. E sempre que eu estou com ele a Sue também está. Isso não tem nada a ver.

-Mesmo assim. Isso me tira do sério...

-Tudo bem Michael, vou te dar mais uma chance. Mas saiba que será a última, então não pise na bola de novo.

-Certo. Agora vem cá- ele a puxou para um beijo ardente.

No início ela tentou resistir, mas ele a segurou com força, e ela acabou cedendo. O beijo continuou, as mão dele foram para sua cintura e ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço, mas logo se afastou dele assustada quando sentiu as mãos dele roçarem em seus seios.

-Ei, calma. Não precisa ficar tão agressiva. Só estou te acariciando.

-Não faça isso.

-Bella, larga de se fazer de moça puritana. Nós já namoramos há bastante tempo. Está na hora de avançarmos um pouco no nosso relacionamento.

-Eu não quero avançar.

-Depois você reclama que eu vou para a cama com outra.

Ela o olhou abobalhada. Como é que ele podia dizer uma coisa dessas? Sem dizer mais nada ela saiu do carro e bateu a porta com força.

-Ei, onde você vai?

-Pra minha casa. É o melhor que eu posso fazer hoje.

-Calma aí- ele correu até ela e a segurou pelo braço virando-a para ele. -Vamos conversar direito.

-Não é conversar que você quer.

-É, talvez não seja essa a minha intenção- ele disse puxando-a para um beijo que ela tentou resistir ao máximo, mas ele a segurava com força, sem permitir que ela se afastasse.

-Me larga- disse empurrando-a.

-Só depois que eu tiver o que eu quero.

-Eu vou gritar.

-Ninguém vai ouvi-la- ele começou a puxá-la de volta para o carro.

Foi com muito esforço que ele conseguiu colocá-la no banco de trás e deitar-se sobre ela. Isabella se debatia desesperada. Nunca imaginara que Michael pudesse fazer algo como aquilo.

Ele já começara a tentar tirar a blusa dela, quando ela, numa atitude de desespero, lhe deu uma joelhada entre as pernas com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.

O rapaz deu um urro de dor. Isabella o empurrou e saiu do carro apressada, correndo para qualquer lugar sem nem notar para onde ia.

Ela nem se deu conta quando as lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos. Ela apenas corria. Corria como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Correu durante um bom tempo, e só parou quando teve certeza de que Michael não a seguira.

Isabella olhou para os lados tentando saber onde estava, mas, talvez pelo desespero, não fazia idéia de que lugar era aquele. Cansada, desesperada e sem conseguir parar de chorar, ela sentou no meio fio, e escondeu a cabeça entre os braços, soluçando de tanto chorar.

"Meu Deus, o que deu no Michael? Tá certo que ele nunca foi um exemplo de pessoa, mas chegar a este pondo já é demais" pensou a garota tentando inutilmente conter o choro.

O farol de um carro chamou sua atenção. Assustada, ela se pôs de pé achando que fosse Michael. Mas logo ela viu que não era o carro dele. Mas era um carro conhecido que parou ao seu lado.

-Bella? O que você faz aqui?- Perguntou Alam olhando-a preocupado. Ao perceber que ela estava chorando ele desceu imediatamente do carro e foi até ela abraçando-a. -O que aconteceu? Tá tudo bem com você?

Aquele gesto de carinho, depois da violência de Michael, deixou-a ainda mais sensibilizada, fazendo com que voltasse a soluçar desesperada e se agarrasse ao rapaz em busca de proteção, o que aqueles braços lhe proporcionavam com facilidade.

Ao ver que a garota tremia e soluçava compulsivamente, Alam quase entrou em desespero, temendo que algo muito sério tivesse ocorrido a ela.

-Ei, calma. Você está me assustando. Conta o que aconteceu- ele pediu com a voz baixa, enquanto acariciava sua cabeça. Vê-la naquele estado o machucava profundamente, mas a garota parecia não conseguir se controlar. -Vem, vou te levar pra outro lugar.

Ele fez menção de soltá-la, mas ela o agarrou com mais força ainda.

-Bella, eu só quero te levar para o carro- ele falou calmamente. -Esse lugar não é muito seguro para ficarmos uma hora dessas.

Aos poucos ela se soltou dele e o olhou nos olhos. Ele podia ver o medo na íris azul, que, com as lágrimas, parecia um lago de água cristalina. Ele a levou até o carro e abriu a porta para ela, que entrou tentando controlar o choro.

-Quer que eu te leve para casa?- O rapaz perguntou, após sentar-se no banco do motorista, no que ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. –Certo- ele parecia completamente perdido, mas mesmo assim deu partida no carro.

Isabella continuava a chorar baixinho, imaginando o que teria acontecido se não tivesse conseguido fugir de Michael. Um arrepio de pavor percorreu o seu corpo fazendo-a estremecer.

-Você tá legal?- Ele lhe lançou um olhar extremamente preocupado, o que a fez sentir uma coisa estranha no estomago antes de sacudir a cabeça afirmativamente. -Tem certeza? Não quer me dizer o que aconteceu?

Ela não respondeu. Sentia que precisava desabafar, e que ele a ouviria com muita atenção, mas não gostava de falar de seus problemas com qualquer um. Mesmo que ela já o considerasse um amigo, eles só se conheciam há poucas semanas.

O rapaz continuou dirigindo em silêncio. Isabella nem prestava atenção aonde ele ia, tentava por na cabeça que ele deveria ter algum programa ou estar ocupado e que ela o estava atrasando ou atrapalhando, ou até mesmo sendo um estorvo para ele, mas a toda hora imagens do ocorrido voltavam à sua cabeça e ela sentia que precisava ser protegida, e de preferência pelos braços dele.

"Como eu posso estar pensando uma coisa dessas agora?"

-Alam... Sua voz saiu falhada- Eu não quero te dar trabalho.

-Resolveu falar é?- Ele brincou olhando-a com carinho. -Você não está me dando trabalho.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro. Eu estava à toa na rua.

Ele parou o carro e Isabella percebeu que estavam no píer da praia de Santa Mônica, um de seus lugares favoritos.

-Quer descer um pouco?

-Quero.

Os dois desceram do carro e caminharam até a borda do Píer e se sentaram no chão de madeira um ao lado do outro.

-Eu adoro este lugar- falou Isabella olhando para o mar.

-Também gostei daqui. É longe de casa, mas...- Ele suspirou.

-Tem certeza que você não tinha nada para fazer agora?

-Relaxa. Tenho a noite inteira.

-É que eu achei estranho te encontrar um hora dessas, num lugar daquele... Aí desculpa, eu não quero ser intrometida.

-Não tem problema. Eu acordei de madrugada e encontrei meu pai trabalhando, aí ele me pediu para ir buscar uns documentos no escritório dele.

-Ah. Pensei que você estivesse voltando de alguma festa ou encontro.

Ele riu.

-Não. Não estava em nenhum encontro. Mas...- ele ficou mais sério e a encarou. -O que você fazia lá e naquele estado.

Isabella suspirou fundo.

-Eu tava fugindo do Michael- ela resolveu ser sincera, o que não impedia sua voz de estar falha. -Nem vi por onde estava indo.

-Fugindo do Michael?- Ele pareceu atordoado.

-É. Ele... Ele tentou me agarrar à força.

-Agarrar como?- Perguntou visivelmente horrorizado.

-Exatamente do jeito que você está pensando ela respondeu virando o rosto, para tentar esconder algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair, mas que não passaram despercebidas por ele.

-Ei, não chora- ele pediu passando o dedo por uma das lágrimas, enquanto virava o rosto dela para ele. -Não gosto de te ver chorando. Sabe qual a melhor coisa nessas horas?

Isabella fez que não com a cabeça.

-Xingar a pessoa que nos fez sofrer.

Ela deu um sorriso leve.

-O Michael é um estúpido, canalha, idiota, cafajeste...

Os dois riram.

-Eu realmente não esperava que ele chegasse a este ponto. E eu tinha acabado de dar mais uma chance a ele- ela falou segurando um soluço que insistia em sair.

-E vocês nunca... Ah... Deixa pra lá.

-Nunca- ela respondeu sabendo o que ele queria saber, fazendo-o erguer ligeiramente a sobrancelha. -Jamais me senti confortável em dar um amasso com ele, quanto mais ir pra cama- as palavras saíram de sua boca antes que conseguisse segurá-las e seu rosto ficou imediatamente vermelho, no que ela fez questão de virar o rosto para o mar.

-Desculpe a pergunta, mas... Você e virgem?

-Sou- ela evitou olhar para ele, não querendo ver qual seria a reação dele. Sentia que sua pele deveria estar mais vermelha do que um pimentão.

-Há quanto tempo vocês namoram?

-Oito meses.

-A Sue me falou que ele não é muito legal com você.

-É. Mas eu sempre dei um jeito de deixar passar. Só que depois dessa não dá mais. A Sue me mataria se eu continuasse com ele- ela riu.

-Por que você o aturou tanto tempo? Digo... você mesma disse que não gosta dele, que ele nunca te tratou bem.

-Para facilitar minha vida com meus pais.

Ele a olhou confuso.

-Digamos que meus pais não sejam um exemplo de boa família.

-Entendo.

-Mas vamos deixar esse idiota de lado. Não quero mais pensar nele.

-Tudo bem. Você quem manda. Quer falar sobre o que?

-Hum... Sei lá. Me conta um pouco de você. Não deixou nenhum coração partido quando veio para cá?

-Acho que até deixei. Mas ninguém importante para mim- ele disse com um sorriso maroto, que lhe cabia muito bem por sinal.

-Como assim?

-Bom... Eu não tinha uma fama das melhores em Laguna. Sabe... Eu meio que não gostava de ter relacionamentos sérios, então cada vez que saia era uma garota diferente.

-Galinha? Não acredito. Você parece ser um cara tão certinho.

-Calma ai. Assim você me ofende. Eu não era galinha. Eu apenas não tinha relacionamentos sérios...

-Você nunca namorou?- Ela perguntou descrente.

-Já. Mas duraram pouco. E eu nunca traí uma namorada- disse todo orgulhoso. -Acho que quando a gente se dispõe a namorar é por que devemos, pelo menos, respeitar a pessoa.

-É. Pena que nem todo mundo pense assim- a voz dela saiu quase num sussurro.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Mas não era um silêncio incomodo ou pesado, com um clima ruim. Era um silêncio gostoso, como se a simples companhia um do outro os agradasse.

-Mais uma vez eu preciso te agradecer- Isabella falou virando-se e ficando de frente para ele. -Não sei o que poderia ter acontecido se você não tivesse aparecido lá.

-Foi o destino- ele falou misterioso, fazendo-a sorrir. -Você fica muito melhor assim.

-Assim como?

-Sorrindo- ela corou. -Não gostei de te ver chorando- ele acariciou seu rosto fazendo com que uma corrente de energia se espalhasse pelo corpo da garota, a partir do ponto que ele a tocara. -Me senti impotente. Queria poder te consolar, mas...

-Você me consolou. Tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento era de proteção e um ombro amigo, e você chegou bem na hora- uma vontade louca de beijá-lo de repente se apoderou dela, mas sua consciência lhe dizia que não era certo, que ela ainda não tinha terminado 'oficialmente' o namoro e que deveria se controlar. Foi com muito custo que ela se afastou ligeiramente dele, já muito próximo, mesmo que ela não tivesse se dado conta de que ele havia se aproximado, ou ela se aproximara dele sem notar? Já não sabia dizer.

-Eu não fiz nada de mais- falou com a voz fraca.

-Não seja modesto- ela brincou dando um pequeno empurrão nele. -Você sempre teve essa mania de ajudar garotas indefesas?

-De indefesa você não parece ter nada.

Isabella sorriu como que para confirmar o que ele dizia.

O silêncio entre eles voltou. Isabella virou o rosto para o mar no mesmo instante que uma brisa passava por eles, lhe causando um arrepio de frio.

-Está com frio?- Alam perguntou sem sequer olhá-la.

-Um pouco.

-Quer ir embora?

-Ainda não.

Ele se aproximou dela e passou um braço pelos seus ombros, com a intenção de esquentá-la, no que foi bem sucedido, mas não pelo calor de seu corpo e sim pelo calor que provocou nela com a proximidade.

-Está melhor assim?

Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça, sabia que não seria capaz de dizer nada naquele momento.

Alam recostou o rosto no alto da cabeça dela, sentindo o perfume do cabelo dela, um perfume que parecia despertar algo dentro dele, fazendo seu coração bater acelerado e um frio percorrer sua espinha. Ele começou a acariciar o ombro dela, provocando a mesma sensação na garota. Uma vontade súbita de aumentar o contato entre eles tomou conta do rapaz, que se separou um pouco dela, apenas o suficiente para encará-la.

Isabella tinha medo de não resistir se olhasse para ele e preferiu continuar a olhar o mar, mas a mão de Alam tocou seu rosto delicadamente, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça e fitar aqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes, que no momento tinha um brilho especial. Sua respiração falhou consideravelmente.

Aos poucos Alam foi diminuindo a distância entre eles, até selar seus lábios aos dela num beijo suave. Isabella levou sua mão ao pescoço dele, quase que inconscientemente. O que ele viu como um sinal para poder aprofundar o beijo, mas ela não dava lhe dava espaço, tentava resistir ao desejo louco de beijá-lo ardentemente.

Mais uma vez a consciência da garota tentou falar mais alto e ela fez menção de se afastar, mas Alam levou suas mãos ao rosto dela evitando a separação dos lábios. Por fim Isabella acabou cedendo às investidas dele e permitindo que o beijo se tornasse mais intenso.

Aquela era uma sensação nova para ambos, jamais haviam sentido algo parecido. Era como se um completasse o outro. As mãos dela brincavam no cabelo dele, enquanto ele lhe envolvia a cintura com mãos fortes e ao mesmo tempo delicadas.

Se alguém lhe perguntasse, Isabella jamais poderia dizer quanto tempo passara ali, com seus lábios colados no dele. E ela não fazia questão nenhuma de se separar do rapaz, mas algo em sua mente lhe dizia que ela precisava voltar à realidade, o que logo ela lembrou, fazendo-a se afastar dele bruscamente.

-As meninas!

-Que?- Ele parecia completamente confuso.

-Eu deixei a Sue e a Ash na boate- ela levou as mãos aos bolsos à procura do celular, mas lembrou-se de que o deixara na bolsa de Sue. -Droga. Me empresta seu celular?

Alam lhe entregou o aparelho, ainda meio abobalhado com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Isabella discou o número de Suely e esperou a amiga atender.

-Alo?- A voz da loira perguntou com estranheza, pois apareceu o nome de Alam no visor do celular.

-Sue, sou eu.

-Bella? O que você está fazendo com o celular do Alam?

-Ahm... -Isabella olhou para o rapaz, que a observava. -É uma longa história. Onde vocês estão?

-Loucas atrás de você.

-Me desculpe. É que aconteceu umas coisas. O Michael apareceu na boate...

-QUE?

-Depois eu te explico com calma. Onde vocês estão?

-Na porta da boate.

-To indo para ai.

-Você está com o Alam?

-É. Por falar nisso, deixa eu ver se ele não se importa de passar aí- antes que ela lhe perguntasse ele já fez um sinal de que não tinha problema. -Estamos indo buscá-las.

-Certo. Não demore.

-Ok- Isabella desligou e falou para Alam: -Tinha me esquecido completamente delas. Você não se importa mesmo de ir buscá-las. Eu poderia chamar um táxi...

-Bella, para com isso. Eu já disse que tenho a noite inteira.

Ela sorriu constrangida enquanto ele a puxava pela mão em direção ao carro.

-Onde elas estão?

-Numa boate, perto de onde você me encontrou. Mas acho melhor você fazer o caminho que eu conheço para chegar lá.

Ele concordou com a cabeça enquanto entravam no carro.

Durante todo o caminho as únicas palavras que trocaram foram para decidir qual o melhor caminho, ou onde virar. Ao chegarem na boate, Suely e Ashanti já os esperavam, aparentando estar muito preocupadas.

-Me desculpe- falou Isabella, fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado, assim que desceu do carro.

-Explique-se mocinha- ordenou Ashanti pondo as mãos na cintura.

-Aqui não- ela olhou para as pessoas que também estavam saindo. -Vamos para a casa da Sue. Você dorme lá com a gente.

Eles voltaram a entrar no carro.

Isabella passou os minutos seguintes sem dizer nem uma palavra e evitando olhar para Alam. A cena do beijo ainda viva em sua cabeça, fazendo com que sentisse um frio na espinha, como se ainda o estivesse beijando.

-Bella, você tá legal?- Suely perguntou, vendo a cara que a amiga fazia e fazendo Alam e Ashanti também olharem para ela preocupados.

-To- respondeu sem conseguir evitar trocar um olhar rápido com Alam, o que não passou despercebido pelas duas garotas sentadas no banco de trás.

Alam parou o carro em frente à casa de Sue, mas não fez menção de descer.

-Não quer entrar?- Isabella perguntou sem olhar diretamente para ele.

-Acho melhor não. Meu pai deve estar me esperando.

Ashanti puxou Suely para fora do carro, no que a loira tentou protestar, mas acabou se rendendo ao ver um olhar significativo no rosto da amiga.

Isabella continuou dentro do carro, sem saber o que dizer, encarando os próprios pés.

-Desculpe- falou Alam virando-se para ela. -Eu não queria ter me precipitado... Mas eu não...

-Tudo bem- ela o cortou, olhando para ele, mais precisamente para os olhos dele, o que fez borboletas dançarem em seu estômago. -Desce um pouco.

Ele olhou as horas no celular enquanto considerava, mas já era muito tarde e ele precisava mesmo ir.

-Não posso. Realmente preciso ir.

-Certo. Então... Boa noite- ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto, não resistindo e demorando um pouco mais do que o normal. -Obrigada, mais uma vez.

-Na há de que. Quando precisar...

Isabella sorriu ao descer do carro.

"Ele precisa mesmo ser tão fofo?"

Alam acenou para Suely e Ashanti, que esperavam na porta da casa, e ligou o carro.

-Agora você vai nos explicar essa história direitinho- falou Suely, quando Isabella se juntou a elas. -O que o Alam estava fazendo com você?

-Isso foi mera coincidência. Mas vamos para o seu quarto que eu explico direito.

Elas passaram as próximas duas horas conversando. Isabella contou o que havia acontecido entre ela e Michael, onde Suely deixou escapar um "idiota", e como encontrara Alam e ele a levara para a praia, mas, por hora, preferiu omitir o detalhe do beijo.

-E agora, o que você vai fazer?- Perguntou Ashanti.

-Vou terminar de vez com o Michael e seguir minha vida.

-E em relação ao Alam?- Perguntou Suely.

-Como assim?- Isabella fingiu estar concentrada nas suas unhas do pé para que as amigas não notassem o tom avermelhado em seu rosto.

-Você demorou a sair do carro- falou Ashanti.

-Estava agradecendo a ajuda que ele me deu.

-Me pareceu que tinha um clima rolando entre os dois lá no carro. Tem algo que você não nos contou?- Perguntou Suely.

-Sue, você vê coisas onde não existe. Agora vamos dormir que esta noite foi exaustiva.

- Ele gosta de você, Bella. Não tente fingir que não percebeu.

Isabella se jogou no colchão onde iria dormir e deu as costas para as duas.

-Quando ela muda de assunto assim, é por que está nos escondendo algo- Suely sussurrou para Ashanti.

-Calma, Sue. Deixe as coisas acontecerem devagar. Pelo menos ela vai terminar com o Michael. O resto vem com o tempo.

-Vocês vão ficar conversando ou vão dormir.

As duas riram e se ajeitaram em suas camas. A atitude de Isabella só comprovava que ela realmente estava escondendo algo.

**

* * *

**

(1)

Não consegui explicar isso muito bem no correr da estória, mas os mutantes podem saber que outra pessoa também o é através da aura, uma energia que eles liberam e só pode ser sentida por outros mutantes. Alguns podem ter essa sensibilidade um pouco mais aguçada, podendo até saber o nível de força e o poder, o que não é o caso das meninas e do Alam!!

**

* * *

****N.A.: Primeiramente eu queria me desculpar pela demora deste cap! Mas eu fiz isso de propósito!! Poxa, só tinha recebido uma review no cap passado (valeu Lya)... queria mais!! (sinf, snif)**

**Eu estava disposta a postar só amanhã, mas a Sarah fez a parte dela e me mandou outra review!! O que me animou mais um pouquinho!! XD**

**Queria dizer que esse foi um dos meus caps. preferidos até agora!! Mesmo levando em consideração os que já estão adiantados. Amo a música NUNCA MAIS – Engenheiros do Hawai... (inclusive esta não será a única música deles que vocês verão por aqui!!) Esse cap já estava pré-bolado muito antes de começar a escrever, mas não sei se ficou tão legal quanto eu esperava, ou tão legal quanto ele está na minha cabeça, hehehe!! Espero ter conseguido passar o que eu queria! E espero que vocês tenham gostado do primeiro beijo dos pombinhos em questão – suspira – HIHIHIHIIH**

**Não sei se alguém havia reparado nas datas dos dois primeiros caps... mas, mesmo, assim eu as mudei... só para facilitar pra mim msm, isso não altera em nada na fic!! Mas entra em choque com alguns dados que eu tenho.**

**Resposta às Reviews**

**Lya Beauchamp****: **Mais uma vez, obrigada pela review!! Você e um amor!! Gostou dos personagens?? Do Alam?? Então me diz o que achou dele neste cap.!! Hehehe!! Um bjão e estou esperando outra review me contando o que vc achou deste cap!! Desculpe se demorei. . . Mas já me expliquei ali em cima!!

**Pandora-Potter (Prima)****: **Você não me deixou sua review, mas eu sei dos seus motivos!! Acho que vc, particularmente, deve ter adorado este cap.!! Hehe!! Mas agora vê se estuda bastante pra poder postar em todos os caps!! Hihi!! SDD

**Sarah-Gray****:** Você é uma fofa sabia!! Só por isso eu perdôo a demora para deixar a review!! Vc queria que o Alam e a Bella ficassem juntos?? Então eu acho q vc gostou deste cap, né?! Hehehe!! Gostou da briga da Bella com o namorado no cap. passado?? E dessa aqui??

Bom. . . Qnt ao seu chute. . . eu realmente estou na facul, faço veterinária, estou no primeiro período, mas não tenho 17 e sim 19 anos, mas minha alma é de uma eterna criança!!

**ps.:** Mais uma vez eu estou sem título para o próximo cap., mas agora eu acho difícil vocês me ajudarem, já que não sabem o que vai na minha cabeça!! Por isso eu posso acabar demorando um pouquinho pra postar, pois vou ter que ler e reler o cap várias vezes.

* * *

**FASSAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ, DEIXEM REVIEWS!!**

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6

**?**

Alam acordou no dia seguinte com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Havia sonhado com uma bela garota de olhos azuis e lábios doces e vermelhos. Entrou na cozinha sorrindo.

- Viu o passarinho verde? - Perguntou sua mãe rindo da cara do filho.

- Quase isso. O que tem pra comer?

- Agora nada. Vai ter que esperar o almoço.

- Eu to com fome.

- Então trate de acordar cedo e tomar café da manhã na hora certa.

- Mãe, ainda são 11:00 horas.

- Exatamente. Não é mais hora de tomar café. Se quiser tem fruta na geladeira.

O rapaz pegou uma maçã à contra gosto e voltou para seu quarto e se jogou na cama, pensando no sonho que tivera, o que fez o sorriso bobo voltar ao seu rosto.

- Alam, cadê os documentos que eu te pedi para buscar ontem? - Seu pai entrou no quarto sem bater. - Você demorou tanto que eu não consegui te esperar acordado.

- Estão no carro. Vou buscar.

- Por que você demorou?

- Encontrei uma amiga com problemas. Parei para ajudá-la e acabei demorando.

- Pela sua cara não era só uma amiga.

- Vou buscar os documentos - ele saiu do quarto rindo para o pai.

Quando ele voltou com os documentos, o Sr. Karamazov lhe entregou seu celular.

- Tocou e eu atendi. Disse que é sua amiga.

- Valeu - ele pegou o aparelho. - Alo?

- Oi Alam, tudo bem? To ligando para te fazer um convite - Suely falou num fôlego só. - Hoje à noite haverá uma pequena festinha na casa de um amigo meu, coisa só para mutantes. E como você é novo na cidade, acho que seria uma boa maneira de conhecer mais algumas pessoas. Às vezes também o pessoal se desafia em pequenas disputas, só como treinamento, se é que me entende, não é nada com o que se preocupar. Todo mundo lá é muito bacana e tratam os novatos muito bem. Acho que você irá gostar. O que acha?

Ela falou tudo tão rápido que ele precisou de alguns segundos para processar as todas informações.

- Parece bacana...

- Certo! Então vem aqui pra casa às 8:00, ai nós vamos juntos.

- OK, mas eu não sei se meu pai vai liberar o carro...

- Não precisa, minha mãe nos leva sem nenhum problema. Agora eu preciso desligar. Meu irmãzinho tá caçando conversa e eu preciso bater nele.

O rapaz riu enquanto ela desligava o telefone.

- Vou sair hoje, tá? - Falou para o pai.

- Vou precisar do carro.

- Tudo bem, a mãe da Sue vai nos dar carona.

- Você anda saído de mais...

- Pai, eu já fiz um grande progresso. Sem falar que a garota dos meus sonhos provavelmente vai também - falou com um sorriso maroto.

- Garota dos seus sonhos é? Mais uma que terá o coração partido?

- Não. Esta é diferente. Mas eu ainda preciso convencê-la de que eu sou um bom partido e que ela pode entregar seu lindo coraçãozinho a mim.

- Tenho até dó desta menina.

- Não tenha. Minhas intenções para com ela são as melhores possíveis. É a primeira vez que me sinto bobo assim, e não consigo tirá-la da cabeça.

- Sei. E você vai sair com ela?

- Não exatamente. Quem me chamou foi a Sue, uma das melhores amigas dela. Então ela provavelmente deve ir. Não é um encontro, mas só de estar com ela já tá valendo.

- Tudo bem, Alam. Mas lembre-se de que você não deve se distrair do seu objetivo.

- Pode deixar pai.

**xxXxx**

Alam chegou pontualmente às 8:00 horas na casa de Suely e encontrou ela e Isabella no jardim conversando.

Era incrível o efeito que uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta básica tinham sobre Isabella. Talvez fosse o fato de vê-la sempre com o uniforme da escola, ou talvez por ela já ser naturalmente bela, mas aquela roupa simples a deixava deslumbrante.

A loira estava um pouco mais produzida do que a amiga, com maquiagem e alguns acessórios extra. Entretanto, Alam ainda preferia a morena.

- Boa noite, moças - o rapaz as cumprimentou com uma reverência, no que elas riram, mas também o cumprimentara com uma certa formalidade.

- Vou chamar minha mãe para irmos - falou Sue entrando na casa.

Alam e Isabella ficaram olhando a garota entrar. Ambos pareceram ficar repentinamente mudos e sem jeito, evitando se olharem. Foi a garota que finalmente quebrou o clima tenso.

- E então, dormiu bem?

- Muito - ele respondeu com um sorriso. - Como é este lugar que vamos hoje?

- É bem legal. São poucas pessoas que vão lá. Na verdade não são tão poucas assim, mas é um grupo bem selecionado. O Jonny geralmente nos deixa chamar quem quisermos. Mas acho que a Sue falou para ele que levaríamos outra pessoa.

- Jonny? - Quis saber Alam.

- É. Jonathan Brancroft. Ele é o dono da casa onde vamos hoje e o "líder" do grupo, por assim dizer. Ele é um cara muito legal. Freqüentamos a casa dele há uns dois anos.

- Só mutantes vão lá?

- É.

- E então, vamos? - Perguntou Sue, que voltara acompanhada de sua mãe.

- Boa noite Sra. Corevits.

- Boa noite Alam. Como está o trabalho de guarda costas?

- Muito difícil. Com duas garotas como essas os caras não tiram os olhos delas.

- Sei bem como é. Mas espero que você não permita que nenhum deles se aproxime das minhas meninas.

- Mamãe - protestou Sue. - A Bella e eu sabemos nos cuidar muito bem. Sem falar que eu to precisando que um gatinho se aproxime de mim... – a última frase ela falou apenas para Isabella ouvir.

- Eu sei. Mas uma precaçãozinha a mais não faz mal. Não é mesmo Alam?

- Você está coberta de razão. Eu odeio quando esses marmanjos chegam perto da minha irmã com segundas invenções.

- Você tem irmã? - Perguntou Sue enquanto eles entravam no carro.

- Tenho. A Alice. Ela é cinco anos mais velha do que eu, mas parece uma criança.

- E você é muito adulto, né? - Caçoou Sue.

- Quando eu tiver uma oportunidade eu irei apresentá-la a vocês. Ai poderá tirar suas próprias conclusões.

Alguns minutos depois a Sra. Corevits estava parando o carro diante de uma enorme mansão.

- Esse cara é bem humilde, não? - Brincou Alam.

- Digamos que ele goste de mostrar para todo mundo que ele tem uma bela conta bancaria - Sue falou com naturalidade.

- Vamos entrar - chamou Isabella.

Eles se despediram da Sra. Corevits e entraram na casa.

Era um lugar muito luxuoso, com uma decoração moderna e sofisticada. Até o enfeite mais simples ostentava uma luxuosidade elegante e formosa.

- Minhas meninas chegaram! - Falou um homem alto e corpulento, de cabelos loiros e um sorriso maroto. - Boa noite princesas – ele beijou a mão delas.

- Boa noite Jonny - elas o cumprimentaram, antes de cada uma lhe dar um beijo em uma bochecha.

- E quem é este rapaz aqui?

- Este é o Alam, de quem lhe falei - disse Suely. - Alam, este é o Jonny.

O rapaz se adiantou e apertou a mão do homem, que tinha um belo aperto de mão, diga-se de passagem.

- Seja bem vindo. Vamos lá para a sala - Jonny tomou a frente e começou a seguir por inúmeros corredores, que curiosamente pareciam levá-los cada vez mais para baixo.

- A Ash já chegou? - Perguntou Isabella.

- Já. Deve estar se agarrando com o Will em algum canto da casa.

- Jonny! - Repreendeu-o Sue.

- O que? Eles não têm juízo e a culpa é minha.

Ele havia parado diante de uma porta de folhas duplas que ocupava todo o vão entre o chão e o teto e entres as paredes do corredor em que estavam. Jonny logo abriu a porta e deu passagem para seus convidados.

Mais uma vez Alam surpreendeu-se. Eles acabavam de entrar em uma sala que mais parecia uma arena, com uma enorme arquibancada em volta. Eles estavam no alto da arquibancada, de onde era possível ver várias pessoas no centro da arena. Uma música amimada tocava e um jogo de luz acompanhava no mesmo ritmo.

- To me sentindo em um Coliseu moderno - Alam falou baixinho para Isabella.

- Esse lugar é realmente muito legal. O pessoal vem aqui pra se divertir e treinar os poderes...

- Qual o seu poder?

Isabella o olhou assustada com a pergunta repentina.

- Na verdade meus poderes mutantes ainda não se revelaram - falou misteriosamente.

- Mas eu posso sentir sua aura mutante.

- E eu posso sentir a sua. Mas ainda não dei mostras de ter poder algum.

- Então por que você vem aqui? Sem querer ser curioso ou intrometido...

- Não tem problema - ela sorriu. - Eu venho treinar luta corpo a corpo e dançar e encher a cara quando estou de mau humor.

- Então é aqui que você aprende a bater nos caras?

- É. E, cá entre nós, eu tenho um professor de primeira.

- O Jonny? - Ele indicou o homem que estava indo para o centro da arena com Sue.

- Não. O irmão dele. Aquele ruivo lá em baixo.

Alam viu o rapaz que ela indicou. Um ruivo, alto e forte. Uma pontada de ciúmes o percorreu. "Mas por que eu teria ciúmes dela? Só trocamos um beijo e eu já estou assim, imagine então se namorarmos."

- Ei, vocês não vêm? - Perguntou Suely se virando para os dois que continuavam parados à porta.

- E qual é o poder da Sue?

- Luz!

- Que?

- Ela cria bolas de energia. E, acredite, não é nada legal ser atingida por elas. Dói um bocado.

- Acho que vou tomar cuidado para evitá-las.

- É bom mesmo.

- Oi Bella! - Falou Ashanti que apareceu atrás deles acompanhada de Willian. - Oi Alam.

- Oi - disseram os dois juntos.

- E aí Will, onde você estava se escondendo com a minha amiga? - Perguntou Isabella com um sorriso maroto.

- Estávamos na cozinha, procurando algo para comer...

- Sei bem o que você queria c...

- Não ouse terminar esta frase - ameaçou Ashanti, no que Isabella riu. - Já falou com o Jonny e com o Jack?

- Com o Jonny sim, ele nós recebeu na porta. Mas ainda não falei com o Jack.

- Então vai logo, se não ele vai ficar chateado. Você sabe como ele é sistemático.

- To indo. Vamos lá, Alam. Deixe eu te apresentar pra ele.

Eles seguiram até o centro da arena, onde o rapaz ruivo se encontrava conversando com várias pessoas.

- Jack - chamou Isabella.

- Minha princesa! - O rapaz se aproximou deles, Alam logo notou que ele não se parecia nem um pouco com o irmão. - Já estava com saudade de você. Acho que tinha uns cinco meses que você não vinha aqui em casa.

- Desculpe. Problemas lá em casa, férias, volta às aulas, uma suspensão, mais problemas lá em casa... Acho que você me entende, né?

- Só vou te desculpar se você me disser que está solteira de novo e que vai aceitar meu pedido de namoro.

- Ainda não estou solteira... Mas estou caminhando para isso...

- Eu quero ser o primeiro a saber quando o melhor partido de L.A. estiver no jogo novamente.

- Jack, larga de brincadeira. Você sabe muito bem que não faz o meu tipo. Não sei por que ainda perde tempo me fazendo galanteios e juras de amor - ela fez um gesto de incredulidade. - Mas deixa eu te apresentar o Alam. Ele estuda comigo e com a Sue. Chegou em L.A. há poucos dias.

- E aí cara, beleza? - Ele apertou a mão do rapaz com entusiasmo, muito mais educado do que o irmão, que teria quebrado os dedos de outra pessoa qualquer, que não ele.

- Beleza.

- Faz tempo que não temos novatos por aqui.

- Jack, não vá aprontar com o Alam - falou Isabella desconfiada.

- Pode deixar, minha princesa. Eu sou um santo. Mais tarde preciso ter uma conversinha em particular com você - ele deu uma piscadela antes de se afastar. - Aproveitem a festa.

- O Jack é muito gente fina, mas tem a péssima mania de me pedir em namoro todas as vezes que nos vemos. Isso já está enchendo o saco – ela terminou com um sorriso, indicando que tudo aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira entre eles, e que ela realmente não se importava com aquilo.

- Ele pareceu ser mais legal do que o irmão. Ainda to com a mão doendo do aperto de mão do Jonny.

- O Jonny demora a ir com a cara das pessoas. Mas não liga não, ele é legal - ela sorriu. - Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Que tipo de "coisa"?

- Qualquer "coisa". Refrigerante, suco, cerveja, vodca, uísque, tequila... Água.

Ele riu.

- Acho que vou querer um refrigerante.

- Certo. Vamos ali no bar.

Eles se encaminharam até um balcão um pouco afastado da arena.

- Duas cocas - Isabella pediu a um garçom.

- Nossa, minha mãe iria adorar isso aqui - ele falou apontando para uma enorme fruteira de cristal sobre o balcão.

- Você parece se dar muito bem com a sua família. A toda hora fala deles.

- É. Nós somos bem unidos. E não apenas meus pais, minha irmã e eu, mas os tios, primos, minha vó. A gente sempre morou na casa da minha vó, com mais alguns tios e primos. Meu avô gostava de ter todos os filhos sobre seus cuidados. Quando ele morreu alguns se mudaram, mas a maioria continuou morando junto. A gente às vezes tem algumas desavenças, mas... ninguém é perfeito né?!

- Deve ser muito bom, ter a casa cheia de gente, e se dar bem com todo mundo.

- Cada refeição é uma festa - ele riu. - Mas às vezes eu me sinto sem privacidade.

- Sei exatamente como é. É assim que eu me sinto na minha casa, sem privacidade.

- Pelo que você diz seus pais são uns monstros - ele falou em tom de brincadeira.

- E são mesmo. Por isso que eu passo a maior parte do tempo na casa da Sue - ela suspirou. - Sabe... Eu sou muito 'diferente' dos meus pais, e dos meus irmãos também.

- Diferente como?

- Tenha por base a minha irmã, que você já viu pela escola. Ela tem um fascínio por popularidade, por dinheiro, quer chamar a atenção de todos, quer sempre ser a melhor... E meus pais não são diferentes. Eu já acho que sair por aí esbanjando dinheiro é coisa de quem quer aparecer, de quem se acha melhor do que os outros.

- Como o Michael?

- É. Como ele - ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, não vamos falar neste "assunto".

Ela sorriu grata.

- E aí, Bella, tá cuidando direitinho do Alam? - Perguntou Sue, com um sorriso maroto, se aproximando com Ashanti e Willian.

- É né. Você não ajuda, eu tenho que tomar conta dele sozinha.

- To me sentindo um bebê - falou Alam rindo.

- Que bebêzão, heim?

- Pois é.

- O que vocês estão bebendo? - Perguntou Ashanti, tirando o copo da mão de Isabella. - A não. Refrigerante? Cadê minha amiga que adora tequila?

- Tirou férias - brincou Isabella.

- Corta essa. Pelo menos põe algo que tenha álcool aí.

Enquanto Ashanti pedia um pouco de vodca para o garçom, Suely puxou Alam para a pista de dança.

- Quero ter uma conversinha com você - a loira falou num sussurro.

- Pode falar.

- O que aconteceu entre você e a Bella ontem?

- Como assim?

- Sei lá... Acho que ela não nos contou tudo o que aconteceu.

Ele não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Era típico de Sue, fazer esse tipo de coisa. Abordar as pessoas para descobrir o que suas amigas não lhe contavam. Detestava quando as pessoas lhe escondiam algo.

- E por que você acha que eu diria se tivesse acontecido algo?

Suely abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem saber o que dizer, por fim ela sorriu satisfeita.

- Então aconteceu algo - não era uma pergunta.

- Eu não disse isso. Apenas insinuei que não te contaria se tivesse acontecido algo. Mas não aconteceu nada de mais.

- Vocês são dois mentirosos. Dois grandes mentirosos.

Ashanti e Isabella chegaram dançando no meio dos dois.

- Eu deixo vocês duas sozinhas por apenas alguns minutos e vocês já ficam bêbadas - Sue revirou os olhos.

- Quem disse que estamos bêbadas? - Protestou Isabella.

- Basta olhar para vocês.

- Nunca viu duas garotas alegres, querendo se divertir.

- Ei, já vão começar a brigar? - Falou Ash, pondo-se no meio delas. - Vocês tão precisando de um homem que as façam mulheres.

Isabella e Suely olharam horrorizadas para a amiga, Alam apenas riu.

- É isso mesmo. Vocês andam muito estressadas.

- Cadê o Will, que te deixa aqui falando essas besteiras? - Perguntou Sue.

- Será que minha bela princesa aceitaria me desafiar em um duelo de espadas? - Jack chegou por trás de Isabella, abraçando-a pela cintura, o que fez com que Alam sentisse um monstro rugir dentro dele, pedindo para que socasse a cara daquele idiota folgado.

- Agora? - Ela se afastou educadamente dele.

- Por que não?

- Certo, esvazie a arena – ela aceitou o desafio com uma cara que dizia: 'sou uma mulher perigosa'.

Em alguns minutos a arena, que antes parecia uma pista de dança, foi esvaziada e preparada para o duelo. Várias pessoas se postaram ao redor para assistir a luta.

Isabella e Jack se postaram cada um em um extremo da arena. Ele com uma espada longa de duas mãos, e ela com uma espada um pouco mais curta e larga.

- Vai lá, Bella - gritou Sue. - Mostra a força da mulher americana.

Jack fez uma cara de chacota para o comentário da loira, antes se aproximar de Isabella encarando-a, assim como ela. Fizeram uma reverência e colocaram-se em guarda.

- Calma aí - pediu Isabella, pondo a espada no chão e indo para a borda da arena, onde se apoiou para tirar a sandália de salto alto. - Pronto, agora sim - ela sorriu satisfeita, pondo os pés descalços no chão.

A visão dela ali, de maneira tão displicente, com os pés descalços e aquele ar de moleca, fez Alam ter pensamentos nada puritanos em relação a ela. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, sabendo que não era nada prudente ter esses pensamentos em um lugar com tanta gente.

- Podemos começar?

- Sim.

Jack mal esperou que ela pegasse a espada e já a atacou.

- Ei! - Protestou se defendendo atrapalhadamente.

- Um inimigo não espera você estar pronta para duelar.

- Você não é um inimigo - ela lhe deu um sorriso travesso, enquanto contra atacava com um golpe rápido, fazendo com que ele se afastasse um pouco.

- Andou treinando sozinha?

- Um pouco.

Eles avançaram com tudo na direção um do outro, e colidiram com força, provocando um alto ruído de metal contra metal. Nessa hora a força física de Jack falou mais alto e ele a empurrou para longe avançando para cima da garota com a espada levantada.

Isabella desviou-se no último instante, Alam não soube dizer se foi proposital ou se foi pelo fato dela ainda estar se recuperando do último golpe, mas a garota logo partia para o contra ataque, sendo bloqueada com um movimento simples de Jack.

- Você já foi melhor nisso - ele lhe piscou. - Lute pra valer. Pare de brincar.

Jack fez outra investida rápida, pegando-a desprevenida, o que a obrigou a se jogar no chão para esquivar. O rapaz viu isto como uma vitória quase certa e se aproximou calmamente, o que se mostrou um grande erro, pois a garota lhe deu uma rasteira e subiu nele, sentando-se em sua barriga, e pôs a espada em sua garganta.

- Nunca subestime um adversário caído.

- É, desta vez você me pegou.

Isabella levantou-se e deu a mão para que ele levantasse.

Os dois foram até o bar pegar algo para beberem.

- Temos que fazer isso mais vezes - falou Jack. - Você é a única que representa algum desafio para mim.

- Tive um bom professor - ela lhe deu um murro de leve no ombro.

- Vamos lá na cozinha comer algo?

- Ok.

Os dois deixara a sala conversando animadamente. Alam os observava com certa angustia. Não tinha gostado da intimidade que o rapaz tinha com Isabella. Mas quem era ele para não gostar de alguma coisa? Ele não tinha nada a ver com a vida da garota, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Tudo bem? - Sue perguntou, vendo uma ruga de preocupação na testa dele.

- Tudo. Onde é o banheiro?

- Última porta do corredor, saindo por ali - Sue apontou a porta pela qual tinham entrado na arena.

- Certo. Já volto.

- Cuidado para não se perder.

O rapaz não teve dificuldade para encontrar o banheiro, mas quando ia saindo teve vontade de respirar um pouco de ar puro, para tentar acalmar o monstro que rugia dentro dele. Não foi muito difícil encontrar o hall de entrada, mas o que viu fez seu coração falhar ligeiramente.

Isabella e Jack estavam conversando de maneira muito intima, sentados em um belo sofá. O rapaz brincava distraidamente com os cabelos dela.

Alam planejava sair sem ser visto, mas viu os olhos da garota cair sobre ele. O olhar de culpa que viu refletido nas íris azuis fez ele se sentir o maior idiota do mundo.

- Desculpe.

Ele começou a se retirar com o coração apertado, mas a voz de Isabella o fez parar.

- Alam?

Ele a olhou confuso.

- Posso falar com você um pouco?

- P-pode - "droga, por que eu tinha que gaguejar?".

- Até daqui a pouco, princesa - falou Jack, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dela, e uns tapinhas no ombro de Alam ao passar por ele.

- Você... Não quer sentar?

Ele sentou ao lado dela, mas com uma distância que ele imaginou segura.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas pela maneira como eu agi depois que nos beijamos ontem.

- Como?

- Eu não costumo beijar caras e fingir que nada aconteceu - ela desviou o olhar dele. - Mas eu estava me sentindo muito culpada.

- Culpada?

- Ainda não estou oficialmente solteira... Então é como se tivesse traído o Michael.

- Bella, você ainda se preocupa com os sentimentos desse cara? - Ele estava incrédulo. - Depois de tudo o que ele te fez.

- Não, eu não me importo. Eu apenas estou preocupada com a minha consciência. Eu sempre critiquei quem não respeita o parceiro, não posso fazer isso também, mesmo que eu já tenha decidido terminar com o Michael.

- Não concordo.

Se uma pessoa se dispõe a estar com alguém, deve ser fiel. E mesmo que ele tão tenha me respeitado, eu jamais teria coragem de fazer o mesmo que ele, estaria me rebaixando ou nível dele.

- É, acho que agora eu concordo com você. - ele olhou no fundo do olhos dela. - Quero apenas que não se esqueça daquele beijo. Por que ele foi diferente de tudo o que eu já experimentei.

Alam não soube dizer como, mas sua mão já estava no rosto dela e sua respiração acelerada.

"O que foi que aconteceu com a distância segura?" Ele pensou ao notar que já estava quase colado nela.

- Eu também - a voz dela não passava de um sussurro rouco, que fez os pelos da nuca dele se arrepiarem.

"Não, eu não posso fazer isso. É errado!" Isabella tentava ser lógica, mas o sentimento falava mais alto do que a razão.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, sentido o hálito doce. Com a mão, puxou-a delicadamente, até seus lábios se roçarem. A última coisa que teve consciência, antes de selar o beijo, foi das mãos dela se apoiando levemente em seu peito.

Mais uma vez ele tinha aqueles lábios nos seus, e mais uma vez aquela sensação surreal de estar se completando.

O beijo, que iniciara doce e suave, tornara-se urgente e cálido, causando um calor repentino em ambos. Ele a puxava para si, como se quisesse que ela fizesse parte de seu próprio corpo, e ela respondia à altura, abraçando-o com todas as suas forças.

Mas o barulho de passos fez com que se separassem abruptamente. Indo cada um para um canto do sofá.

Sue apareceu com um sorriso radiante, mas, ao vê-los com caras de culpados seu sorriso se desfez.

- Por que de repente eu sinto que passei de cupido para "empata foda"?

- Como? - Perguntou Isabella, fazendo-se de desentendida.

- Estou atrapalhando algo? - Sue sorriu sem graça.

- Não. Estávamos apenas... conversando respondeu Alam.

- Hum. Eu vim procurá-los para assistirmos o Will e a Ash duelarem. Mas acho que vocês não devem estar interessados né? Se quiserem...

- Eu adoro ver eles lutarem - falou Isabella fingindo estar super entusiasmada. - É sempre bem divertido.

Ela se levantou e foi à frente, sem olhar para trás.

- Eu sou mesmo um desastre como cupido - Sue falou tristemente.

- Você ainda pode concertar isso - Alam cochichou em seu ouvido e seguiu o mesmo caminho que Isabella, deixando Sue com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Garotão, espere aí - ela correu até ele e enlaçou seu braço ao dele. - O que você quis dizer com isso? É impressão minha ou eu cheguei em uma péssima hora? Eu atrapalhei um beijo?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas olhou para frente e continuou andando, sem dar importância para as súplicas da garota, implorando para que ele dissesse o que tinha acontecido.

* * *

**N.a.: Bom... primeiramente eu gostaria de dizer que este cap. não ficou exatamente como eu queria, eu planejava por um pouco de ação na estória... mas achei ele meio fraquinho! Em segundo lugar, acho q vcs repararam que ele não tem título né? Então se alguém tiver alguma sugestão é só falar q eu ponho!! Sem mais demorar vamos às reviews!!**

* * *

**Respostas às reviews:**

**Lya Beauchamp – **Que bom que vc gostou do cap. passado!! Espero que esse tbm não tenha sido ruim!! Não gostei muito do resultado final... mas deixei assim mesmo!!Estou aguardando sua review!! Bjuss!! :

**Sara Gray – **Graças a deus eu tbm nunca fui atacada desse jeito!! Heheheheh!! Tbm não gosto muito do fato d não receber tantas reviews, mas não posso fazer nada! Já to fazendo propaganda por aí... Mas mesmo assim eu continuo escrevendo, mesmo que seja só para estas três leitoras que estão me acompanhando, e eu fico muito grata a vocês!!

**Pandora Potter – **Vamos ver se desta vez vc não enrola tanto para mandar sua review, hehehe... to brincando. Não precisa ter pressa, eu sei q às vezes não dá pra gente entrar na net... principalmente no seu caso, heheheh... eu só falei aquilo pra t encher msm, hehe!! To com sdd!! Mas sexta que vem eu chego aí!! Bjãoooooooo!!

* * *

**FASSAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ, DEIXEM REVIEWS!!**

* * *


	8. Nuvem

**Capítulo 7**

**Nuvem**

Isabella acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Olhou ao redor e viu que Suely ainda dormia pesadamente em sua cama. Levantou sem fazer barulho, se vestiu e foi para sua casa. Ela mal cruzou a porta de entrada e já deu de cara com seu pai, que lia o jornal sentado no sofá.

- Você está chegando da rua agora? - Ele perguntou olhando-a de cima a baixo.

- Não. Dormi na casa da Sue.

- Hum - ele tornou a baixar os olhos para o jornal.

A garota subiu a escada rindo, ela duvidava que seu pai sequer soubesse quem era Sue.

**xxXxx**

À tarde, Isabella saiu para dar um volta na praça. Sua cabeça estava tão cheia que já começava a doer. Ela passou o dia inteiro pensado em Michael e Alam. No primeiro tentando criar coragem para ligar para ele e marcar um encontro onde ela terminaria tudo; e no segundo... bom... ela não conseguia esquecer os beijos que haviam trocado. Era como se fizessem parte de um sonho, o melhor dos sonhos.

"O que está acontecendo comigo? Estou parecendo uma boba apaixonada. Apaixonada? Não, não é nada disso! Só estou encantada com ele. É isso! Ele é gentil, doce, atencioso... Não tem como não me sentir atraída."

A garota ia caminhando tão distraída que mal viu quando trombou com uma senhora de idade. Só teve tempo de se jogar no chão para não derrubá-la.

- Por Deus! De onde você surgiu? - Perguntou a senhora, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Se machucou?

- Não. Desculpe... estava distraída e não a vi.

- Tudo bem. Tem certeza que não se machucou?

Isabella olhou para si mesma, como se estivesse em dúvida.

- Estou bem...

- Provavelmente o motivo de sua distração é algum belo rapaz. Estou certa?

- Bem... - como aquela senhora, que mal a conhecia, podia ter tanta certeza? Se bem que Isabella podia sentir uma forte aura mutante vindo dela. Seria aquela velhinha capaz de ler pensamentos?

- Você parece preocupada com algo - não foi uma pergunta, como a garota não pode deixar de notar. - Não gostaria de me acompanhar em minha caminhada e conversar um pouco?

Isabella olhou para a senhora com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Era engraçado como ela sentia poder confiar nela. Nunca se sentira assim diante de um estranho. Com um sorriso ela aceitou a proposta da senhora.

- Você mora por aqui? - Perguntou Isabella.

- Não. Estou só de passagem, visitando parentes que moram por aqui.

- Legal.

- E o que aflige uma garota tão jovem como você? - Ela perguntou com um sorriso bondoso, que cativou Isabella.

- Pequenos problemas "amorosos", por assim dizer - ela sorriu sem graça, como se seus problemas fossem algo banal e sem importância.

- Não quer me falar sobre eles? Sabe um dia eu também tive a sua idade e passei por problemas desse tipo. E sei muito bem como os adultos costumam achar que isso e algo trivial e bobo.

Isabella riu. Na verdade ela queria esconder o nervosismo. Tudo o que queria era conseguir se abrir com aquela senhora, mas ela não sabia por onde começar.

- Sabe... - começou ela, procurando as palavras corretas. - Tem um rapaz... Eu não sei o que tá acontecendo entre nós. Não sei o que sinto por ele...

- Ele não sai da sua cabeça? Você sente um calor estranho quando está com ele? Suas pernas parecem feitas de marshmallow quando ele sorri para você?

- É - Isabella estava se sentindo a pessoa mais idiota do mundo.

- E qual é a sua dúvida? Você está apaixonada! Isso é a coisa mais maravilhosa da adolescência!

Só a idéia de estar sentindo paixão já a deixava confusa. Isso ia completamente contra os seus princípios. Entretanto... ela sabia que tinha algo de especial entre Alam e ela.

- Mas...

- Tem algo que te impede de se sentir livre para desfrutar deste novo sentimento?

- Eu tenho namorado.

- Hum... Entendo.

- Mas eu já tinha decidido terminar com ele antes de começar a me sentir atraída pelo outro rapaz - ela fez questão de deixar bem claro que não estava querendo usar nenhum dos dois rapazes. - Só que eu tenho medo de falar com ele. A última vez que nos vimos ele tentou me forçar a fazer coisas que eu não queria. Acabei tendo que usar 'golpes baixos' para me livrar dele e sair correndo desesperada. Logo em seguida o outro rapaz entrou em cena. Ele me ajudou num momento de fraqueza, me consolou, e acabamos nos beijando. Aí eu fico na dúvida se o que eu sinto por ele é gratidão ou... ou atração - ela falou tudo rápido, como se aquilo fosse trazer paz para seu coração, e de certa forma trouxe.

- Ao que me parece, não é gratidão que você sente por ele - a senhora deu um sorriso insinuador. - Eu imagino o quão difícil deve ter sido a experiência de ser abordada de tal maneira pelo namorado, mas você deve encará-lo de frente, e quanto antes melhor. Depois de resolver este primeiro problema, converse com o outro rapaz.

- Você falando parece tudo tão simples.

- E é. Nós é que complicamos.

- Acho que meu anjo da guarda foi muito feliz na hora em que me fez vir até aqui. Foi uma experiência maravilhosa poder conversar com a senhora.

- Você não acredita em destino?

- Não. Prefiro pensar que eu tenho o controle do meu futuro.

- Um dia você descobrirá que tem uma força maior traçando seu caminho.

A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas, confusa.

- As coisas devem acontecer ao seu tempo - disse a senhora, sorrindo mais uma vez. - Mas, infelizmente, eu tenho que ir. Estão me esperando.

- Foi bom conversar com a senhora.

- Também gostei de conversar com uma jovem tão encantadora. Espero que meus pobres conselhos a ajudem com seu probleminha - ela piscou um olho. - Até qualquer dia.

- Até.

Isabella ficou observando a senhora se afastar a passos lentos. Agora ela se sentia um pouco mais leve, mesmo que o que aquela mulher havia lhe dito fosse exatamente as mesmas coisas que sua amigas diriam.

"Cada coisa há seu tempo!" Repetiu as palavras ditas pela senhora. "Mas eu ainda não tenho coragem para ligar pro Michael. Onde já se viu... Isabella Lamartine com medo de um playboyzinho idiota?" Mas, mesmo assim, ao chegar em casa. a garota não foi ligar para o 'namorado', preferiu ir tomar um banho demorado... depois jantar... assistir um filme... "Agora já tá tarde para ligar" ela constatou ao olhar no relógio e ver que era mais de uma da manhã. "Eu falo com ele no colégio" e foi dormir.

**xxXxx**

Isabella acordou extremamente cedo na segunda. Só a idéia de ter que encontrar Michael e Alam na escola já tirou seu sono.

"Com que cara eu vou olhar pro Alam? E pro Michael? E se ele ficar com aquele sorrisinho idiota dele? Não sei se vou ter coragem de falar com ele..."

- Isabella, eu já to indo - falou Graziella, entrando no quarto da irmã e a encontrando sentada na cama com a cabeça entre as mãos. - Tá tudo bem?

- Eu vou com você - ela disse levantando da cama. Nos últimos dias Sue sempre estava indo para a escola com Alam, e ela preferia adiar um pouco mais o momento que teria que dar de cara com ele.

- Bella, você tá com uma cara péssima - falou Lucas, ao entrar no carro com as irmãs.

- Valeu!

Assim que chegou à escola, Isabella correu para o banheiro. De quem ela estava fugindo ela não sabia exatamente, Michael ou Alam... ou os dois.

Ela apoiou as mãos sobre a pia e olhou para sua imagem refletida no espelho.

"O que eu faço?"

_Seja mulher o suficiente e acabe logo com isso!_

"É exatamente o que eu vou fazer! Vou sair deste banheiro seguir para a minha sala... E se o Alam estiver lá?"

_Encare-o com naturalidade, e tente não corar!_

Isabella saiu do banheiro com a cabeça erguida e caminhou a passos firmes para a sala. Antes de abrir a porta respirou fundo e teve que se conter para não entrar de olhos fechados. Mas, para a sua alegria, Alam não estava ali, só os materiais dele.

- Bom dia, Bella - cumprimentou Melanie, com um sorriso ao ver o olhar perdido da garota. - Tá em que mundo?

- Oi... Cadê o pessoal?

- Foram na cantina. A Sue acordou atrasada e não tomou café da manhã.

- Hum - ela voltou a ficar com o olhar perdido. - Preciso ir ali - disse antes de sair em direção à sala de Ashanti.

Isabella encontrou a amiga na porta da sala, conversando com Willian.

- Oi gente. Ash eu preciso falar com você - ela nem ao menos esperou a amiga dizer alguma coisa e já a puxou para longe de Willian, que ficou completamente confuso.

- O que foi Bella?

- Eu to pra ter um treco! To com medo até de andar pela escola. Parece que tem alguém me perseguindo... Não quero ver o Michael...

- Já entendi.

- Não... Você só entendeu metade do meu problema.

- Como assim?

- Nada. Vamos resolver o problema do Michael primeiro.

- Bella, o que você está escondendo?

- Ash, me ajuda com o Michael primeiro. Depois eu conto tudo.

- Tudo bem - ela encarou a amiga. - Vá até sala dele, diga que quer falar com ele, termina tudo, e pronto.

- Ash...

- Tá, desculpa. Eu sei que você está com medo. Tente manter a calma, respira fundo... Você não pode ficar fugindo dele, então acabe com isso de uma vez. Basta você manter a calma.

"Como eu mantenho a calma com o Alam do meu lado durante o dia todo?"

- Você já o viu hoje?

- Quem?

- O Michael, Bella. Em que mundo você está?

- Não, não o vi. Bem que ele podia ter faltado...

- Você é uma mulher ou uma lagartixa?

- Ash - choramingou Isabella. - Eu não estou aqui pra você me criticar...

- Eu sei. Desculpa. Mas é que você está agindo de maneira tão infantil que eu não consigo me controlar.

O sinal tocou, anunciando o início das aulas.

- A não! - Isabella lamentou.

- Não vai me contar a outra metade do seu problema?

- Depois. Apenas me deseje sorte.

- Boa sorte! Seja lá com o que for.

- Valeu, Ash Isabella se afastou nervosa.

- Maluca - murmurou Ashanti, observado-a se afastar.

Isabella entrou na sala com o coração na boca. Desta vez Alam estava lá, mais lindo do que nunca, rindo de alguma coisa que Bryan falava. Os garotos não a viram entrar, mas Sue, sempre atenta a tudo, logo acenou para ela, fazendo com que Alam olhasse para a garota também.

- Bom dia, gente - cumprimentou-os Isabella, fazendo esforço para sua voz parecer firme. - Cadê o professor?

- O Sr. Keling veio dizer que ele irá se atrasar um pouquinho - respondeu Sue. - Por que você saiu lá de casa ontem sem falar nada?

- Você estava dormindo - Isabella sentia os olhos de Alam nela, e isto estava sendo muito incomodo. A vontade que ela tinha era de deixar de lado o fato de ainda ter um namorado e agarrá-lo ali mesmo.

- Aposto que ficou em casa o domingo inteiro sem fazer nada. Devia ter ficado lá em casa.

- Eu saí pra dar uma volta na praça. E aconteceu uma coisa tão engraçada...

Mas ela não pôde contar o que acontecera, pois o professor entrou na sala e já foi pedindo silêncio.

A aula parecia não passar. De cinco em cinco minutos Isabella olhava as horas no relógio do celular e bufava contrariada. Seu coração quase deu um salto ao ver o aparelho vibrar em sua mão.

_Uma mensagem recebida._Ela leu no visor. O número era desconhecido, mas estranhamente familiar.

_Posso falar com vc no intervalo? Bj, Alam!_

Isabella sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Manteve-se firme e não virou para trás. Com as mãos ligeiramente tremulas digitou a resposta.

_Td bem! Me encontre no jardim!!_

Agora Isabella queria que a aula demorasse bastante para acabar. Mas as coisas sempre acontecem ao contrário do que queremos. E logo a aula já estava acabando.

- Bella, você não vem? - Perguntou Suely ao ver que a amiga continuava parada na cadeira.

- Já vou. To só terminando de copiar a matéria. Pode ir na frente.

Suely deu de ombros e saiu da sala com Melanie, Bryan, Kevin e Alam. Após a porta se fechar, depois que o último deles saiu, ela respirou fundo e se levantou lentamente.

"É tudo muito simples! Basta eu ir lá, ver o que ele quer, conversar um pouco e pronto! Tá, não é tão simples assim... Mas vamos lá!"

Ela caminhou até o jardim lentamente. A cada passo seu coração acelerava mais.

- Bella - chamou Alam, que estava sentado em um banco, mas se levantou assim que a viu.

- Oi - ela sorriu sem jeito, sentando no banco para que suas pernas parassem de tremer e sendo acompanhada por ele.

- Você não está com raiva de mim, não é?

- Por que estaria?

- Sei lá. Você mal me olhou na sala...

Então ele tinha reparado.

"Claro que ele reparou! Eu sou mesmo uma idiota mesmo."

- Não estou com raiva de você.

Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que a deixava sem ar.

- Então eu ainda posso ter esperanças com você?

Aquela pergunta a pegou desprevenida. Isabella jamais pensou que ele pudesse ser tão direto.

- Ah... bem... eu... ela gaguejou, à procura do que dizer. Ela queria sim, tentar algo com ele, mas tinha Michael.

- Tudo bem, não precisa responder. Eu sei que esta foi uma pergunta idiota.

- Não foi idiota - Isabella fechou os olhos arrependida ao perceber que tinha realmente falado, e não apenas pensado. - Só precipitada - ela tentou concertar. Não queria que ele pensasse que ela era uma 'atirada'. - Eu ainda não conversei com o Michael, não posso pensar em 'dar uma chance' a outro cara antes de resolver meu problema.

Alam abriu a boca para falar algo, mas o sinal tocou e ele pareceu desistir de falar o que quer que fosse.

- Vamos pra sala? - Perguntou Isabella, sem graça.

O rapaz concordou com a cabeça e eles seguiram juntos, ambos sem graça e sem coragem para puxar assunto, o que fazia com que um clima tenso e pesado pairasse no ar.

"Pelo menos a sala não é tão longe" pensou Isabella, ouvindo os passos de Alam a acompanhando.

- Bella - chamou Sue, assim que a garota entrou na sala. - Eu e a Mel vamos estudar hoje à tarde na biblioteca, não quer vir com a gente?

- Pode ser.

- Você está nos excluindo? - Perguntou Alam indicando ele e Bryan.

- Claro que não - respondeu a loira com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. - Mas eu pensei que vocês tivessem treino hoje.

- E temos - falou Bryan.

- Mas podemos ir depois do treino, não? - Perguntou Alam. - O treino termina cedo. E eu preciso estudar química.

- Tudo bem então - falou Melanie. - Mas não demorem muito, senão não dá tempo de estudar quase nada. E você, Kevin, vai nos acompanhar?

- Hoje não. Tenho que ir almoçar em casa. Mas, se tiverem dúvidas, posso ajudá-los amanhã.

- Tão modesto - riu Sue.

- Como? - Perguntou Kevin, sem entender.

- Nada. Olha, o professo já entrou. Vamos nos sentar.

**xxXxx**

- Bella, eu sei que você está me escondendo alguma coisa - Sue falava irritada, mas em voz baixa. Isabella, Melanie e ela estavam no fundo da biblioteca estudando, ou melhor, conversando, já que a alguns minutos elas tinham deixado os cadernos de lado e começaram a bater papo, até o assunto chegar onde Isabella menos queria.

- Sue, para de encher o meu saco. Eu realmente estou escondendo alguma coisa, mas é apenas porque não está na hora de contar...

- Eu sabia! - Sue quase gritou, mas se conteve a tempo. - Você não me esconde nada. Tem relação com o Alam, não tem?

Isabella lhe lançou um olhar mortífero.

- Como assim "relação com o Alam"? - Perguntou Melanie curiosa.

- Você nunca reparou que o Alam tá caidinho pela minha amiguinha aqui?

- Claro que já. Só um cego para não notar. Mas, aconteceu algo entre vocês?

- É isso que você está escondendo de mim?

- Vocês duas querem parar - pediu Isabella, zangada. - Não aconteceu nada entre nós.

Ela se virou para seu caderno e ignorou a cara de incredulidade das duas garotas. Mas elas acharam melhor não insistir, o que não as impediu de ficar aos cochichos o tempo todo, irritando Isabella.

- Gente, eu preciso ir - falou Melanie. - Não to aprendendo nada mesmo, e melhor eu ir ao banco para minha mãe do que ficar aqui quebrando cabeça à toa.

- Mas a prova tá se aproximando. A gente tem que estudar falou Sue.

- Como se você realmente se importasse com isso - caçoou Isabella.

Sue apenas deu de ombros e se despediu de Mel que já se levantara para ir embora.

Por volta das quatro horas, Alam e Bryan se juntaram a elas, ambos com os cabelos molhados do banho.

- E então. Já estão craques em química? - Perguntou Bryan. - Para me ensinarem alguma coisa?

- Até parece. Essa matéria se nega a entrar na minha cabeça reclamou Sue.

- Não é tão difícil assim - disse Isabella. - Só um pouco trabalhosa.

- Então vê se você sabe resolver este exercício - a loira falou, passando o caderno para a amiga, que o olha com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Sei não. Até tentei, mas não consegui montar a equação.

- Deixa eu ver - pede Alam se aproximando dela. - De onde você tirou isso, Sue?

- Da apostila - disse com simplicidade, pegando o caderno de volta. - Acho que vou procurar o professor para ele me ensinar. Vem comigo Bryan? - Ela perguntou olhando para Alam e Isabella, que continuavam extremamente próximos, mesmo que o rapaz não estivesse olhando mais exercício nenhum, com segundas intenções.

- Vou - respondeu Bryan sem notar as intenções da loira.

Os dois levantaram e deixaram a biblioteca. Isabella abaixara a cabeça para seu próprio caderno, super corada. E Alam, que não deixou de notar, voltou para o seu lugar com um sorriso bobo brincando nos lábios.

- É engraçado ver você corar assim - ele comentou sem olhá-la. - Você é sempre tão conversadeira, tão sem... vergonha, no bom sentido da palavra, claro.

- A força que a Sue faz para nos deixar sozinhos me deixa constrangida.

- Por quê?

Ela virou-se de frente para ele, encarando-o.

- Porque ela é a minha melhor amiga, aí pode parecer que eu é que peço isso a ela.

Alam riu.

- Eu sei que você não pediria isso a ela.

- E eu sei que você sabe. Por isso te contei. Mas ainda assim eu fico constrangida. Ela quer dar uma de cupido, mas acaba... - ela preferiu não concluir a frase, ou acabaria falando besteira.

- Acaba... insistiu Alam.

- Nada. Esquece - ela voltou a olhar para o caderno. - Você conseguiu fazer o exercício que o professor deixou no quadro?

- Consegui.

- Quanto deu?

- 4,74 mols/l.

- É, o meu também deu isso.

- Quando você vai conversar com o Michael?

Isabella o encarou.

- Desculpe a pergunta. Mas é que eu preciso saber - ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os. - Eu to muito confuso... mas eu sei que o que sinto por você, o que senti quando nos beijamos, não é normal...

- Alam, pára. Por favor - Isabella o olhou nos olhos, mas acabou preferindo olhar para outro lado, aqueles olhos eram a sua perdição. - Eu sei que tenho que falar com ele... Só que eu estou com medo, muito medo, para ser sincera.

Ele a olhou com compreensão e segurou a mão dela, que estava sobre a mesa.

- Eu sei. Não quero te pressionar, nem nada. Me desculpa.

- Tudo bem. Mas não insista mais, por favor - ela não conseguiu evitar olhar para ele, no que seus olhos se encontraram.

- Que coisa feia, Bella! Deixa o Michael saber que você está de namoricos com outro.

A garota levou um baita susto, que quase a derrubou da cadeira, ao ouvir a voz da irmã.

- O que você quer, Graziella? - Perguntou tentando não demonstrar raiva.

- Apenas saber como você vai embora... Mas o que eu vi aqui já valeu pelo meu dia inteiro - ela olhava de Alam para a irmã com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

- Você não viu nada aqui. O Alam e eu estamos apenas estudando.

- Pelo que eu saiba não temos aula de anatomia. Porque, pelo olhar entre vocês, era isso que vocês estavam prestes a irem estudar, provavelmente no banheiro mais próximo.

Isabella respirou fundo, se controlando para não dar a resposta que gostaria de dar à irmã.

- Eu vou embora de ônibus. Acho que você não vai quer ir comigo, certo?

- Realmente. Eu não nasci para andar de ônibus, isso é coisa de pobre. Vou ligar para o motorista - ela se virou para sair, mas logo voltou até a irmã. - Cuidado para o Mike não saber que você está enfeitando a cabeça dele.

E saiu antes que Isabella respondesse qualquer coisa.

- Acho que agora eu entendi o que você disse outro dia... sobre sua família.

- Isso foi apenas uma leve demonstração. Ela ainda vai infernizar a minha vida com essa estória.

- Ela não pode fazer muita coisa. Apenas contar para o Michael. Mas de qualquer forma você já ia terminar com ele, não é?

- É - ela suspirou cansada, apoiando a cabeça na mesa.

- Voltamos! - Anunciou Sue com um sorrisinho maroto, que se desfez assim que viu que o clima na mesa não estava dos melhores. - O professor nos explicou como fazer o exercício, é bem chatinho, mas, afinal, não é um bicho de sete cabeças.

Ela pôs-se a explicar pros dois como fazer, mas Isabella não conseguia parar de pensar no que Alam tinha lhe falado. Uma vontade louca de terminar de uma vez com Michael a dominava.

"Vou procurá-lo amanha bem cedo" decidiu ela.

- Bella.

"Não vou ficar perdendo tempo com esse idiota..."

- Bella.

"...ainda mais com o Alam aqui, cheio de amor pra dar... bom pelo menos eu espero!"

- BELLA! - Gritou Sue, finalmente conseguindo atrair a atenção da amiga. - Em que mundo você estava?

- Desculpe, tava distraída. O que você queria?

- Perguntar se você entendeu o que eu acabei de explicar. Mas já percebi que você nem sequer prestou atenção.

- Foi mal. Acho que já vou pra casa. To com a cabeça cheia.

Ela se levantou, catou suas coisas e saiu sem se despedir.

- Alam, o que você está fazendo com a minha amiga? - Perguntou Sue abobalhada, olhando para a amiga que acabara de cruzar a porta de saída. - Tudo bem que a Bella nunca bateu muito bem... Mas essas crises eram raras.

Alam apenas a olhou sem entender.

**xxXxx**

Isabella chegou em casa, foi direto para o seu quarto e se jogou em sua cama.

"Será que eu estou me iludindo em relação ao Alam?" Pensou ela com uma pontadinha de medo. "Será que ele não está só brincando comigo? Se aproveitando da minha ingenuidade? E depois que eu estiver realmente desimpedida ele vai me deixar de lado?"

A garota riu de si mesma.

"Estou parecendo essas adolescentes bobinhas que eu sempre critiquei. Acho que tá na hora de para com essas bobeiras e agir feito gente grande".

Ela se levantou e foi até sua bolsa pegar o celular. Buscou na agenda o nome de Michael e ligou, ignorando o frio na barriga. O celular chamou e Isabella fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

_Sua chamada está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagem..._

Ela desligou soltando todo o ar de seus pulmões.

"Tudo bem, não foi desta vez. Mas eu não vou desistir tão fácil assim!"

E realmente não desistiu. Àquela noite ela tentou ligar para o garoto várias vezes, mas ele não atendeu nenhuma, o que já a estava irritando pois ela tinha certeza que ele estava fazendo de propósito.

Quando ela desistiu e começou a se preparar para dormir, seu celular tocou. Ela correu para atender, mas era apenas uma mensagem, curta e rápida, e não era de Michael.

_Tenha uma boa noite! Bjus!_

"Que fofo!" Isabella suspirou, sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos do visor do celular.

- Isabella? Posso entrar? - Perguntou Graziella abrindo a porta.

- Já entrou.

- Queria falar com você.

A garota olhou a irmã de cima a baixo, como se a avaliasse.

- Tudo bem. Mas que não seja para me atormentar com essa história de falar pro Michael que me viu com o Alam, mesmo porque isso não tem nenhum fundamento...

- Não é nada disso ela fez um gesto de impaciência. Acho que você não tem reparado... quase não fica em casa... Mas o papai e a mamãe tem andado meio estranhos ultimamente. Eu to preocupada.

- Estranhos como?

- Sei lá. Eles estão sempre trancados no escritório com um bando de gente estranha que eu nunca vi antes.

- Eles devem estar com algum plano de extermínio da raça humana - brincou Isabella, ciente de que isso bem que poderia ser verdade.

- Eu to falando sério. Pra você ter uma idéia de como as coisas estão, ontem eu presenciei o papai dando uma baita duma bronca no Lucas. Você já viu alguma vez ele brigando com o Lucas? Isso é inédito.

Isabella olhou atentamente para a irmã e pôde perceber que ela estava realmente preocupada.

- Grazi, nossos pais são assim mesmo. O Lucas deve ter aprontado alguma, ou talvez, finalmente, o papai parou de fingir que não vê o que ele faz.

Graziella tentou argumentar, mas a irmã continuou falando.

- Você muda de atitude rápido, não?

- Que? Como assim?

- Hoje à tarde você estava mais preocupada em me irritar, agora vem toda educada me pedindo ajuda.

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra.

- A não? Então, quando quiser alguma coisa de mim, tente não me deixar com raiva de você.

- Bella, desculpa tá. Não vou falar nada pro Michael. Ok?

- Pouco me importa o que você vai falar ou não pro Michael. Só estou te dando um alerta. Não continue com essa 'dupla personalidade'...

- Eu não tenho dupla personalidade!

- Tá certo. Se você faz tanta questão, eu vou tentar descobrir algo. Mas não te prometo nada.

- Ok. Mas não se esqueça da última vez que nossos pais começaram a se envolver com pessoas estranhas.

- Eles nunca deixaram de se envolver com esse tipo de gente. Apenas não o fazem aqui dentro de casa. Agora, se você me der licença, eu preciso dormir.

Graziella assentiu e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

Isabella não quis demonstrar sua angustia diante da irmã, mas o fato de seus pais estarem tendo 'reuniões' com pessoas 'estranhas' ali, dentro daquela casa, a preocupava muito. Ela sabia da teoria de seus pais de que os mutantes deveriam dominar os humanos, se preciso fosse com o uso da força, e fazer deles escravos. E era provavelmente com isso que eles estavam preocupados no momento.

"Será que eles estão com algum plano em mente?" Pensou Isabella deitando-se em sua cama. "Tenho que investigar isso. Eles não podem agir como se os mutantes fossem as únicas criaturas do mundo".

E com esses pensamentos ela adormeceu, mas teve um sono inquieto e agitado, recheado de sonhos que envolviam o apocalipse.

* * *

**N.A.: Mais uma música dos Engenheiros do Hawaí – NUVEM!!**

**4,74 mols/l – Isso é um efeito da bioquímica, hehehehe!! Tava tão preocupada com essa matéria, na época que escrevi o cap, que acabei colocando alguma coisa aqui tbm... vc acreditam que eu até tive pesadelo com a prova de bioquímica?? Mas pelo menos eu tirei 7,4 na primeira prova!!**

**Eu queria ter postado o cap. na sexta-feira, mas sabe como é... teve um showzinho básico do asa de águia... cheguei em casa as sete da manha... dormi o sábado todo... e só agora eu consegui postar!!**

**Mas vou tentar postar toda sexta, ok? Pelo menos até o 10º cap.!!**

**Continuem mandando reviews, qm sabe assim eu não terei q dar uma má noticia qnd chegarmos no 10º cap.!!**

**Eu não gostei muito deste cap. tbm... acho q não teve nada d interessante... foi só enrolação...**

* * *

**Respostas da Reviews**

**Sara-Gray** – Pode ficar tranqüila q ainda tem muuuuita água pra rolar!! Ainda não tenho idéia d qnts caps vão ter... mas serão muitos!! Fico tão feliz q vc esteja gostando dela... eu tbm adoro o q estou criando!! Quem não tem gostado muito das suas reviewa é a minha prima... heheheh... ela tá com um baita ciúmes d vc me paparicando... hehehe!! E ela vai me matar por eu ter escrito isso aqui!! Parar d escrever?? NUNCAAA!! Mas no momento eu to enfrentando minha primeira crise de criatividade... tem uns 15 dias q não escrevo nada... e acho q vou ficar mais um pouco!! Espero q não acabe atrasando nas postagens... Um grande beijo e espero sua review!!

**Pandora-Potter** – Nossa!! Fiquei surpresa com o cap passado!! Todo mundo disse q gostou da luta... eu particularmente detestei!! Mas tenho q começar a aprender a escrever cenas de ação... afinal essa fica ainda vai ter muiiita ação!! Mas por enquanto eu deixo vocês só com o romance msm!! E na expectativa da ação!! T AMOOOO!! BJKSSSSSSSS

**Lya Beauchamp** – Aqui está o próximo!! Meio sem graça... mas faz o que! Fico feliz q tenha gostado do cap passado... Estou me aperfeiçoando em cenas de ação, mas não gostei do q escrevi... qria ter colocado uma cena de luta do Alam... mas não consegui!! Bom... vamos ver o que vcs acham deste!! Um bjãoooo e até o proximo!!

* * *

**FAÇAM UMA AUTRORA FELIZ, DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

* * *


	9. I Feel Good

****

Capítulo 8

**I Feel Good**

Eram quase duas horas da manhã. Alam estava em frente ao computador, absorto em uma pesquisa, quando recebeu um e-mail. Seus olhos fitaram o título da mensagem.

_Aislim avança em sua meta!_

Ele clicou na mensagem e começou a lê-la, com o coração aos pulos.

_Meu caro Alam, como tem passado? Eu vou bem, obrigado. Fiquei muito feliz em receber seu e-mail. Faz um bom tempo que não nos vemos, heim?! Precisamos marcar um encontro. Encher a cara até cair, e na manhã seguinte não nos lembrarmos de nada do que fizemos. O que acha? Parece tão tentador para você quanto é para mim?_

_Bom, quanto à sua dúvida, tenho más notícias. _

_Como você bem sabe, eu estou infiltrado no Centro Anti-Humanos, trabalhando diretamente com nosso grande amigo Aislim. E andei coletando muitas informações, algumas delas interessantes para você._

_Já ouviu falar das Pedras do Poder? Imagino que sim, tendo a vó que tem. Pois bem... nosso amigo está atrás delas. Parece que ele ainda não sabe a localização das pedras, mas tudo indica que ele está bem próximo. E eu soube, por fontes seguras, que ele está nesta busca há vários anos. Acho que nem a sua vó teria a mesma quantidade de informações sobre as pedras do que ele. Isso virou uma obsessão, entende? O cara meio que pirou, só pensa nessas pedras. E ele tá contando com a ajuda de um monte de gente bacana, se é que me entende. _

_Acho que seria bom vocês se apressarem, se quiserem detê-lo a tempo. Não sei o quanto a sua vó confia na deusa dela, mas as coisas estão começando a ficarem difíceis para o nosso lado. Não ia ser muito agradável se nosso maior inimigo ganhasse essa arma extra._

_Não posso passar mais informações por um e-mail, pois este pode ser interceptado... Espero que não seja, pois só estas informações aqui já colocaria a minha cabeça a prêmio. Mas... tenho que ajudar um velho amigo._

_Se cuida rapaz, e mantenha o coração das garotas inteiros!_

_Um grande abraço,_

_Rion._

Não era exatamente as notícias que esperava receber, mas pelo menos Aislim ainda não tinha colocado as mãos nas pedras.

"Preciso ligar para a vovó!" Pensou Alam, enquanto imprimia a mensagem e desligava o computador. "Ela precisa agir rápido".

Com um plano sendo elaborado em sua mente, ele foi dormir, e sonhou com uma bela garota de olhos azuis.

**xxXxx**

Na manhã seguinte, Alam acordou super atrasado, o que o obrigou a sair de casa sem tomar banho e nem lanchar.

- Bom dia, Alam - cumprimentou-o Sue, assim que o rapaz chegou à escola.

- B-b-bom dia - ele respondeu bocejando e esfregando os olhos.

- Passou a noite em claro foi?

- Mais ou menos.

Eles foram caminhando em direção à sala.

- O que você sempre fica fazendo de madrugada que não dorme?

- Nada de mais. Só na internet à toa. Mas às vezes eu fico fazendo algum trabalho para o meu pai.

- Hum. Você devia parar com isso. Faz mal ficar sem dormir.

- No sábado e domingo eu durmo tudo o que ficou atrasado.

Sue balançou a cabeça discordado da atitude dele, mas sabia que não adiantaria discutir.

Eles entraram na sala e encontraram Mel, Bryan, Kevin e Isabella entretidos num papo animado.

- Bom dia pessoal - cumprimentou Sue, sentando-se em uma cadeira vazia ao lado de Isabella.

- Bom dia - responderam todos.

Alam se jogou na cadeira atrás de Sue e deitou a cabeça na mesa, fechando os olhos.

- O que você tem? - Perguntou Mel.

- Sono - ele respondeu sem abrir os olhos. - Fui dormir meio tarde.

- Você fez o trabalho de português? - Perguntou Bryan esperançoso.

- Trabalho? - Ele abriu os olhos confuso. - Droga. Esqueci completamente.

- Que tal a gente faltar a aula de história pra fazer o trabalho - sugeriu Isabella.

- Você também não fez? - Perguntou Alam.

- Não. Nem o Bryan, nem a Mel.

- Bando de irresponsáveis - falou Sue, fingindo estar decepcionada com os amigos.

- Cala a boca loura aguada. - disse Isabella. - Então, o que vocês acham de matarmos esta aula?

- Pode ser - concordou Bryan. - Vamos pra biblioteca.

Os quatro se levantaram e saíram da sala, antes que o professor de história entrasse.

- Alguém leu o livro? - Perguntou Bryan, assim que eles se acomodaram em uma mesa na biblioteca.

- Ninguém precisa ler Romeu e Julieta para fazer esse trabalho - falou Mel. - Qualquer um sabe a história de cor.

- Eu não sei - protestou Bryan. - Só sei que eles eram de famílias rivais e se apaixonaram perdidamente e depois os dois morrem.

- Justamente. Só precisa de mais alguns detalhes.

- Parem de discutir e vamos começar logo isso - falou Isabella pegando o caderno e começando a escrever.

Alam olhou para Isabella. Uma memória surgindo em sua mente. Um sonho que tivera com ela, um sonho nenhum pouco casto. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para seu trabalho, que consistia num questionário sobre o livro de Shakespeare, mas a toda hora imagens ardente dos dois tomavam conta de sua mente.

"Mas que droga. Por que toda vez que eu estou perto dela tenho que lembrar desse sonho?" Ele agarrou os cabelos e puxou, irritado.

- Ei, tá tudo bem? - Perguntou Isabella, vendo o gesto do rapaz.

- Não. Eu não dormi nada a noite, não tomei café da manhã e estou fazendo um trabalho chato de português...

- Ok, desculpa por me intrometer - a garota se sentiu ofendida com a resposta grossa dele.

- Bella, foi mal. Não queria ser grosso. Mas é que hoje eu não estou nos meus melhores dias. Me perdoa? - Ele fez cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Tudo bem - Isabella o olhou desconfiada, mas não resistiu a cara que ele estava fazendo e sorriu.

- Hem-hem - Mel pigarreou, como que para mostrar que os dois não estavam sozinhos, chamando a atenção dele para si. - Vocês sabem a resposta da pergunta quatro?

- Nem li a um ainda – respondeu Bryan, dando de ombros.

**xxXxx**

O resto do dia passou rápido para Alam. Ele almoçou na escola, pois tinha treino de basquete, no qual, ele ficou contente em notar, Michael não estava. Depois do treino ele voltou para casa, exausto.

A vontade que ele tinha era de ir direto para sua cama e dormir. Entretanto ele precisava ligar para sua vó, só então poderia descansar em paz.

Ele pegou o telefone sem fio e subiu para seu quarto, meio trôpego de sono. Se jogou na cama e discou o número da casa de sua avó. O telefone mau chamou uma vez e alguém atendeu.

- Alo?

- Lucy?

- É.

- Oi meu anjo. E o Alam.

- Oi Alam! To com saudade de você.

- Também estou com saudade de você, pequena. Tá tudo bem por aí?

- Não. Estou sentindo muita saudade de você e da Lice. Quando vocês vêm me ver.

- Não sei, pequena. Assim que eu puder eu vou, ok?

- Promete?

- Prometo. Mas agora você chama a vó pra mim?

- Tá bom. 'Pera aí. VOVÓ, O ALAM QUER FALAR COM VOCÊ!

Alam tirou o fone do ouvido com o grito da prima. Lucia era a caçulinha da família, tinha apenas cinco anos, e era super apegada com o rapaz, que também tinha um enorme carinho por ela.

- Ela já vem - disse Lucia, voltando ao tom normal.

- Certo. então um beijão pra você. E se cuida aí, ta bom?

- Pode deixar. E não demore a vir me ver.

- Ok!

Ele ouviu um barulho que indicava que a garotinha tinha colocado o fone sobre a mesa.

- Pronto.

- Vó?

- Oi meu menino! Como você está? Seu pai não tem sido muito duro com você não né? Está se alimentando bem? E a Alice, já arrumou emprego? E sua mãe já se adaptou na nova casa?

- Estou bem, vó. Meu pai está se comportando. A Alice não arrumou emprego, está trabalhando com meu pai. E minha mãe está adorando a casa - ele respondeu revirando os olhos. Sua vó sempre fazia esse monte de perguntas ao atender o telefone.

- Então a que eu devo a honra de sua ligação?

- Sabe, eu andei falando com o Rion...

- Ah, mas que coisa boa! Eu adoro aquele rapaz. Como ele está? Espero que tenha tomado algum jeito na vida. Sempre tão boêmio.

- É, ele está bem sim. E está trabalhando no CAH, diretamente com o Aislim.

- Isso é muito bom. Vejo que ele arrumou um pouco mais de responsabilidade.

- É. E ele me contou umas coisas, sobre as pedras.

- Sei. Ele acha que eu não darei conta de impedir o Aislim. Fala para o Rion não subestimar os velhos.

- Não foi bem isso. Ele disse que o Aislim está muito perto de descobrir onde estão as pedras. E que nós devemos nos apressar se quisermos o impedir.

- Alam, eu sei o que estou fazendo. E sei o que o Aislim está fazendo. Ele não conseguirá chegar às pedras tão cedo, assim como eu, também não o farei. Mas agora esqueça isso. Você foi para Los Angeles encarregado de outra missão. Cuide dela.

- Mas vó...

- Meu querido, estou a anos estudando estas pedras (muitos anos, por sinal). Você acha que eu deixarei que um mal amado como o Aislim coloque as mãos nelas?

- Certo vó. Só achei que deveria te falar.

- E eu agradeço. É bom saber que os planos do Aislim estão mais abertos do que antes. Ele está começando a se envolver com muita gente para encontrar as pedras.

- E isso é bom ou ruim?

- Não sei. Mas podemos nos beneficiar disso - ele pode sentir o sorriso de sua vó do outro lado da linha. - Mas agora eu preciso desligar, querido. Foi muito bom falar com você.

- Também gostei de falar com você, vó. Quando vem aqui de novo?

- Não sei. Acho que estou muito velha para sair da minha casa.

- Larga de se fazer de idosa sofrida, eu sei que você odeia que te chamem de velha. E sei também que se for para ir para a sua terra natal você estará sempre disposta.

- Tem razão. Mas acho que tenho que começar a encarara a realidade. Meu corpo já não é mais o mesmo do que o de alguns anos atrás.

- Mas você continua sendo a mesma gata que sempre foi.

- Alam, não me mime deste jeito.

- Vó, eu te amo.

- Também te amo, seu pentelho.

O rapaz desligou o telefone com um sorriso no rosto. Era sempre bom falar com sua vó, ela tinha o dom de lhe passar segurança e confiança, mesmo que não dissesse nada.

Alam, que estava deitado em sua cama, olhou para a porta do banheiro, pensando em tomar um banho antes de dormir, mas ele estava tão cansado que não conseguiu reunir forças para levantar da cama.

"Quando eu acordar eu tomo banho" pensou antes de pegar no sono, quase que imediatamente.

**xxXxx**

A quarta-feira amanheceu com uma chuva fraca de verão. O que irritou Isabella, que odiava chuva. Para ela chuva era sinônimo de mau humor. Bom, não que ela não gostasse de chuva, mas ela preferia se pudesse ficar na cama dormindo tranquilamente. Mas, ao invés disso, ela tinha que ir para a escola e procurar Michael de qualquer jeito.

"De hoje não passa!" Pensou decidida, ao descer para tomar café da manhã.

Antes de sair de casa ela tentou mais uma vez ligar para o garoto. Desta vez ele atendeu.

- Oi amor! - Disse com a voz melosa.

- Resolveu me atender foi? - Isabella perguntou com raiva, sem conseguir controlar seu tom de voz.

- Que isso, amor. Não atendi ontem porque estava no banho.

- Que banho demorado, heim? Passei horas tentando te ligar.

- Me perdoe.

- E por que você não retornou quando viu as ligações?

- Já era tarde, não quis te acordar, amor.

- Para de me chamar de amor! - Ela gritou irritada. Não estava suportando ele fingir que nada tinha acontecido. - Preciso falar com você.

- Hoje?

- Não, semana que vem. Claro que é hoje!

- Bella, você parece estar de mau humor. Talvez fosse melhor esperar esfriar a cabeça. O que acha?

- Eu acho que já esperei de mais. Me encontre hoje na porta da escola.

- Bella...

- Na porta da escola, Michael - ela repetiu e logo em seguida desligou o telefone.

"O primeiro passo eu já dei. Agora é encará-lo de frente".

Isabella chegou à escola um pouco mais cedo do que de costume. A chuva já passara, mas seu mau humor não. E, para piorar, Michael não estava lá.

"Provavelmente ele vai chegar no último minuto, só para não dar tempo da gente conversar".

- Oi Bella! - Cumprimentou-a Ashanti. - O que faz aqui sozinha?

- Estou esperando o Michael.

- Vai falar com ele hoje?

- É. Mas acho que ele vai chegar atrasado.

- Então vamos entrar. No intervalo você o procura.

- Não. Vou esperar mais um pouco.

- Tem certeza?

A garota confirmou com a cabeça.

- Então tá. Boa sorte. Qualquer coisa me procura.

- Ok.

Como ela já imaginava, o rapaz não apareceu. E quando o sinal tocou ela resolveu entrar.

"É melhor não perder aula por causa daquele traste".

No intervalo ela o procurou, mas sem sucesso. Tentou ligar no celular dele, mas estava desligado.

- Você já acordou com esse bico hoje? - Perguntou Sue, quando a amiga se juntou a ela, Bryan, Alam e Mel, na mesa da cantina.

- Não enche, Sue - Isabella falou com a voz carregada de raiva, enquanto tentava mais uma vez ligar no celular de Michael.

­_O numero chamado está temporariamente indisponível ou fora da área de cobertura._

Isabella teve vontade de jogar o celular longe, mas se controlou e o bateu com força na mesa.

- A culpa não é do celular - brincou Bryan, mas se arrependeu amargamente ao receber um olhar mortífero da garota.

- Aquele não é o Michael? - Sue apontou para um rapaz que acabará de entrar na cantina.

O pescoço de Isabella quase quebrou quando ela o virou com força para olhar se era mesmo Michael. Era. Ela se levantou zangada, quase derrubando a cadeira e foi até ele.

- Tenho até dó dele - falou Sue, ao ver a amiga chamar a atenção do rapaz com um empurrão no ombro.

Alam olhou atentamente os dois saírem. Aquilo só podia dizer uma coisa: depois daquela conversa ela finalmente estaria livre.

Isabella e Michael foram para o jardim. Ela achou melhor conversar com ele em um lugar aberto e que tivesse muita gente por perto. Tinha medo que ele pudesse fazer algo contra ela, ainda mais pela natureza da conversa que teriam.

- Por que todo esse mau humor, meu amor?

- Meu amor é a p...

- Calma! O que você tanto queria falar comigo? - Ele continuava usando aquele tom meloso, que a estava irritando cada vez mais. - Eu não tenho muito tempo...

- Acabou. Michael.

- Que?

- Nosso namoro acabou. Não quero mais ter que olhar para a sua cara. Fui clara?

- Calma aí. Por que isso agora?

- Não se faça de inocente.

- Você não pode acabar com o nosso namoro assim...

- Posso. E já devia ter feito isso há muito tempo. Mas depois da noite de sábado eu percebi o quanto estava sendo burra.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. Só por que eu queria fazer amor com você?

Isabella o olhou, exasperada.

- Você tentou me forçar a transar com você. Me machucou. Tentou abusar de mim.

- Não precisa fazer tanto drama.

Ela não agüentou mais e deu um belo tapa na cara dele.

- Eu não sou essas vagabundinha que você está acostumado a levar pra cama. Dou muito valor ao meu corpo, e não é qualquer idiota que vai ter o prazer de tocar em mim. Me esquece. Finja que não existo. Me poupe do desprazer de ter que olhar para essa sua carinha de garoto mimado.

Isabella virou as costas para ele e saiu pisando duro para sua sala. Pronto. Estava feito. Até que não tinha sido tão difícil assim. Agora estava livre. Livre para Alam.

Ela chegou à sala e sentou-se em sua cadeira, escondendo o rosto entre os braços. Sentia uma enorme vontade de gritar, pular, sair correndo feito uma louca. Precisava contar a novidade para Ash e Sue.

Levantou-se de um pulo. Mas antes que chegasse à porta, o sinal tocou.

"Droga. Vou ter que esperar até o final da aula".

Ela voltou para o seu lugar e logo em seguida Sue, Alam, Bryan, Mel e Kevin entraram na sala. A loira veio correndo na direção da amiga.

- E então? - Perguntou exultante.

- O professor já está na sala, Sue - Isabella falou sem olhar para a amiga, e evitando, também, olhar para Alam.

Sue tentou protestar, mas achou melhor se sentar e ignorar sua curiosidade momentaneamente. Isabella não daria o braço a torcer, mas no final da aula a morena não lhe escaparia.

Aquela aula pareceu demorar séculos para acabar. Isabella não via a hora de sair gritando aos quatro ventos que estava solteira.

"Mas por pouco tempo" pensou com um sorriso.

O sinal tocou. Isabella se levantou juntando seus materiais apressada.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? - Perguntou Sue, que percebeu que a amiga estava saindo da sala sem falar nada.

- Vou procurar a Ash.

- E não vai me contar como foi a conversa com o Michael? - A loira se sentiu rejeitada e posta de lado.

- Eu supus que você viria comigo. Prefiro contar pras duas juntas do que ter que repetir a história duas vezes.

Sue sorriu aliviada.

- Então vamos logo que eu estou curiosa.

Elas saíram da sala sem dar atenção a uma outra pessoa que também estava muito curiosa. Alam teve que se contentar com a certeza de que Isabella tinha terminado com Michael, pois tinha certeza que ela não lhe daria espaço para tocar no assunto tão cedo.

Isabella e Sue encontraram Ash saindo da sala.

- E então? - Perguntou Ash, exultante.

- Vamos conversar em um lugar mais reservado - pediu Isabella, fazendo suspense.

As duas garotas sentiram vontade de esganar a amiga e mandá-la falar no mesmo instante, mas acharam melhor não contrariá-la e a seguiram para um banco no jardim, um pouco afastado dos alunos que saiam da escola.

- Bom... Não foi tão difícil quanto eu imaginava que seria - falou Isabella. - E eu estou me sentindo muito melhor agora. Livre. Leve. Solta.

- Por todos os meus genes mutantes! - Sue falou aliviada. - Você realmente terminou com ele.

- Claro. E confesso que deveria ter feito isso antes.

- Bella, você é uma idiota.

- Ash!

- É sério. Amiga, não sei como você conseguiu ficar com ele tanto tempo. Vocês não tinham nada a ver. Ele só te fazia sofrer. Era um canalha...

- Tudo bem, eu sou uma idiota. Mas uma idiota em tratamento.

- Agora só falta você dar uma chance para o Alam.

- Sue, deixe a garota curtir um pouco a vida de solteira - falou Ash divertida. - Meninas, precisamos comemorar.

- Calma gente, não é pra tanto - falou Isabella.

- Bella, essa é a melhor noticia do ano! - Sue parecia prestes a fazer uma dancinha da vitória. - Um acontecimento desses merece uma comemoração a altura. O que acha Ash? Talvez uma noitada na _­La Dance_?

- É. Acho que é uma boa. O que acha Bella?

Isabella ainda pensou em tirar essa idéia da cabeça das amigas, afinal era só o fim do seu namoro.

"Mas o que eu estou pensando? É o fim do meu namoro! Finalmente me livrei daquele idiota. Tenho mais é que comemorar mesmo".

- Eu concordo.

- ISSO! - Gritou Sue dando um pulo e um soco no ar, o que atraiu a atenção de vários alunos.

- Hoje à noite, na _La Dance_ - falou Ash sem dar atenção aos alunos que as observavam, pois Sue finalmente tinha começado sua dancinha da vitória. - Nos vemos lá então?

- Você não quer vir se arrumar lá em casa? - Perguntou Sue, parando de dançar.

- Acho mais fácil eu ir direto.

- Então está combinado - falou Isabella. - Às onze horas está bom?

- Está ótimo - concordou Ash.

- E nem pense em levar o Will. É uma comemoração só de meninas - Isabella quis deixar isso bem claro.

- Ah, eu tava pensando em convidar o Alam - Sue falou como quem não quer nada.

- Nem pense nisso.

- Bella, qual é o problema?

- Hoje eu quero estar apenas com as minhas amigas. Não quero pensar em homens.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.

- Então eu vou indo. O Will deve estar me esperando para almoçar.

Ash se despediu das duas e foi procurar o namorado.

- Não temos aula à tarde? - Perguntou Bella.

- Temos. De redação - ela fez uma careta.

- Que tal irmos pra casa mais cedo?

- Ótima idéia.

**xxXxx**

Naquele mesmo dia, no início da noite.

- Bella, por que você não veste aquele vestido vermelho? - Sugeriu Sue, que estava sentada na cama da amiga esperando ela escolher o que vestir. Isabella encontrava-se no closet, revirando suas roupas.

- Não, ele já esta muito batido. Sabe, acho que deveríamos ter saído pra compra algo para esta noite.

- Você não precisa caprichar tanto hoje, deixa pra se produzir no dia que formos sair com o Alam. Aí você vai ter que estar um arraso.

- Sue!

- Que?

- Para de falar nele um pouco. O que acha desta blusa? - Ela mostrou um top preto tomara que caia.

- Com aquela calça preta e a bota de cano alto?

- Hum, acho que vai ficar bom, né?

- É.

- Então pronto. Tá escolhido - ela pegou as coisas que ia precisar para se arrumar e colocou dentro de uma bolsa. - Vamos?

- Claro.

Algumas horas depois, as duas estavam prontas e dentro de um táxi, indo em direção à danceteria _La Dance_ a favorita delas. Ashanti as esperava na entrada.

- Essa noite vai ser um arraso - disse a morena ao se aproximar das duas. - Vamos dançar até nossas pernas se negarem a nos manter em pé.

As duas concordaram e elas entraram da danceteria, já com muitos olhares cobiçosos de rapazes, mas que naquela noite elas não dariam a mínima.

Aquela noite estava tocando músicas dos anos 70 e 80, não eram tão animadas quanto as músicas atuais, mas as faziam rir enquanto dançavam e inventavam coreografias hilárias. Elas se divertiam muito, riam, pulavam, bebiam, riam, dançavam... A única coisa que queriam era se divertir. E conseguiram.

Isabella finalmente conseguiu deixar a cabeça leve, sem pensar em problemas ou complicações. Era só ela e suas amigas se divertindo ao som de músicas alegres e engraçadas.

* * *

**N.A.: Primeiramente eu gostaria de explicar uma coisinha. Não sei se vocês repararam, mas eu costumava fazer sempre um capítulo com a Isabella como personagem central e outro com o Alam, mas neste não deu muito certo... Não tinha como escrever um capítulo só com apenas um dia de estória, e com um Alam tão cansado, precisando dormir, hehe... e eu não podia adiar mais o término do namoro da Isabella... Ainda assim ele ficou um pouco menor do que eu gostaria. Acho que de agora em diante eu vou fazer os caps. Assim, é bem mais fácil!!**

**Outra coisa, eu simplesmente inventei a discoteca que as meninas foram, estava sem paciência para procurar uma na net. Sorry!!**

**A música do capítulo é I Feel Good, do James Brown, acho q todos conhecem, a letra não era bem o que eu queria. . . é mais pelo significado do título mesmo: eu me sinto bem!! Sem falar no quanto é divertido dançar essas músicas!! XD**

**Também gostaria de me desculpar... eu tinha prometido o cap para sexta, mas não deu... sexta eu estava na chácara da minha vó, só voltei sábado e não tive tempo de postar pois tinha uma festa beneficente para ir... e no domingo meu irmão mandou formatar o pc dele... ai ficou sem word e não tinha como eu editar o cap... No fim das contas eu só pude postar hoje, depois de voltar para minha casa! Mas, se vocês deixarem suas reviews rapidinho eu posto o outro cap rapidinho tbm!! **

**Acho q esta n.a. já está muito grande, hehehe!! Bjus e até o próximo!!**

* * *

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Sarah-Gray**: Suas reviews são sempre tão fofas!! Sempre fico emocionada com elas!! Bom... minha prima é uma chata, feia, insuportável... hehehe, to brincando, só escrevi isso por que sei que ela vai ler, hehehe!! Eu adoro ela... a gente se entende muito bem, gostamos das mesmas coisas e temos uma personalidade bem parecida!! As outras duas fics que tem no meu profile são dela. Depois dá uma lida, acho q vc vai gostar!! Bjusss e até o próximo cap!!

**Lya Beachamp**: Pronto... a Bella já deu o pé na bunda do Michael, hehehe!! Espero que você tenha gostado... eu queria por algo mais agressivo por parte dela, mas acabei deixando como ficou. Continue deixando reviews!! BJKSSSSS

**Pandora-Potter**: Agora eu fiz o seu filme com a Sarah, hehehe, e ainda de quebra fiz uma propaganda das suas fics!! Qnt à sua dupla personalidade, bom... estou acostumada a isso, hehehehhe!! Já estou com sdd viu!? Assistindo muito Wolf's Rain?? Nem vou ter tempo d assistir essa semana : ( Bjussss e até o próximo cap, da minha ou da sua fic, hehe!!

* * *

**FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ, DEIXE REVIEWS!!**

* * *


	10. Dreams

**Capítulo 9**

**Dreams**

A semana terminou rápida. Isabella percebeu que Alam procurava uma maneira de estar a sós com ela, mas ela fez o possível para evitá-lo. Tanto que a única aproximação que ele conseguiu foi uma rápida conversa quando ela ficou sozinha na sala no fim de uma aula na quinta à tarde, onde ele só teve tempo para perguntar sobre a prova que teriam em alguns dias.

Mas não era por falta de vontade que ela não o deixava se aproximar. Tinha medo, muito medo. De que? Isso ela não sabia dizer ao certo. mas preferia mantê-lo longe por enquanto, até conseguir ordenar seus pensamente e, principalmente, seus sentimentos.

"Estou ficando muito sentimental" ela pensou sacudindo a cabeça. "Preciso voltar à realidade e parar de sonhar com o príncipe encantado que vem me buscar no cavalo branco".

Mas seu belo príncipe não era tão bonzinho assim e não lhe obedecia quando ela lhe ordenava para que deixasse seus pensamentos. O que era ainda mais difícil, visto que ela o via o tempo todo na escola.

"Pelo menos o fim de semana está chegando e poderei ficar um pouco longe dele. Mas será que é isso que eu quero? Será que não seria melhor me aproximar dele e ver no que vai dar?"

Foi em meio a estes pensamento que ela foi para casa na quinta-feira.

**xxXxx**

Alam percebeu claramente que Isabella o evitava. Para falar a verdade, ela não tentava exatamente esconder isso dele. Pelo menos foi a esta conclusão que ele chegou ao vê-la mudar de direção três vezes que ele tentara se aproximar dela nos corredores, ou quando ela praticamente saiu correndo da biblioteca quando Sue os deixou a sós, com a desculpa de que precisava falar com sua irmã urgentemente.

"Ela bem que poderia arrumar uma desculpa melhorzinha. Afinal, eu sei muito bem que ela e a irmã não se dão muito bem" pensou ele contrariado ao ver a garota puxar papo com um cara que ele nunca vira antes, só para evitar que ele se aproximasse.

Aquele jogo de gato e rato já o estava irritando.

"Acho que está na hora de pedir ajuda à loira" pensou Alam quando saia da escola sexta-feira à noite. "Ela poderia arrumar um jeito de eu ver a Bella a sós".

Ele planejava chegar em casa e ligar para Sue, mas seu pai o esperava na sala de visitas, com uma cara nada amigável.

- Você demorou - falou ele.

- Estava estudando. Tenho prova na segunda - ele jogou os materiais no sofá e se esparramou no tapete, cansado, físico e mentalmente. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O Aislim está na Grécia.

- Como? - Alam se levantou de uma vez.

- Uma fonte segura me procurou hoje.

- O que ele está fazendo na Grécia?

- Acho que você tem uma idéia, não? - Alam concordou. - Tenho medo da sua vó não conseguir pará-lo a tempo.

- Ela me garantiu que não devo me preocupar com isso.

- Realmente não deve - o Sr. Karamazov estudou o filho com atenção. - Você deve se empenhar em concluir sua missão.

- Sim, devo. Mas está difícil. Nosso "amiguinho" sabe esconder muito bem os podres dele. Tá difícil...

- Continue tentando. Tenho certeza de que ele está tramando algo. Temos que impedi-lo antes que se alie ao Aislim. Esses dois juntos são um perigo.

- O que te faz crer que eles já não estão aliados?

- Eu saberia se eles estivessem trabalhando juntos.

- Mas e se eles não estiverem trabalhando juntos?

- Como assim, Alam?

- Eles podem estar aliados, mas trabalhando em "projetos" diferentes - sugeriu Alam.

- É uma boa teoria. Mas espero que esteja errado. Ou nossos problemas estariam muito piores do que eu imaginava - ele suspirou cansado. - Acho que eu vou dormir. Estou exausto.

- É, eu também.

- O que vai fazer amanhã?

- Tenho prova pela manhã. E planos para a tarde, que talvez incluam a noite - ele respondeu pensativo, como se falasse consigo mesmo.

- Estes "planos" envolvem a garota que te laçou?

- Pai, não fale assim. Fico me sentindo um idiota apaixonado.

- É isso o que você se tornou.

Alam o olhou incrédulo, pronto para protestar, mas percebeu que o pai tinha razão.

- Eu não acredito que me tornei aquilo que eu mais abominava. Um romântico apaixonado!

- Só espero que isso não desvia a sua atenção do foco principal...

- Não vai desviar.

- E nem te empeça de ir embora quando tudo isso acabar.

A boca dele abriu e fechou várias vezes, procurando uma resposta que não veio.

- Acho bom você pensar nisso antes de se acertar com essa garota. Sua estadia nesta cidade não será muito longa.

O Sr. Karamazov deixou o filho sozinho com seus pensamentos, e subiu a escada. Alam ficou mirando o lugar onde o pai estivera a poucos instantes.

Era engraçado, a alguns dias ele nem ao menos queria vir para esta cidade, e agora ele não queria a deixar tão cedo. Será que essa sua obsessão por Isabella o atrapalharia? Será que quando chegasse a hora de ir embora ele não conseguiria deixá-la? Será que eles estariam juntos até lá? Será que realmente valeria a pena lutar por ela?

Pelo menos para a última pergunta ele tinha uma resposta: sim. Por ela ele faria qualquer coisa.

Entretido nesses pensamentos ele não viu o tempo passar, só se deu conta de que já estava ali, no chão da sala, há horas, quando alguém desceu as escadas e falou com ele.

- Alam? O que faz aqui uma hora dessas? - Perguntou a Sra. Karamazov, olhando preocupada para o filho.

- Pensando - ele respondeu vagamente, fitando-a com um olhar perdido.

- Tá tudo bem? - Ela se aproximou do filho e sentou no sofá ao lado dele. - Tem algo te preocupando?

- Muitas coisas, mãe. Mas acho que só eu posso resolver isso. Preciso tomar uma decisão. Bom... Na verdade minha decisão já está tomada, mas eu preciso me prevenir das conseqüências.

- E eu não posso te ajudar, certo?

- Não desta vez - ele deitou a cabeça no colo da mãe. - Tenho que arcar com as conseqüências das minhas escolhas. Acho que isso é amadurecer, né?

- Sim, meu filho. De certa forma isso é amadurecer - ela deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dele. Mas está tarde, por que você não dorme e deixa pra pensar nisso outro dia?

- É. É o que eu vou fazer - ele se levantou. - Boa noite, mãe.

- Boa noite, meu filho.

**xxXxx**

Isabella acordou mais cedo do que o normal no sábado. Tudo bem que ela teria prova, mas acordar às cinco da manhã em pleno sábado não era nada legal. Sem falar que a prova só seria às oito horas.

Ela arrumou seu quarto, seu guarda-roupas, sua penteadeira, sua mochila. Estava tudo em perfeita ordem. Mas ela não estava satisfeita. Sentia que faltava algo, mas não sabia explicar o que. Era como se algo a comprimisse por dentro. Faltava algo dentro dela. Mas o que?

O quarto vazio e extremamente arrumado à sua volta a incomodou. E isso a perturbou. Ali era o seu refúgio. Não podia se sentir perturbada em seu quarto. Não podia sentir aquela sensação de ser uma prisioneira dentro de seu refúgio. Ela foi até a janela e a abriu, deixando a brisa da manhã entrar, balançando seus cabelos e trazendo um perfume familiar.

"Acho que eu estou imaginando coisas" pensou ela, ao perceber de quem era aquele perfume. "Ou será que é dele que eu estou sentindo falta? Mas como eu poderia sentir falta de algo que nunca foi meu? Entretanto eu tive uma mostra do que ele é capaz; uma não, algumas" pensou enquanto se lembrava dos beijos que trocaram, sua mão percorreu quase que inconscientemente seus lábios, lembrando do toque dos lábios dele.

Alguém bateu na porta, tirando-a dos seus devaneios.

- Entre.

Graziella colocou a cabeça para dentro, com um sorriso falso.

- Maninha querida!

- O que você quer?

- alma, só vim te dar bom dia e...

- Não precisa fingir Grazi, você é péssima nisso. Diga de uma vez.

- Como você vai pra escola?

- Não sei. Por quê?

- Mamãe requisitou nosso motorista. Será que não teria como você pedir para a mãe da sua amiguinha nos levar?

- É provável que a gente vá de ônibus.

- Bella, por favor.

- Eu não vou pedir pra ela levar a gente. Isso é ridículo.

- E como eu vou?

- De ônibus, que tal?

- Péssima idéia.

- Bom, você que sabe. Vou tomar banho.

Ela entrou no banheiro rindo da cara de desespero que a irmã fazia.

Assim que terminou de se arrumar, Isabella foi falar com a irmã novamente.

- Eu estou indo para a casa da Sue. Quer vir com a gente?

Graziella pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Se não tem outro jeito. Quem sabe a mãe dela não resolve nos levar.

As duas fizeram o caminha até a casa da loira à pé e em silêncio. Isabella sabia o quanto era difícil para a irmã a idéia de ter que ir de ônibus para a escola, e se divertia com isso.

Mas o que Isabella não esperava era encontrar o carro de Alam parado na porta da casa de Sue. Ela ficou alguns instantes imóvel, apenas olhando para o carro, como se esperasse encontrar ali as respostas para suas dúvidas.

- Alguma coisa errada com o carro? Graziella estranhou a atitude da irmã.

- É o carro do Alam.

- O deus grego que estuda na sua sala?

Isabella fez que sim enquanto caminhava até a porta.

- Não consigo nem imaginar o que eu faria com um cara desses se ele me desse bola.

Conter a vontade de dar um belo murro na cara da irmã foi extremamente difícil. Mas ela teve que se contentar em esmurrar a campainha.

- Oi Bella... Oi Grazi - cumprimentou-as Sue, ao abrir a porta com um sorriso enorme no rosto. - Acordou de mau humor - ela sussurrou ao abraçar a amiga. - Entrem. O Alam vai nos levar pra escola.

- Ah, que maravilha! - Grazi respirou aliviada. - Estou salva.

Isabella fez um gesto para que Sue ignorasse a atitude da irmã. A loira apenas deu de ombros e as levou até a cozinha, onde Alam e a Sra. Corevits conversavam animadamente.

- Bom dia, meninas! - Cumprimentou-as a Sra. Corevits com entusiasmo. - Já tomaram café?

- Já sim, tia. Obrigada - agradeceu Isabella. - Bom dia Alam - ela deu um beijo rápido no rosto dele.

- Bom dia - ele respondeu com um sorriso estranho, que deixou a garota confusa. - Se importa de ir de carro hoje?

- Nem um pouco - ela riu. - Não é Grazi?

- Com certeza - ela respondeu olhando Alam com malícia. - Principalmente com um motorista desses.

Alam ficou sem graça e Isabella revirou os olhos, controlando a nova onda de ciúmes.

- Sue, você poderia pegar aquela blusa minha que ficou aqui outro dia? - Perguntou Isabella, olhando para a amiga.

- Não tem nenhuma blusa sua... - Isabella lhe lançou um olhar sério. - Ah, sim. "Aquela blusa". Vamos lá em cima pegar.

As duas mal saíram da cozinha e a morena começou a falar zangada.

- Você disse que a sua 'mãe' nos levaria. O que significa isso?

- Ora, o Alam apareceu dizendo que nos levaria...

- E você nem para me avisar?

- Claro que não. Seu eu falasse você não viria. Não é mesmo? - Ela não esperou a amiga responder. - Eu quero ver vocês dois juntos, vou fazer de tudo para isso.

- Eu viria sim - Isabella falou de forma que não convenceu a amiga.

- Não minta pra mim, Bella. Eu te conheço muito bem. Só não entendo porque está fugindo dele.

A garota não respondeu. Mas Sue não parecia esperar pelo contrário.

- Sua irmã já está se atirando para ele.

- Eu sei. Por que acha que eu quase quebrei a sua campainha? A Grazi é nojenta!

- É impressão minha ou tem alguém com ciúmes aqui?

- QUE? Não! - Isabella pareceu constrangida por ter sido desmascarada.

- Eu não acredito! Você está mesmo apaixonada!

- Sue, não é nada disso.

- Bella, você ficou séculos com o Michael, sabendo que ele te traia, e não fez nada. Agora, a simples idéia da sua irmã dando em cima do Alam te deixa irritada.

- É melhor a gente ir. Ou vamos nos atrasar para prova.

Sue sorriu satisfeita. Sabia que a amiga finalmente estava caindo nas garras da paixão. E mal sabia Bella que Alam não viera pura e simplesmente com a intenção de levá-las para a escola. O rapaz acordara Sue às 6:00h, ligando em seu celular e pedindo para conversar com ela. Sue não pode negar, diante do desespero que percebeu na voz do amigo. Agora ela estava mais do que decidida a fazer de tudo para vê-los juntos.

- E então, vamos? - Perguntou Isabella entrando na cozinha.

- Cadê a blusa? - Quis saber Graziella, olhando para as mãos vazias da irmã.

- Não a encontramos. Acho que deve estar na lavanderia.

- Provavelmente - concordou a Sra. Corevits. - Depois eu dou uma procurada.

- Obrigada - Isabella sorriu amarelo, antes de se despedir da mulher.

Os quatro deixaram a cozinha e saíram da casa em silêncio. Chegando ao carro, Sue nem precisou se esforçar para que Isabella fosse no banco da frente, pois a garota tomou a iniciativa.

Eles mal entraram no carro e Isabella já ligou o som. Alam a olhou desconfiado.

- Adoro esta música - falou Grazi sorridente, aos primeiros acordes da melodia. Isabella nem sabia que música era, mas a pulou. - Ei!

- To enjoada dessa música.

- Você é uma chata.

Isabella deu de ombros e continuou passando as músicas.

- Acho que sei uma que você vai gostar - falou Alam com um sorriso maroto, enquanto mexia no som.

A garota riu ao ver que música era.

- Eu gosto dessa! - ela sorriu e começou a cantar acompanhando.

_Seu sorriso é tão resplandecente_

_Que deixou meu coração alegre_

_Me dê a mão, pra fugir desta terrível escuridão_

- Não acredito que você gosta dessa música! - Graziella revirou os olhos.

- Não acredito que você sabe a letra! - Alam deu uma risada.

_Desde o dia em que eu te reencontrei_

_Me lembrei daquele lindo lugar_

_Que na minha infância era especial para mim_

Sue também começou a cantar. As duas iam gritando e dançando (na medida do possível, já que estavam dentro de um carro).

_Quero saber se comigo você quer vir dançar_

_Se me dar a mão eu te levarei_

_Par um caminho cheio de sombras e de luz_

_Você pode até não perceber_

_Mas o meu coração se amarrou em você _

_Que precisa de alguém para te mostra o amor_

_Que o mundo te dá_

Neste momento os três riram, Graziella fechara a cara, e começaram a cantar o refrão juntos, aos berros.

_Meu alegre coração palpita_

_Por um universo de esperança_

_Me dê a mão, a magia nos espera_

_Vou te amar por toda a minha vida_

_Vem comigo por este caminho_

_Me dê a mão, pra fugir desta terrível escuridão_

A música acabou e Isabella a colocou de novo, mas com o volume mais baixo.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu achei que você não fosse gostar - falou Alam.

- Bella adora música de desenho - explicou Sue.

- Parece uma criança - Graziella falou mal humorada.

Isabella não deu moral para a irmã. Apenas continuou ouvindo a música, prestando atenção na letra. Tudo bem que era uma música bobinha e idiota, mas a letra a fazia pensar na sua história com Alam, em como ela precisava que alguém lhe desse a mão para tirá-la daquela escuridão. Ela deu um sorrisinho diante deste pensamento.

"Com se eu tivesse alguma história com ele".

- Rindo de que, Bella? - Sue perguntou com um ar maroto.

- De nada.

O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio. Cada qual imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

**xxXxx**

Isabella foi a primeira da sala a terminar a prova e foi para a arquibancada da quadra de esportes, onde umas meninas treinavam futebol, mas logo seu celular tocou.

- Fala Sue.

- Oi Bella! Onde você está?

- Na quadra. Já terminou a prova?

- Já. E estou aqui fora esperando minha mãe. Você acredita que ela teve a capacidade de marcar médico para mim, sem me consultar, agora de manhã? É um absurdo.

- E se você demorasse para fazer a prova?

- Pois é! Mas ela disse que sabia que eu terminaria antes das 10:00hs. Mas deixa isso pra lá. Só queira te avisar que não vou embora com você.

- Tudo bem. Acho que vou dar uma volta por aí antes de ir pra casa.

- Então tá. Se você ainda não estive em casa na hora do almoço e quiser comer lá em casa é só aparecer

- Ok.

Elas se despediram e desligaram.

**xxXxx**

Sue acabara de falar com Isabella e desligou o telefone com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Certo! Agora é a sua vez de agir! - Ela sorriu para o rapaz à sua frente. - Ela está na quadra e disse que vai dar uma volta antes de ir pra casa. ela provavelmente não quer ir para casa e passar o resto da manhã na companhia dos pais.

- Ok - Alam bateu continência, saindo na direção da quadra.

- Ei, garotão! - Sue o chamou. - Boa sorte!

Ele voltou até a loira e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Valeu, Sue. Se tudo der certo ficarei te devendo essa.

- Apenas faça a Bella feliz e estaremos quites - Sue deu um murrinho no ombro dele, que sorriu. - Agora vá, antes que ela dê um jeito de escapar de novo.

O rapaz não esperou ela falar duas vezes.

Alam encontrou Isabella sentada na arquibancada, com um olhar perdido e alheia ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Ele se aproximou cauteloso.

- Como foi de prova?

A garota o olhou assustada antes de responder:

- Bem. E você?

- Mais ou menos. Mas acho que dá para tirar um sete.

- Já é alguma coisa né?

Ele riu.

- Tá indo pra casa agora?

- Não... Tenho que ir ao banco - ela falou o primeiro lugar que veio em sua cabeça.

- Quer carona? Não tenho nada pra fazer agora mesmo.

- Não precisa. Não tenho pressa nenhuma em chegar em casa.

- Então eu poderia levá-la ao banco e depois poderíamos ir ao shopping tomar um sorvete, o que acha?

- Pode ser - Isabella sentiu vontade de se esganar, por que respondera que sim enquanto sua mente lhe gritava não? E ainda tinha aquele sorriso em seus lábios.

Alam também sorriu com a resposta e se levantou, sendo acompanhado por ela. Eles caminharam até o carro sem trocarem nem uma palavra sequer. O rapaz queria puxar assunto, mas isso lhe pareceu subitamente tão difícil que ele preferiu ficar sem silêncio.

- Onde é o banco que você quer ir? - Ele finalmente perguntou ao entrarem no carro.

- Ah... - Isabella ficou sem saber o que dizer. Ela não pretendia ir a banco nenhum, mas não poderia dizer isto a ele. - Pode ser no shopping mesmo.

Ele ligou o carro e seguiu em direção ao shopping.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje? - Perguntou Alam, sem querer demonstrar muito interesse, mas observando-a atentamente pelo canto do olho.

- Não sei. Acho que vou almoçar na casa da Sue e ficar por lá até ela se cansar da minha cara e me expulsar.

- Uau! Que programão!

- Pois é! Talvez eu alugue alguns filmes pra gente assistir.

Não demoraram muito para chegarem ao shopping. E Isabella foi direto ao caixa eletrônico, continuar com sua mentira, e aproveitou para sacar um pouco de dinheiro, para qualquer emergência.

- E então? Podemos tomar o sorvete? - Ele perguntou quando ela se aproximou.

Isabella apenas sorriu ao se por ao lado dele. Ela tinha a impressão de que aquele resto de manhã seria uma tortura, talvez uma boa tortura, mas ainda assim uma tortura. Entretanto, não demorou muito a descobrir que a companhia de Alam poderia ser extremamente agradável. Quem sabe até mais do que agradável. Isabella sentiu que logo sentiria falta de estar ao lado dele. Depois de um primeiro momento de timidez, de ambas as partes, os dois começaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos. A conversa simplesmente fluía e eles nem viram o tempo passar. Tomaram um sorvete, dois, três... Só notaram que já devia ser tarde quando a praça de alimentação começou a encher de gente.

- Já são 12:40hs - falou Alam espantado, olhando no relógio. - Nem vi o tempo passar. Você ainda quer ir almoçar na casa da Sue? Eu posso te levar.

A garota o olhou pensativa, mas antes que respondesse ele fez uma nova proposta:

- Ou poderíamos almoçar aqui? Se preferir.

- Acho que a Sue e a tia já devem ter almoçado - ela respondeu em um tom desinteressado.

- O que você quer comer?

- Macarrão?

- Boa idéia!

Eles se levantaram e seguiram até um restaurante que se especializava em massas.

Enquanto faziam seus pedidos, esperavam a comida e comiam, eles conversavam animadamente sobre suas músicas favoritas. Acabaram por descobrir que tinham um gosto musical bem semelhante.

- Vamos comer fondue de sobremesa? - Sugeriu Isabella quando terminaram de almoçar.

- Você não tem medo de engordar? - Alam riu. - Não que eu esteja te criticando... Mas comer uma pratada de massa e depois fondue. Não é qualquer mulher que faz uma loucura dessas em um dia só.

- Qualquer coisa eu passo o resto do ano malhando três horas por dia - ela falou com ironia. - Vamos logo!

Ela o puxou pela mão e saiu andando rápido entre as pessoas que passavam. Alam apenas a observava, sentindo uma sensação gostosa por tê-la tão próximo, mas ele queria que estivessem um pouco mais próximos.

"Como me aproximar sem fazer com que ela se afaste novamente? E se eu tentar algo e estragar tudo? Talvez seja melhor esperar ela baixar a guarda. Mas... se ela não quisesse nada comigo ela não teria vindo. Se bem que eu fui enrolando-a... Mas se ela 'realmente' não quisesse teria ido embora. Ou ela está apenas sendo educada? Não, acho que não. Eu 'sinto' que tem algo entre nós".

- Tá tudo bem? - Isabella perguntou se virando para trás e encarando-o. - Você tá com uma cara estranha.

- Não é nada. Onde é que vende a fondue?

- Logo ali - ela sorriu indicando com a cabeça.

Foi inevitável para Alam não sorrir também. O sorriso dela era perfeito! Era como se tocasse em algo dentro dele, deixando-o com aquela cara de bobo.

Eles chegaram ao restaurante e fizeram o pedido.

- Nossa, eu adoro isso! - Falou Isabella quando o garçom os serviu.

- Realmente é muito bom.

Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto comiam. Alam tentava demorar o máximo, pois pensava que talvez Isabella pedisse para que ele a levasse em casa depois, e ele não queria levá-la para casa.

- Você não disse o que vai fazer hoje? - Isabella perguntou.

- Não tenho nada planejado.

- Então vamos alugar uns filmes e ir lá pra casa da Sue?

- Por mim está ótimo - ele sorriu. Pelo menos continuaria ao lado dela até o fim da tarde, e não precisaria continuar enrolando para comer a fondue.

Dali seguiram para a locadora mais próxima, onde se divertiram anormalmente com o simples fato de escolherem os filmes. Quando estavam saindo da locadora, Isabella achou prudente ligar para Sue e avisar que estavam indo pra lá.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ COM O ALAM ATÉ AGORA? - Sue gritou quando a amiga contou onde e _com quem_ estava.

- É. E estamos indo para a sua casa com um monte de filmes.

- Calma, calma, calma. Me conta essa história direito. Vocês almoçaram juntos? Passaram a manhã toda juntos? Estão juntos até agora?

- É Sue. Mas agora não é hora pra falar disso - Isabella se afastou um pouco do rapaz, que estava no caixa da locadora, para ele não ouvir a conversa. - Tem algum problema a gente ir pra sua casa?

- Tem.

- Nossa!

- Vocês deviam ir para um lugar mais romântico...

- Sue! - Isabella se afastou mais ainda, para garantir que Alam não a escutaria. - Não aconteceu nada entre nós...

- Como assim? Eu não acredito...

- Pode acreditar. Ele não fez se quer uma insinuação, o que eu achei muito delicado da parte dele. Não sei se estou pronta pra outro relacionamento...

- Pode parar de falar besteira. Com ele não seria um relacionamento qualquer.

- Vamos deixar para falar disso depois? Estamos indo. Tchau!

- Bella...

- Tchau, Sue!

Isabella desligou antes que a amiga pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, e voltou para onde Alam a esperava.

- O que ela disse?

- Que podemos ir a qualquer hora.

- Então vamos.

Eles voltaram a entrar no carro, e em poucos minutos estavam chegando à casa de Sue.

A loira abriu a porta para eles com um enorme sorriso que disfarçava um pouco o olhar pecaminoso que ela lhes dirigiu.

- Entrem. A Ash tá lá na sala, vão indo que eu já vou.

Os dois assentiram e entraram na casa, indo para a sala de televisão, onde encontraram a morena estirada no sofá.

- Oi - ela os cumprimentou sem se levantar.

- Você já estava aqui? - Perguntou Isabella se abaixando para dar um beijo na amiga.

- Estava. Quando vim pra cá imaginei encontrar vocês duas.

- Ahm... - Isabella corou, lançando um rápido olhar para Alam.

- Se acomodem - disse Ash. - Que filme vocês trouxeram?

- Um monte - respondeu Alam, lhe entregando a sacola com os DVDs.

Ash olhava os filmes enquanto Alam e Isabella se acomodavam no sofá, lado a lado.

- E então, qual o primeiro filme? - Perguntou Sue, entrando na sala com uma bacia de pipoca e uma garrafa de refrigerante, que distribuiu entre os amigos.

- Amor sem fronteiras - respondeu Ash pegando o filme e colocando-o no DVD.

- Qual dos dois escolheu esse filme? - Sue virou-se para Isabella e Alam com um olhar zangado.

- Sei lá - respondeu Isabella. - Acho que nós dois.

- Eu odeio filmes tristes - protestou a loira, mas ninguém lhe deu ouvidos.

O filme começou e eles ficaram em silêncio absoluto, exceto pelas ocasionais fungadas de Sue no decorrer do filme. Isabella, inconscientemente, fora escorregando do sofá até ter sua cabeça apoiada no ombro de Alam, que não achou nem um pouco ruim e começou a fazer um carinho na cabeça dela, brincando com seus cabelos. Mal o filme acabou e Sue saiu da sala, murmurando, com a voz rouca, algo como "ir ao banheiro".

- Nossa! Que filme perfeito - falou Ash se esticando e se levantando.

Isabella se viu sozinha com Alam. Deitada em seu ombro e com a sala escura, iluminada apenas pela fraca luz da televisão, que mostrava as letrinhas brancas com os nomes dos atores do filme. Aquilo a deixou completamente constrangida, no que ela se levantou, agradecendo por estar escuro e ele não notar que corara, com a desculpa de se servir de mais refrigerante.

- Gostou do filme? - Ela perguntou, para quebrar o silêncio.

- Muito bom. Tem umas cenas bem fortes né?

- É.

Ela se sentou novamente no sofá, um pouco mais afastada dele. E ambos ficaram fitando a televisão, que agora estava com a tela preta.

O silêncio foi quebrado pelo celular de Alam, que assustou os dois fazendo-os se sobressaltarem.

- Oi, pai- o rapaz atendeu. - Tá, to indo - ele desligou e se virou para a garota. - Tenho que ir. Meu pai tá precisando do carro.

- Tudo bem. Se você quiser voltar depois, pra assistir outro filme...

- Talvez mais tarde.

Eles ficaram se olhando, mesmo no escuro.

- Eu te acompanho até a porta - Isabella se levantou e acendeu a luz, antes que não resistisse mais à tentação.

Alam se sentou e calçou o tênis, enquanto a garota dava uma ajeitada na sala. Os dois queriam dizer algo, quebrar aquele clima estranho que pairava no ar, mas não sabiam o que. Quando o rapaz finalmente se levantou, Isabella já foi saindo da sala, para evitar qualquer coisa.

Ao chegarem à porta de entrada da casa, ela abriu e esperou ele sair, mas o rapaz ficou parado, aparentemente pensando em algo para falar.

- Foi muito bom estar com você hoje - ela se antecipou, sorrindo para ele. - Sua companhia foi muito agradável.

- É - ele sorriu, cruzando a porta. - Espero poder repetir a dose qualquer dia.

Isabella o acompanhou até a varanda da casa. Alam ficou parado encarando o jardim por alguns instantes, ate que se virou para ela, encarando-a nos olhos, o que fez as pernas dela tremerem e a boca secar, obrigando-a a passar a língua nos lábios para umedecê-los, ato que não passo despercebido ao rapaz, que fitou a boca dela com ardor.

Ele se aproximou dela lentamente. Isabella quis se afastar, mas suas pernas não obedeciam, estavam pregadas no chão.

Os lábios deles já estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, um podia sentir o hálito do outro. Isabella já não queria mais se afastar, pelo contrário, queria estar ainda mais próxima dele. Mas quando decidiram que era hora de acabar com aquela pouca distância, o celular de Alam tocou novamente.

O rapaz falou um palavrão ao se afastar dela com um suspiro de exasperação, olhando, no visor do celular, quem atrapalhara o clima.

- Já to indo, pai! - Ele atendeu mal humorado. - Só mais cinco minutos e eu chego aí.

Ele desligou e olhou para a garota, que estava vermelha.

- Eu preciso ir.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Tchau - ele se aproximou, fazendo-a se enrijecer, e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Tchau - ela respondeu com a voz baixa e fraca, observando-o se afastar e entrar no carro.

Isabella suspirou e voltou a entrar na casa, onde encontrou Ash e Sue observando-a atentamente, quando elas virão que a amiga tinha uma sobrancelha erguida trataram de desviar o olhar para qualquer outro lugar, e Sue ainda comentou com a voz falsamente interessada:

- Acho a Anjelina Jolie é uma ótima atriz.

- Concordo - disse Ash olhando para a loira.

- Já vocês são péssimas atrizes - Isabella riu. - Não precisam fingir que não estavam espionando.

- Bella, como pode nos acusar assim? - Sue se fez de ofendida.

- Vamos ver outro filme?

- Calma aí! - Protestou Ash. - Você não vai nos dizer o que aconteceu?

- Acho que vocês já sabem.

- Por que ele foi embora? - Perguntou Sue.

- O pai dele precisava do carro.

- Por que não rolou nem um beijo? - Foi a vez de Ash questioná-la.

- Não sei. Ele não tentou se aproximar... A não se agora a pouco, mas isso acho que vocês viram...

- Não vimos não! - Sue quase gritou. - Por que a gente sempre perde a melhor parte?

- Não foi a melhor parte - Isabella falou em voz baixa. - Teria sido se tivéssemos nos beijado...

- Será que eu ouvi direito? - Ash olhou-a encabulada.

Isabella corou, não tivera intenção de dizer aquilo, apenas em pensar.

- Eu não acredito que você afirmou ter vontade de beijá-lo!

- Se você soubesse o tanto que ele beija bem também teria vontade de beijá-lo.

- C-como assim? - Gaguejou Sue.

- Não acredito que eu disse isso - Isabella se desesperou. - Esqueçam o que eu disse. Vocês ficaram temporariamente surdas e não ouviram nada.

- Bella, explica essa história direito - pediu Sue segurando os braços da amiga e virando-a para si. - Vocês já se beijaram?

- Tudo bem. Eu vou falar a verdade. Mas me prometam que não vão ficar me enchendo o saco com essa história.

- Conta logo, Isabella Lamartine - ordenou Ash.

- Nós nos beijamos no dia da boate, que ele me encontrou perdida e desesperada, e ele me consolou, me ajudou e eu não sei o que deu em mim quando deixei, mas foi bom, foi muito bom. E nos beijamos na casa do Jonny, quando a Sue apareceu e achou que tinha acontecido algo, e realmente tinha, mas eu não quis contar naquela ocasião. Eu estava me sentindo culpada por estar ficando com ele antes de terminar com o Michael. Queria resolver as coisas antes de contar pra vocês - a garota falou tudo tão rápido e num fôlego só, que quando acabou estava ofegando.

Ash e Sue, entretanto, pareceram demorar algum tempo para entenderem tudo o que a amiga acabara de falar. Quando, por fim, Sue compreendeu, ela gritou:

- EU SABIA! - Ela fez a dancinha da vitória. - Bella, você não consegue esconder nada de mim! Eu tinha certeza que já tinha rolado alguma coisa. Só tava esperando você resolver contar.

- Tudo bem 'senhorita-eu-sei-de-tudo', pode se acalmar - falou Ash, mas ela ria. - E então Bella?

- Então o que?

- Oras... diga qual é a sensação de beijar aquele deus grego!

- Ash! - Isabella protestou, mas mesmo assim respondeu. - Acho que foi o melhor beijo da minha vida! Acho não, tenho certeza.

As três garotas riram.

- Isso vai acabar em namoro - cantarolou Sue, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Isabella deu um empurrão na amiga, mas ela já não se irritava tanto com as piadinhas de Sue.

- Agora temos que dar um jeito de vocês se verem amanhã! - Sue começou a bolar um de seus planos mirabolantes. - Já sei. Vamos fazer um churrasco aqui em casa! Com direito à piscina, claro. Para ele poder te ver só de biquíni.

- Sue!

- O que? Ele tem que aprovar a mercadoria antes de levar pra casa.

- Só falta você me embrulhar para presente e entregar pra ele.

- Acho que ele preferiria sem o embrulho, se é que me entende...

- Esse foi um comentário completamente dispensável - Isabella riu encabulada.

- Tudo bem, foi mal. Mas deixe-me continuar com a minha idéia - ela suspirou. - Nós vamos fazer um churrasco e chamar o pessoal mais íntimo, só pra dar uma disfarçada. Afinal, iria pegar mal a gente chamar só o Alam, né?

- Você fala como se eu estivesse concordando com tudo isso...

- Bella, você não tem que concordar com nada. Apenas aceitar - falou Ash num tom que não aceitava objeção.

Elas voltaram para a sala ainda discutindo a idéia de Sue, e pensando em tudo o que precisariam para o churrasco. Isabella a toda hora dizia que não achava aquilo uma boa idéia, mas interiormente estava dando gritos de alegria, tudo o que queria era uma desculpa para estar com Alam de novo.

**

* * *

****N.A. – Autora se esconde atrás de uma pilastra (bem grande por sinal) e da uma risadinha: Hehe!! Eu fui muito má nesse cap?? Vocês queria um beijo?? Sorry!! Não resisti a fazer esse charminho antes!! Hihihi!! Mas relaxem, no próximo quem sabe tem beijinhos!!**

**Eu deixei muito confusa a conversa do Alam com o pai dele?? Eu não posso ser muito clara, pq este é um dos mistérios da fic, mas se tiver MUITO confuso me falem, ok??**

**Quanto à música, Dreams – The Cranberries, bom, foi até engraçado a maneira como a escolhi... Primeiramente porque eu amo esta banda! Segundo... bom... toda vez que eu ligo o pc a primeira coisa que eu faço e abrir o programa de música, e ponho no random, mas por coincidência, ou não, toda hora que eu ia escrever o cap. essa música tocava, sem brincadeira, acho que eu ouvi esta música umas 10 vezes enquanto escrevia este cap.! Acho que eu não poderá escolher outra, sem falar que a letra é muito fofa e combina com o cap. ; )**

**Espero qeu voces estejam gostando da minha fic... Pois ela está muito longe de acabar!! Será q vcs terão paciencia??**

* * *

**Respostas das Reviews****Pandora-Potter (Prima) – **Ontem eu lembrei d vc vendo Sr. E Sra. Smith... vc já sabe pq, né? Hehehe!! Será que vc viu algo de familiar na cena da Bella e da Sue cantando no carro, e esta música em particular?? Heheheheheh!! Eu escrevi este capítulo logo depois da folia. . . isso te lembra algo?? Hihihihihihihi!! E vc está sendo muito grossa com a Sarah, ela não ta me roubando de vc... ela só está sendo gentil e fofa... para d implicar com ela!! E vê se controla essa sua boca grande, qr dizer 'dedos', e não dá spoilers da minha fic viu?! Só pra t lembrar... vc não lê a fic antes dos outros... apenas fica sabendo d algumas ceninhas básicas, mas ai d vc se começar a tirar vantagem disso!! Mas... mudando de assunto... to com saudade viu?! É uma pena q eu só vá praí d novo em julho! AI MEU DEUS... VC NÃO VAI ESTAR AÍ EM JULHO!! Qnd é vamos nos ver d novo??

**Sarah-Gray – **Ei vai com calma aí... q historia é essa d esconder o Alam no armário?? Saiba que a Bella é muito mais perigosa do que aparenta viu?? Ops, acho q to falando d mais!! Qnt à minha prima... bom... ela é legal sim! Não sei pq ela tá implicando só com vc!! Acho q é pq vc me mima mais, hehehe, aí eu sempre fico falando q adoro suas reviews pra ela... não q eu não goste das outras reviews, mas as suas são particularmente animadoras...

* * *

**FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ, DEIXEM REVIEWS!!**

* * *


	11. Flores no Asfalto

**Capítulo 10**

**Flores no Asfalto**

Alam dormia um sono profundo. Estava imerso em um maravilhoso sonho com sua bela musa de olhos azuis. Era um sonho bom. Ela sorria, seus olhos brilhando num azul límpido, convidando-o a beijá-la. Ele se aproximou, mas um ruído alto o fez parar. Ele tentou ignorar aquele barulho incomodo, mas aos poucos ele foi dissolvendo a imagem da garota à sua frente. Ele abriu os olhos preguiçosamente para encontrar seu quarto embaçado e descobrir que o ruído que o acordara vinha do seu celular.

"Quem é o chato que tá me ligando uma hora dessas?" Ele pensou, tateando às cegas a mesa de cabeceira ele pregou o aparelho.

- Alo - atendeu com a voz rouca.

- Te acordei?

Aquela voz o deixou temporariamente aturdido.

- Não... Quer dizer, sim. Mas não tem problema.

- Eu pensei que você já tivesse acordado... Já são quase onze horas...

- Já? Nossa, como eu dormir tanto? - Ele falou para si mesmo.

A garota deu um sorriso.

- A gente vai fazer um churrasco aqui na casa da Sue. Quando você terminar de acordar vem pra cá.

- Tá. Eu vou. Já tem alguma coisa pra comer aí? Acho que minha mãe não vai querer me dar comida uma hora dessas.

- Deve ter - ela riu.

- Então eu vou só tomar um banho.

- Ok. Até mais.

- Até.

Alam desligou o telefone constatando que valera a pena ter seu sonho interrompido.

Ele se esticou na cama preguiçosamente e levantou, indo direto para o banheiro. O dia prometia.

**xxXxx**

Isabella desligou o telefone roxa de vergonha.

- Não sei como que vocês me fizeram fazer isso - falou para Ash e Sue. As três garotas se encontravam à beira da piscina, Ash em uma cadeira e Bella e Sue deitadas na borda da piscina, tomando sol, enquanto Will preparava a churrasqueira. - E ainda por cima eu o acordei.

- Bella, sem drama, por favor.

Fazia um dia perfeito, principalmente para quem queria tomar sol.

- Me da o celular - pediu Sue. - Deixa eu ligar pro resto do pessoal.

- Podíamos chamar o Jonny e o Jack - sugeriu Ash.

- Não. Eles iriam trazer um monte de gente - falou Bella. - Isso aqui ia virar uma zona.

- É, a Bella tem razão. Acabaria fugindo do nosso propósito original - disse Sue antes de se afastar para falar com Mel.

Isabella revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- Pronto! - Falou Will, deitando-se numa espreguiçadeira ao lado de Ash. - A churrasqueira já está acesa.

- E os convidados já foram chamados! - Sue se juntou a eles de novo.

- Eu vou preparar algo para a gente beber - falou Isabella, se levantando da borda da piscina e vestindo um vestido de algodão por cima do biquíni.

Ela entrou na cozinha e encontrou a Sra. Corevits preparando alguma coisa ao fogão.

- Bom dia, tia!

- Oi querida. Dormiu bem?

- Como um anjo - ela sorriu. - Tá fazendo o que?

- Arroz. Para comermos com o churrasco.

- Essa foi uma boa idéia - ela foi até a fruteira e pegou alguns maracujás. - Vou fazer uma batida pra mim e pras meninas. Vai querer?

- Não, eu to bebendo uma tacinha de vinho - ela apontou para a taça sobre a bancada.

Cada uma ficou entretida com sua tarefa por alguns minutos, até que a Sra. Corevits falou:

- Vou lá em cima tomar um banho. Quando for lá para fora, você leva o arroz?

- Levo sim.

Mas não tinha como levar a panela de arroz e a jarra com a batida de uma vez, teria que fazer duas viagens. Ela optou por levar primeiro o arroz.

- Que isso? - Perguntou Ash abrindo a tampa da panela, quando a garota se aproximou. - Nossa, a tia sabe como nos agradar.

- Poe lá na mesa que eu vou buscar a batida.

- SUE! - Gritou a Sra. Corevits da sacada. – A CAMPAINHA.

- Bella, você atende?

- Atendo.

A garota foi até a porta com o coração acelerando à cada passo; ela sabia muito bem quem era.

- Oi! - Falou Alam surpreso, assim que Isabella abriu a porta.

- Oi - ela o cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto. - Entra. O pessoal tá lá fora. Se você quiser ir indo. Eu tenho que pegar umas coisas na cozinha.

- Eu te ajudo.

Na verdade ela não precisava de ajuda, mas ele estava querendo ser gentil, quem era ela para negar?

- Tá com fome? - Isabella perguntou ao entrarem na cozinha. - Ou sua mãe te deu comida?

Ele riu.

- To com fome. Meus pais não estavam em casa quando acordei. Quer dizer... quando _me_ acordaram.

- Não foi minha intenção - ela corou.

- Tudo bem. To brincando. Já tava mais do que na hora de levantar.

- Acho que ainda não tem carne pronta. Você quer um sanduíche ou um bolo?

- Pode ser.

A garota foi até a geladeira e tirou algumas coisas dali, oferecendo para ele.

- Eu sou folgado, né? Chego na casa dos outros, invado a cozinha e nem ao menos cumprimento os donos da casa.

- Relaxa, a tia é de boa. Sem falar que você não invadiu a casa, eu abri a porta. E não é a casa dos outros, é a casa da Sue.

Eles riram, enquanto Alam terminava de comer. Eles pegaram o que tinham que levar para fora e saíram da cozinha.

- Alam, você por aqui? – Brincou Sue. – Mas o que vocês estavam fazendo lá dentro que demoraram tanto? – Ela tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- Nem te conto, Sue – respondeu Isabella, piscando para Alam.

- Garotão, você está levando minha amiga para o mal caminho.

- Sue... – alertou-a Isabella, enquanto Alam ia cumprimentar Ash e Will.

- Alam, tem cerveja no isopor ali perto da churrasqueira – falou Will.

O rapaz logo foi pegar uma lata de cerveja.

- Vamos entrar na piscina? – Sugeriu Ash.

Will foi o primeiro a concordar, pegou a namorada no colo e pulou com ela na piscina. Sue e Alam também não perderam tempo.

Isabella ficou ligeiramente sem fôlego ao ver que Alam tirara a camisa, mostrando um corpo forte e másculo, possivelmente proveniente de muitas horas de malhação. Mas ela preferiu não entrar na água, e foi se sentar em baixo de um guarda-sol à beira da piscina.

- Não vai entrar? – Perguntou Sue, nadando até ela. – A água está ótima, se é que me entende – concluiu com uma piscadela marota.

- É, to vendo que sim – Bella riu maliciosamente, enquanto colocava o óculos escuro para poder admirar melhor a "vista".

- Você também devia tirar esse vestidinho e mostrar seu corpinho pra ele.

- Não estou a fim de entrar na água.

- Sei – Sue falou descrente.

- SUE, A CAMPAINHA! – Gritou novamente a Sra. Corevits.

A loira apenas olhou para Isabella, que assentiu e levantou indo receber Mel, Bryan e Kevin.

- E aí, a festa já começou? – Perguntou Bryan.

- Tá todo mundo na piscina. Vamos pra lá.

Ela os guiou até a piscina. Chegando lá, Bryan e Kevin pularam na água na mesma hora, mas Mel preferiu fazer companhia para Isabella e sentaram na borda da piscina com os pés na água.

- Essa casa é linda! – Comentou Mel, distraidamente.

- Foi a herança que o pai da Sue deixou quando morreu.

- Eu não sabia que o pai dela era falecido.

- A Sue tinha só uns cinco anos de idade quando aconteceu. Não lembra de muita coisa.

- Entendo.

- Ei gatas, vocês não vão entrar? – Perguntou Bryan se aproximando delas.

- Esquece Bryan, a Bella é um caso perdido.

- Que? – Ele ficou confuso.

- A Sue é doida – explicou Isabella.

- Mas vocês vão entrar sim – ele fez cara de mal, no que as duas imediatamente levantaram e se afastaram da piscina. – Voltem aqui, moças.

Bryan saiu da água e foi atrás delas, logo alcançando Mel, que estava mais perto. A garota tentou se soltar, se debatendo e esperneando, mas não teve jeito, Bryan a pegara de jeito jogando-a na piscina.

Isabella apenas observava e ria de longe, nem viu quando dois braços fortes a seguraram por trás, puxando-a para um tronco molhado, mas que emanava um calor agradável.

- De onde você surgiu? – Ela perguntou tentando disfarçara a corrente elétrica que percorreu seu corpo.

- Eu tinha ido olhar a carne. Vamos entrar na piscina? – Ele perguntou tão gentilmente que a garota quase achou que fosse realmente um convite.

- Sabe... Eu não estou muito afim não.

- É? – Ele foi empurrando ela lentamente.

- É. A piscina acaba com o meu cabelo.

- Sério? É uma pena, não?

- Alam, por favor! – Ela implorou, com a voz chorosa, não vendo outra maneira de escapar.

- Sinto muito. Você não vai ser a única a ficar de fora.

- Você não iria ter coragem de me jogar à força.

- Por que não?

- Porque... Porque... Sei lá! – Ela se viu sem saída. – Meu vestido! Isso! Não posso molhar o meu vestido.

- Então tira – ele a soltou, dando espaço para a garota tirar a peça, mas sem se afastar muito, para que ela não pensasse em fugir.

Mas a única coisa que ela não pensou naquele momento foi em fugir. Apenas ficou paralisada.

"Como assim? Eu não vou me despir assim, na frente dele, e com ele me olhando desse jeito..."

- Se você não tirar, eu te jogo assim mesmo.

Lentamente ela desceu a mão à barra do vestido e o puxou de uma vez, talvez assim fosse mais fácil. Após jogar o vestido em uma cadeira, ela imaginou que Alam fosse pegá-la e correr para a piscina, antes que ele pudesse tentar fugir. Entretanto o rapaz parecia estar petrificado. Ele a olhava com tamanha intensidade que a deixou ainda mais constrangida. Num súbito ataque de consciência, ela voltou a si e saiu correndo em direção à piscina e mergulhou de ponta.

Alam ainda demorou algum tempo para se recuperar do choque de vê-la só de biquíni e tão próxima a ele. Quando voltou a si seguiu o mesmo caminho dela, pulando na água próximo a ela, bem na hora que a garota levantava, fazendo-a quase afogar com a água que espirrou.

- Foi mal – ele disse ao ver ela tossindo engasgada.

- Você fez de propósito - ela jogou água nele com a mão.

- Não foi não.

- Alam, você olhou a carne? – Perguntou Will.

- Olhei. Ainda não esta boa. O fogo tá meio fraco.

Isabella aproveitou o momento de distração de Alam e pulou em cima dele, fazendo-o afundar na água, e, antes que ele se recuperasse, ela já estava saindo da piscina.

- Essa vai ter volta, Bella. Eu vou me vingar.

Ela se limitou a dar um sorriso travesso, que o fez ficar sem ar. Ela ali, em pé na borda da piscina, só de biquíni, com o corpo molhado e aquele sorriso. Um calor imediatamente tomou conta dele, vindo do baixo ventre, obrigando-o a mergulhar de cabeça na água, para tentar tirar aquelas idéias da cabeça.

Isabella entrou na casa e foi para o quarto de Sue se secar. Sua cabeça ainda girava com o que acabara de acontecer. A imagem de Alam a olhando com aqueles olhos verdes e intensos parecia estar gravada em sua retina. Ela estremeceu.

"Céus! O que está acontecendo comigo?" Ela se jogou na cama, olhando para o teto, como se as respostas que procurasse estivessem ali.

- Bella, tudo bem?

Sue entrara no quarto e observava a amiga.

- Não sei.

- Boa resposta – ele riu. – Quer conversar?

- Não sei.

- É o Alam?

Bella fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ai, Sue! É tão... estranho a maneira como ele meche comigo. Eu me sinto tão perdida perto dele. É como se tudo em mim estivesse fora do lugar.

- Bem que eu notei o clima... – a loira sorriu satisfeita. – Bella, do que você tem medo? Ele é um cara muito legal. Jamais faria você passar pelo que passou ao lado do Michael, e você não teve esse receio todo de ficar com o mauricinho.

- Eu to muito confusa.

Sue deitou-se na cama e abraçou a amiga carinhosamente.

- Eu sei. Se estivesse no seu lugar também estaria confusa. Mas eu não fugiria dele como você.

- Sue?

- Que? – Ela já imaginou que a amiga iria inventar uma nova desculpa para estar agindo da maneira como estava.

- Você tá toda molhada.

As duas riram e se levantaram. Sue notou uma pequena mudança na amiga.

- Se minha mãe vê uma coisas dessas...

- É melhor nem falar se não atrai.

- Bella? – A voz de Sue ficou repentinamente mais séria, no que a morena a olhou com atenção. – Me promete uma coisa?

Isabella não respondeu, mas Sue continuou assim mesmo.

- Promete que vai conversar com o Alam? Vai dar esse espaço para ele? De preferência hoje mesmo?

- Sue...

- Promete, Bella?

- E se ele não quiser falar comigo...

- Ele quer.

- Tá – ela se rendeu. – Eu prometo.

Sue deu um grito de vitória e pulou no pescoço de Isabella.

- Tudo bem por aqui? – A Sra. Corevits colocou a cabaça para dentro do quarto.

- Você sabia que a sua filha é doida? – Perguntou Isabella rindo.

- Eu já desconfiava – ela riu – Mas por que vocês estão aqui dentro perdendo tempo, enquanto faz um dia maravilhoso lá fora?

As três deixaram o quarto rindo.

- Mãe, a Bella vai agarrar o Alam hoje!

- Sue!

- Sério, Bella? Dou total apoio. Ele é um gato!

- Não é bem assim, tia – Sue recebeu um olhar mortal. – A Sue exagera um pouco às vezes.

Elas chegaram ao jardim, onde todos se encontravam sentados à uma mesa, comendo.

- Onde vocês estavam? – Perguntou Ash, desconfiada.

- Fui me secar – respondeu Isabella, sentando-se entre Bryan e Mel. – Passa o arroz?

- Pra que? – Perguntou Alam.

- To com fome...

- Não – ele revirou os olhos rindo. – Pra que se secar? Daqui a pouco vai entrar na piscina de novo.

- Não vou não.

- Vai sim – ele lhe dirigiu um olhar maroto, que ela achou incrivelmente sexy, mas seu tom era cordial, como se comentasse o clima.

Isabella achou melhor ficar na dela. Depois daria um jeito de fugir da vingança de Alam.

O almoço foi extremamente agradável. Eles conversavam animadamente e riam das piadas de Will e Bryan, que pareciam disputar quem era o mais engraçado. Isabella olhava para todos com carinho, sentia-se muito bem ali, entre amigos, pessoas que ela sabia que podia confiar. Seus olhos percorreram a mesa, sentindo uma sensação engraçada que ela não sabia explicar o que era, até se encontrarem com um par de olhos verdes a fitando. Ela sustentou o olhar dele por alguns instantes. Mas um toque em seu braço a fez se virar abruptamente, olhando para Mel, com uma cara culpada.

- Onde é o banheiro?

Isabella a fitou confusa e sem entender.

- Eh... ahm... Entrando por aquela porta você vai ver a sala de jantar, é só seguir em frente que você chega no banheiro.

- Certo.

Mel se levantou e seguiu o caminho indicado. Isabella logo se levantou também, recolhendo pratos e copos próximos a ele e indo levar para a cozinha.

- A Bella tá meio estranha hoje, não? – Perguntou Bryan, quando teve certeza de que ela não poderia ouvir. – Sei lá, ela parece meio distante.

Sue abaixou a cabeça com um sorrisinho no rosto, sabia muito bem o motivo da "distância" da amiga.

Antes que alguém pudesse fazer mais algum comentário, a garota já voltava.

- Tia, o Josh não vai almoçar?

- Ele foi para a sua casa bem cedo. Deve comer por lá.

- Não sei vocês, mas eu estou morrendo de calor – falou Will. – vou cair na piscina.

Ash e Bryan o acompanharam. A Sra. Corevits juntou o resto dos pratos e levou para a cozinha. Sue puxou Kevin e Mel, que acabara de chegar, para a piscina também, deixando apenas Alam e Bella na mesa.

- Vamos pra piscina também? – Ele a convidou.

- Ahm... Tá... Eu só vou no banheiro e já volto. Ok?

- Tudo bem.

Ela foi em direção à cara e ele pra piscina.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sue se aproximando do rapaz. – Onde a Bella foi?

- No banheiro. Ela disse que viria pra cá depois.

- Ela não vem.

- Será?

- Tenho certeza. Não sei por que ela não quer entrar na água hoje. Até a Ash entrou, e olha que ela odeia água. Mas se a Bella te disse que viria, então espera um pouco pra ver se ela vem.

Mas quase uma hora se passou e Isabella não apareceu.

- Acho que eu estava certa – falou Sue.

- Ela me enganou! – Ele fingiu estar decepcionado.

- Vai atrás dela.

- Acho que ela não quer...

- Não começa com manha você também – Sue quase perdeu a cabeça. – Ela só tá confusa. Mas eu tenho certeza que minha amiga tá caidinha por você.

- Será?

- Vai por mim.

- Onde ela pode estar?

- No meu quarto... – Sue olhou o jardim, pensativa. – Ou ali, em baixo daquela árvore – ela apontou um enorme carvalho, próximo ao muro. – Ela adora ficar ali.

- Certo – Alam saiu da piscina, se secou, com uma toalha que Sue emprestara, e vestiu a camisa.

Enquanto caminhava na direção da árvore, Alam se sentia como um garotinho em seu primeiro dia de aula, aquele medo e o nervosismo que o fazia tremer. Essa idéia o fez rir. Mas logo o riso se desfez, quando ele viu a garota deitada na grama, aparentemente adormecida. A visão dela ali, tão em paz com a natureza, parecia quase irreal.

Ele se aproximou de vagar, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, e se abaixando para murmurar em seu ouvido:

- Oi!

Isabella levou um susto, sentando-se imediatamente, mas como Alam estava em cima dela, eles bateram a cabeça.

- Ai! Isso não foi muito legal – ela falou se sentando de frente para ele.

- Desculpa.

- Eu estava tão distraída que não ouvi você chegar.

- Acho que você estava cochilando.

- Não. Eu gosto de estar em contato com a natureza, me distraio ouvindo seus sons e sentindo sua energia.

Ele fez cara de que não entendera.

- As plantas estão vivas, assim como nós. Se você parar para prestar atenção, pode senti-las, do mesmo modo como pode sentir um mutante.

- Acho que entendo.

- Mas não senti?

- Não.

Ela sorriu compreensiva.

- Cada planta, cada animal, até mesmo a terra, o vento e a água, têm sua própria energia. E para mim não existe nada mais tranqüilizador do que deitar em contato a toda essa energia que liberam, toda a paz que possuem. Não existe nada mais puro do que a natureza. Ela não tem malícia, não tem interesse, não quer mal a ninguém, só fica ali, na dela. E para absorver toda essa energia basta estar aqui, em contato com ela, sentindo sua manifestação.

- Você me lembra muito uma pessoa, falando assim – ele disse pensando em sua vó, que também tinha esta adoração pela natureza. – Vocês se dariam muito bem, se viessem a se conhecer.

- São poucas as pessoas que sentem o mesmo que eu – ela ficou pensativa por um tempo. – Na verdade eu não conheço ninguém.

Ele riu.

- Mas, se eu não estou enganado, a sua energia parece ficar mais alta aqui.

- É?

- É.

Eles se olharam nos olhos. Estavam próximos, _muito_ próximos.

- E, se eu também não estiver enganado, e acho que não estou, eu to com uma vontade louca de te beijar.

- É?

- É.

Alam passou a mão pelo rosto dela com delicadeza, fazendo ela sentir um frio na barriga, e percorreu o contorno de seus lábios, vermelhos e entreabertos, com o dedo. Isabella fechou os olhos apenas sentindo aquela mão passear por seu rosto, lhe causando uma sensação gostosa e fazendo sua respiração ficar pesada e descompassada. Alam tinha os olhos presos naqueles lábios. Ela estava tão perto que ele podia sentir sua respiração fraca tocar seu rosto. A mão, que antes estivera nos lábios dela, foi para a nuca, puxando-a lentamente. Ele esperava que ela fosse pará-lo, mas quando sentiu as mãos dela tocarem seu peito timidamente, ele sabia que não haveria interrupções desta vez e selou seus lábios aos dela, num beijo calmo e, ao mesmo tempo, intenso.

Eles não saberiam dizer como, nem quem tomara a iniciativa, mas em poucos segundos eles estavam deitados na grama, com ele por cima dela. As mãos de Isabella acariciavam as costas dele, enquanto o rapaz mantinha uma das mãos na nuca dela e a outra apertava sua cintura. Aos poucos, com muito esforço, eles foram se separando. As respirações aceleradas e os lábios inchados e vermelhos.

- Não sei como eu consegui resistir por tanto tempo sem te beijar – Alam falou com a voz ligeiramente rouca.

- Não sei como eu consegui fugir de você por tanto tempo.

Ele a presenteou com um olhar completamente confuso, para depois se tornar indignado, o que a fez dar uma gargalhada

- Então você afirma que estava fugindo de mim?!

- Bem...

- E eu que já estava quase decidindo relevar sua divida comigo...

- Alam, não seja tão vingativo. A raiva não é um sentimento bom para o nosso coração.

- Não, Bella, você merece minha raiva.

Ela, percebendo o que ele pretendia fazer, tentou se levantar para correr, mas ele a segurou, fazendo-a cair por cima dele. Mas logo ele já estava em pé pegando-a no colo. Isabella tentou se debater e dar tapas no peito dele, mas ele não a soltou e saiu correndo para a piscina, obrigando-a a se segurar nele com força, pelo menos assim ele não teria outra opção se não pular junto com ela.

Eles caíram na piscina espirrando água em todo mundo.

- Olha o que você fez – ela apontou para o próprio vestido. – Molhou todo o meu vestido.

- Desculpa. Foi sem querer.

- E ainda por cima é mentiroso.

Eles ficaram na piscina até o começo da noite, exceto Ash, pois a água a enfraquecia. Por volta das sete horas, Bryan e Kevin tiveram que ir embora.

- Por que não vamos assistir um filme agora? – Sugeriu Ash, que já estava de saco cheio de ficar apenas vendo os outros brincando na piscina.

- Boa idéia! – falou Sue, já saindo da água. – Podíamos ver aquela comédia que a Bella e o Alam alugaram, parece ser bem legal.

Todos se secaram e foram para a sala de televisão. Sue foi buscar colchonetes enquanto Isabella e Alam foram preparar a pipoca, ou melhor... Isabella foi preparar a pipoca e Alam foi atrapalhar.

- Não, faz de bacon – ele falou quando viu a garota pegar a pipoca de manteiga.

- Todo mundo prefere de manteiga.

- _Eu_ prefiro de bacon.

- Tudo bem, eu faço as duas – ela falou revirando os olhos.

Ele sorriu satisfeito, enquanto a observava colocar a pipoca no microondas.

- Enquanto a gente espera, podíamos fazer algo para aproveitar o tempo – ele falou se aproximando perigosamente dela.

- Como o que, por exemplo? – Isabella perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Não sei... – ele colou-a ao seu corpo, depois acrescentou num sussurro em no ouvido dela: – O que você sugere?

- Ahm... – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu murmurar antes de beijá-lo.

Era engraçado como cada beijo que trocavam parecia melhor do que o anterior e sempre tinha aquele poder de fazê-los perder a consciência do mundo à sua volta. Mas alguém pigarreando chamou a atenção dos dois, que se separaram, olhando para a porta da cozinha. A Sra. Corevits os olhava divertida.

- Depois você diz que a Sue é exagerada.

Isabella corou sem graça, enquanto a mulher ia até a geladeira e pegava um copo de água e saia sem dizer mais nada.

- O que ela quis dizer?

- Nada – ela se apressou a responder. – A pipoca tá pronta – acrescentou quando o microondas apitou.

Eles pegaram a pipoca e uma garrafa de refrigerante e voltaram para a sala.

Sue e Mel estavam acomodadas cada uma num colchonete no chão, enquanto Ash e Will estavam embolados em um sofá. Isabella olhou para o único sofá vazio com um certo receio. Ela tinha certeza que isso tinha dedo de Sue.

Isabella se jogou no sofá e Alam se acomodou ao seu lado, sem se importar de ficar colado a ela.

"Se bem que não faz muita diferença a Sue ter mexido seus pauzinhos... Eu daria um jeito de ficar ao lado dele."

- Ei, eu também quero pipoca – reclamou Sue, olhando emburrada para Isabella, que tinha se apossado de uma das bacias de pipoca, enquanto a outra estava com Alam.

- Pega a do Alam.

- Não – disse ele. – Essa é minha. Só eu gosto de pipoca de bacon.

- Eu quero de manteiga – falou Mel, e Sue concordou.

- Não, a de manteiga fica comigo.

- Bella, vocês não vão ficar com as duas – protestou Sue.

- Você perdeu – Alam falou rindo.

- Seu chato. Eu não queria pipoca de bacon – ela passou a bacia para Sue.

- E nós? – Perguntou Ash, que esteve fora da discussão por estar 'distraída' com Will.

- Vocês ficam aí, se agarrando... Merecem ficar sem – falou Sue.

- Eu vou fazer outra pra mim, tá?! - Ela se levantou emburrada. – E podem me esperar para começar o filme.

- Ash, trás copo, eu esqueci – falou Bella.

- É compreensível, você provavelmente estava com a cabeça muito ocupada...

Isabella corou sem graça.

Assim que Ash voltou, com sua própria bacia de pipoca, eles começaram o filme. Mas Isabella logo perdeu o interesse pela comédia, um belo rapaz ao seu lado lhe parecia muito mais interessante. Eles passaram boa parte do filme ocupados apenas um com o outro, entre beijos e carícias. O que não foi percebido pelos outros, que estavam distraídos com o filme. Quando o filme acabou, Isabella estava deitada no colo de Alam, quase dormindo, enquanto ele lhe fazia um cafuné.

- Nossa, esse filme é bom – falou Will. – Vamos ver outro.

- Eu tenho que ir embora – falou Mel. – Já está tarde.

- Fica mais um pouco – pediu Sue. – Ou então pede para sua mãe para você dormir aqui. Eu te empresto uma roupa.

- Não sei. Acho que ela não vai deixar. Mas vou ligar pra ela – a garota se levantou e saiu da sala para ligar para a mãe.

- Eu também tenho que ir – falou Alam, de modo que apenas Isabella ouvisse, olhando no relógio.

- Já? – Bella fez bico.

- Prometi ao meu pai que o ajudaria a catalogar uns documentos hoje. Ele já deve estar me esperando.

- Então tá – ela fingiu estar muito magoada e se levantou do sofá.

Ele riu, mas não podia fazer nada, seu pai já devia estar super zangado.

- Vou levar o Alam até a porta – ela falou para os outros.

- Já vai, Alam? – Perguntou Ash.

- É, fiquei de ajudar meu pai. Nos vemos segunda.

- Tchau, garotão – falou Sue dando um beijo no rosto dele. – Foi um prazer recebê-lo na minha casa.

- O prazer foi meu, Sue – ele lhe piscou um olho, antes de deixar a sala com Isabella.

- Eu posso te ligar mais tarde? – Perguntou o rapaz, assim que eles chegaram à porta.

- Pra que?

- Para te dar boa noite.

- Você pode me dar boa noite agora.

- Mas e se eu quiser te dar boa noite agora e mais tarde? Eu não posso?

- Pode – ela respondeu com um sorriso. – Só não sei se eu vou atender.

- A é? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – E por que você não atenderia?

- Posso estar ocupada.

- Entendo. Mas acho que vou correr o risco.

- É? – Ela sorriu marota. – Gosto de homens corajosos.

- Bom saber – falou Alam antes de puxá-la para um beijo.

Bella sentiu suas pernas tremerem, e tinha certeza que teria caído se não estivesse bem segura nos braços dele.

- Boa noite! – Alam sussurrou em seu ouvido ao separar seus lábios dos dela.

A garota apenas concordou. Estava sem ar e não conseguiria dizer nada. Alam foi se afastando, sem tirar os olhos dela, só se virou quando já estava na rua. E, antes de virar a esquina, ainda deu uma última olhada para ela, que continuava parada à porta. Isabella ainda ficou algum tempo parada ali, olhando para as estrelas que brilhavam no céu. Era possível sentir tamanha alegria?

Sacudindo a cabeça ela entrou na casa. Mel não tinha conseguido convencer a mãe a deixá-la dormir lá e já tinha ligado para o táxi. Will também decidira ir embora, ao ver que já era quase 10 horas, e Ash foi com ele. No fim só restaram Sue e Bella, sentadas na varanda.

- Acho que eu vou para casa – falou Bella. – Dormir na minha cama.

- A não. Fica aqui.

- Hoje não, meus materiais estão lá em casa, meu uniforme também. Não quero ter que acordar mais cedo do que o normal para ir me arrumar lá.

- Você que sabe.

- A gente se vê amanhã.

- Tá.

Isabella chegou em casa super cansada. Fora um dia perfeito! Ela estava mais do que feliz. E tudo o que queria agora era deitar em sua cama, dormir e sonhar com Alam, por que ela tinha certeza que sonharia com ele por pelo menos uma semana.

Mas, quando caminhava para a escada, que levaria para o corredor de seu quarto, ela escutou uma voz estranha vinda da biblioteca. Era uma voz chiada e rouca, que lhe causou um arrepio na espinha. Ela caminhou silenciosamente até a porta da biblioteca, que estava ligeiramente entreaberta, o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver quem eram as pessoas que estavam ali. O senhor alto de ar aristocrático ela conhecia muito bem, seu pai. Entretanto, tinha um outro homem no cômodo. Se a voz dele já a fizera se arrepiar, sua aparência lhe fez ter vontade de vomitar. Ele parecia estar em estado de putrefação, tinha a pele acinzentada e aparentava ter uns 500 anos.

- Você sabe que isso é algo que interessa tanto a mim quanto a você, não é mesmo? – Seu pai falou, ele parecia aborrecido com algo, e isso não era um bom sinal.

- Sim, eu sei – o outro respondeu com a voz chiada. – Mas no momento eu estou muito ocupado em um outro 'assunto'. Terei que deixar essa sociedade que você está me propondo para depois. Talvez mais uns sete ou oito meses e eu já terei terminado o que estou fazendo.

- Até lá pode ser tarde de mais. Tem muita gente no meu rastro. Ninguém sabe ainda o que estou planejando, mas já desconfiam de algo. Não sei como. Preciso de ajuda. Não posso abandonar este projeto agora. Ele já está quase pronto.

- Então combinamos o seguinte, vou ter que fazer uma viagem amanhã, para fora do país, quando eu voltar a gente se encontra novamente e discute melhor este assunto. Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo sem me envolver pessoalmente. Mas por enquanto não prometo nada.

- Certo, esperarei você voltar então. Mas até lá pense bem...

Isabella achou melhor sair de lá, antes que eles notassem sua presença. Sua cabeça parecia girar com o que tinha escutado. Então seu pai estava realmente envolvido com pessoas estranhas, por que era assim que ela via aquele homem, "um cara estranho". Mas o que será que ele estava planejando? Ela estava na metade da escada quando ouviu as vozes de seu pai e do "cara estranho". Ainda tentou correr para não ser vista, mas não adiantou.

- Isabella? – Seu pai a chamou, fazendo-a parar no degrau mais alto da escada e virar para trás.

- Sim, pai?

- O que está fazendo aqui uma hora dessas?

- Acabei de chegar da casa da Sue. Estava indo dormir – ela teve que se concentrar para manter a voz firme. Seus olhos haviam se encontrado com os do "cara estranho", o que causou uma estranha tontura nela, além do pavor que sentiu, ele tinha os olhos com pupilas vermelhas dilatadas e a olhava com curiosidade.

- Vá dormir, já está tarde – seu pai a analisava, provavelmente tentando descobrir se ela escura a conversa.

- Sim – ela concordou, feliz em poder sair o quanto antes dali.

Assim que entrou no quarto ela trancou a porta. Não sabia exatamente por que fazia isso, mas sentia que assim estaria mais segura e protegida do que quer que fosse.

Ela tomou um banho rápido e se jogou na cama. Quando estava quase pegando no sono, Alam ligou. Ela atendeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ficaram conversando por quase meia hora, até que ela disse que não estava mais entendendo uma palavra do que ele dizia, de tanto sono. Ele riu e se despediu dela, desligando em seguida.

Em menos de um minuto Isabella já estava dormindo.

* * *

**N.A.: **Sim, a autora desta humilde fic ainda está viva!! E com um singelo pedido de desculpas... Bom... por onde começar?? Qnd eu postei o cap 9, eu já tinha o 10 pronto... mas queria dar um tempo para ver se eu começava o 11... esperei um pouco, e qnd eu ia postar meu pc pifou... vcs não sabem como foi torturante ficar 12 dias sem computador... estava entrando em crise de abstinência!! Mas ai está o cap. e espero q gostem... Pq o 11 talvez demore um pouquinho... final d semestre, muita coisa pra estudar... ai já viu né?! Mas eu já estou com ele bem adiantado!!

A música do cap. é do Zeca Baleiro, muito linda! Vale a pena ouvir!!

Estou tão feliz... parece q meus leitores estão aumentando!!

Bom, chega d enrolação... Vamos às respostas das reviews!!

* * *

**Pandora Potter – **Priminha querida do meu coração!! Estou d volta!! Bom... espero q goste deste cap!! Eu adorei ele!! Qnd eu tiver tempo eu leio sua fic tá? To meio enrolada com as provas... bioquímica e anatomia... aff, pensa no tanto q eu to estudando!! SDD!!

**Sarah Gray – **Eu tbm prefiro muito mais x-man do q dragon ball, mas a vc deve concordar comigo q as musicas do db GT e Z são perfeitas!! Heheh!! Eu sou viciada em musica d desenho!! Qnd der eu ponho outras aki!! XD  
Respondendo sua pergunta (se eu sou perigosa qnd estou com ciúmes)... sim sou! Hehe!! Mas não sou 'muito' ciumenta!! Apenas cuido do q é meu!! E acho q minha prima é igual a mim neste quesito... fora q sempre foi ela q leu minhas estórias, então eu acho q ela sente ciúmes por ter q ver outras pessoas lendo o q eu escrevo... aí eu acho q ela escolheu alguém pra pegar no pé, só isso!! Mas ela prometeu pegar leve agora!! Hehehe!! BJUSSSSSSSs

**Andrearoque21 – **Vc já chegou até aki?? Bom, fico feliz q tenha começado a ler minha fic!! E pode contar comigo pra t dar uns toques!! BJKSSSSs

**N.G Phoenix - **Fico feliz q vc continue lendo!! Obrigada!! BJÃOOOO

**Lya Beauchamp – **Espero msm q vc continue aki até o final!! Espero q eu esteja viva para escrevê-lo... pq tá looooonnnnge... Qro ver se em julho eu dou uma boa adiantada na fic!! Eu to enrolando d mais com a estória... É q é tão bom ficar escrevendo cenas românticas (suspira)!! Bom... tá aí o cap., espero q tenha gostado!! BJKSSSSS

* * *

**FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ, DEIXEM REVIEWS!!**

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**??**

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella já tinha esquecido o 'encontro' com o amigo de seu pai. A única coisa, ou pessoa, que ela tinha na cabeça era Alam. Não parava de pensar no moreno, parecia que cada minuto longe dele era um minuto desperdiçado. Essa sensação engraçada só acabou quando ela o encontrou na sala de aula, lindo como nunca, conversando com Bryan.

Quando Alam a viu entrar na sala, ele sorriu bobamente. Não cansava de admirar aquela garota. E agora estava a um passo de tê-la só para si. Ele não desgrudou os olhos dela enquanto ela caminhava em sua direção, deixando-a corada.

- Bom dia! – Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e depois na de Bryan, e pôs seus materiais na frente de Alam. – Como passaram de ontem pra hoje?

- Acho que não tão bem quanto vocês – Bryan riu, deixando-os sem graça. – Acho que eu vou dar uma volta.

O rapaz se afastou deles rindo.

- Dormiu bem? - Alam perguntou

- É. Mas não sonhei com você, como pediu.

- E eu posso saber com quem você sonhou?

- Na verdade eu não sonhei. Fechei os olhos e dormi. Só acordei quando meu celular despertou hoje cedo.

- Sei - ele a olhou desconfiado, fazendo-a rir.

- Fez a redação que a professora pediu?

- Fiz, mas ficou uma merda. Não entendi muito bem esse tema. Se eu tirar quatro já vou ficar feliz.

- Eu até gostei da minha. Mas já fiz melhores.

- Posso ler?

Isabella fez que sim, mesmo que não gostasse que outras pessoas lessem seus trabalhos e redações. Enquanto Alam lia, o resto da turma foi chegando e quando ele finalmente terminou a professora de redação entrou na sala.

- Ficou legal. Ainda mais se comparada com a minha - ele riu.

- Vou passar recolhendo as redações - anunciou a professora. - E esta vai entrar na nota do bimestre, viu?!

**xxXxx**

As aulas daquela manhã não demoraram muito para acabar, para a alegria geral dos alunos. Mas, para os alunos do 3º ano, isso não significava que era hora de ir para casa, pois a maioria teria que almoçar na escola.

Após o almoço, Alam e Isabella acabaram sendo deixados, propositalmente, a sós pelos amigos, e ele a convidou para dar uma volta no jardim.

- Nós vamos ter o nosso primeiro jogo de basquete na quarta-feira. Você vai assistir? - Ele perguntou ao sentarem em um banco no jardim.

- Claro! Eu sempre acompanho a temporada de basquete. Vocês vão jogar contra quem?

- Snakes.

- É um bom time. Sempre nos dão trabalho.

- É, o treinador nos disse.

- Geralmente o nosso time só os enfrenta nas finais ou semifinais. É estranho ver um jogo de abertura com dois times tão fortes.

- Você parece entender muito de basquete.

- Eu namorava o capitão do time.

Alam fez uma careta.

- Não precisa me lembrar desses detalhes.

- Foi você que começou o assunto...

- Há é...

- ... Por mim eu apagaria este 'detalhe' da minha memória.

- Por que a gente não muda de assunto?

- Ótima idéia! E o que você sugere?

- Bom... Talvez não devêssemos falar de nada - ele deu aquele sorriso maroto que a deixava sem ar.

- E o que faríamos então? - Ela perguntou, fingindo-se de inocente.

Alam não respondeu, apenas colou seus lábios aos dela sem esperar permissão para tal. Apesar de ter sido pega de surpresa, Bella correspondeu ao beijo à altura. Mas logo ela se separou dele bruscamente.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou confuso.

- Não quero que nos vejam assim.

- Por quê? - Ele pareceu ofendido.

- Eu terminei meu namoro a poucos dias. O que pensariam se me vissem agarrada a outro cara em tão pouco tempo?

- Você se importa com o que os outros pensam?

- Não. Mas há certar fofocas que eu prefiro evitar. O povo desta escola já fala muito de mim. Não quero dar mais um motivo para ser o centro das fofocas.

- E eu tenho sempre que concordar, se quiser ter uma chance com você.

- Sinto muito.

Eles se olharam nos olhos.

- Saiba que eu não concordo. Apenas respeito a sua decisão.

- Obrigada - ela sorriu docemente.

- Olá - Sue se aproximou sorrindo. - Interrompo algo?

- Não - respondeu Alam, que, apesar de estar sendo sincero, preferia que ela não tivesse aparecido para poder ficar um pouco mais de tempo a sós com Isabella.

- Vim chamá-los para irmos assistir o treino da Ash...

- Eu preciso mesmo ir - falou Isabella. - Ela tá achando que eu não dou a mínima por ela estar no time. Você vem com a gente Alam?

Ele acenou com a cabeça e os três seguiram para a quadre. Eles se acomodaram na arquibancada junto com Bryan, Kevin e Mel.

- Bella - Sue cutucou a amiga e apontou a entrada da quadra, por onde entrava Michael e seu bandinho de amigos.

Aquela seria uma cena como outra qualquer, se não fosse o fato de Graziella também estar com eles, o que surpreendeu Isabella. Sua irmã nunca tivera nada contra Michael, mas também não costumava conversar muito com ele.

- Ele está vindo para cá - falou a loira, desnecessariamente.

Isabella se remexeu, incomodada, o que atraiu a atenção de Alam, sentado ao seu lado, que logo avistou o "rival".

Michael falou algo para os amigos e seguiu sozinho até onde Bella e os outros estavam. O rapaz se aproximou com um sorriso de deboche.

- Oi Bella. Como vão as coisas? Nunca mais nos falamos.

- Talvez por que eu não queira falar com você.

- Nossa, que grosseria. Não é por que terminamos o namoro que você precisa me tratar mal.

- Não, não é por isso. É mais pelo modo 'como' terminamos.

- Você nunca foi de guardar rancor. O que deu em você agora.

- Acho que abusei dessa sua cara de playboyzinho nojenta.

- Uou! Agora vai começar a baixaria.

- Knoxville, cai fora! - Falou Sue, vermelha de raiva. - Não percebe que você não é bem vindo?!

- Não estou falando com você, mesticinha.

Isabella virou-se imediatamente para Alam, com o intuito de alertá-lo, antes que ele partisse para cima de Michael, o que ele parecia prestes a fazer, se não fosse o olhar que a garota deu a ele.

- Sai daqui, Michael - Bella tentou manter a voz neutra, mas estava difícil se controlar. - Me deixe em paz, e os meus amigos também.

- Você poderia ter um futuro brilhante se andasse com as pessoas certas. Vem de uma das famílias mais nobres dos Estados Unidos...

- Não tenho certeza se sou vista com "bons olhos" por aqueles que você chama de "pessoas certas". E creio que eu possa escolher sozinha quem eu julgo ser as "pessoas certas" para mim. E, sinto lhe dizer, você não está incluído neste grupo. Agora nos deixe em paz e cai fora daqui.

- Um dia você vai perceber o erro que está cometendo. Pelo menos sua irmã já está começando a fazer as escolhas certas - ele saiu antes que a garota pudesse pensar em algo para dizer.

- Uau! O que foi isso? - Perguntou Bryan.

- O que ele quis dizer quando chamou a Sue de mesticinha? - Quis saber Mel.

- Esquece isso - falou Sue. - O Michael é um idiota.

Por mais que Sue tentasse agir naturalmente, Bella percebeu que aquilo a abalara, o que a irritou ainda mais. Era fácil aturar as implicâncias de Michael, mas quando ele começava a ofender seus amigos ela beirava o descontrole.

- Acho que eu vou indo - falou Sue algum tempo depois. - Minha cabeça está doendo.

- Tudo bem - falou Bella. - Vou ficar mais um pouco, para a Ash ver que eu estou interessada.

- Então até amanhã.

Todos se despediram da loira, que deixou a quadra cabisbaixa.

- Ela vai ficar bem? - Alam perguntou de modo que apenas Bella ouvisse.

- Vai. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Depois eu passo na casa dela. Agora ela precisa ficar sozinha um pouco.

- E você?

- O que tem eu?

- Parece perturbada.

- Estou.

Ele a olhou, esperando uma explicação.

- Aqui não é lugar para esse tipo de conversa - ela deu uma piscadela, para que ele percebesse que aquilo não era um ponto final, apenas não queria falar sobre o assunto em um lugar com tanta gente.

O treino de Ash logo acabou e ela se reuniu a eles.

- Você está jogando super bem! - Elogiou Bella.

Ash sorriu agradecida.

- O Will não está por aqui?

- Não o vi - Bella deu de ombros. - Mas agora eu preciso ir. Tenho que passar na casa da Sue.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Ash notara um tom diferente na voz da amiga.

- O Michael andou aprontando por aqui - ele explicou por alto o que acontecera na arquibancada durante o treino.

- Ele é um idiota mesmo. Tem prazer em ofender as pessoas.

- É - Bella concordou aereamente. - Então eu vou indo, não quero chegar muito tarde em casa.

- Ok. Amanhã a gente se vê. E qualquer coisa me liga.

- Tá - ela deu um beijo no rosto da amiga e se aproximou de Alam, Bryan, Kevin e Mel, que conversavam um pouco mais afastados.

- Eu já vou indo. Você vem comigo, Alam?

- Vou.

- Nos também já vamos - falou Mel.

O grupo caminhou junto até o ponto de ônibus e se despediram quando o ônibus de Alam e Bella chegou.

Eles fizeram todo o caminho em silêncio. Não trocaram uma só palavra.

- Você quer vir comigo até a casa da Sue? - Bella finalmente perguntou, ao descerem do ônibus.

- Você não prefere conversar à sós com ela?

- Alam, larga de ser bobo.

- Só não quero atrapalhar.

- Pelo contrário. Acho que você pode e dar uma forcinha.

Eles foram até a casa da loira e tocaram a campainha. A Sra. Corevits logo veio recebê-los.

- Bella! Que bom que você veio. Estou preocupada coma Sue. O que aconteceu?

- Como ela está?

- Ela chegou e se trancou no quarto. Não quis me deixar entrar - elas iam conversando e subindo a escada. - O que houve?

- O Michael a chamou de mestiça.

A Sra. Corevits suspirou indignada.

- Não sei por que ela ainda dá moral para esse tipo de coisa. Já conversei tanto com ela sobre isso.

- A Ash e eu também. Nos vamos falar com ela - Isabella indicou a si mesma e a Alam. - Espere lá em baixo.

- Não seria melhor eu...

- Tia.

- Tudo bem.

A Sra. Corevits os deixou, descendo a escada. Bella não demorou em bater na porta do quarto da amiga.

- Quero ficar sozinha - a loira gritou lá de dentro.

- Sue, sou eu.

- Vai embora. Não quero falar com você.

- Não vou embora enquanto não te dizer o que vim dizer.

- Sinto decepcioná-la.

- Sue, o Alam está aqui comigo, e acho que ele pode abrir essa porta com muita facilidade.

- Não vou abrir.

- Larga de criancice.

- Sue, não me obrigue a destruir sua porta - falou Alam, em tom de ameaça.

- Você não se atreveria - a voz dela deu uma pequena vacilada.

- Quer apostar?

Eles ouviram uma movimentação dentro do quarto, seguida de uma chave girando na fechadura.

- Vocês são dois chatos. Não quero nem imaginar como vai ser quando estiverem namorando.

- Somos dois chatos que te adoram - falou Alam rindo.

- Como você está? - Perguntou Bella.

- Já estive melhor.

- Sue, você não pode dar atenção para as idiotices daquele babaca.

- Eu sei, Bella. Mas é que machuca - os olhos da garota marejaram.

- Você é superior a ele. Não deixe que esse tipo de gente te convença do contrário. Você é muito mais pura do que ele aqui - ela encostou os dedos no coração da amiga.

- Até parece.

- É verdade. Você é a garota mais doce, meiga e pura que eu conheço. Seu coração é puro.

- Mas meu sangue não - ela caminhou pelo quarto revoltada. - Você não sabe o que é isso. Não ser aceita nem entre humanos nem entre mutantes. Você tem sangue puro, Bella, e ainda por cima é de uma das famílias mutantes mais nobres. Não sabe o que é ser rejeitada por ter uma mãe humana.

- Pois eu preferia ser mestiça do que ter a família nobre e pura que tenho - Isabella não se conteve e gritou, o que pareceu surtir efeito em Sue, que a olhou espantada, com os olhos arregalados.

- Bella... me desculpe. Eu não quis...

- Tudo bem, Sue - Isabella caminhou até a janela e deixou sua vista se perder por ela. Sue apenas a observava, sem saber o que dizer.

Alam olhou de uma para a outra, meio confuso. Ele não estava entendendo muito bem aquilo tudo, mas podia ter uma boa idéia. A Sra. Corevits era humana e se casara com um mutante, fazendo se Sue uma "mestiça". Não que isso influenciasse em algo, mas alguns dos mutantes "puros" recriminavam aqueles que tinham alguma descendência humana, como se isso pudesse interferir em seus genes X. Mas o que mais o intrigava era Isabella. Às vezes ele escutava coisas estranhas sobre a família dela, mas nem imaginava o que poderia ser. Tudo bem que ela já dissera que tinha idéias opostas às de seus pais, mas ele sempre entendera isso mais como uma maneira rebelde de ser por parte dela. Talvez ele deveria tentar abordar o assunto em uma outra ocasião, por hora era melhor quebrar o gelo que tomara conta do quarto.

- Então acho que agora já está claro que a gente considera a Sue melhor do que o Michael - falou Alam num tom divertido. - E é isso que importa para nós.

Sue se jogou nos braços dele com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Obrigada, Alam - ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele. - Você é mesmo um amigão.

- Na verdade eu só to fazendo isso por que tenho uma certa rivalidade com o mauricinho - ele olhou significamente para Bella, que os observava.

Sue também olhou para a amiga com um sorriso travesso.

- Bella, não sei como você consegue resistir a esse cara.

Isabella riu e corou ao mesmo tempo.

- Sem comentários constrangedores, por favor.

Os três riram.

- Bella, vem cá - chamou Sue, sentando-se na cama. A morena não tardou a acompanhá-la e sentar-se diante da amiga. - Me desculpa, tá? Eu só falei aquilo por que estava de cabeça quente.

- Eu sei, Sue.

Elas se abraçaram comovidas.

- Eu também quero abraço - falou Alam indo até elas e envolvendo as duas num abraço embolado.

Não demorou muito para os três estarem caídos na cama se acabando de rir.

- Nós somos três bobos rindo à toa - falou Bella, empurrando Alam para o lado, para poder respirar.

- Os três patetas - Sue falou antes de ter outra crise de risos, que acabou fazendo Alam e Bella caírem na gargalhada outra vez. Esta era uma daquelas situações em que eles simplesmente se esqueciam o por quê de estarem rindo.

As risadas deles era tão alta que atraiu a Sra. Corevits.

- Vejo que já tá tudo bem por aqui - ela falou os observando da porta.

- Oi mãe.

A mulher riu da situação dos três, que estavam descabelados e vermelhos de tanto rir.

- Vou preparar um lanche para vocês.

A Sra. Corevits deixou o quarto rindo.

- Vou usar seu banheiro - falou Alam se levantando.

- Fique à vontade.

O rapaz sumiu pela porta e Sue se virou imediatamente para Bella.

- Vocês agora não se desgrudam, né?

- Bem... - a garota a olhou culpada.

- Logo, logo isso vira namoro.

- Não sei. Eu acabei de terminar com o Michael. Seu eu ficar com o Alam todo mundo vai ficar comentando.

- Ah para, né! Até parece que você se importa com isso. Você tá é procurando uma desculpa para não cair de cara nesse relacionamento.

Isabella abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Alam saiu do banheiro, fazendo ela voltar a fechar a boca sem dizer nada.

- Vamos descer? Minha mãe já deve ter terminado de preparar o nosso lanche.

- Vocês ficaram sérias de repente - Alam comentou quando desciam as escadas.

- Séria? Eu? - Sue apontou para si mesma. - São duas palavras que não combinam. Eu apenas cansei de rir. Minha barriga tá até doendo.

Eles chegaram à cozinha, onde a Sra. Corevits terminava de servir a mesa.

- O que vocês vão querer beber?

- Suco - respondeu Sue.

- Leite - respondeu Bella.

- Alam?

- Ham... suco.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto cada um se servia e começava a comer. A Sra. Corevits logo os deixou dizendo que ia tomar um banho.

- Sabe o que eu acho? - Sue falou de repente. Bella teve certeza de que coisa boa não viria. - Acho que o Alam é que é muito frouxo e não consegue pegar a Bella de jeito. Não tem lábia, me entendem?

Isabella revirou os olhos. Alam apenas olhou de uma para a outra.

- Sue, eu me esforço, mas sua amiga é osso duro - ele deu de ombros.

- Acho que você não está escolhendo as "palavras" certas.

Ele fez um movimento brusco, virando-se de frente para Bella, respirou fundo, se concentrando, e perguntou:

- Hey, bola rola?

A garota o olhou sem entender.

- Ham... rola, por que? - Ela perguntou completamente confusa, dando um gole no leite.

- E a gente, rola?

A garota não conseguiu conter a crise imediata de riso que a possuiu, o problema é que ela estava com a boca cheia de leite, que ela acabou cuspindo tudo em Sue, sentada de frente para ela, e em boa parte da cozinha branca da Sra. Corevits.

- Isso não foi legal - falou Sue, enquanto Alam e Bella se acabavam de tanto rir.

A cara de indignação da loira apenas os fez rir mais ainda.

- D-des-desculpa - gaguejou Bella rindo, o que irritou ainda mais Sue, que a atacou com uma de suas bolas de luz, acertando a cabeça da amiga em cheio. - Ai! Isso doeu - protestou Bella, recebendo outro ataque. - É briga é?

Isabella ficou de pé num pulo, esquivou-se de outra bola e foi para cima de Sue, qu já tinha levantado e corria pela cozinha, em busca de um lugar estratégico para se defender. As duas corriam se protegendo e se esquivando. A loira levava a melhor, visto que atacava de longe. Bella mal esperava para por suas mãos na amiga. Alam apenas ria, ainda sentado em seu lugar, mas teve que agir quando Isabella finalmente pegou Sue, a morena parecia estar levando aquela "briga" muito a sério e ele ficou com medo dela machucar a loira.

- Pronto meninas, já chega - ele puxou Bella de cima de Sue com extrema facilidade, como se pegasse um bebê.

- Essa loira precisa de uma lição - Bella se debateu. - Ela pensa que essas bolinhas não doem... eu vou mostrar pra ela...

- Ei, calam aí - falou Alam, segurando-a com mais firmeza, no que Sue deu língua à amiga, segura de que ela não escaparia. - Vamos limpar essa bagunça.

Ele soltou a morena, que pegou a primeira coisa que viu na frente e tacou em Sue, por azar era um pote de geléia de morango e, por mais azar ainda, Sue desviou-se, fazendo o pote se chocar com o armário branco e quebrar, tingindo o móvel de vermelho.

- Bella! - Protestou Sue. - Não suja ainda mais. Se minha mãe ver isso...

Em poucos minutos eles limparam a bagunça, e bem a tempo, pois assim que tiraram a última mancha de geléia do armário, a Sra. Corevits entrou na cozinha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa por aqui? Eu ouvi uns barulhos estranhos.

- Não, mãe. Está tudo bem - Sue sorriu falsamente, de modo que sua mãe não se convenceu e os analisou com cuidado. Mas eles tinham feito um bom trabalho e, além das caras culpadas, ela não encontrou nem um vestígio de bagunça.

- Eu tenho que sair. Resolver uns probleminhas. Fiquem à vontade e se comportem.

- Fica tranqüila, tia. Eu fico de olho na Sue, para ela não aprontar nada.

Sue olhou zangada para Bella, que apenas sorriu.

- Espero encontrar a casa inteira quando voltar - riu a mulher, deixando-os sozinhos novamente.

- Acho que eu também vou indo - falou Alam.

- Tá cedo - disse Sue. - Sem falar que não é seguro me deixar sozinha com essa louca aqui.

- Acho que vocês irão sobreviver.

- Não tenho tanta certeza - falou Bella, olhando maquiavelicamente para a amiga.

- Agora fiquei com medo de deixá-las sozinhas.

- Está tudo bem Alam! - Bella fez cara de inocente e sorriu para ele.

- Você é assustadoramente assustadora.

- Hãm? - Fez Sue.

- Eu vou indo - falou o rapaz rindo. - Minha mãe vai viajar e tenho que me despedir dela.

- Fica mais - pediu Bella. - Não quero ficar sozinha com essa louca até a tia chegar.

- A louca aqui é você. E eu é que corro risco de vida.

- Tenho certeza que vocês irão se comportar.

- Tudo bem. Eu te levo até a porta.

Isabella e Alam saíram rindo.

- Bom... Tchau - falou o rapaz, meio incerto, ao chegarem à porta.

- Tchau.

Ele se aproximou e deu um beijo na bochecha dela, se afastando lentamente em seguida.

Isabella ficou o olhando descer os poucos degraus da entrada e, num impulso, o chamou:

- Alam!

Ele se virou para ela, parando onde estava.

- Sim?

Ela não disse nada, apenas correu até ele e o puxou para um beijo 'de verdade'.

- Tchau - ela falou se afastando dele.

Alam não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas sorriu antes de se virar e ir embora.

"Não acredito que eu fiz isso!" Pensou Isabella entrando na casa. "Não acredito que eu fiz isso!"

- Bella? Tudo bem?

- Hãm?

- Você está com uma cara estranha.

- Eu beijei o Alam!

- E?

- E daí que 'eu' o beijei. Entende? 'Eu'!

- Acho que eu não entendi. Vocês já se beijaram várias vezes...

- É, mas sempre era ele que me beijava... Desta vez eu o puxei e o beijei.

- Ahm... agora eu entendi! - Sue a olhou surpresa. - Nossa! Você o beijou!

- É o que eu estou tentando dizer a meia hora.

- Nossa!

- Dá pra dizer algo diferente?

- Você está realmente apaixonada por ele.

- Não to não.

- Tá sim.

- Você chegou a esta conclusão só por que eu o beijei?

- Também. Mas há outros motivos.

- Não delira, Sue. Eu só estou... a fim dele.

- Um dia você vai me dar ouvidos, a se vai.

Isabella ainda ficou na casa de Sue até a Sra. Corevits chegar, para não deixar a amiga sozinha. Enquanto isso elas foram para o quarto da loira assistir alguns filmes.

**xxXxx**

Quarta feira amanheceu um belo dia, o que serviu para animar ainda mais os alunos do Instituto Educacional de Los Angeles, que se reuniam na quadra de esportes para assistirem o primeiro jogo da temporada de basquete. Havia também muitos alunos da escola do time visitante. Aquele monte de gente lotando as arquibancadas estava deixando Alam nervoso. Ele e os outros rapazes do time estavam reunidos em um lado da quadra, discutindo algumas táticas. Do outro lado da quadra estavam seus adversários.

- Olá, rapazes! - cumprimentou-os Graziella, acompanhada das outras líderes de torcida, todas de mini saia e top, fazendo questão de mostrar seus corpos. - Queremos desejar-lhes boa sorte no jogo - ela deu uma piscadela para Alam, sorrindo sedutoramente.

- Obrigado meninas - agradeceu Michael, envolvendo Grazi e uma outra garota com os braços. - Mas o jogo está no papo.

- Sempre confiante, heim Mike - Grazi sorriu. - Vamos meninas - ela fez questão de passar em frente a Alam, antes de se afastar. - Boa sorte, bonitão.

Alam arregalou os olhos, espantado. Não era possível que a garota estivesse lhe dando mole descaradamente. Talvez ela só estivesse sendo gentil. Mas para ser gentil não era necessário passar a mão no peito dele como ela passou, era? E ainda por cima outra daquela piscadela.

- O cara acaba de chegar à escola e já vai se apossando das duas garotas mais bonitas da escola - cochichou Bryan. – As gêmeas! "As gêmeas!"

Um pouco longe dali, a cena não passou despercebida por um certo grupo de alunos. Isabella olhava para a irmã indignada, enquanto Sue, Mel e Ash davam risadinhas da cara da garota.

- Sua irmã é uma oferecida - falou Ash.

- Não, ela é uma puta mesmo - corrigiu Sue.

- Cuidado Sue, acho que a Bella pode te decapitar com um olhar caso você continue com as piadinhas - Mel falou, fingindo preocupação.

- Mas a Bella não pode reclamar. Afinal, não é ela que não quer que ninguém saiba que eles estão ficando! - Sue falou olhando de canto de olho para a amiga. - Agora agüenta.

- Mas a irmã é ruim, heim?! - Disse Ash.

- Que tal mudarmos de assunto - Bella reuniu todas as suas forças para falar com a voz tranqüila.

- Eu jamais perdoaria se fosse minha irmã - Mel continuou a conversa, como se não tivesse escutado Bella.

- Graças a Deus eu não tenho irmã. Pelo menos disso eu me safei.

- CHEGA!

Várias pessoas que estavam ao redor delas pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhá-las.

- Chega desse assunto, ok? - Pediu Bella em voz baixa. - Olha, o jogo já vai começar.

Isabella agradeceu por ter algo para atrair a atenção das amigas. Ela havia ficado indignada com a audácia da irmã. Mas, pensando bem, Graziella não sabia que eles estavam ficando. Ela mesma fizera questão de garantir isso.

"Mesmo assim. Ela não deveria ficar dando em cima dele assim."

Um grito de comemoração atraiu sua atenção. A primeira cesta do jogo havia sido feita por Michael.

- Vou na cantina comprar um refrigerante - disse Bella.

- E o jogo? - Perguntou Ash.

- Não estou com saco para este jogo. Mas eu volto logo.

- Então tá.

Isabella deixou a arquibancada contrariada.

"Será que tudo isso é ciúmes?" Pensou a garota. "Eu tenho que para com isso. Não tenho direito nenhum sobre ele. As meninas estão certas. Eu não quero que ninguém saiba que estou... ficando com, então não posso cobrar nada". Ela correu os olhos pela cantina praticamente deserta. "Mas se eu tiver uma oportunidade eu mato a Grazi. Aquela atirada. Não sei como podemos ser irmãs, quanto mais gêmeas. Por que eu sou tão diferente dela?"

- Oi - cumprimentou-a uma garota.

Isabella, que acabara de se sentar em uma cadeira, estava perdida em pensamentos e não vira a garota se aproximar, o que resultou num belo susto quando a garota falou com ela.

- Onde fica a quadra?

- Por ali - Bella apontou a direção, olhando-a nos olhos, o que curiosamente lhe fez lembrar de Alam.

A garota continuou parada, olhando para ela com uma sobrancelha ligeiramente erguida e uma expressão de curiosidade.

- Algum problema? - Perguntou Bella.

- Acho que te conheço de algum lugar.

- Ham... Deve ser só impressão. Não me lembro de já ter te visto.

- Mas eu me lembro de você. Só não sei de onde. Você sempre morou em L.A.?

- Sim. Nasci aqui. Você não é daqui da escola - Bella não perguntou, mas falou num tom questionador.

- Não, meu irmão é. Ele é do time. Vim o ver jogar.

- Quem é seu irmão? Talvez eu o conheça.

- É o Alam...

- Você é irmã do Alam?

- Sou sim - ela sorriu. – Alice, muito prazer.

- Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

- Ah claro. A tão famosa Julieta.

- Que?

- Me lembrei de onde te conheço. Da praça.

Isabella continuou com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Eu estava com o Alam no dia que vocês se viram na praça, que ele te ajudou com os livros.

- Ah, sim. Mas eu não me lembro de você lá.

- Não, não se lembra. Você estava muito ocupada com o meu irmão, não é mesmo?

- Ham... - Bella corou.

- Mas eu acho que o jogo já deve ter começado, não? Por que você está aqui?

- Vim comprar um refrigerante. Já ia voltar.

- Podemos ver o jogo juntas? É que eu vim sozinha e é mais legal quando se tem companhia.

- Claro. Eu estou com umas amigas. Elas vão adorar te conhecer.

Isabella não tinha a menor vontade de voltar para a quadra, mas não podia fazer esta desfeita para sua 'cunhada'. Elas chegaram à arquibancada e Bella apresentou Alice para as outras meninas, que estavam muito mais empolgadas que a morena.

- Irmã do Alam é? - Falou Sue. - Logo vi, vocês são bem parecidos.

- Como está o jogo? - Alice perguntou entusiasmada.

- Estamos ganhando - respondeu Mel. - O Alam começou meio tímido, perdendo muita bola por besteira, mas agora ele tá dando show. É o melhor jogador em quadra. Olha lá!

Elas se viraram bem a tempo de o ver roubar a bola de um adversário com maestria e sair driblando os outros que apareciam com facilidade, sem ter para quem passar a bola, o que o obrigou a finalizar a jogada sozinho, fazendo uma bela enterrada, uma jogada perfeita que levou a torcida à loucura.

- Esse é meu irmão!

- É isso aí Alam! - Gritou Sue, dando pulinhos em cima da cadeira. - Vai lá garotão! Acaba com eles.

- Sue, controle-se - falou Ash rindo.

O jogo continuou na mesma animação. Alam e Mickael estavam claramente competindo em quadra para ver quem era o melhor, o loiro fazia de tudo para não passar a bola para Alam, e evitar que ele fizesse outro lance brilhante.

- Deixa só o Mickael ficar sabendo que você e o Alam estão de rolo - Sue falou para Bella.

- Ele já suspeita - disse Bella, sem tirar os olhos da quadra, onde Mickael perdia uma bola por não querer tocar para Alam, que era o único jogador livre. - Seu idiota.

- Que carinha marrento - falou Alice. - Como é que ele pode ser o capitão? Se ele tocasse para o meu irmão era cesta na certa.

- Cesta do Alam - falou Bella. - O que ele não quer.

- Ele não tem quer querer. Tudo bem que eles estão bem na frente, mas não podem dar chance para o azar.

- O treinador não para de gritar com o Mickael - apontou Mel.

O jogo não tardou em acabar, com uma grande vantagem para o time da casa. Na arquibancada as meninas gritavam e comemoravam, quando elas estavam indo para a quadra parabenizar os meninos, viram uma cena que as fizeram parar no mesmo lugar.

Bryan e Alam já tinham visto as meninas e iam em direção a elas, quando foram abordados pelas líderes de torcida, chefiadas por Graziella, que foram lhes parabenizar.

- Belo jogo, bonitão! Merece até um prêmio - falou Graziella se aproximando do rapaz e lhe dando um belo beijo na boca.

Alam demorou alguns instantes para entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas assim que o percebeu empurrou a garota.

- Você tá doida? - Ele perguntou olhando para trás dela, onde Bella o encarava incrédula.

O rapaz ainda lançou um olhar zangado antes de tentar se aproximar de Bella, que assim que o viu vindo em sua direção se afastou e sumiu entre as pessoas que lotavam a quadra.

- O que deu em você? - Perguntou Sue. - Quando você finalmente tá conseguindo conquistar ela, dá uma mancada dessas?

- A doida da irmã dela que me beijou. Acho que deu pra perceber isso, não?!

- Alam, uma só não basta? Você tem que ter as duas irmãs? - Perguntou Bryan em tom de deboche, e em troca recebeu um olhar recriminador do amigo.

- Você não tinha me dito que ela tinha uma irmã gêmea - falou Alice olhando Graziella com curiosidade. A garota ainda estava parada a poucos metros deles, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

- Eu vou procurar a Bella.

- Nem adianta tentar - disse Ash. - Quando a Bella quer, ela sabe sumir. Deixa pra falar com ela depois.

- Droga! - Alam quase gritou. - Por que isso tinha que acontecer justo hoje!

- Relaxa maninho! Por que não vamos comemorar a sua vitória maravilhosa?

- Não, Lice. Não dá. É melhor irmos pra casa.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Alam, eu vou falar com a Bella - disse Sue. - Ela vai entender o que aconteceu. É que já tem um tempo que ela percebeu que a Graziella tá dando em cima de você, aí ela ficou meio grilada. Mas é só questão de tempo para ela juntar os fatos.

- Ela nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara.

- Ei! Não diga uma bobagem dessas - reprimiu-o Sue. - Ela não é assim.

- Você diz isso por que não viu a cara de decepção que ela me olhou. Os olhos dela pareciam ter perdido toda a vida.

- Isso não é motivo para tristeza, e sim para alegria!

- Sue, você é louca? - Perguntou Ash, olhando-a abismada.

- Vocês não perceberam? - Ela olhou de um por um. - Não, não perceberam. A Bella tá apaixonada pelo Alam, essa é a prova disso.

- Acho que eu não entendi a sua lógica ilógica - disse Alam.

- Alam, meu amigo, você mesmo disse que os olhos dela tinham perdido a vida. Isso só mostra que ela te ama. Ou pelo menos que está caidinha por você.

- E eu devo ficar feliz ou triste. - ele disse com ironia. - Por que agora ela talvez não queira mais saber de mim.

- Apenas tenha paciência. Eu irei conversar com ela e logo logo este probleminha estará resolvido. Palavra de Sue - ela deu uma piscadela para o rapaz.

Alam sabia que não tivera culpa nenhuma no que acontecera, mas será que Bella pensaria do mesmo jeito? Será que Bella o desculparia? E justo naquele dia. Por que seu planos tinham que ter dado errado? Amanhã ele falaria com Bella e explicaria tudo direitinho. Ela teria que perdoá-lo.

* * *

**N.A.: OIIIIIIIII... demorei?? Acho que sim né... mas eu já tinha dito que teria o probleminha das provas e não teria tempo d terminar o cap!! Na verdade, eu não queria ter terminado agora... mas achei melhor, para poder postar logo!! Espero que não tenha ficado um desfecho muiiito ruim!!**

**Bom... Eu vou dedicar este cap a uma pessoa muito especial para mim!! E que está indo passar o mês na Inglaterra! Muito muito longe de mim :' ( e que vai me deixa com muita sdd!! Mas tbm tem um outro motivo para este cap ser dedicado a ela!! É a cena que aconteceu na cozinha da Sra. Corevits, isso aconteceu com a gente... bom, só a parte do leite que eu cuspi todo na cara dela e na cozinha branca! Mas isso foi tão hilário que eu coloquei aki!! Ai ai, boas lembranças (suspira) !! **

**Qm tiver alguma sugestão para o título deste cap me fala!! Tava com preguiça d procurar uma musica, e tinha q postar logo!!**

**Duas coisinhas que eu queria falar para vcs:**

**1º – Vcs se importam se a fic tiver, tipo assim, uns 500 cap?? É que eu não to conseguindo apressar as coisas!! A história tá andando num ritmo muito lento e eu não consigo mudar isso!!**

**2º – quero deixar-lhes preparadas para o próximo cap.!! Terei uma surprezinha para vocês!!**

* * *

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS**

* * *

**Lya Beauchamp – **Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap!! E o que achou deste?? Espero que não tenha estragado o cap. com esse final ridículo! Um bjão e até o próximo!!

**Sarah-Gray** – Aff, se eu não tivesse colocado um bjo no cap passado acho q vc me matariam, hehehehhe!! Ainda não teve pedido d namoro... mas aguarde os próximos caps!! Vc pergunto se vai ter slash?? Bom... er... bem... Acho melhor não falar sobre isso agora, hehehe... Nossa.. vc é muito apressadinha... fica querendo saber das coisas antes da hora, ai ai ai, eu não conto não. Continue lendo que um dia você saberá!! Mas qnt à Sue... eu tenho planos para ela, mas talvez isso demore um bocadinho!!

**Pandora Potter – **Aí está o cap. Espero q vc o leia e deixe review ainda hj... não qro esper um mês para receber sua review!! Não esquece de entrar no msn e no orkut d vez em quando viu?? E traz um presente bem legal pra mim!! Bjusss e boa viagem!!

**Duachais Senechais – **OBA!! Mais uma leitora que eu irei cobrar reviews!! XD Acho q agora vc terá uma péssima imagem da Grazi, né?? Mas calma, ela ainda vai aprontar algumas!! Vc gostou do Jack?! Huuu, eu tbm gostei d criá-lo, mas não sei se ele terá um papel importante na fic!! Mas talvez eu dê a ele um destaquezinho!! "tava tão Gaia" nossa, vc capturou exatamente a imagem que eu queria ter passado!! Me deixa muito feliz saber q vc está gostando!! Continue postando!! BJKSSSSSSSSSSSSS

* * *

**FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ, DEIXEM REVIEWS!!**

* * *


	13. Comigo

Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Comigo**

Isabella chegou em em sua casa com lágrimas nos olhos. Não conseguia acreditar que Alam tinha beijado sua irmã! E pior, na sua frente e da escola toda. Será que ele tinha feito isso por que ela tinha dito que não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre eles?

- Seu idiota! Por que fez isso comigo? - Ela falou para o nada, dando socos no travesseiro.

Quando cansou de descontar sua raiva no travesseiro, Bella o abraçou e se deitou na cama chorando, até adormecer.

**xxXxx**

Isabella acordou no dia seguinte com o humor péssimo, o que foi agravado pelo clima, uma garoa chata.

"Nunca vi chover tanto no verão! Parece que é só para me irritar."

- Bom dia maninha, dormiu bem? - Perguntou Graziella, entrando na cozinha onde a irmã tomava café da manhã.

- Maravilhosamente - respondeu Bella com um sorriso irônico.

- Não parece, você está com uma cara péssima.

- E você também ficará se não calar a boca.

- Calma! Eu venho aqui, na maior humildade, lhe dar bom dia e é assim que você me recebe?

- Humildade? Você? Aiai, Grazi, só assim para eu rir mesmo.

- Sabe, eu já tinha notado um clima entre você e o bonitão da sua sala. Mas depois de ontem, tá na cara que vocês tão tendo alguma coisa. Caso contrário você não ficaria tão irritada.

- E se estivermos. O que você tem haver com isso?

Isabella não esperou resposta, saiu da cozinha e foi para a varanda esperar o motorista. Ela tinha intenção de ir para a casa de Sue, mas com aquela chuva chata não tinha como. Ficou sentada na escada olhando as gotas caírem com raiva.

- Bella! Quer carona? - Gritou Sue, dentro do carro de sua mãe, paradas em frente à casa de Bella.

- Quero! - Respondeu a morena antes de por a cabeça para dentro da porta e gritar que ira para a escola com a amiga.

- Como você está? - Perguntou Sue, assim que ela entrou no carro.

- Bom dia, tia! Tudo bom?

- Tudo bem querida.

- Bella?

- E você, Josh, tem aprontado muito?

- Só o necessários - respondeu o irmão de Sue.

- Tudo bem Bella, me evite o quanto quiser. Mas assim só vai ser pior.

- Sue, não vamos tocar neste assunto, ok? - Pediu Bella, se irritando ainda mais.

À medida que se aproximavam da escola, Isabella ia ficando mais nervosa. Mil e um planos de como fugir de Alam passavam pela sua cabeça, mas nenhum parecia bom o bastante. Na verdade todos eram completamente absurdos.

- Nossa, que chuva! - Falou Sue, quando a Sra. Corevits parou o carro em frente à escola para eles descerem. - O que está acontecendo com o tempo? Estamos em pleno verão!

As duas amigas desceram do carro correndo e foram para o pátio, onde esbarraram com um grupinho não muito agradável.

- Ora, ora, ora! Que sorte a minha. Estava mesmo querendo falar com você.

Isabella, que viera correndo de cabeça baixa, olhou para cima só para confirmar que este era seu dia de azar. Michael a encarava com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

- Sua irmã me ligou agora de manhã. E o que ela me falou não me agradou nem um pouco.

- Sério? - Ela perguntou fingindo estar preocupada. - Pena que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Isabella virou as costas e ia saindo quando o rapaz a puxou pelo braço.

- Volta aqui que eu não terminei de falar com você.

- Me larga, Michael - ordenou Bella, olhando de seu braço, onde a mãe dele estava a apertando, para o rosto dele. - Eu não tenho mais nada com você. Não te devo satisfação da mina vida.

- Desde quando você namora com aquele idiota?

- Que?

- Vocês já estavam tendo um caso antes de nós terminamos? Não estava?

- Não sei o que minha irmã andou te contando... Mas acho que ela distorceu um pouco os fatos. Mas, como eu já disse, não te devo satisfações.

- Se eu descobrir que você me traiu com aquele idiota...

- O que você irá fazer? - Isabella o olhou perigosamente. - Eu não tenho medo de você, Mike. Não adianta me ameaçar. Para mim você é um nada.

Isabella não teve nem tempo de pensar em reagir quando o rapaz lhe deu um tapa na cara. E antes que pudesse se recuperar, ela viu o loiro ser levantado pelo colarinho e ser arremessado na parede.

- Nunca mais ouse tocar nela - Alam falou se aproximando do loiro e o levantando novamente.

- Alam, larga ele - gritou Bella indo até o rapaz e segurando seu braço.

O rapaz obedeceu a contra gosto, soltando Michael com violência.

- Não adianta tentar se esconder atrás do seu namoradinho, Bella.

- Cai fora, Michael.

- Vai ter volta, Karamazov. Não vou deixar isso barato - Michael falou se afastando com seus amigos.

- Você tá bem? - Alam perguntou para Bella.

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo? Caçando briga com o Michael?

- Te defendendo.

- Eu sei me defender sozinha!

- O que não me impede de te defender.

- Nunca mais faça isso - ela virou as costas e saiu.

- Bella, espera - ele correu até ela - Deixa eu falar com você. Explicar o que aconteceu.

- O sinal já vai bater.

- Na hora do almoço, então?

Ela apenas o olhou com raiva e não respondeu, se virou e foi para a sala.

- Tenha paciência -falou Sue, parando ao lado do rapaz. - Ela ainda tá muito irritada.

- Deu pra perceber.

- E você não devia ter caçado briga. Principalmente com o Michael.

- Eu não agüentei ver ele bater nela. Quem ele pensa que é para bater numa garota? Cara covarde.

- Eu sei, Alam. Mas a Bella não gosta que briguem por causa dela...

- Eu não sou de brigar, mas não suporto ver alguém fazer mal aos meus amigos. Jamais aceitarei que alguém encoste um dedo na Bella.

Sue sorriu para ele. Ela achava isso muito bonito, mas sua amiga não pensava do mesmo jeito.

Vamos para a sala.

**xxXxx**

Na hora do almoço Bella deu um jeito de fugir de Alam e se escondeu no banheiro feminino.

"O que eu faço agora? Não posso passar o resto do dia trancada aqui!" Ela andava de um lado para o outro do banheiro. "Já sei! Vou ligar para a Ash vir me resgatar!"

- Bella, onde você está? - Perguntou Ash ao atender o celular.

- No banheiro feminino do terceiro andar. Vem aqui, preciso falar com você.

- Estou indo.

Bella suspirou, ligeiramente mais aliviada, e sentou-se na pia, onde ficou até escutar o barulho da porta se abrindo.

- Amiga, o que eu faço? - Ela correu até Ash.

- Por que você tinha que vir justo para este banheiro?

- Porque aqui não vem quase ninguém essa hora.

- Provavelmente pelo fato de estar três andares de distância da cantina.

- Ash, eu te chamei para me ajudar e não para reclamar por eu ter vindo me esconder no banheiro do terceiro andar.

- Certo, me desculpe. Por onde começamos?

- O que eu faço?

- Vá conversar com o Alam e escute o que ele tem para te dizer.

- Mas ele beijou a minha irmã! Como eu posso perdoar isso?

- Tem certeza disso?

- O que? Que ele beijou a Grazi? Ash, você estava lá! Você viu!

- O que eu vi foi que a atirada da sua irmã agarrou ele antes que ele pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo. E tenho certeza que foi isso que você viu também.

- Ele correspondeu...

- Bella, a quem você quer enganar? Eu sei que você não é tola o bastante para acreditar no que está falando. E você conhece a Graziella melhor do que eu, e sabe que ela é capaz de tudo só para te prejudicar. Não minta para mim. Não minta para si mesma.

Isabella olhou para a amiga incrédula.

- Eu sou uma idiota mesmo. Tentar esconder algo de você é inútil. Se fosse com a Sue era mais fácil.

- Certo. Agora que você assumiu que está escondendo algo, me diga o que é para eu poder te ajudar.

- Acho que eu gosto do Alam.

- Isso eu já sabia. Me conte uma novidade.

- Eu tenho medo do que eu sinto por ele.

- Isso é uma novidade! - Ash falou arregalando os olhos. - Medo de que exatamente?

- Não sei. Eu me sinto tão vulnerável quando estou com ele. É como se eu perdesse o controle sobre mim mesma.

- E o que você tem medo que aconteça se perder o controle?

- Ham...

- Você está com medo dele tentar algo?

- Não, acho que não é isso.

- Então tem medo de entregar seu coração a ele?

- Talvez, não sei.

- Acho que na verdade você tem medo de entregar seu coração a qualquer pessoa. Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Acho que o Alam é a melhor pessoa que você poderia entregar seu coração. Ele gosta de você de verdade. Não faria nada para te machucar.

- Mas e se eu me machucar? E se não der certo? E se ele me machuca sem querer? E se...

- E se? E se? E se? Bella, para com isso. Larga de ser infantil. O cara te adora. Se alguma coisa acontecer, que se dane! Pelo menos você terá tentado. Agora, perder uma chance dessa por um medo bobo de se apaixonar? Qual é?! Você já foi mais esperta do que isso.

As duas ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo. O coração de Bella estava acelerado, quando ela resolveu fazer uma última pergunta.

- Você acha que isso tem chance de dar certo?

- Tenho certeza - Ash sorriu.

Bella respirou fundo e pegou seu celular.

- Espero que eu não me arrependa do que vou fazer.

- É melhor se arrepender do que fez do que se arrepender do que 'não' fez - Ash riu. - O que está fazendo?

- Mandando uma mensagem para o Alam. Para ele me encontrar no jardim.

- Boa garota!

- Pronto! - Ela respirou fundo novamente. - Me deseje sorte.

- Boa sorte! E lembre-se do que eu te disse.

- Ok!

Bella saiu do banheiro e se dirigiu para o jardim. Alam já estava lá.

- Acho que agora podemos conversar - ela falou.

- Desculpa! Eu não...

- Não foi sua culpa. Eu é que já estava irritada e tentei distorcer as coisas. A minha irmã fez aquilo para me irritar. Pra tentar descobrir se a gente estava tendo alguma coisa.

- Mas eu poderia ter evitado.

- Esquece isso. A Grazi já conseguiu o que queria.

- Então você me perdoa?

- É, acho que sim.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Ontem eu ia te chamar pra sair depois do jogo... Será que o convite pode ficar para hoje?

- Por que não?

- Então há que hora eu posso te pegar?

- Às sete tá bom?

- Ótimo. Onde você mora?

- Pode me pegar na casa da Sue. Aonde você me levará?

- Surpresa.

-Ah não! Isso não se faz! - Ela lhe deu um empurrão.

- Ei! Não cace conversa comigo, eu sou mais forte que você.

- Você não teria coragem de me bater.

- Mas eu posso usar outros meios - ele ameaçou fazer cosquinhas nela.

- Certo, não vou caçar conversa - Bella afastou as mãos dele que estavam perigosamente próximas de sua barriga. - Mas pelo menos me diga que tipo de roupa eu devo vestir.

- Algo simples e confortável.

- Ok.

Eles ficaram parados olhando um para o outro, ambos com uma vontade imensa de se beijarem. Ela não queria tomar a iniciativa, e ele não queria se precipitar e acabar fazendo algo que ela não queria.

- Nós temos aula agora, né? - Alam falou, antes que não conseguisse se segurar.

- É. E acho que já começou.

**xxXxx**

Isabella estava na casa de Sue, lhe deixando a par dos acontecimentos daquela tarde. A loira não cabia em si de tanta felicidade.

- Amiga, ele vai te pedir em namoro!

- Não viaja. Ele só quer se redimir pelo que aconteceu ontem. Mesmo que ele não tenha tido culpa.

- Não. Ele não disse que queria te chamar para sair ontem?! Então... Ele já tinha planejado tudo!

- Eu vou é tomar meu banho que eu ganho mais do que ficar discutindo isso com você.

- Você vem dormir aqui? - Sue perguntou, acompanhando a amiga até o banheiro.

- Posso?

- Leva a chave. E me acorda quando chegar para me contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

- Não consegue esperar até amanhã não?

- Hum... Não! - Respondeu Sue rindo. - Vou preparar algo para comer, você quer?

- Não sei o que o Alam tá planejando. Mas vou querer algo sim. Não é muito educado sair morrendo de fome, né?

- Seu príncipe encantado não se importaria nem se você devorasse um boi comendo de boca aberta e falando ao mesmo tempo.

- Eca.

- Vai tomar logo o seu banho. Vou fazer um sanduíche pra gente.

Sue foi para a cozinha enquanto Isabella se arrumava calmamente, pensando no que a amiga dissera alguns minutos antes: "...ele vai te pedir em namoro!". Talvez a loira tivesse razão. Mas era melhor ela não ficar se iludindo.

"Como assim 'me iludindo'? Eu não posso aceitar um pedido desses! Alias, ele não vai me fazer um pedido desse, é cedo de mais para isso. Mas... e se ele fizer? O que eu vou responder?"

- Bella? Você não vem comer? - Perguntou Sue, parada à porta, olhando a amiga que estava deitada na cama com a cabeça nas nuvens.

- Vou - respondeu Bella lentamente.

- Amiga, em que mundo você anda?

- Sue, você acha mesmo que o Alam e tudo isso que parece ser?

- Por que você está me perguntando isso?

- Sei lá. É que as vezes eu fico imaginando se pode realmente existir alguém como ele! Ele é tão... tão...

- Perfeito?

- É! Será que não tem nada de 'errado' nisso?

- Bella, você só não está acostumada a conhecer pessoas boas. Sempre viveu cercada por gente interesseira e falsa.

- Não sei. Eu sempre tive você e a Ash como amigas. E vocês não são tão 'perfeitas' como ele. Parece que tudo o que ele faz é para me agradar.

Sue riu.

- Mas mesmo assim você quase desperdiçou sua chance com ele por uma besteira.

- É. Eu sou uma idiota mesmo.

- Que bom que você sabe disso. Acho que agora você já sabe o que responder caso ele te peça em namoro?

Bella não respondeu, apenas fitou a amiga, pensando no que dizer. A verdade é que ela ainda não tinha certeza do que diria caso isso acontecesse.

Para a sorte de Bella, ela não precisou responder à amiga, pois a campainha tocou fazendo-a sobressaltar-se.

- É ele!

- Quem mais poderia ser?

- O que eu faço?

- Que tal ir abrir a porta?!

Bella se levantou nervosa. Nunca se sentira assim em nenhum outro encontro. Suas pernas pareciam feitas de gelatina, e borboletas brincavam em seu estomago, talvez tivesse sido melhor não ter comigo nada, o sanduíche parecia prestes a voltar a qualquer momento. À medida que ela se aproxima da porta seu coração ia acelerando, quando finalmente a alcançou precisou parar e respirar fundo algumas vezes para não correr o risco dele escutar seus batimentos.

- Oi - ele disse quando Bella abriu a porta. Estava lindo como sempre, com uma blusa de manga comprida verde, que realçava seus olhos e seus músculo, por ser um pouco justa, e uma calça jeans preta. - Tá pronta?

- Quase - respondeu Bella cumprimentando-o com um beijo no rosto. - Entra. A Sue tá lá na cozinha. Vai lá que eu já venho.

- Ok.

Bella subiu as escadas correndo, sentindo um calor anormal tomar conta de seu corpo e sua respiração ficar falhada.

"Céus! O que é isso?" Pensou ao entrar no quarto de Sue. "Eu preciso me controlar!"

Ela sentou-se na cama um pouco, respirando fundo e se concentrando em manter a calma. Assim que sentiu que já tinha o controle sobre si mesma ela terminou de se arrumar correndo e desceu indo encontrar Alam e Sue na cozinha.

- E então, vamos? - Perguntou em um tom descontraído.

- Claro - respondeu Alam, com um sorriso.

- Bom passeio para vocês - falou Sue, com um sorriso maroto.

O casal se despediu da loira e saíram de casa para uma noite perfeita de verão, com uma enorme lua cheia amarelada e o céu cheio de estrelas.

- E então, aonde vamos? - Perguntou Bella, esforçando-se para se manter controlada.

- Dar umas voltas por aí.

- O que o Sr. está planejando, heim?!

- Não gosta de surpresas?

- Não muito.

- Hoje você ira gostar.

- Quão humilde você é.

Alam apenas riu e abriu a porta do carro para ela, fazendo uma reverência cômica.

- Por favor, senhorita.

Rindo, Isabella retribuiu a reverência e entrou no carro. Alam fechou a porta e contornou o veículo, também entrando.

Ele dirigia com tranqüilidade, enquanto a garota se divertia trocando as músicas. Eles mantiam uma conversa animada, onde falavam sobre coisas rotineiras. Aquilo poderia parecer algo comum, mas para aqueles dois jovens estava sendo imensamente agradável. Era algo que não podiam explicar, a simples companhia um do outro já os deixavam satisfeito, e manter aquela conversa era imensamente prazeroso.

Quando Alam finalmente parou o carro, Bella demorou alguns instantes para se localizar, quando o fez o rapaz já ia descendo do carro. Ela sorriu satisfeita e o acompanhou.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? - Ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Porque eu gosto deste lugar. E você me disse que também gostava. E... acho que aqui é um lugar especial para nós.

- Especial? - Ela achou aquilo extremamente fofo.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e segurou sua mão, puxando-a para a areia da praia, desta vez não seguiu para o píer, como na noite do primeiro beijo deles.

- O que acha de uma caminhada pela areia?

- Ótima idéia - ela sorria bobamente, e não conseguiu se controlar, deu um leve puxão na mão dele, trazendo-o para um beijo terno e suave. - Tem uma ótima sorveteria aqui perto. Que tal? - Isabella perguntou, ao se separar dos lábios dele.

- Vamos lá.

Eles caminharam pacientemente até a sorveteria, depois voltaram para a praia no mesmo passo lento e tranqüilo.

- Eu acho tão engraçado isso - Alam falou, olhando para a lua.

- Isso o que?

- Essa sensação que eu sinto quando estou com você. É como se te conhecesse a anos. Como se fossemos amigos de infância, sabe... aquele amigo que você tem que sabe que pode contar tudo, que você pode confiar? Aquele amigo que sempre vai estar ao seu lado.

- Sei - respondeu Bella confusa. Afinal, ele queria ser amigo ou namorado dela.

- Mas aí de uma hora para a outra você descobre que aquele amigo não é um simples amigo, é algo a mais - ele desviou os olhos da lua e a olho nos olhos. - Bonita lua, não?! - Ele apontou para o satélite.

- Linda - respondeu a garota, cada vez mais confusa.

- Vamos sentar ali? - ele apontou uma árvore solitária em meio à areia, no que Bella concordou com a cabeça.

Eles sentaram na areia e se encostaram na árvore, ficando vários minutos em silêncio, apenas apreciando aquele momento mágico. Por mais que Isabella estivesse confusa com o que ele tinha dito, ou com a mudança drástica de assunto, estar ali sentada ao lado dele, com o braço quente do rapaz em seu ombro e sua mão na dele, era algo quase irreal, algo inexplicavelmente agradável. Jamais poderia imaginar sentir-se tão bem na companhia de um rapaz.

A garota se moveu e se acomodou deitando-se na areia com a cabeça no colo dele, de modo que tivesse uma melhor visão da lua e do céu estrelado. Ela achava engraçado como algo tão simples como uma bela noite de verão podia mexer tanto com ela, ou seria a comanhia?

Alam já tivera vários encontros românticos antes, até mais românticos do que aquele, mas algo lhe dizia que Isabella era uma garota especial, alguém que marcaria sua vida para sempre.

- Você acredita em amor à primeira vista? - ele perguntou abruptamente, brincando com os cabelos dela.

- Eu não acredito no amor - Isabella responde olhando-o nos olhos. - Acredito que este sentimento seja uma invenção dos tolos.

O rapaz estranhara aquela afirmação, mas logo compreendeu. Ela fora criada numa família onde todos se odiavam, onde só havia raiva e intrigas. Nada mais normal do que ela querer evitar sentir um sentimento tão puro e bom, que não estava presente no seu dia-a-dia.

- Então me dê uma chance de te mostrar que o amor existe.

- Não adianta...

- Por favor - pediu segurando o rosto dela com as mãos.

Isabella pareceu avaliar a proposta dele, mas sacudiu a cabeça.

- O amor não existe.

- Não tente se enganar. Você tem medo de se deixar levar por um sentimento que pode facilmente te controlar. A simples idéia de ser dominada por algo lhe assusta, quanto mais por algo que você acreditar ser um mero sentimento tolo.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? - Ela perguntou desafiadora, voltando a se sentar.

- Por que eu sei o que é o amor.

Ela não compreendeu, o que foi percebido por ele.

- Você teria que conhecer a minha família para entender. Nós somos muito unidos, nos amamos. Estamos acima de brigas e desavenças. Não que não tenha algumas discussões de vez em quando, mas são coisas que superamos com facilidade - ele olhou para ela com compaixão. - Me dê a chance de te mostrar como pode ser bom amar?

- Você me ama?

A pergunta o pegou completamente desprevenido.

- Não sei dizer exatamente o que eu sinto por você - ele escolheu as palavras com muito cuidado. - Sei que não é só uma atraçãozinha passageira. Mas não posso dizer que seja amor, ainda é cedo parar isso.

- Certo - ela pareceu ligeiramente constrangida. - E como você me provaria que o amor realmente existe?

- Bom... Isso só o tempo poderá nos dizer. Mas cada um teria que fazer a sua parte. A minha é te pedir em namoro, e a sua seria aceitar. Depois disso teremos que deixar as coisas acontecerem ao seu tempo.

Isabella riu confusa. Ele estava mesmo lhe pedindo em namoro?

- Eu ouvi isso recentemente - ela tentou encaminhar o rumo da conversa para outro rumo.

- O que? Alguém te pedindo em namoro?

- Não, seu bobo! "Deixe as coisas acontecerem ao seu tempo."

- Típica frase de pessoas mais velhas que já viveram o suficiente para saberem que deve ser assim.

- Exatamente.

- Mas você não me respondeu?

- O que? - Ela se fez de desentendida.

- Aceita me deixar te mostrar que o amor existe? - Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. - Aceita namorar comigo?

Eles se encararam durante alguns segundos, mas que para Alam pareceram horas. Tudo o que ele queria era ouvir um sim saindo dos lábios dela. Entretanto ela demorava a responder, e isso o estava deixando nervoso.

Ele quase desejou não ter iniciado aquela conversa. Talvez ainda fosse muito sedo para propor namoro. E quando a garota finalmente abriu a boca para falar ele quase a mandou esquecer aquilo tudo, mas quando ele viu a palavra que ia se formando nos lábios dela preferiu esperar a resposta.

- Aceito. Aceito deixar que me mostre o que é o amor. Aceito namorar com você.

Alam sorriu de orelha a orelha, antes de puxa-la para um beijo quente e intenso, que provocou estranhos arrepios em ambos.

- Sério? - Perguntou Alam duvidoso.

- Não acredita na minha palavra? - Ela devolveu outra pergunta, dando um sorriso travesso.

- É que eu pensei...

- Esquece o que você pensou. Eu já aceitei.

- Tudo bem - ele riu, voltando a beija-la. - Mas amanhã você ainda terá a mesma opinião?

- Alam!

- Ta bom, ta bom! Você é minha namorada.

Ela sorriu.

"Nossa! Ele é meu namorado!" Pensou a garota meio atordoada, mas inteiramente feliz.

Eles ficaram ali deitados na areia por várias horas, sem verem o tempo passar. Só se deram conta de que já era tarde quando o celular de Bella tocou.

- Que foi, Sue - a garota atendeu.

- Amiga, onde você está?

- To com o Alam.

- Ainda? - Surpreendeu-se a loira. - Tava achando que você já tinha ido para casa e se esquecido de mim.

- Não, Sue. Eu vou dormir aí sim. Mas... que horas são?

- Quase três.

- Já?!

- Sim. Por isso que eu resolvi ligar.

- Não tinha notado que já era tão tarde.

- Você provavelmente está muito ocupada, ahm?!

- E você está me esperando acordada?

- Claro. Eu sei que você não iria me acordar mesmo.

- Tudo bem. Nós já estamos indo.

- Vou te esperar.

Bella desligou o celular e olhou para Alam.

- Acho que já está meio tarde.

- Eu também. Vamos?

- É o jeito, né?!

O rapaz se levantou e ofereceu a mão para ajuda-la a levantar. Em poucos minutos já estavam se despedindo diante da casa de Sue.

- Pode ir contando tudo - falou Sue, assim que Isabella cruzou a porta de entrada.

- EI! Quer me matar do coração? - Bella, levou a mão ao peito, tentando se recuperar do susto.

- Sem enrolação, mocinha. Comece a contar. Pelo visto você tem muito o que me dizer, pelo tempo que demorou pra voltar - Sue lhe dirigiu um olhar pecaminoso.

- Vai com calma aí, lora. A coisa não é tão bagunçada assim. Vamos lá pra cima.

Elas subiram as escadas em silêncio e entraram no quarto de Sue, que mal fechou a porta e já voltou a abordar a amiga.

- E então? O que aconteceu? Onde vocês foram? O que conversaram?

- Calma. Bom... nós fomos pra praia, tomamos sorvete e ficamos sentados na areia conversando.

- Só isso? - Sue fez cara de decepção. - Eu fiquei acordada até agora para ouvir só isso?

- Bom... na verdade não - Bella começou a se trocar lentamente, com o intuito de fazer um suspense.

- E o que mais você tem para me contar? - A loira perguntou com um que de dúvida.

- Eu e o Alam estamos namorando - respondeu Bella, tirando a blusa, o que fez sua voz sair ligeiramente abafada.

- O QUE? - Gritou Sue, sem se importar se acordaria a casa inteira.

- A gente está namorando.

- C-c-como a-assim?

- Ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei.

- Você está brincando?!

- Não - Bella agora sorria de orelha a orelha.

- AH! EU SABIA! EU SABIA! - Sue começou a pular em cima da cama. - Eu tinha certeza que ele ia te pedir em namoro!

- Tudo bem senhorita eu-sei-de-tudo, pode se acalmar antes que sua mãe chegue aqui?

- Eu não acredito que você está namorando com o Alam!

- Você não acabou de dizer que já sabia que isso aconteceria? - Bella riu, tirando onda.

- Eu sabia, mas ainda não consigo acreditar. Finalmente os santos ouviram minhas preces!

- Chega de exagero.

- A gente precisa contar para a Ash.

- Amanhã, no colégio...

- Não, agora - protestou Sue. - Vamos ligar para ela!

- A Ash vai nos matar se a acordarmos uma hora dessas.

- Ela vai adorar a notícia.

- Sue...

- Bella!

- Ai, tá bom. Faz o que você quiser.

Sue correu para pegar o celular. Parecia uma criança cujo aniversário chegou um mês mais cedo. Foi preciso ligar três vezes até Ash atender o celular com uma voz sonolenta.

- Alo!

- Ash, temos grandes novidades! - Sue falou exultante, pondo o celular no viva voz.

- E você não podia esperar até amanhã não?

- Eu também achava - disse Bella.

- Nada disso - Sue fez cara feia para a amiga. - Ash, adivinha só?!

- O que, Sue?

- A Bella tá namorando.

- QUE! - Ash parecia finalmente ter acordado.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu! Nossa querida amiga está namorando com o Alam.

- Bella, me explica essa história direito.

- É o que você ouviu, Ash. O Alam me pediu em namoro hoje e eu aceitei. O que implica em dizer que estamos namorando.

- Finalmente.

- Eu tinha certeza de que ele iria pedi-la em namoro hoje - gabou-se Sue.

- Sue, você é tão esperta - falou Ash ironicamente. - Mas o que as senhoritas acham de me deixarem dormir agora e amanhã a gente conversa melhor na escola?

- Ótima idéia - concordou Bella.

- Se não tem outro jeito - Sue deu de ombros.

- Boa noite, meninas.

- Boa noite, Ash.

**xxXxx**

Na manhã seguinte nem Bella nem Sue conseguiram acordar no horário certo. E quando a Sra. Corevits veio chamá-las, Sue precisou implorar à mãe para que as deixasse faltar aula.

- Que isso não se repita, mocinhas - a Sra. Corevits deixou bem claro ao sair do quarto

As duas só acordaram na hora do almoço, com Josh as chamando para comerem.

- Vocês têm aula à tarde? - Perguntou a Sra. Corevits, quando as duas garotas sentaram-se à mesa.

- Não, só grupo de estudos - respondeu Sue. - Mas nós não vamos.

- Não quero saber de vocês perdendo aula, viu?

- Pode deixar mãe - Sue bateu continência.

As duas almoçaram e voltaram para o quarto, se jogando na cama e olhando para o teto.

- Será que o Alam foi pra aula? - Perguntou Sue, pensativa.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia.

Como se respondesse a pergunta da loira, o celular de Bella tocou, aparecendo o nome do rapaz no visor.

- Poe no viva voz? - Pediu Sue.

- Até parece - respondeu Bella antes de atender. - Oie!

- Oi minha linda! Dormiu bem?

- Até de mais - respondeu amarrando a cara para Sue, que estava insistindo pra ela por no viva voz. - Acabei de acordar. E você? Foi pra aula?

- Não. Achei que você tivesse ido.

- Eu pretendia, mas a Sue me fez ficar acordada até as quatro da manhã.

- Você vai lá de tarde?

- Vou não.

- Eu tenho treino às três. Quando terminar eu queria te ver.

- Vem aqui pra casa da Sue. Vou dormir aqui de novo. Se ela não se importar - Bella olhou para a amiga, que lhe lançava um olhar descrente.

- Então tá. Eu passo aí mais tarde.

- Ok! Beijo!

- Tchau!

Ela mal desligou o telefone e Sue já foi a abordando com várias perguntas, do tipo: "O que ele queria? O que ele disse?". Bella, impaciente, não respondeu e foi tomar banho.

Durante a tarde, as duas ficaram sentadas diante da T.V., assistindo os piores programas que alguém pode assistir, e comendo uma panela de brigadeiro, que não foi suficiente e elas tiveram que fazer outra. Quando Alam chegou, as encontrou esparramadas no chão, com os olhos vidrados num filme idiota.

- Boa tarde, moças - ele falou, chamando a atenção das duas.

- Oi Alam! - Sue sorriu. - Chega mais.

O Rapaz sentou no sofá, dando um beijo no rosto de cada uma.

- Quer brigadeiro - Bella ofereceu a panela.

- Não, obrigado. Vocês passaram a tarde aqui?

As duas afirmaram com a cabeça.

- Típico programa de domingo - falou Bella. - A diferença é que não é domingo. Com foi o treino?

- Exaustivo. To quebrado.

- Tadinho - Bella deitou a cabeça no colo dele.

- Vou buscar suco pra gente - falou Sue, se levantando e saindo da sala.

- Você também dormiu até meio dia? - Perguntou Bella, levantando do chão e sentando-se ao lado dele, sem deixar a panela de brigadeiro de lado.

- Quase. Minha mãe me chamou um pouco antes - ele começou a brincar com uma mecha do cabelo dela. - Recebi uma notícia não muito agradável hoje.

- O que? - Ela ficou ligeiramente preocupada.

- Vou ter que viajar hoje, e só volto na madrugada de domingo para segunda.

- Ah não! Vamos passar nosso primeiro fim de semana como namorados longe um do outro?

- Infelizmente. Eu ainda tentei convencer meus pais a me deixarem ficar, mas não teve jeito.

- E pra onde você vai?

- Laguna. Ver minha vó - ele falou com simplicidade, como se não quisesse entrar em muitos detalhes. - Problemas de família.

- Hum.

- Ei, não faz essa carinha. Nós ainda vamos passar muitos fins de semana juntos.

Bella sorriu com o jeito dele de falar, como se estivesse conversando com uma criançinha.

- Tudo bem. Eu sei o tanto que você gosta da sua vó.

- Não tem quem não goste daquela velhinha! - Ele a puxou para um abraço e deu um beijo no alto da cabeça dela. - Será que a Sue vai demorar com o suco?

- Acho que sim - Bella respondeu com um sorriso maroto. - Tenho a impressão de que o suco foi apenas um pretexto para nos deixar a sós.

- Então vamos aproveitar o pretexto dela? - Perguntou o rapaz, aproximando seus lábios dos da garota, que apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

Mal o beijo começou e eles ouviram um pigarro.

- Hum-hum - fez Sue, entrando na sala carregando uma badeja com uma jarra de suco e copos. - Atrapalho?

- Pra ser sincera, sim! - Respondeu Bella.

- Sinto muito, mas vou continuar atrapalhando. Suco? - Ofereceu a loira.

Alam e Bella se entreolharam antes de receberem os copos com o suco que Sue lhes entregava.

- O Alam vai ter que viajar - Bella falou para Sue.

- Quando? Pra onde? Por que?

- Você sempre tem que fazer isso? - Perguntou o rapaz.

- Um monte de perguntas ao mesmo tempo?

- Ah, bom... é mania. Mas, você não vai me responder.

- Hoje. Para Laguna. Ver minha vó, que está com uns problemas.

- Hoje que horas?

- Quando meu pai chegar do trabalho. Ou seja, daqui a pouco.

- Ah não - fez Bella, abraçando-o. - Eu não vou deixar você ir embora.

- Não é me abraçando assim que vai conseguir me impedir.

- Também não precisa me humilhar.

Alam riu, dando um selinho nela.

- É melhor eu ir. Se meu pai chegar em casa e não estiver a família toda pronta ele tem um treco.

- Tem certeza que já quer ir? - Perguntou Bella, fazendo beiço.

- Eu 'tenho' que ir. Se dependesse de mim ficava aqui até meus pais voltarem de laguna.

- Aiai - suspirou Sue, no que os dois a olharam desconfiados. - Ah, me desculpem, eu não resisti.

- Bom, deixa eu ir - falou Alam se levantando.

As duas garotas também se levantaram.

- Tchau, Alam - Sue o abraçou - Boa viagem. E se cuida.

- Brigado - agradeceu o rapaz, recebendo o abraço. - Se cuida você também.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo que eu cuido de mim e da Bella.

- Até parece - falou Bella, pegando na mão do namorado para acompanhá-lo até a porta.

Sue deixou o casal se despedindo e foi levar as coisas sujar para a cozinha.

- Me liga quando você chegar lá?

- Vai ser tarde. Posso te ligar amanhã de manhã?

- Tudo bem. Mas é pra ligar mesmo.

- Sim senhora - ele bateu continência. - Agora será que a minha namorada poderia me dar um beijinho?

- Hum... deixe-me pensar...

Antes que a garota respondesse, ele a puxou, selando seus lábios nos dela. O rapaz não pode demorar o tanto que gostaria, mas ainda assim deixou Bella de pernas bambas.

- Até segunda - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, abraçando-a.

- Até - respondeu Bella.

Alam se afastou lentamente, seguindo o rumo de sua casa. Bella ficou parada o observando sentindo um aperto no peito. Não tinha nem vinte e quatro horas que eles namoravam e ela já estava se sentindo daquele jeito. Pelo visto este relacionamento mexeria de verdade com ela.

* * *

**Nota da autora!!**

Então está decretado... essa fic não tem hora para acabar!! Fico feliz que vcs estejam preparadas para uma fic beeeeem grande!! XD

Mas agora vamos às desculpas!! Eu planejava postar um cap. ainda em julho... mas vcs me decepcionaram (faz bico e cruza ao braços)... eu esperava vários comentários assim q postei o ultimo cap., mas o que eu recebi? Apenas UMA review (valeu Duachais – XD)!! Aí eu deixei a fic meio d lado nas férias, escrevi apenas umas 5 pags.!! Qnd eu voltei das férias eu recebi mais algumas reviews, ai eu resolvi terminar o cap e postar, mas eis que veio o meu primeiro grande problema: deu branco!! O cap. não saia d jeito nenhum!! Tive que recorrer a algumas fontes externas para ter uma ajudinha, mas ainda assim o cap não saia... Mas, então, eis que veio o meu segundo grande problema: meu pc pifou!! Fiquei duas semanas sem pc, e sem poder escrever!! Foi uma tortura!! Vcs nem imaginam o qnt eu sofri!! E qnd tudo estava resolvido, mais um problema: falta de tempo!! A facul tá bem puxada esse semestre... acho q os professores decidiram fazer um complô contra nós, todos decidiram investir em trabalhos!! Aí já viu, é trabalho atrás de trabalho, não agüento mais!! Mas finalmente, com problemas resolvidos, o cap. chegou!! Não ficou bem como eu queira, mas espero que esteja do agrado de vcs!! Agora a fic vai começar a dar uma acelerada no tempo!! As coisas precisam começar a acontecer!!

Eu já comecei a escrever o próximo cap, mas ainda da tempo de vcs me darem uma sugestão!! Como vcs viram, o Alam foi visitar os parentes dele em outra cidade! Vcs acham que seria interessante eu colocar um pouco desta visita e lhes apresentar uma parte da família dele?? Mas seria só uma parte msm, pq a família Karamazov é beem grande!! Deixem suas opniões e eu vejo o que faço!! Mas se não for agora, ainda terão muitas outras oportunidades para vcs conhecerem um pouco da família do nosso galã!! XD Quem tiver alguma idéia interessante tbm pode me dar uma ajudinha!! As vezes vem bem à calhar!!

Vcs gostariam d me add no msn?? Pra trocarmos umas idéias?? Qm tiver afim me passe o msn!!

* * *

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS**

**Duachais Seneschais** – Desculpe a demora com o cap!! Mas acho q já me expliquei o suficiente ali em cima!! Adorei o comentário que vc fez sobre a Bella! Eu tbm não perderia tempo, hehe!! Ainda mais com um 'deus grego' como o Alam!! Aiaiaai!!

**Sarah Gray** Dei boas risadas com sua review!! "pessoa extremamente calma" é?? Imagina se não fosse, hehehe!! Qnt ao episódio do leite... bom... só acho q vc não iria qrer estar no lugar da minha prima, heheh... ela ficou puta comigo, hihi!! Mas acredite... isso não é algo que possa ser planejado... simplesmente acontece! Meu sonho era q um dia isso acontecesse comigo XD

**Bia-Chan** – tudo bem... eu acredito em vc!! Mas isso não muda o fato de eu ter ficado chateada por não receber reviews!! Espero q nesse cap vcs façam sua parte direitinho!! Hehehe!! E me desculpe não usar suas idéias!! Vai ficar pro próximo cap!! Esse acabou ultrapassando as minhas espectativas qnt a criatividade, depois q passou a crise as idéias começaram a brotar na minha cabeça, hehehe!! Tbm to morrendoooooo d sdd!!

* * *

**FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ, DEIXE REVIEWS!!**

* * *


	14. Erva Venenosa

**Capitulo 13 **

**Erva Venenosa**

Quando o carro finalmente parou em frente da enorme mansão dos Karamazov, Alam desceu aliviado. Não que a viajem fosse longa, mas já não agüentava mais ficar sentado na mesma posição. O rapaz, seus pais e Alice caminharam para a porta de entrada em silêncio. Àquela hora provavelmente estariam todos dormindo, ou quase todos.

- A que devo a honra de tão ilustre visita essa hora da noite? - Perguntou uma senhora de idade, vestida em um belo robe de ceda. Era uma figura peculiar, que, apesar da idade, aparentava uma jovialidade descomunal. Seu nome era Anita Karamazov.

- Vó! - Exclamaram Alam e Alice, correndo para abraçarem a senhora.

- Olá, mamãe! - Cumprimentou-a Igor, substituindo os filhos no ato de abraçar a senhora, sendo imitado pela esposa. - O que faz acordada uma hora dessas?

- Resolvendo alguns probleminhas pessoais.

- Creio que o Vlad já me informou sobre os seus "probleminhas pessoais".

- O Vlad às vezes não consegue controlar a própria boca.

- Ele é seu filho, e como eu está preocupado com a senhora.

- Não acredito que você veio ate aqui para me dar sermões. Igor, eu sei me cuidar muito bem. Agora vamos deixar este assunto de lado e cuidar de acomodar vocês!

- Deixe para conversar com ela amanhã - Anabel sussurrou para o marido.

- O quarto de vocês está arrumado - Anita falou para o filho e a nora, depois virou-se para os netos. - E vocês dois podem se ajeitar lá na casa da piscina, não é mesmo?!

- Claro, vó - concordou Alice. – Imagino que ainda tenhamos nossos quartos?

- Com toda certeza. Tenham um boa noite.

- Boa noite – responderam os irmãos, indo em direção à saída dos fundos.

A mansão Karamazov era uma propriedade fabulosa. A casa magnífica, com seus 15 quartos, três salas de visitas, quatro de televisão, duas cozinhas, uma biblioteca de dar inveja, uma sala de jogos que agradaria qualquer jovem e uma sala de música. Nos fundos da casa, havia uma enorme piscina, e a casa da piscina com uma área de lazer com churrasqueira, sem falar que era grande o suficiente para acomodar todos os netos de Anita Karamazov. De um dos lados da propriedade havia, também, um grande lago, onde os membros da família costumava pescar e praticar esportes aquáticos, sem falar nos passeios de lancha e jet ski. E, por fim, havia o enorme bosque que rodeava boa parte da propriedade.

Fora ali que Alam crescera. Era ali seu verdadeiro lar. Mas no momento tudo o que ele queria era estar em Los Alngeles, com uma certa garota de olhos surpreendentemente azuis.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Perguntou uma garota loira de olhos amendoados, assim que os dois abriram a porta da casa da piscina.

- Oi pra você também, Susana - cumprimentou-a Alice.

- Não era para vocês estarem em L.A.?

- Viemos passar o fim de semana - explicou Alam. - Só tá você aqui?

- Não, a Paty tá dormindo, o Matt, o Peter e o Paul saíram e o Tonny e a Andy foram procurar uma locadora aberta, mas já devem estar voltando - a garota respondeu contando nos dedos. - Mas e vocês, por que vieram pra cá assim de repente?

- O tio Vlad ligou para o meu pai e disse da idéia da vó de "ir viajar" - respondeu Alam. - Eles não são a favor dela ficar viajando sem companhia.

- Eu não vejo problema nenhum nisso - falou Alice. - Ela é velha mas está esbanjando saúde. Não há nenhum mal em viajar um pouco.

- Mas parece que nossos tios e tias não concordam com isso - falou Susana.

- Você tá sabendo de algo, Susy? - Perguntou Alam.

- Bom... vocês sabem como e aqui. A gente sempre acaba ouvindo mais do que os adultos permitem.

- E o que você ouviu?

- Que a vovó quer fazer essa viajem para buscar informações sobre a tal 'escolhida'.

- Ainda essa história? - Perguntou Alice atônita. - Será que ela não desiste. Isso é tudo um conto da carochinha.

- Ela deve ter motivos para acreditar nisso - falou Alam. - E temos que concordar que a vó nunca foi de brigar tanto por algo que não estivesse certa de que era verdade.

As duas garotas olharam para ele duvidosas, Alam sempre defendia a vó e a apoiava em tudo. Mas desta vez a família inteira ia contra as idéia de Anita.

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, cada qual tirando suas próprias conclusões sobre o assunto, quando ouviram uma movimentação do lado de fora.

- Não Tonny, esse filme é horrível. Não sei como você consegue assistir essas porcarias.

- Larga de ser fresca, Andy. Só porque tem um pouquinho de sangue você fica falando que é ruim.

- Oi gente - Alice os cumprimentou quando entraram na casa.

- Lice, Alam! - Falou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros que caiam nos olhos esverdeados. - Meu pai disse que vocês viriam, mas eu achei que vocês só chegassem amanhã.

- Não conhece apressa dos Karamazov quando o assunto é Anita Karamazov? – Perguntou Alam rindo.

- Estava com saudade de vocês - falou Andy, irmã caçula de Tonny, abraçando os dois. - Pelo visto esse fim de semana vai ser bem animado.

Os cinco jovens se sentaram na sala e começaram a botar a conversa em dia. Por volta das quatro da manha, Mathew e os gêmeos Peter e Paul chegaram. Mathew era irmão de Andy e Tonny, e como ele tinha os olhos esverdeados e o cabelo castanho claro, ligeiramente mais curto do que o do irmão mais novo e um tanto quanto arrepiado. Peter e Paul eram idênticos, tinham o cabelo e os olhos pretos e um charme peculiar. Os três chegaram fazendo uma grande algazarra, rindo e falando alto, visivelmente bêbados.

O grupo de primos ainda ficou um bom tempo batendo papo. Só foram dormir quando o sol começou a nascer.

**xxXxx**

Mesmo tendo dormido tarde na noite anterior, Alam acordou cedo na manhã de sábado. Quando ele sentou-se à mesa para tomar o café da manhã, escutou vozes alteradas vindas da biblioteca, e foi até lá ver o que estava acontecendo.

Seu pai e cinco de seus tios estavam reunidos no cômodo, aparentemente discutindo.

- Eu não concordo com essa idéia maluca dela - falou Vladimir, um homem alto e corpulento, que causaria apreensão em qualquer um que não o conhecesse direito. - Por isso eu te chamei, Igor. Ela sempre o ouve.

- Eu vou tentar conversar com ela. Mas vocês sabem muito bem como a mamãe age quando nos metemos nos assuntos dela.

- Eu acho que vocês estão fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'agua - falou uma mulher alta de cabelos incrivelmente negros.

- Alicia você acredita mesmo nessa estória de que a mamãe vai visitar parentes? – Perguntou Ágata à irmã gêmea. - Não mesmo. Isso é só uma desculpa.

- Não sei por que vocês não podem acreditar no que ela diz.

- Alicia larga de ser inocente! A mamãe nunca foi muito apegada a estes parentes dela.

- Exatamente! Está na hora de reatar os laços.

- Vocês duas querem parar - reclamou Ivan, o mais arrogante dos irmãos. - Se ela está mentindo ou não sobre o motivo da viagem não vem ao caso. De um jeito ou de outro ela não deve sair da América sozinha, ela não tem mais idade para viagens tão longas.

- A idade não tem nada a ver - protestou Dirce. - Eu acho que o problema está é no fato de que a mamãe precisaria de um acompanhante, apenas isso. Um de nós deveria ir com ela.

Alam, parado ao lado da porta, ouviu uma risadinha vinda do outro lado do corredor.

- Eles me tratam como uma inválida - falou Anita, dando uma piscadela para o neto.

- Eles só querem cuidar da senhora.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu quero cuidar de todos vocês. E é por isso que eu quero ir para a Grécia.

- A senhora descobriu alguma coisa nova?

- Não exatamente. Mas acredito que nosso maior inimigo já tem novas pistas sobre as pedras.

- Aislim?

- Isso. Preciso averiguar o que ele descobriu de novo. E aproveitar para procurar outras informações sobre a escolhida.

- A senhora acredita mesmo que haja uma escolhida?

- Se eu não acreditasse não estaria enfrentado todos os meus filhos.

Alam sorriu em concordância.

- Se a senhora precisar de ajuda, pode contar comigo.

- Obrigada, meu amor. Pode ter certeza que irei precisar da sua ajuda. Mais do que você imagina.

- O que quer dizer?

- Tudo há seu tempo - a senhora começou a se afastar quando ele a chamou.

- Vó?

- Sim?!

- A senhora tem idéia de onde encontra a escolhida?

- Ela irá me encontra no tempo certo.

- E se o Aislim descobrir quem ela é antes?

- Muito improvável.

- E se ele encontrar as pedras antes que a escolhida apareça?

- Mais improvável ainda.

O rapaz percebeu que aquela conversa se encerrava ali. Ele sabia que ainda tinha muito sobre essa história que sua avó não lhe contara e ele queira saber o que era, mas, como ela mesma dissera, tudo há seu tempo. Se fosse para ele saber, quando chegasse a hora ele saberia.

- ALAM! - Ele escutou uma vozinha aguda gritando, e mal teve tempo de distinguir de onde viera o som e já sentiu uma pressão no baixo ventre quando uma garotinha o abraçou.

Lúcia, a caçula da família, uma garotinha adorável de longos cabelos negros presos em duas trancinhas e os olhos verdes realçados por sua pele extremamente branca.

- Ei! De onde você surgiu, mocinha?

- Dali - ela apontou as escadas. - Eu estava com saudade. Você demorou muito para vir me ver.

- É, eu sei. Mas é que tem a escola. Eu não posso vir sempre.

- Aqui fica tão ruim sem você. Não tem ninguém para me levar pra tomar sorvete na praça. Nem pra ir na roda gigante comigo.

- Não? Eu não acredito que nenhum dos seus primos sai pra passear com você?!

- Não. Eu já tentei pedir pra todos eles. A Susy e a Paty dizem que não têm tempo para andarem com uma pirralha. A Andy só quer saber daquele namorado dela. E os meninos nem me dão bola.

Ela falava tudo tão rápido e sem parar nem para respirar, que quando terminou estava sem ar.

- Então hoje de tarde a gente sai para passear, ok? - Propôs Alam, no que a garotinha abriu um enorme sorriso e começou a dar pulinhos e bater palmas.

- Você promete?

- Prometo - ele riu da empolgação da prima. - Mas agora deixa eu ir tomar café da manhã, porque eu estou morrendo de fome.

Assim que terminou de comer, o rapaz ligou para Isabella.

- Alo! - a garota atendeu com a voz rouca.

- Te acordei?

-Hum-hum.

- Desculpe. Mas eu não agüentava mais esperar para te ligar.

- Tudo bem. Eu adoro acordar cedo aos sábados - ela falou ironicamente.

- Assim você me deixa com a consciência pesada...

- Eu estou brincando, Alam.

- Você está na sua casa ou na da Sue?

- Na minha. Por quê?

- Se você estivesse na casa da Sue acabaria acordando ela também.

Bella riu.

- Como estão as coisas por aí?

- Meio conturbadas.

- O que foi?

- Minha vó quer fazer uma viagem para o exterior e meus tios não concordam.

- O que há de mais em uma viagem?

- Eles acham que ela não tem idade para ficar andando por aí sozinha. Acham que pode acontecer algo. Besteira, na minha opinião. Mas minha família tem o hábito de ser super-protetora.

- Entendo.

- E você, o que fez ontem?

- Fiquei em casa. A Sue saiu para jantar com uma tia e a Ash foi ao cinema com o Will, e eu acabei abandonada e sozinha na minha casa, tendo por companhia minha adorável irmã.

- Prometo que quando eu voltar não permitirei que você fique abandonada de novo.

- Eu vou cobrar, viu?

Ele riu.

- Um dia eu quero te trazer aqui - ele falou, mudando de assunto. - Você vai gostar desse lugar.

Alam, que estava sentando na grama à beira do lago, pensava em como aquele lugar combinava com Bella.

- Então da próxima vez é só me convidar - Bella falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Eu até pensei nisso, mas imaginei que o clima aqui não estaria dos melhores e achei melhor nem te convidar pra vir.

- ALAM, vamos tomar banho de piscina? - Lúcia chegou gritando e pulando em cima do rapaz.

- Ai! - Ele falou caindo na grama. - Lucy, eu estou no telefone.

- Desculpe - a garotinha riu sem graça, saindo de cima dele.

- Quem é? - Perguntou Bella, do outro lado da linha.

- Minha priminha mais carente de todas - ele respondeu rindo.

- Então vai dar um pouco de atenção pra ela.

- Eu te ligo mais tarde.

- Tá bom. Beijo.

- Beijo.

O rapaz desligou o celular e olhou para Lucy perigosamente.

- Acho bom você começar a correr, mocinha. Se eu te pegar vou te encher de cosquinhas.

- NÃO! - Gritou a garotinha rindo e correndo em direção à casa.

Antes que a menina desse mais que alguns passos ele a pegou, rolando no chão e a enchendo de cosquinhas.

- Isso é para você aprender a não me interromper quando eu estiver no telefone – Alam falou rindo.

- Ai, para Alam - ela tinha lágrimas de riso nos olhos. - Prometo não te atrapalhar quando você estiver falando com sua namorada.

- Como você sabe que era a minha namorada? - O rapaz perguntou parando de fazer cosquinhas nela.

- Uai, pela cara de bobo que você estava.

- Ei, você anda muito espertinha.

A garota riu.

- Vai se trocar para irmos para a piscina.

Lucy não pensou duas vezes antes de voltar a correr para a casa. Alam ainda ficou alguns minutos deitado na grama, antes de ir vestir uma bermuda para cair na piscina. Não demorou muito para os dois ganharem mais companhia na água. À medida que os primos iam acordando iam se juntando a eles, até alguns de seus tios e tias também entraram na piscina. E não demorou muito para alguém ter a idéia de fazer um churrasco para o almoço. Logo aquela manhã de sábado virava uma pequena festa familiar, onde todos esqueceram de se preocupar com a viagem da matriarca.

**xxXxx**

Àquela tarde, Alam cumpriu com sua promessa com a pequena Lúcia. Ele, Alice e a garotinha foram tomar sorvete e depois eles a levaram para brincar na praça da cidade, onde ficaram até o sol começar a se pôr.

Ao chegarem em casa novamente, Anita chamou Alam até seus aposentos.

- Preciso te pedir um favor, meu neto.

- Pode pedir vó.

- Quero que me leve até o aeroporto essa madrugada.

Alam a olhou perplexo.

- Mas vó todo mundo vai ficar doido se...

- Alam, você sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim. Eu preciso ir para a Grécia. Seus tios não vão concordar com isso tão cedo. Até lá já pode ser tarde de mais.

- Peça para alguém ir com você.

- Nenhum deles pode deixar o país assim, de uma hora para a outra. Cada um tem seus afazeres.

- Tem certeza, vó?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça grisalha.

- Eu não vou sozinha - falou com o intuito de tranqüiliza-lo. - Charles vai comigo. Meu vôo faz escala em Nova Iorque.

- Tudo bem então. Há que horas é o vôo?

- Cinco.

- E como faremos para ninguém nos ver saindo?

- Vão estar todos dormindo.

- Certo - Alam sabia que levaria uma baita bronca no dia seguinte, mas era a única maneira de ajudar sua vó. - Saímos daqui às quatro.

- Muito obrigada, Alam. Você está fazendo a coisa certa. Mesmo que amanhã todos os seus tios te digam o contrário.

- Antes eu 'achava' que iria levar uma bronca, agora eu tenho certeza.

- Mas será por uma boa causa.

- Se você diz.

E assim foi feito. Alam passou o resto do dia preocupado se aquilo realmente daria certo. Quando finalmente chegou a hora deles saírem, o rapaz chegou a temer que alguém estivesse acordado, mas sua vó lhe garantiu que estavam todos dormindo, e puderam sair sem serem notados.

- Promete entrar em contado? - Alam pediu, ao deixa-la no aeroporto.

- Prometo.

- Quando você volta?

- Não sei ao certo. Talvez eu precise de duas ou três semanas lá. Mas se tudo correr bem posso voltar antes.

- Se cuida, vó.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo. E muito obrigada, novamente.

- Estou apenas cumprindo minha obrigação como neto predileto.

- Ei, quem disse isso?

- Acho que eu herdei um pouco da sua vidência - ele falou misteriosamente.

- Não deixe seus primos ouvirem isso.

- Então eu realmente sou o neto predileto?

- Tchau, Alam. Tente acalmar os ânimos lá em casa.

- Sim, vó. Tome cuidado.

- Tomarei.

Alam ficou observando a senhora caminhar para a sala de embarque. Aquela era uma mulher única, e ele se sentia orgulhoso de ser seu neto.

Mas, agora que ela já se fora, ele precisava voltar para casa e encarar a fúria de sua família sozinho. Se desse sorte eles só notariam a ausência da matriarca na manhã seguinte.

Entretanto, aquele não era o dia de sorte do rapaz. Ele mal havia parado o carro e seu pai já estava parado do seu lado.

- O que significa isso, Alam?

- Oi pai! - Ele falou com um sorriso amarelo. - De pé uma hora dessas? Não está muito cedo não?

- Larga de enrolação e diz logo onde está sua vó.

- Eu a deixei no aeroporto.

Igor Karamazov era um homem pacífico e tranqüilo, era raro os momentos em que ele ficava irritado, como agora. Alam se sentiu encolher diante do olhar que seu pai lhe dirigia.

- Pai, se acalme. Minha vó sabe o que está fazendo. Ela tem total capacidade de se cuidar sozinha...

- Não é você que deve decidir isso.

- Nem vocês - ele falou em voz baixa, mas Igor pareceu entender o que o filho dissera.

- Nós só queríamos nos precaver de que nada aconteceria a ela.

- Nada irá acontecer.

- Você agora tem a habilidade de vidência? - Igor perguntou ironicamente.

- Ela não está sozinha.

- Sei que não. Mas eu ficaria mais tranqüilo se alguém aqui de casa estivesse com ela.

- Quem iria?

- Era isso que estávamos tentando decidir.

- Ela não podia esperar.

- Você tem que aprender a contradizer sua vó de vez em quando.

O rapaz não disse nada, apenas fitou os próprios pés.

- Vai pra cama. Você está com uma cara péssima.

Alam afirmou com a cabeça e seguiu o rumo da casa da piscina. Ele realmente estava caindo de sono, na noite anterior não tinha dormido nada e nesta ficara acordado até aquela hora.

O rapaz passou quase o domingo todo dormindo, só acordou às quatro da tarde, com seus primos o chamando para jogar futebol. Às oito da noite eles voltaram para Los Angeles.

**xxXxx**

Isabella chegou à escola na segunda feira acompanhada de Sue, ela não via a hora de encontrar Alam, e começou a procurá-lo por todos os lados.

- Aiai, o amor e lindo - comentou Sue distraidamente, ao ver a amiga procurar pelo namorado com os olhos.

- Larga de ser chata.

- Olha ali ele - Sue apontou para o belo rapaz que entrava na escola naquele momento.

Bella deu um enorme sorriso e foi cumprimentar o namorado, que a recebeu com um sorriso ainda maior e um beijo nada discreto. Sue ficou observando os dois com um sorrisinho bobo.

- Acho que você já conseguiu a fama de pegador da escola - falou uma voz atrás dos dois, que se soltaram e olharam para a garota parada diante deles, que tinha um sorriso malicioso, mas que não escondia uma certa decepção em seus olhos. - Conseguiu agarrar as duas garotas mais cobiçadas da escola.

- Não Grazi, ele não te agarrou, você agarrou ele - falou Bella, encarando a irmã com raiva. Ela não iria mais aceitar as gracinhas da irmã, principalmente se o assunto em questão fosse Alam.

- Você vive dizendo ser uma garota exemplar e fica aí se agarrando com o Alam, que há alguns dias me beijou.

- Você o beijou a força.

- Acho que você perdeu alguma coisa, maninha. Ele correspondeu ao beijo. E por falar nisso, como você beija bem - ela olhou para Alam, com o que imaginou que fosse um olhar sensual.

- Eu não correspondi. Você me pegou desprevenido e eu demorei a reagir. Mas estive longe de corresponder a alguma coisa.

- Então um beijo seu pode ser ainda melhor? Qualquer dia você poderia me mostrar.

Isabella nem tentou manter o controle, apenas partiu para cima da irmã com tudo, mas Alam conseguiu segurá-la antes que desse mais que dois passos.

- Não faz besteira - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

A está altura, boa parte da escola já estava de olho no pequeno grupo que discutia no pátio. Todos torcendo para terminar em briga.

- Pelo menos agora você tem um namoradinho que te controle, heim Bella?!

- Vai à merda.

- Olha a boca suja...

- Por que você não me deixa em paz? O que eu fiz para merecer uma irmã como você?

- Não sei. Mas eu sofro do mesmo mal - Grazi a olhou com desprezo. - Vou indo, tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui, perdendo meu tempo com você - ela passou ao lado de Alam e lhe disse em voz baixa, porém não o suficiente para que a irmã não a ouvisse - Quando você abusar dessa sem sal e quiser algo mais quente, pode me procurar.

Desta vez Alam não foi rápido o suficiente para segurar Bella, que se jogou contra a irmã, derrubando-a na grama e caindo por cima dela, enchendo-a de murros e cuspindo xingamentos.

- Bella, não! - Gritou Alam, correndo para segurá-la. Mesmo com sua força sobre-humana, o rapaz teve muita dificuldade para controlar a garota, que estava encolerizada.

- O que significa isso? - Perguntou uma voz autoritária.

- Essa garota ficou louca, Sr. Keling - protestou Grazi, ainda caída na grama. - Partiu para cima de mim como um animal raivoso. Não sei como o senhor a deixa continuar nesta escola! Ela deveria estar num hospício. Louca! É o que ela é!

- As duas na minha sala agora - ele olhou de uma para a outra e depois para Alam. - Pode solta-la Sr. Karamazov.

- Acho que não é uma boa idéia - murmurou o rapaz. Isabella ainda se contorcia em seus braços.

- A Isabella não irá fazer mais nada contra a irmã, não é mesmo? - Ele olhou para a garota que concordou a contra gosto.

Alam soltou a namorada com um pouco de receio, mas ela permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar. Até que o Sr. Keling se deu por satisfeito e começou a seguir para sua sala, no que foi logo seguido pelas duas garotas, que nem sequer trocaram um olhar, pois caso contrário poderiam voltar a brigar em questão de segundos.

- Acho que ela vai pegar outra suspensão - falou Sue preocupada.

- Cara, o que foi isso? - Perguntou Bryan se aproximando dos dois. - As gêmeas estavam brigando por sua causa? Você é mesmo um filho da puta.

- Bryan, se controle - falou Mel, que chegara junto com ele e Kevin.

- A Bella é muito irresponsável - falou Kevin. - Ela precisa aprender a controlar esse gênio.

- É por que você não ouviu as coisas que a Graziella falou pra ela - Sue defendeu a amiga. - Mas, eu também acho que às vezes ela passa do limite. E não duvido nada que o Sr. Keling vai dar uma bela punição para ela.

- Acho melhor irmos para a sala - falou Mel, olhando para os curiosos que os cercavam tentando ouvi-los.

O pequeno grupo concordou e todos seguiram o caminho para o interior da escola.

Alam passou a manhã inteira preocupado com Isabella, que não deu as caras hora nenhuma, nem mesmo estava na diretoria quando eles foram a procurar no intervalo. Sue já estava bolando mil e uma teorias sobre o que deveria ter acontecido com a amiga, quando eles a encontraram, na hora da saída, sentada em um banco no jardim.

Ela tinha uma aparência serena, o que provavelmente indicava que não tinha sido expulsa.

- Bella? – Sue a chamou com a voz receosa.

A garota os olhou e deu um sorriso.

- Oi gente! Como foi a aula?

- Normal - respondeu Alam avaliando a namorada. - E a conversa com o Sr. Keling? Correu tudo bem?

- Bom... - ela fez uma cara de desagrado. - O Sr. Keling tentou entrar num acordo com a gente, mas não deu muito certo, eu e minha "querida" irmã não podíamos olhar uma para a outra que a discussão recomeçava. Então ele resolveu tomar uma "medida drástica", como ele mesmo disse, e ligou para o meu pai - Bella fez uma pausa rindo, - tive que me segurar para não dar uma baita gargalhada na frente do diretor.

- Mas e aí? - Quis saber mel. - Ele chamou seu pai aqui?

- Chamou. E, para ser sincera, eu tinha certeza que meu pai não viria. Mas ele veio.

- Seu pai? Aqui na escola? - Surpreendeu-se Sue.

- Exatamente - concordou Bella. - Ele e o Sr. Keling passaram um tempão na diretoria enquanto eu e a Grazi esperávamos do lado de fora, trocando ofensas - ela revirou os olhos. - No fim das contas meu pai saiu com a pior cara que eu já vi, e olha que já vi muitas, e disse que conversava com a gente em casa. Depois que ele foi embora o Sr. Keling nos mandou entrar e começou com outro sermão chato dizendo que esta seria a nossa última chance de continuarmos nesta escola e mais um monte de blá blá blá... Por fim ele falou que teríamos que cumprir uma detenção e nos liberou.

- Detenção? - Perguntou Kevin.

- É - Bella suspirou pesarosa. - Ele me colocou no coral da escola. Disse que a boa companhia e a música talvez me colocassem na linha.

- Não gostei da parte da "boa companhia" - falou Sue, sentindo-se ofendida.

- Nem eu! Bom... na verdade eu não gostei de nada dessa história de coral, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu falei para o Sr. Keling que minhas amizades não tinham nada aver com isso, mas ele insistiu que o coral seria uma boa opção.

- Quero só ver a Bella no coral - riu Bryan. - Pelo menos vai dar mais ibope para eles.

- Olha o respeito - falou Alam dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Ei, foi mal. É que eu ainda não me acostumei com a idéia de vocês estarem namorando.

- Acho que você terá sérias dificuldades para aceitar isso - falou Mel rindo. - Já que até ontem você morria de amores pela Bella.

- Agora você terá que se contentar com a gêmea má - brincou Bella, ao envolver Alam com o braço, fazendo todos rirem.

-Vocês pretendem ficar aqui o resto do dia? - Perguntou Sue, algum tempo depois. - É que eu estou morrendo de fome.

-Vamos para casa - disse Bella, segurando a mão de Alam. - Você vem com a gente?

- Claro!

Sue, Bella e Alam se despediram dos outros e pegaram um ônibus para a casa da loira.

- Como foram as coisas em Laguna? - Sue perguntou ao amigo, ao chegarem à casa dela.

- Tranqüilas, na medida do possível.

- Foi pra alguma balada?

- Eu sou um cara sério e comprometido, não posso freqüentar baladas sem minha namorada.

- Espero que você não esteja falando isso só por que eu estou aqui - falou Bella olhando-o séria.

- Que isso, Bella. Eu mal saí da casa da minha vó...

- Acho bom mesmo.

- ...o que não nos impediu de dar uma festinha lá - ele acrescentou num tom de pouco caso.

- Que? - Bella estreitou os olhos.

- Estou brincando - o rapaz riu, abraçando-a.

- Eu vou tomar um banho rapidão - falou Sue, que estivera calada apenas observando os amigos. - fiquem à vontade.

O casal se acomodou na cama e Bella ligou a t.v. e ficou mudando de canal em busca de algo interessante.

- E vocês, o que fizeram por aqui? - Perguntou Alam.

- Fui jogada para o escanteio na sexta, como já te disse. As meninas só se lembraram de mim sábado à noite. Elas me ligaram e a gente foi apara a casa da Ash ver filme...

- E comer brigadeiro?! - Completou o rapaz.

- Somos tão previsíveis assim?

- Pode apostar que sim.

- Ai no domingo fomos ao shopping fazer compras - continuou Bella. - E de tarde viemos aqui para casa tomar sol, mas não fez sol e fomos ver filme...

- E comer brigadeiro.

- Isso mesmo! - Ela riu, deitando sob o peito dele. - Como você adivinhou?

- Apenas um palpite – ele lhe deu um beijo rápido.

- SUE, BELLA! Vocês não vão almoçar? - Gritou a Sra. Corevits, provavelmente do andar de baixo.

- Vamos! - Respondeu Bella. - A Sue só foi tomar banho.

- Então vocês arrumem a cozinha depois. Já estou indo pro trabalho.

- Tá - respondeu a garota, depois virou-se para Alam. - Você vai ficar pra almoçar com a gente?

- Se não for incomodar.

- Ah, para né. Nem começa com essa frescuras.

- Só estou brincando. Você também leva tudo a sério.

- Você que é um bobo.- ela lhe deu um tapa no braço, enquanto ele voltava a beija-la, desta vez um beijo um pouco mais demorado.

- Que bagunça é essa na minha cama? - Sue acabara de sair do banho e os encarava com as mãos na cintura.

- Você disse que podíamos ficar à vontade – defendeu-se Bella.

- Não "tão" à vontade.

O casal riu.

- Se você nos proibir de nos beijarmos seremos obrigados a para de freqüentar a sua casa – brincou Alam.

- Só não quero que vocês fiquem se agarrando na minha cama.

- Ele está brincando - disse Bella. - Jamais deixaremos de freqüentar a sua casa. Bom... Pelo menos enquanto você nos quiser aqui.

- Vamos para com essa conversa boba e ir almoçar?

Pouco depois do almoço, Alam se despediu das garotas pois tinha que ir para o treino de basquete. Bella também não demorou muito para ir embora, ainda tinha uma bronca para levar de seu pai, mas para sua sorte ele não estava em casa quando ela chegou. Sorte esta que não durou muito tempo, pois o Sr. Lamartine não tardou a chegar em casa e mandar a governanta chamar Bella e Grazi.

Bella não precisou nem olhar para seu pai para descobrir que ele não estava nos seus melhores dias. Ela ainda estava na escada quando o ouviu gritando com alguém no telefone.

As gêmeas entraram no escritório do pai com cautela, elas sabiam que qualquer movimento em falso representaria um perigo.

- Sentem-se - ele ordenou, no que as duas obedeceram prontamente. - Acho que vocês sabem muito bem que eu odeio ser chamado em escolas, não é? Ainda mais para ouvir sobre o mal comportamento os meus filhos. Fica parecendo que eles são largados e que não têm exemplo dentro de casa.

Bella não falou nada, mas era mais ou menos aquilo que acontecia. Seus pais nunca se preocuparam com a educação dos filhos, pelo menos não com a parte que deveria ser aprendida em casa, sempre deixavam essa tarefa para as babás e governantas.

- Eu faço de tudo para lhes dar tudo o que precisam e é deste modo que vocês me retribuem. Me fazendo passar a vergonha, a humilhação, de ir até a escola dizer que minha filhas estavam brigando como dois marginais - ele as olhou com raiva. - Acho que eu não posso me arriscar a mostra minhas filhas para a sociedade. Vocês não estão prontas para isso.

- Co-como a-assim, papai? - Perguntou Grazi, já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

- Não lhes darei mais a festa de debutante.

- Pai, o senhor não pode fazei isso - protestou Grazi.

- Não só posso como já mandei sua mãe cancelar tudo.

- Eu e a mamãe começamos a prepara esta festa desde o começo do ano. Agora que faltam apenas dois meses o senhor vai cancelar tudo?

- Vamos ver se isso serve de lição para vocês - ele olhou as filhas sério.

- Isso não é justo!

- CHEGA! Não quero mais discutir isso. Me deixem trabalhar - as duas se levantaram imediatamente e já iam deixando o escritório, quando o Sr. Lamartine voltou a falar. - E vocês estão de castigo até segunda ordem. É da escola para casa. Não quero saber de vocês andando por aí com qualquer um.

- É a Bella que anda com aquela gentinha.

Bella amarrou a cara para a irmã.

- Não quero saber. As duas estão de castigo. Agora saiam.

Desta vez ele conseguira afetar Bella, que deixou o escritório bufando de raiva.

- Satisfeita? - Grazi perguntou irritada, mas com a voz baixa. - Perdemos a nossa festa de debutante e ainda estamos de castigo, dado pelo papai. Você sabe o que isso significa né? Ele sempre coloca alguém na nossa cola. Estamos perdidas por tempo indeterminado. Tudo por sua culpa.

- Cala a boca - Bella falou controlada.

- Se você controlasse esse seu gêniozinho infernal, a gente não estaria nessa situação. Mas não, ela tem sempre que partir para a brutalidade.

Bella foi para cima da irmã segurando-a pela frente da roupa e olhando em seus olhos.

- Fecha essa matraca nojenta e me deixa em paz antes que eu me estresse de verdade com você. A culpa de tudo isso é sua, e não minha. Você que ficou, mais uma vez, dando em cima do meu namorado. Por que você sempre tem que dar em cima dos meus namorados? É inveja? Eu que tinha pensado que agora que eu dei um pé na bunda do Michael você ficaria satisfeita com ele, mas acho que me enganei.

- Me larga - Grazi se afastou da irmã.

- Ele não te quis foi?

- "Eu" nunca o quis! Não fala do que você não sabe.

- Você não quis ou ele nunca te deu bola? Eu soube o que você aprontou na festa de encerramento do ano passado. É, Grazi, as pessoas comentam por aí.

A garota arregalou os olhos, apavorada.

- Aquilo não passava de boatos.

- Não tenho tanta certeza - falou Bella maliciosamente - Você ter feito um strip tease para o Michael não parece ser um jeito de não querer alguém.

Grazi deu um tapa no rosto da irmã, que deu uma risada em vez de revidar.

- I-isso são só boatos - gaguejou antes de subir a escada correndo.

Bella ficou parada, com um risinho maldoso nos lábios. Ela sabia o quando aquela historia envergonhava a irmã. Grazi sempre tivera uma quedinha por Michael, o que a levou a se oferecer a ele daquele modo, além de uma grande quantidade de álcool, mas o rapaz a recusou, sabe-se lá o porquê. Desde este dia, Grazi passara a odiá-lo, ou pelo menos fingir que o odiava. Nada como um bom motivo para trazer essa história à tona.

Algum tempo depois, Bella também subiu a escada e foi para seu quarto, onde não perdeu tempo em ligar para Ash e Sue e deixa-las à par dos últimos acontecimentos e dizer que estava novamente de castigo, o que não as impressionou. Ash até chegou a dizer que ela estava mesmo precisando de rédeas curtas, o que não agradou muito Bella. Ao terminar de falar com as amigas, ela ligou para Alam. Os dois passaram um bom tempo conversando, só desligaram quando a garota disse que precisava comer.

**xxXxx**

Aquela semana passou particularmente rápida. A escola, provas e trabalhos ocupava a maior parte do tempo. À noite, Bella era obrigada a ficar em casa. O fim de semana também não teve nada de diferente, fora o primeiro ensaio de Bella no coral, o que seus amigos fizeram questão de ir assistir, mesmo que fosse sábado de manhã. A garota pagou altos micos tentando tocar saxofone, trompete, violino, flauta, mas nada dava certo, até que ela passou o resto do ensaio tocando um triângulo (o que levou Sue a um ataque histérico, obrigando-a a deixar a sala onde o ensaio acontecia). O resto do fim de semana foi um tédio para Bella, que não saiu nem na porta de casa. E as coisas não melhoraram nada até o fim daquele mês. A garota já não agüentava mais a marcação pesada de seu pai, que a obrigara a ir e vir da escola com o motorista, que tinha todos os seus horários e ficava controlando tudo o que ele e a irmã faziam, e as impediam de ir a qualquer lugar que não fosse a escola.

Bella, já sufocada daquela situação, estava sentada certa noite no jardim, planejando um jeito de sair com Alam no dia seguinte, sexta-feira, quando escutou um carro parando diante da casa. Normalmente ela não daria bola para algo tão corriqueiro, mas algo a fez levantar da grama e ir até lá ver quem era. O mesmo instinto que a impulsionara a ir averiguar quem viera visita-los, a fez ir com cautela, de modo que não a vissem. Não chegou a ser uma grande surpresa para ela ver o mesmo homem que visitara seu pai semanas atrás, o cara pútrido.

Ao vê-lo entrar na casa pela porta da frente, a garota correu a dar a volta na casa e entrar pelos fundos, seguindo, às escondidas, para o escritório de seu pai. Seu pai e o homem "morto-vivo" ainda não estavam lá, mas ela tinha certeza de que eles estavam à caminho. Bella entrou no cômodo e se escondeu em um armário. Não se passou nem um minuto e ela ouviu a voz de seu pai:

- E então, como foi sua viagem? Espero que tenha sido proveitosa.

- Não tanto quanto eu esperava - Bella se arrepiou com aquela voz novamente. – Mas deixemos esse assunto para uma outra hora, quando eu vier com mais tempo. Vamos falar do seu projeto. Como ele anda?

- Evoluindo a cada dia.

- Bom saber. Mas então eu me pergunto por que minha ajuda lhe e tão importante?

- Porque alguns ratos resolveram se meter. O que esta me impedindo de adquirir certos "produtos", se é que me entende.

- E você espera que eu limpe a sua barra? - O homem usou um tom cínico. - Está me achando com cara de guarda-costas?

- Não é exatamente isso. Os ratos em questão representam um grande perigo para o projeto. Um perigo que eu não esperava.

- São da alta.

- Exatamente. E eu sei que o seu pessoal está acostumado a lidar com eles.

- Sim, sim. Mas como eu já lhe disse, meu pessoal está ocupado no momento - ele parou para refletir um pouco. - Mas acredito que não haverá problema em liberar um ou dois de meus homens. Afinal, é de grande interesse para mim que seu projeto se conclua. Você tem idéia de onde é preciso agir?

- Não. Este é o problema - o Sr. Lamartine se levantou e caminhou até um barzinho que havia ali, servindo dois copos com um líquido âmbar antes de voltar até seu visitante e lhe entregar um dos copos. - Soube por fontes seguras que há um espião na minha cola. E dos bons pelo visto.

- Ele já obteve alguma informação crucial?

- Muitas, pelo que soube. Mas nada que comprometa a mim ou ao projeto, ou já teria posto a boca no mundo. Ou, talvez ainda não tenha provas suficientes - pelo tom que ele usou, Bella soube que aquilo o estava irritando profundamente. - Se as autoridades mutantes descobrirem algo, meu projeto será arruinado.

- Vou ver o que é possível fazer.

Ambos permaneceram algum tempo em silêncio, apenas sorvendo o líquido de seus respectivos copos.

- Já pensou na possibilidade de haver um espião infiltrado na sua equipe?

- Foi minha primeira teoria - respondeu o Sr. Lamartine. - Mas algumas das informações que vazaram só o pessoal de confiança tem acesso.

- Bom, mandarei analisar o caso. Não faz muito tempo que um pessoalzinho acabou com um projeto meu, talvez eles estejam envolvidos nisso também. Eu te procuro dentro de alguns dias.

- Fico grato.

Os dois homens se levantaram e deixaram o escritório. Bella ainda permaneceu alguns minutos estática onde estava. Será que ela entendera bem? Seu pai estava trabalhando em um projeto altamente ilícito?

"Não sei por que o espanto" ela pensou contrariada. "Provavelmente não é a primeira vez! Mas pelo visto a coisa é séria. Para ele pedir ajuda, não deve ser algo de pouca importância." Ela saiu do armário e, como um imã, seu olhar foi atraído para o computador de seu pai. Mas antes que ela pudesse pensar em procurar algo ali, alguém falou às suas costas.

- O que faz aqui? - Perguntou o Sr. Lamartine, fazendo-a dar um pulo de susto ao se virar para trás.

- Oi, pai! Eu queria falar com o senhor - ela pôs o cérebro para trabalhar em busca de alguma idéia, enquanto seu pai a analisava. - Sabe, essa história de castigo já deu o que tinha que dar. O senhor não concorda? - Pela cara que ele fez a garota soube que ele não concordava.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. O castigo continua.

- Será que eu não poderia pelo menos...

- O castigo continua - ele repetiu, deixando bem claro que o assunto estava encerrado.

- Sim, senhor - Bella abaixou os olhos e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode. Pelo visto não teria como ela sair com Alam no daí seguinte.

* * *

**N.A.**

Demorei?? I'm so sorry!! O cap já estava pronto a séculos, mas, para varar meu pc pifou d novo e eu fiquei um tempão sem ter como ecrever, sem falar que eu quase perdi boa parte do cap, mas felizmente não foi preciso formatar meu HD e deu para recuperar o que eu já tinha escrito, caso contrário eu teria q reescrever tudo e eu não estava nem um pouco animada para fazer isso!! Bom... acho que eu dei muitas informações interessantes nesse cap.!! As coisas estão começando a acontecer... aos poucos, mas estão!!

O que vocês acharam da família Karamazov?? Eu não quis ficar descrevendo cada membro pq se não iria ficar um saco... é tanta gente que o cap teria que ser inteiramente descritivo!! Mas se alguém tiver alguma dúvida ou pergunta sobre o clã Karamazov fique à vontade para fazê-lo.!! E o que vocês acharam da Lucy?? Eu a criei a séculos e não via a hora dessa pentelha aparecer!! Espero não ter deixado muito a desejar com a pequena estada do Alam em Laguna!!

Acho q todo mundo conhece a música Erva Venenosa, e creio que deu pra entender a quem eu me refiro não?!

Já comecei o proximo cap, então se não me der um branco ou se meu pc não pifar d novo logo logo eu volto por aqui!!

* * *

**Resposta das reviews**

* * *

**Bia-cham - **Priminhaaaaaaa... estou morrendo de saudadae!! Vc nem me dá bola mais!! Mas tudo bem, já aprendi a conviver com isso, hehehe!!

Bom... está ai a idéia que vc tinha me dado!! Espero q vc tenha gostado d com eu a desenvolvi!! XD

Vc quer drama?? Aguarde os próximos caps!! Hihhihihih!!

"vai durar por muito tempo" será?! Heheheh

Vê se larga com essa besteira d q o msn diminui o Q.I, mesmo por que o seu já não e lá essas coisas, hehehehehhe!! Isso é só pra qm num sabe diferenciar msn do cotidiano!! Vc tem cabeça suficiente pra discerni as duas coisa!!

Pode entrar d vez em qnd viu!!

BJUSSSS

SDD

**Duachais Seneschais – **acho q com o Alma ninguém pensava duas vezes antes d casar, hehehehheh!! O homem tudo d bom!! XD

Vc gostou dos Karamazov's?? Mostrei pouco da família, mas por hora não tinha como ser diferente!! E, só para constatar, Karamazov não é um sobrenome nada americano, é Russo. O avô do Alam era russo e a avó e grega, então já viu a mistura!! E na verdade Laguna Beach fica bem próximo de L.A., de acordo com as minhas pesquisa são apenas uns 60 km!!

Vc tentou me mandar seu msn mas não apareceu na review!! Manda d novo!!

BJÃOOOOO

**Sarah-Gray –** Vc não demorou nada!! Apenas um dia a mais q as outras meninas!! Bom saber que alguém tá namorando!! Acho q as pessoas merecem um destino melhor do que o meu d ficar na seca por taaanto tempo, hehehhheh!!

A Sue e seu namorado terão um carinho especial!! Mas eu ainda não tive nenhuma idéia de como isso será, por isso ainda não escrevi!! Mas tenha paciência, um dia isso sai!! XD

Agoro, convenhamos tia Pandora foi o fim!! Qual é Sarah, tá me achando com cara d velha?! Eu devo ser apenas poucos anos mais velha do que você, poxa!! Nem me venha com essa historia d tia, blz??

Bjuss e até o próximo cap.!!

* * *

**FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ, DEIXEM REVIEWS!!**

* * *


	15. Hula

**N.A.**

Olha eu aqui d volta!! Nem demorei tanto assim, não é mesmo?! Pensei que demoraria muito mais... meu antigo p.c. pifou de vez. Quase tenho um ataque cardíaco!! Pensei que ficaria até o ano q vem sem computador!! Mas Deus foi generoso e deu uma forcinha para minha mãe, que pode comprar um pc novo para mim XD Nesse meio tempo q fiquei sem p.c. fui digitando o cap no caderno, depois só precisei passar a limpo e concluí-lo!!

Espero que vocês curtam este cap!! Eu adorei escrevê-lo e o achei super divertido!!

Bom... sei que não é comum eu colocar N.A. no começo, mas é que eu gostaria de fazer uma dedicatória. Gostaria de dedicar este cap. primeiramente a Deus, pela força que ele tem me dado nos últimos tempos, e também a uma pessoa que vem acompanhando a fic e que, mesmo sem saber, me deu inspiração para este cap., sim eu dedico este cap. a vc Duachais Seneschais, e à sua paixão pelo Jack!! Leia o cap. que vc entenderá!!

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Hula**

O mês de outubro chegou sem novidades. Bella continuava de castigo e no coral da escola, mas neste as coisas estavam progredindo.

Como já era esperado, sua presença no coral começou a atrair um grande número de alunos que vinham assistir aos ensaios e, como seu desempenho era deplorável, Bella resolveu dar alguns palpites para deixar de pagar micos diante de boa parte da escola. Sua primeira atitude foi pedir para não tocar nenhum instrumento, pois não levava jeito nenhum para tal, em vez disso ela cantaria. Outra sugestão foi montar um grupo de dança, para dar uma animada. Logo o coral passou a ser mais uma bando do que qualquer outra coisa. Até o estilo de música começou a mudar. E os ensaios passaram a ser uma grande diversão e não mais uma tortura para Bella.

Outro fator relevante no início de outubro foi a pequena comemoração de um mês de namoro de Bella e Alam. A garota nem tinha se dado conta de que já fazia um mês que eles estavam namorando, até que o rapaz lhe deu uma caixa de bombons e um ursinho de pelúcia, deixando-a super sem graça por não ter se lembrado da data.

- Tudo bem - disse Alam quando ela se abriu com ele. - Eu te perdôo se você sair para jantar comigo.

- É tudo o que eu mais queria - falou Bella tristemente. - Mas meu pai continua marcando em cima, não tem como escapar.

- Nem fazendo uma forcinha? Contando uma mentirinha?

- Que belo namorado eu fui arrumar! Me incentivando a mentir...

- É por uma boa causa!

- Sei...

- Bella, tenta dar um jeito - ele implorou fazendo cara de cachorro pidão. - Não é sempre que se pode comemorar um mês de namoro.

- Eu vou fazer o possível, mas não prometo nada.

- Acho que tenho que me contentar com isso.

Bella passou o resto do dia bolando planos e mais planos, mas sempre aparecia algum furo e ela tinha que deixar a idéia de lado e pensar em outra coisa. Mas ela não contava que a sorte estivesse do seu lado. Ao chegar em casa ela descobriu que àquela noite seus pais teriam um importante jantar de negócios e fiariam fora boa parte da noite. A garota só teve que esperar eles saírem para correr para a casa de Sue às escondidas, onde Alam já a esperava.

A noite foi simplesmente perfeita para o casal. Primeiro eles foram jantar em um restaurante italiano, que Bella adorava e que Alam aprovou. Depois foram ao cinema e terminaram a noite com uma caminhada na beira da praia. Era quase quatro da manhã quando Alam deixou Bella na casa de Sue. A garota achara melhor ir para a casa da amiga e deixar para ir para casa de manha. No fim das contas Alam ficou com as meninas conversando na beira da piscina até o sol começar a nascer.

Bella chegou em casa antes que seus pais tivessem acordado, mas ela temia que algum dos empregado pudessem a delatar . Para sua sorte não cruzou com ninguém até chegar ao seu quarto, onde caiu na cama com um sorriso de lado a lado nos lábios, contente pela noite magnífica que tivera.

**xxXxx**

Outubro não tardou a acabar. E novembro chegou sem grandes esperanças para Bella.

- E então, alguma previsão para o fim do castigo? - Perguntou Ash certo dia, quando Bella esperava seu motorista no final da aula.

- Acaba quando o humor do meu pai melhorar - respondeu Bella pesarosa. - O que eu suspeito que vá demorar.

- Por quê? - Ash estranhou o tom usado pela amiga.

- Tenho escutado umas conversas estranhas lá em casa.

- É aquela história daquele homem estranho que você contou outro dia?

- É. Mas ontem eu ia passando em frente ao escritório do meu pai e ouvi ele no telefone discutindo com alguém, que me pareceu ser da segurança. Disse que não toleraria mais falhas como aquela. Me pareceu, não tenho certeza, que alguém tentou entrar lá em casa.

- Na sua casa?

- É.

- Mas como? A segurança na sua casa é enorme. E o que queriam lá?

- Não tenho a menor idéia - respondeu Bella pensativa. - Ou talvez eu faça idéia sim...

Mas a garota não pôde dizer à amiga o que se passava por sua cabeça naquele momento, pois seu motorista acabara de chegar.

- Agora é hora de voltar para a minha prisão - brincou Bella ao se aproximar do carro.

- A gente se vê amanhã - falou Ash, rindo da garota.

Bella mal entrara no carro quando Grazi também entrou.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa - disse abruptamente, no que Bella apenas a olhou confusa. - Nosso aniversário está chegando.

- Nosso pai não vai mudar de idéia agora. Faltam pouco mais de dez dias, não dá tempo de organizar uma festa em dez dias.

- Você só fala assim por que não liga para a festa.

- Realmente. Afinal, quem quer uma festa com um monte de ricassos que nunca te viram na vida? Nossos pais jamais permitiriam que eu convidasse meus amigos. Pra que eu vou querer uma festa assim. Pra ser sincera eu achei até bom ficarmos sem ela.

- É por isso que eu te odeio.

- O sentimento é recíproco - Bella a olhou com asco. – Agora, se você quiser a minha ajuda para conversemos o nosso pai de liberar uma viagem ou algo parecido, pode contar comigo.

Grazi a olhou pensativa.

- Até que não é uma má idéia.

- Não costumo ter más idéias - Bella falou, olhando-a desconfiada.

- Vamos pedir para ele nos dar uma viagem! - Grazi sorriu.

- É essa a minha intenção.

- Mas calma aí... - o sorriso dela murchou. - Eu não quero viajar com você. Seria terrível.

- Pelo visto estamos começando a entrar num acordo – Bella sorriu marota.

- Mas o papai jamais deixaria a gente viajar separadas.

- Primeiro vamos convencê-lo a autorizar a viagem. Depois pensamos nesse outro detalhe.

E assim elas fizeram. A principio o Sr. Lamartine rejeitou a idéia, mas as gêmeas já esperavam por isso. E durante toda aquela semana elas foram tentando convencê-lo aos poucos. No fim o Sr. Lamartine acabou cedendo.

- Mas saibam - disse ele - que eu só vou concordar com isso porque vocês finalmente se juntaram para conseguir algo.

As gêmeas se entreolharam.

- Só que nós queiramos ir para lugares diferentes – falou Grazi, no que Bella quis estrangulá-la, pois seu pai imediatamente amarrou a cara. - É que nós não entramos em um acordo sobre o lugar para onde ir.

- Ou vocês entram em um acordo ou não tem viagem.

O Sr. Lamartine usou um tom de voz que deixou bem claro que a conversa já estava encerrada e se retirou da mesa onde jantavam.

- Você bem que podia ter ficado de boca fechada - falou Bella irritada. - Agora não temos saída se não viajarmos juntas.

- Eu tinha que tentar algo - defendeu-se Grazi.

- E para onde você gostaria de ir?

- Passar uma semana em Paris não seria má idéia!

- Já vi que não vamos chegar a um acordo tão cedo - Bella revirou os olhos.

- Para onde você quer ir?

- Um lugar mais quente - ela deu de ombros. - Com um grupo de amigos.

- Vamos passá-lo para trás então - sugeriu Grazi. - Não será muito difícil se bolarmos um bom plano. Ele tem andado tão ocupado.

Bella a olhou receosa, mas logo abriu um sorriso.

- Acho que eu tive uma idéia - um sorriso maquiavélico brotou nos lábios dela. - É algo bem simples, mas que pode dar certo.

- Bella, fala logo.

- Nós só precisamos dizer ao nosso pai que queremos cuidar de tudo sozinhas. Como uma maneira de nos aproximarmos mais e de aprendermos a nos virar. Que tal?

- Isso pode dar certo! Aí eu compro minha passagem para Paris e você compra a sua para onde quiser, e o papai não precisa saber para onde fomos.

- Exatamente.

- Vamos trabalhar bem essa idéia. O plano não pode ter falhas - falou Grazi com um sorriso satisfeito.

Quem visse as duas irmãs nos dias seguintes imaginaria que elas fossem um exemplo de boa convivência, mas por trás dessa mascara de falsidade elas tramavam um plano para poderem estar o mais longe possível uma da outra no dia do aniversário delas. E o plano ia bem.

- Só vocês duas para tramarem algo assim - Sue falo para Bella. As duas estavam sentadas na arquibancada com Alam, durante o intervalo das aulas. - Vocês são loucas, sabia? Se seu pai descobrir isso ele vai deixá-las de castigo até vocês casarem e saírem de casa. Se é que vocês arranjarão marido nesse regime de semi-prisão.

- Sue, ele não vai descobrir - falou Bella revirando os olhos para as "viagens" da amiga.

- E para onde você pretende viajar? - Perguntou Alam, no que a garota abriu um enorme sorriso.

- O Jack e o Jonny têm um chalé no Havaí. Eles sempre me convidam para ir lá, mas nunca dá certo. Acho que está na hora de aceitar o convite - ela sorriu mais ainda. - E vocês vão comigo.

Os dois se entreolharam.

- nem pensem em dizer não. É meu aniversário e meu namorado e minhas melhores amigas não podem faltar.

- Mas Bella...

- Não Sue, sem "mas". Pensa o tanto que vai ser bom. A gente no Havaí, sem preocupação alguma. E tudo por conta do meu pai.

- Seu pai não vai quer pagar passagem pra tanta gente.

- Isso faz parte do plano. Ele não vai saber quantas passagens saíram do bolso dele. Sem falar que não terá gastos com hospedagem e esse tipo de coisa.

- Sei não se isso vai dar certo.

- Sue, minha amiga, meu pai é um homem muito ocupado. Você acha que ele vai se importar com a nossa viagem, sendo que eu e a Grazi já teremos lhe entregado um monte de informações falsas?

A loira pareceu ficar meio indecisa.

- Eu vou com você - falou Alam, no que Bella sorriu e lhe beijou.

- Ei, parem com isso - Sue separou o casal. - Tudo bem, eu também vou, mas só se a Ash for. Não quero ficar de vela.

- A Ash vai, tenho certeza. Mas você não ficaria de vela. O Jack e o Jonny também vão estar lá, além de um monte de gatos locais - Bella piscou para a amiga.

- Ai ai.

- E quanto tempo você pretende ficar lá? - Perguntou Alam.

- Pensei em sairmos daqui na sexta de manhã e voltar na terça ou na quarta.

- Faltaríamos uns quatro dias - falou Sue.

- É. Mas eu ainda tenho que acertar esses detalhes com a Grazi. Ela ta querendo faltar a semana inteira e juntar os dois fins de semana.

- Mas nós temos prova na quinta.

- Foi isso que eu pensei.

- Podemos fazer a segunda chamada - sugeriu Alam. - Mesmo porque nós não estaríamos preparados nem em condições para fazermos essa prova se voltássemos na quarta.

- Realmente - concordaram as duas meninas.

- Então podemos sair na sexta depois da aula e passar nove dias no Havaí - falou Bella satisfeita.

- Isso vai ser legal - sorriu Sue.

- Mas nós tempos pouco tempo para preparar tudo - falou Bella. - Hoje é dia 11 e sexta dia 19, o que nos dá uma semana para providenciarmos tudo.

- É tempo de sobra - Alam deu de ombros. - O mais difícil será reservar as passagens para a data certa.

- Vou fazer isso hoje. Só preciso confirmar quem vai. Acho que a Ash vai querer levar o Will...

- Não estou gostando nada dessa coisa de casal - Sue revirou os olhos.

- Se você quiser levar alguém eu não me importo - Bella sorriu marota.

- Não me venha com gracinhas, Bella.

- Então pare de reclamar. Nós não vamos te deixar constrangida por estar entre casais. Você sempre fica sozinha com o Alam e comigo e nunca se queixou ou demonstrou estar constrangida. Agora vai começar com essas frescuras?! Pode parar.

Eles ainda ficaram discutindo mais alguns detalhes da viagem até a hora que o intervalo acabou e tiveram que voltar para a sala.

Ainda naquele dia, Bella ligou para a agência de viagens para reservar as passagens. Para seu azar, ou sorte, só tinha vôo na quinta, dia 18, à noite e de volta no domingo, 28, no final da tarde. A garota deixou cinco passagens reservadas e foi ligar para Jack e Jonny.

- A que honra devo a ligação de tão bela dama? - Jack atendeu o celular.

- Olá Jack. Como tem passado?

- Solitário. Você sabe a falta que me faz. Por que sumiu por tanto tempo? Nunca mais deu as caras por aqui. É por causa daquele seu namorado idiota?

- Não. Terminei com ele há séculos.

- Não brinca! Mas que notícia extraordinária!

- Vá se acalmando rapazinho. Já arrumei outro.

- A não Bella. Assim não dá. Você nem me dá tempo para te conquistar. Meu coração está novamente partido.

A garota deu uma gargalhada.

- Você não vale nada.

- Mas então por que você nunca mais veio aqui?

- Estou de castigo. Meu pai está marcando em cima. Não posso nem ir na casa das meninas.

- Seu pai é um chato.

- Também acho. Mas eu tenho uma boa notícia.

- Então diga! Você vai largar seu novo namorado e correr para os meus braços?

- Não seu bobo - ela riu, ouvindo-o dar um suspiro pesaroso. - O que vocês têm programado para fazer do dia 18 ao dia 28?

- Nada. Só o trabalho mesmo.

- O que acha de fazermos uma viagem para o Havaí e vocês me apresentarem o chalé de que tanto falam?

- Opa! Gostei da idéia. Mas será que posso perguntar o motivo dessa viagem repentina?

- Dia 20 é meu aniversário...

- Ah, claro!

- ... e eu e minha irmã convencemos meu pai a nos dar esse presentinho de aniversário.

- Que lindo.

- Mas a Grazi vai pra outro lugar. E eu chamei alguns amigos pra ir comigo. O que acha?

- Uma ótima idéia. Serão 10 dias de muita farra.

- Então eu posso confirmar com o pessoal?

- Claro! Eu vou falar com o Jonny. Acho que ele vai querer ir ainda esse fim de semana. Faz um bom tempo que não vamos para lá. Também vou chamar alguns amigos, está bem?

- Claro. A casa é de vocês.

- Quantas pessoas você vai levar? Só pra eu ter uma noção.

- A Sue, a Ash, o Will e o Alam.

- Alam?

- Meu namorado.

- É aquele que esteve aqui em casa?

- Ele mesmo.

- É, a concorrência tá pesada.

- Jack! - Ela riu. - Bom, mas então tá tudo certo?

- Certíssimo. Fica tranqüila que a gente cuida de tudo lá. Qualquer coisa eu te ligo.

- Então tá. Depois te ligo para dizer direitinho o horário que a gente sai daqui. E... nos vemos no Havaí.

- Com certeza.

Bella desligou o telefone toda sorridente. Aquela viagem seria perfeita. Nada podia dar errado.

Ainda naquela semana Bella acertou tudo com Grazi, que teria que viajar no mesmo dia e de preferência num horário parecido que ela, foi à agencia de viagens comprar as passagens e acertou tudo com Jack e Jonny, antes deles irem para o Havaí. A semana seguinte seria dedicada apenas para arrumar as malas e curtir a expectativa da viagem. Sue, Ash, Alam e Will também estavam super animados. Os cinco não viam a hora de chegar quinta feira à noite.

**xxXxx**

E a quinta-feira finalmente chegou. Bella se encontrou com os amigos no aeroporto às 17:00h. O vôo deles sairia às 20:00h, mas o de Grazi estava marcado para sair duas horas mais cedo. Bella e os amigos usaram esse tempo para fazerem mil e um planos e jogar muita conversa fora. Quando chegou a hora deles embarcarem, já não estavam mais se agüentando de tanta ansiedade.

- Essa viagem vai ser perfeita! - Falou Ash. - Que estes sejam 10 dias para ficarem na memória.

- Serão - concordou Bella.

As seções de fotos começaram ainda no avião. As meninas faziam questão de registrar todos os momentos.

Algumas horas depois, que pareceram meros minutos, eles desembarcaram no Havaí. Jack e Jonny os esperavam no aeroporto e não demoraram em levá-los ao chalé, pois queriam ir a um luau ainda aquela noite.

O chalé era simplesmente perfeito. Não era tão grande, mas tinha quatro suítes, uma sala enorme que se separava da cozinha apenas por uma bancada. A 'sala de jantar' era na varanda dos fundos, que ficava a poucos metros do mar. Aquela era uma praia pouco movimentada, pois era praticamente particular, só quem a freqüentava eram os donos dos chalés e casas que havia ali, e como a maioria não morava ali, só passava as férias, eles teriam a praia só para eles.

- Para não termos nenhum tipo de problema - falou Jonny - achamos melhor colocarmos as meninas em um quarto e os marmanjos em outro. Como nós também chamamos alguns amigos, distribuímos vocês da seguinte maneira: as três princesas ficam no quarto maior, com a nossa amiga que deve chegar no fim de semana, e os dois garotões ficam no quarto menor. Assim eu e o Jack ficamos no meu quarto e os meus amigos no último quarto - ele ia falando e apontando os quartos.

- Agora deixem as malas aí e vamos para o luau - falou Jack com animação.

As meninas largaram as malas no quarto, vestiram algo mais apropriado e foram encontrar os rapazes na sala.

O luau não era muito longe. E eles logo viram que a coisa estava bem animada.

- Quase todo dia tem luau aqui - falava Jack. - A gente só precisa ter os contatos certos para ficar sabendo. Esse aqui foi um grande amigo nosso que organizou, o Peixe - ele apontou para um rapaz magricela que estava meio longe deles.

- Peixe? - Perguntou Sue com uma careta.

- É - respondeu Jonny. - Peixe é apelido. O nome dele mesmo eu não sei. Na verdade eu acho que nem ele se lembra mais.

O grupo deu uma risadinha e foi se misturando às pessoas que estavam ali. Jack e Jonny pareciam conhecer quase todo mundo, e à medida que iam andando eles paravam para cumprimentar e apresentar um monte de gente para seus visitantes. No começo Bella se esforçou para gravar o nome e o rosto de todo mundo, mas logo percebeu que seria inútil, era tanta gente que ela suspeitou que no dia seguinte não lembraria de ninguém. Após uma primeira circulada o grupo se dividiu. Jack, Alam e Bella foram buscar bebidas, enquanto os outros se juntaram à um grande grupo que estava sentado ao redor de uma fogueira.

- E então, o que estão achando? - Perguntou Jack ao casal.

- Bem legal - respondeu Alam, e Bella concordou com a cabeça. - O pessoal é bem receptivo.

- É verdade. Esse é um dos motivos pelo qual eu gosto tanto daqui. É fácil fazer amigos.

Eles chegaram ao bar e pediram as bebidas, drinques coloridos com diversos enfeites ainda mais coloridos.

- Fala Jack! O que conta de novo?

- E aí Peixe - Jack cumprimentou o rapaz com um abraço. - Caprichou heim?! De primeira isso aqui.

- Pois é. Eu andava meio entediado. Esse povo tava precisando dar uma esquentada. Chegou quando?

- Domingo. Vim receber uns amigos - ele indicou o casal. - Estes são Alam e Bella, os outros estão lá com o Jonny.

- Aloha! – Peixe os cumprimentou com um sorriso. - Espero que estejam gostando.

- Estamos sim.

O barman trouxe as bebida e eles foram se juntar aos outros, onde Jack apresentou Peixe a todos.

- Ash, Sue, vamos dar uma volta? - Bella as chamou, algum tempo depois, no que as duas logo concordaram. Enquanto elas se afastavam os rapazes ficaram as observando até perdê-las de vista. - E então Sue, já começou a procurar o felizardo?

- Que? Que felizardo?

- Não se faça de desentendida mocinha - falou Ash.

- Dá para vocês serem mais claras?

- Qual é o sortudo que vai conseguir seu primeiro beijo? - Falou Bella. - Tá claro o suficiente para você, ou quer que eu desenhe?

- E quem disse que eu vou beijar alguém? - Sue olhou indignada para as duas amigas.

- Por que não? - Quis saber Ash. - Aqui tá cheio de gatos. Adoro os surfistas.

- Eu não vou ficar com um cara que nunca mais vou ver só porque ele é gatinho.

- Nós vamos passar 10 dias aqui! - Falou Bella. - É um tempo perfeito para um "romance de verão".

- Aí eu me apaixono e quando eu voltar para L.A. vou ficar sofrendo. Não, acho que não quero isso para mim.

- Sue, larga de ser boba. Você só precisa curtir o momento. Às vezes é bom ter um relacionamento sem compromisso - falou Ash.

- Não. Esqueçam isso. Quando eu encontrar o cara certo eu beijo. Até lá vou continuar...

- Sue, não existe cara certo par o primeiro beijo - Bella revirou os olhos. - Você só vai beijar. Deixa para achar esse "cara certo" na hora de namorar. Aí sim te dou razão para procurar bastante.

- Sue, dá uma olhadinha naquele gato que não tira os olhos de você - Ash indicou um rapaz com a cabeça.

- Para gente. Qual a parte do 'eu não quero' que vocês não entenderam?

- E qual a parte do 'você é uma boba' você não entendeu? - Perguntou Bella com um sorrisinho.

- Chega dessa conversa - pediu Sue. - Esse luau tá bombando. Vamos aproveitar.

A loira se afastou delas indo buscar mais um drinque no bar.

- Lora, vá devagar com esses drinques! - Gritou Bella para ela. - Eles são coloridinhos, mas têm álcool viu?!

- Precisamos ter calma com ela - falou Ash. - Ela precisa de tempo.

Bella sorriu.

Enquanto isso, vamos dançar hula! - Ela puxou Ash, indo em direção à umas mulheres que dançavam a dança local.

- Ei ei ei... Vá com calma Bella. Isso não é pra mim não.

- Que isso Ash. Vir para o Havaí e não dançar hula? - Bella a olhou indignada. - Vem, vamos.

Ash ainda tentou resistir, mas Bella acabou conseguindo puxar a amiga. Elas mal tinham começado a dançar quando os meninos vieram vê-las. Sue também logo apareceu e se juntou às duas. O trio não demorou muito para pegar o jeito da dança e deu show.

- Vocês adoram aparecer, heim? - Falou Will abraçando a namorada, quando elas cansaram.

- O que tem de mais em nos divertirmos um pouco em um lugar onde ninguém nos conhece? - Falou Bella.

- Nada princesa. Não tem nada de mais - falou Jack, piscando para ela. - Nós estamos aqui é para nos divertirmos.

O luau continuou até o sol começar a nascer. E aquele grupo de amigos foram os últimos a irem embora.

**xxXxx**

Seu acordou às 10:00h naquela manhã se sexta e fez questão de acordar todos os outros, que protestavam e tentavam voltar a dormir. Mas a loira não descansou enquanto não conseguiu fazer todo se levantarem.

- Eu não acredito que vocês querem passar o nosso primeiro dia no Havaí na cama - reclamava ela enquanto sacudia Alam e Will. - Isso é um absurdo - continuou reclamando, indo abrir a janela do quarto, para ver se surtia mais efeito sobre os dois rapazes. - Vejam que dia lindo!

O sol entrou com tudo no quarto, o que finalmente despertou Alam e Will, que se levantaram e foram se juntar a Ash na mesa de café da manhã.

- Onde estão os outros? - Perguntou Alam ao notar que os donos da casa e sua namorada não estavam presentes.

- O Jack e o Jonny deixaram um bilhete dizendo que iam surfar com uns amigos - respondeu Sue. - Eles não imaginaram que iríamos acordar antes do meio dia.

- Era a minha intenção - falou Ash sonolenta.

- Eu jamais permitiria isso - protestou Sue. - Temos que aproveitar ao máximo esses dias aqui! Não quero saber de ficarmos na cama até tarde.

- Concordo plenamente com a Lora - falou Bella se juntando a eles já de biquíni e com uma saia florida. - Vamos aproveitar este sol e este mar maravilhosos.

Alam ficou alguns segundos olhando-a boquiaberto. Ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante naqueles trajes, isso sem falar na energia positiva que parecia se desprender dela, como uma aura de paz e alegria, que só se olhar já contagiava.

- Ah se eu pudesse acordar todos os dias e ter uma visão dessas - o rapaz comentou ainda olhando para a namorada.

Bella corou ao sentar ao lado dele e lhe dar um beijo.

Assim que terminaram o café, todos foram se arrumar para irem para a praia, onde ficaram nadando, tomando sol ou tentando surfar até as três horas da tarde. Quando voltaram para o chalé Jack e Jonny, que tinham acabado de chegar, estavam preparando o almoço.

- Pensei que quando agente chegasse a comida já estaria nos esperando - brincou Jonny, assim que os garotos entraram na cozinha. - Doce ilusão.

- Foi mal - disse Bella. - Mas a praia estava tão boa. E a gente tomou café um pouco tarde.

- Tudo bem. Eu sei bem como é isso. Às vezes a gente até contrata uma cozinheira. Mas aqui a gente fica tão sem horário que fica complicado para ela. Nunca tem hora certa pra comer; às vezes decide almoçar ou jantar fora de última hora... Então é mais fácil nós mesmos fazermos a comida.

- Também acho - concordou Bella. - E se todo mundo ajudar esse rango sai rapidinho.

Depois de almoçarem eles tiraram um cochilo e no fim da tarde saíram para dar uma volta na cidade. Voltaram por volta das onze da noite e foram sentar na areia à beira do mar.

- Esse lugar é um paraíso! - Falou Bella, deitando-se no colo de Alam para poder ver melhor as estrelas enquanto ouvia o som do mar. - Adoro praia. Mar. É tão reconfortante. Dá uma paz!

- Bella, você adora tudo o que é natural - falou Sue revirando os olhos.

- Exatamente. Eu acho que o homem só serve para destruir o que a natureza, com toda a sua magnificência, construiu.

- Ela está tão filosófica hoje - brincou Jack.

- É a liberdade - Bella riu. - Esses dias de castigo foram terríveis. E agora estou livre e neste lugar esculpido pela natureza.

Alam olhou intrigado para a namorada. Ela falava da natureza como se esta fosse uma pessoa que andasse por aí criando lugares como aquele. Mais uma vez a garota lhe lembrou sua avó.

- BELLA! - Gritou Sue pulando em cima da amiga, despertando Alam de seus devaneios. - PARABÉNS!

A garota ficou meio confusa, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Até que a ficha caiu e ela entendeu que já passara da meia noite, já era dia 20 de novembro. Não foi só Bella que demorou para entender a reação de Sue. Mas assim que os outros se deram conta do motivo do entusiasmo da loira também correram a dar um abraço em Bella, o que resultou num montinho e muita bagunça.

Quando Bella finalmente conseguiu se desvencilhar de todos e começou a se limpar da areia, Alam se aproximou dela com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

- A gente só faz 15 anos uma vez na vida - falou ele, tentando manter um tom sério. - E isso merece uma comemoração especial!

- E o que você sugere? - Bella perguntou temendo a resposta.

- Pra começar... - ele se aproximou dela, pegando-a no colo - ... um banho de mar à luz da lua!

- Não Alam! - Gritou a garota, se contorcendo. - Nada disso! Me põe no chão.

O rapaz ignorou as súplicas dela e correu em direção ao mar, caindo na água com ela.

- Você é um chato - Bella começou a bater nele, que apenas ria da namorada. - Odeio essa sua mania de me jogar na água.

- Eu sei que você não vive sem mim.

Bella riu, jogando água nele. Alam logo a puxou para um beijo molhado e salgado, colando o seu corpo ao dela.

- Será que tem espaço pra mais gente nessa comemoração? - Perguntou Jack, que entrara na água com Jonny e Will. - Ou os pombinhos estão muito ocupados?

- Na verdade estamos muito ocupados - brincou Bella.

- Acho que ela quis dizer: "cai fora bando de estraga prazeres" - falou Will rindo.

- Não era exatamente essa a intenção. Mas você passou bem perto.

- Depois dessa acho que é melhor a gente se retirar - conclui Jonny e os três rapazes se afastaram do casal, não sem antes encher um pouco o saco deles, jogando água e fazendo piadinhas.

- O que planeja fazer hoje? - Perguntou Alam a abraçando.

- Sei lá. Acho que poderíamos fazer um churrasco e à noite sair para algum lugar. Outro luau quem sabe - ela se aconchegou a ele, para se proteger do frio. - Mas acho que agora era uma boa hora para tomar um banho quente e dormir um pouco.

- Tá com frio?

- Muito.

- Eu te esquento.

Bella achou o gesto muito fofo, mas ela duvidava se ele poderia esquentá-la mais do que já estava esquentando. Foi nessa hora que ela sentiu um calor agradável envolver seu corpo. Ela o olhou confusa.

- Como...?

- Acho que nunca te falei deste meu poder.

- Ahm?

- Poder pirocinético – explicou o rapaz meio sem jeito.

- Eu pensei que o seu poder era super força.

- Também. Mas também controlo o fogo, ou calor, e tenho os sentidos um pouco mais aguçados do que o normal.

- Uau! Você é quase um super-man!

- Não chega a tanto.

- Mas eu ainda acho melhor a gente sair e tomar um banho.

- Se você quer assim.

Os dois saíram do mar e voltaram para o chalé. Os outros também já tinham entrado e estavam jogados na varando conversando. Bella passou direto por eles e foi tomar banho. Quando terminou, deitou na cama e dormiu. Ela sabia que os amigos não a deixariam dormir aquele dia, por isso resolveu aproveitar aquela oportunidade, mesmo sabendo que em pouco tempo alguém viria acordá-la.

E quem apareceu, pouco mais de uma hora depois, foi Alam. O rapaz chegou e sentou ao lado dela na cama, acariciando seu cabelo. Bella apenas gemeu, indicando que não queria levantar.

- O pessoal me mandou vir te buscar - ela escondeu a cara no travesseiro - Bella, é seu aniversário. Você vai ficar aí dormindo?

- Hum-rum - ela fez que sim.

- Então eu vou ficar aqui também - Alam foi se acomodando ao lado dela, até se deitar e a abraçou. Bella se aninhou entre os braços do namorado, lhe deu um beijo rápido e voltou a dormir. Alam acariciou seu cabelo, colocando uma mecha para trás da orelha dela, e lhe deu um beijo doce na testa, que não passou de um encostar de lábios. Em pouco tempo ele também estava dormindo.

**xxXxx**

- A gente pede para as pessoas virem acordar os outros e olha no que dá - falou Sue entrando no quarto, horas depois. O casal, que acordara com a voz dela, olhou para ela, ainda sonolentos. - Pode ir se explicando mocinho. E você também, Bella, por que veio dormir cedo no dia do seu aniversário?

- Porque eu estava morrendo de sono e se não viesse não agüentaria o dia todo.

- E eu vim acordá-la, mas ela não quis... Se não pode vencê-los junte-se a eles.

- Engraçadinho - Sue deu um sorriso cínico. - Mas agora os dois já dormiram bastante, né? O que acham de levantarem e começarmos a comemorar?

- Sue, são cinco da manhã - falou Bella. – Por que não dormimos até as dez horas? Depois vemos isso.

- Nada disso. Temos uma festa para organizar! Vamos fazer um super churrasco. O Jack e o Jonny convidaram uns amigos. E o pessoal que vem ficar aqui chega às 14:00h

- Vocês não estão com sono? - Perguntou Alam.

- Eu não. A Ash e o Will foram dormir. Os meninos se contentam em dormir as poucas horas que dormiram à tarde.

- Sue, você sabe ser persistente - disse Bela. - E isso não foi um elogio.

A garota se levantou da cama e foi para o banheiro.

- Ela me ama. E eu amo ela - Sue sorriu. - Vamos começar a arrumar esse churrasco.

Alam não disse nada. Apenas seguiu a loira.

Aquele início de manhã se passou com a arrumação para o churrasco. Os meninos saíram para comprar o que faltava, e as meninas foram para a cozinha preparar a comida. Por volta de meio dia Will foi acender a churrasqueira e pouco depois os convidados começaram a chegar.

Boa parte das pessoas que Jack e Jonny haviam chamado eram as que eles haviam encontrado no luau. Apenas um ou outro não estava lá.

O churrasco estava bem animado. Peixe até arrumara um banda para tocar ao vivo. E um outro grupo se divertia fazendo as mais diversas batidas.

Quando estava perto das duas da tarde, Jonny foi ao aeroporto buscar seus outros convidados, e voltou em pouco mais de meia hora com mais quatro pessoas, que ele foi logo apresentar para o resto dos "moradores" da casa.

A.C. era um rapaz alto, de olhos castanhos, cabelo loiro que ele usava meio espetado, era magro, mas tinha os músculos bem definidos.

GG era mais baixo, tinha o cabelo castanho, assim como o olho e era bombadinho. E o último dos rapazes era seu irmão Samuel, entretanto os dois não se pareciam nem um pouco. Samuel tinha o cabelo castanho claro, quase loiro e olhos castanhos esverdeados, e era mais alto e mais magro que o irmão.

E por fim tinha Rachel, uma mulher ruiva, de pele branca e olhos verdes. Alta e magra, tinha uma postura firme e um sorriso cativante. Bella logo se afeiçoou a ela.

- Você que é a aniversariante? - Perguntou Rachel quando Jonny a apresentou a Bella. - Parabéns!

- Obrigada! - Bella agradeceu meio tímida.

- Nossa! Como você é linda!

Desta vez ela não conseguiu agradecer, tamanha era a vergonha.

- Vamos Rachel. Você a deixou parecendo um pimentão - falou Jonny. - E olha que a Bella já está acostumada com elogios.

- Acho que nunca vi uma garota tão bonita. E estou falando sério. Você deveria ser modelo.

- Creio que não me encaixaria no perfil de modelo - Bela riu, ainda envergonhada.

- Não, acredito que não.

- Bom, vejo que vocês vão se dar bem - disse Jonny. - Vou deixá-las se conhecerem melhor. Qualquer coisa estou por ai.

- Está fazendo 15 anos, é?! Nossa... Essa é a idade mais maravilhosa. Aproveite bastante. Depois que os problemas começam a aparecer ficamos presas a eles e perdemos a parte boa da vida. É só trabalho, trabalho e trabalho.

- O que você faz?

- Sou médica. Geneticista.

- Então você realmente deve trabalhar muito.

- Com certeza.

- Mas você parece ser tão jovem para já ser médica.

- Fui dotada de um cérebro fabuloso.

- Ah sim. Entendo.

- Às vezes não é tão ruim ser mutante - ela piscou. - Mas a cobrança me cansa. Todos querem que eu seja perfeita.

- Você trabalha com mutantes?

- Sim. Os humanos não têm mais graça para mim. Eu aprendi a criar uma certa fascinação pelos mutantes. Ninguém é igual a ninguém. Cada um é uma novidade para mim. Cada mutante tem um gene diferente. Um poder diferente.

- Mesmo se forem gêmeos?

- Gêmeos? - Ela a olhou intrigada. - Nunca me deparei com gêmeos.

- É um prazer - Bella sorriu.

- Uau. Você tem um irmão ou irmã gêmea?

- Irmã.

- Idênticas?

- É.

- E o seu poder é o mesmo que o dela.

- Não sei. Minha irmã tem o poder de "controlar" os sentimentos dos outros...

- Isso parece ser interessante.

- Acredite, não é.

- E você?

- Eu ainda não sei qual é o meu poder.

- Talvez seja por que ainda é muito nova...

- Meu irmão tem 12 anos e já tem poder.

- Como eu disse, nenhum mutante é igual ao outro. É capaz que você venha a apresentar o mesmo poder que sua irmã. Mas, pensando bem, eu posso sentir sua aura. Isso significa que você já amadureceu seu poder.

- Como assim?

- Um mutante só apresenta aura depois que ele já desenvolveu seu gene X. É provável que você apenas não tenha percebido qual é o seu poder. Nunca aconteceu algo estranho com você, algo anormal?

- Não que eu tenha notado.

- Talvez eu possa ajudá-la a descobrir seu poder. Seria necessário fazer alguns exames. Se você quiser, é claro.

- Bom... Eu adoraria!

- Ótimo. Você mora onde?

- Los Angeles.

- Los Angeles, ótimo! Eu sou de Nova York. Mas posso ir para Los Angeles fazer os exames lá.

- Você acha mesmo que pode descobrir qual é o meu poder?

- Acredito que sim. Bastaria apenas mapear o seu DNA e encontrar o gene X. O problema maior será descobrir que poder ele atribuiu a você. Para isso precisaríamos fazer alguns outros exames e tentar descobrir o que você é capaz de fazer. Em alguns casos isso pode ser rápido, mas já encontrei certas dificuldades pelo caminho.

- Eu seria imensamente grata se você me ajudasse.

- Será um prazer. Principalmente se descobrirmos que seu gene é diferente da sua irmã. Isso seria fantástico.

- Você é engraçada. Parece aqueles cientistas malucos que a gente vê na T.V.

- Vou ver isso como um elogio.

Bella sorriu. Será que ela finalmente descobriria qual poder tinha? Há anos ela vinha tendo a esperança de acordar um belo dia e perceber que algo não estava normal. Mas isso nunca acontecia. Será que Rachel poderia mesmo ajuda-la?

A festa continuou até altas horas. Bella tinha planos de sair à noite, mas os convidados não pareciam querer ir embora. Pelo visto a festa só acabaria com o nascer do sol. Mas para Bella a comemoração já estava de bom tamanho. E ela foi dar uma volta na praia e molhar os pés no mar.

- Está tudo bem? - Perguntou Alam se aproximando dela. - Te achei meio distante agora à tarde.

- Só estava pensando - ela esticou a mão para ele, que a segurou apertando de leve, como que para mostrar que ela podia confiar nele. - Sabe a Rachel?

- Sim.

- Ela é geneticista. E falou que pode me ajudar a descobrir que poder eu tenho.

- Sério? Nossa Bella. Que bom!

- É. Eu vou finalmente poder saber pra que sirvo.

- Ei, não fale assim, como se você fosse um objeto.

- Mas não é o que todos nós somos? Objetos do destino?

- Lá vêm você com esses seus pensamentos filosóficos.

Ela o abraçou, recostando a cabeça no peito dele.

- Eu sempre temi não ter nenhum poder. Quando eu era criança eu ficava pensando que meus pais não me amariam se eu não fosse uma mutante. Achava que talvez fosse por isso que eu me sentia tão diferente de todos lá em casa. Por não ter poder. Mas a Rachel disse que eu tenho um poder, caso contrário não teria aura, apenas não descobri o que é. Mas aí vem a outra questão. Por que então eu sou tão diferente dos meus pais e dos meus irmãos?

- Talvez porque você tem idéias diferentes deles - Alam a olhou nos olhos. - Você é uma garota especial, Bella. Tem um coração de ouro. Isso é o que te diferencia da sua família.

- Obrigada, Alam. É bom ouvir isso.

- Vamos voltar para a festa? É o seu aniversário que estamos comemorando.

- O meu aniversário já deixou de ser comemorando há muito tempo.

- É verdade. Agora lá só tem um monte de gente bêbada rindo e falando baboseiras.

Bella riu.

- Vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco? - Ela pediu.

- Você quem manda.

Eles se sentaram na areia. Estavam um pouco afastados do chalé, longe das luzes e do barulho. O único som que ouviam vinha do mar.

Alam passou o braço pelos ombros da namorada, puxando-a para mais perto. A garota o envolveu com os braços, apertando-o delicadamente.

- É bom poder conversar essas coisas com você - ela falou quase num sussurro.

- E as meninas?

- Elas não entendem. A Ash sempre foi independente, não sabe o que é precisar de outras pessoas. E a Sue tem uma família perfeita, todos se ajudam e escutam uns aos outros. Geralmente quando toco nesse assunto com elas, elas ficam dizendo que estou exagerando ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas você não. Você me entende.

Ela olhou-o nos olhos, aqueles olhos verdes que pareciam convidá-la para uma loucura. Aos poucos a distância foi diminuindo e os lábios se encontraram num beijo terno, cheio de paixão. Mas aos poucos o que era suave e brando foi tornando-se sôfrego e insaciável. Seus corpos começaram a tremer e uma necessidade de maior contato começou a se fazer presente. Alam deitou-se na areia, trazendo-a junto de si. Bella sentia sua mente turva, sentia-se incapaz de parar aquilo. O rapaz virou-se sobre ela, ficando por cima. Uma voz lá no fundo dizia a ela que deveria parar, mas para que dar ouvidos a esta voz? Por que parar? Afinal, ela estava adorando aquela sensação. O desejo que possuía seu corpo. Mas não, não podia continuar.

- Alam, não - ela falou com a voz fraca.

- Certo. Ahm... me desculpe - ele respirou fundo, tentando manter o controle. – Acho que eu me empolguei.

- 'Nós' nos empolgamos - ela corrigiu. - Mas ainda não é a hora... Ainda não estou pronta para isso... Vamos voltar para o chalé.

Alam concordou com a cabeça e se levantou esticando a mão para ajudá-la. Os dois voltaram para o chalé em silêncio. Não que estivessem arrependidos do que tinha acontecido, apenas precisavam de um tempo para pensar no que tinha acontecido.

A festa ainda estava bem animada. Mas Bella não tinha mais ânimo para festas naquele dia. Deu boa noite para Alam e foi para seu quarto.

Ela tinha intenção de cair na cama e dormir, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Tudo o que se passara aquele dia voltou à sua cabeça. A conversa com Rachel. A conversa com Alam. O beijo. Os dois deitados na areia. Sua cabeça fervilhava.

Bella viu as meninas virem uma a uma se deitar, mas preferiu fingir que estava dormindo. Não estava a fim de conversar neste momento. Precisava ficar só com seus pensamentos.

**xxXxx**

Os dias que se seguiram foram só alegria. O clima, as pessoas, tudo no Havaí era mais alegre, mais contagiante. Bella ainda estava confusa como que tinha acontecido durante sua festa, mas fazia o possível para que ninguém notasse. O que não imaginava é que estava sendo medíocre nessa empreitada.

- Bella, o que você tem? - Perguntou Ash, na quinta-feira, enquanto as duas se ocupavam em arrumar o quarto.

- Eu? Nada - respondeu sem a olhar.

- Olha pra mim - Ash se aproximou dela. - Você não consegue mentir para mim. Eu te conheço. Sei que algo não está normal. O que está acontecendo?

- Não é nada, Ash. É só a mudança de clima.

- Às vezes é bom se abrir com as pessoas, sabia? - A garota a olhou séria antes de deixar o quarto.

Bella sentou-se na cama sentindo-se mal por ter mentido para a amiga. Mas ela não queria conversar sobre esse assunto agora. Ainda precisava entender melhor o que estava acontecendo.

**xxXxx**

Não foi apenas Ash que notara que Bella estava estranha. Outra pessoa a vinha observando aqueles dias. Só esperando uma oportunidade adequada para abordá-la. Que chegou no sábado à noite. Quando todo mundo estava na sala brincando de mímica e a garota foi à cozinha preparar sanduíches.

- Bella, o que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Alam, aproximando-se dela. - Você está tão distante esses dias.

- É impressão sua Alam.

- Bella, não é impressão - ele a olhou sério.

- É, não é - Bella encostou-se na bancada, olhando para os próprios pés.

O rapaz foi até ela e a abraçou. Bella sentiu-se desmoronar e começou a chorar.

- Ei, o que foi? - Ele perguntou assustado, não esperava aquela reação dela.

- Eu to tão confusa. Parece que minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo esses últimos dias.

- Só por causa do que aconteceu no dia da festa?

- Não - ela olhou-o nos olhos. - Não tem nada a ver com aquilo. É mais sobre a conversa que eu tive com a Rachel.

- O que foi? Você estava tão animada com isso.

- É, eu sei. Mas acho que eu estou com medo. Medo de descobrir o que eu sou. Tenho a impressão de que não é para eu saber. Que isso irá causar uma grande mudança na minha vida.

- Bella, mais cedo ou mais tarde você ficará sabendo. A Rachel só irá te ajudar a descobrir mais rápido.

- Você não entendeu Alam. Eu sinto que não é a hora de saber. Eu não posso saber antes da hora.

- Você só está nervosa. Vem cá - ele sentou-se no chão da cozinha chamando-a para sentar-se com ele. - Quando comecei a descobrir meus poderes também tive muito medo. Você não tem idéia do quanto perigoso eu posso ser.

Ela o olhou descrente. O Alam que ela conhecia jamais seria perigoso. Ele era tão atencioso e carinhoso.

- Acredite Bella, uma criança que ainda está descobrindo como controlar os seus poderes é um perigo. E o meu poder, em particular, pode ser bem destrutivo. Quem me ajudou a controlá-lo foi minha vó. Sem ela não sei o que poderia ter acontecido. No mínimo teria colocado a casa a baixo - ele ficou pensando na possibilidade. - Bem... o que eu quero dizer é que se você tiver a ajuda certa tudo vai terminar bem. Basta você confiar nas pessoas certas.

- Obrigada, Alam - ela o abraçou. - Você é um anjo que mandaram para me ajudar.

- BELLA, esses sanduíches não vão sair não? - Sue gritou da sala.

- Só um pouquinho - ela respirou fundo, olhando para Alam. - Você me ajuda com os sanduíches?

- Claro.

Em poucos minutos eles voltaram para a sala com os sanduíches.

- Esse é nosso último dia aqui - falou Bella. - Precisamos nos despedir com chave de ouro.

- Vamos fazer um luau aqui - sugeriu Jonny. - Eu falo com o Peixe e em pouco tempo tudo já estará pronto. Bebida. Música. Pessoas.

- Então é isso - disse Alam. - Vamos fazer um luau.

Todos se levantaram e começaram a tomar as providências necessárias para o luau. E em poucas horas tudo estava pronto e a praia se enchendo de gente. Bella, Alam, Sue, Ash, Will, Jack, Jonny, Rachel, GG, Samuel e A.C. se divertiram à beça aquela noite. Foi um luau para ficar para a história do Havaí.

**xxXxx**

Bella acordou no domingo sentindo que um ônibus passara por cima dela. Suas pernas doíam, seus braços, suas costas. Nunca tinha se sentido tão cansada como naquele dia. Parecia que finalmente as noites mal dormidas estavam fazendo efeito. Mas ela precisava levantar e arrumar as coisas para ir embora. Foi com certo esforço que ela se levantou e foi para o chuveiro. Quando voltou ao quarto viu que as amigas também já estavam se levantado.

- Hora de ir né? - Falou Sue, num tom triste.

- É. Foi bom enquanto durou. Agora é a hora de voltar para a realidade.

- Por que não vamos dar uma última volta na praia - sugeriu Rachel, que se apegara bastante às três garotas naqueles dias.

- Temos que arrumar tudo isso primeiro - Bella indicou o quarto, que parecia que tinha sofrido o ataque de um furacão. - Nosso vôo é daqui quatro horas.

- Eu cuido disso - falou a ruiva, começando a fazer estranhos movimentos com os braços. Aos poucos as roupas, calçados, sutiãs espalhados pelo quarto começaram a se mover e entrar em suas respectivas malas. Em poucos minutos tudo estava em seu lugar.

- Uau! - Exclamou Sue. - Com um poder desses minha mãe nunca mais precisaria me mandar arruma meu quarto.

- Não quer ir arrumar o meu apartamento também não? - Perguntou Ash incrédula.

- Então, vamos dar uma volta na praia?

As quatro seguiram para a praia, onde ficaram até a hora de se arrumarem para ir ao aeroporto. Rachel as fez prometer que entrariam em contato, principalmente Bella. Elas trocaram números de telefone e combinaram de se verem em breve.

A volta para Los Angeles foi tranqüila. Mas a sensação de estar voltando para a vida real não agradava muito Bella. Sentia que sua vida começava a tomar novos rumos. Algo novo estava começando.

* * *

**N.A.**

Bom, aí está!! O que acharam?? Bom, Ótimo, Ruim, Péssimo?? Heheheh

Eu queria ter feito muito mais coisa, mas tava ficando muito grande... tive que me conter!! Minha intenção era explorar um pouco mais os personagens novos que acrescentei... quem sabe em outra ocasião!!

Acho que deu pra perceber que eu dei um grande pulo no tempo com este cap., né?! Foram quase dois meses!! Sem falar que ele foi o maior até agora (XD) Isso é por que eu planejo fazer o fim do que eu chamo de "primeira parte" da fic com mais um ou dois capítulos, ainda não decidi, tudo depende do desenvolvimento (e das idéias) do próximo cap.!! Ou seja... fortes emoções estão por vir!! Não percam!! Vou ficando por aqui antes que eu fale demais, heheh!! Beijinhos a todos!!

pandora underline jm arroba hot mail ponto com

(me add para batermos um papo d vez em quando)

* * *

**Respostas das Reviews**

**Duachais Seneschais**** – **Você está correndo sérios riscos de vida, mocinha... falando q casa com o Alam assim... aiaiaia... A Bella é mais perigosa do que aparenta ser viu?! Heheheh!!

Fico feliz que tenha gostado da Lucy!! Eu acho ela uma fofa!! XD

E tenha paciência que logo logo essa família volta na área!!

E ai, gostou da dedicatória?? Eu estava com sérios problemas para escrever o cap, qnd tive a idéia d t agradar um pouquinho e colocoar o Jack!! Ai veio a idéia do Havaí e por aí foi!! Espero q tenha gostado!! XD

Bjussssssss, até o próximo cap!!

**Bia-Cham** – Na verdade os três irmãos não foram baseados nos nossos primos não!! Tem sequer tinha cogitado a idéia. E me tire fora dessa coisas de psicopata viu?! Só pq vc adora sangue não quer dizer q todos nós adoremos, hehehehe!! A questão da viagem da vó do Alam eu deixei meio vago... isso é assunto mais para frente!! XD

Vc esqueceu d dizer q tem um primo biólogo tbm!! Hehe!!

Vê se num vai ficar com raiva da Duachais por causa da dedicatória não viu!!

Sdd, mocinha!! E tenho uma novidade!! Estou chegando aí na sexta d madrugada!! Vou tentar dar uma passadinha na sua casa!! Bjussss!!

ps. Nada de spoilers, viu mocinha!! Acho que eu já te falei algumas coisas sobre os próximos caps.!! Então, se vc se lembra, boca calada, ou melhor... mãos amarradas!!

**Sarah Gray – **Só Pandora está ótimo, heheheh!! Acho q vcs precisam tomar cuidado com a Bella, vai q ela decide ler essas reviews e vê o tanto d gente querendo casar com o namorado dela!! Hauhauhauahuah!! Vc estariam ferradas!! KKKKKKKKKKK!!

Que bom que a Lucy e toda a família do Alam fez sucesso!! Eu tinha medo de como vcs os receberiam!! XD

Tenha paciência que aos poucos esses mistérios irão se revelando!!

Bjks e até o próximo!!

* * *

**FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ, DEIXEM REVIEWS!!**

* * *


	16. Se

* * *

**N.A.: **Capítulo dedicado a minha querida prima ( Bibica vc já sabe porque né?!). BEIJOSSSS... TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Se...**

O mês de novembro chegou, e com ele a correria de final de semestre. Principalmente para certos alunos que passara mais de uma semana se divertindo no Havaí. Alem das provas finais, que todos os alunos estavam fazendo, eles também tinham que estudar para as provas substitutivas.

Entretanto uma certa garota não ligava para toda aquela correria. Isabella finalmente se livrara do castigo, e para elas estava sendo ótimo poder ir estudar na casa das amigas e passar as tardes vagas fora de casa, e às vezes até as noites.

Certa tarde, já no começo do mês de dezembro Bella, Sue e Ash estavam estudando na casa da loira, para a última prova do semestre, quando Alam apareceu com sua irmã Alice, que parecia estar em uma crise de existencialismo.

- Quando eu falei para ela que ia sair para estudar com vocês ela não me deixou vir - explicou Alam. - Então eu achei melhor trazê-la.

- Eu não queria ficar sozinha naquela casa enorme - defendeu-se Alice. - Acabei de terminar um namoro. Estou precisando de companhia.

- Não tem problema - disse Bella. - Se você não se importar de estudar química orgânica com a gente...

- Sempre adorei química - falou Alice com ironia.

- Pode ir para o meu quarto ver televisão se quiser - falou Sue.

- Não. Prefiro ficar com vocês. Se não for atrapalhar, é claro.

- Basta você ficar de boca fechada que estará tudo bem - falou Alam, que não estava muito contente em ter a irmã ali.

Alice concordou em ficar calada. E até que fez um bom trabalho por algum tempo, mas logo começou a ficar entediada e a fazer perguntas ao grupo, à principio sobre a matéria, entretanto o assunto foi se complicando para ela que acabou por levar a conversa para outro rumo.

- Então eu descobri que ele estava saindo com uma loira aguada há mais de um mês! Dá pra acreditar.

- Mas que cretino! - Indignou-se Sue. - Você fez bem em dar um pé na bunda dele. Eu faria o mesmo.

- Pois é. Mas eu gostava dele de verdade. E agora estou sentindo muita falta.

- Há quanto tempo vocês namoravam? - Perguntou Ash.

- Quatro meses. Mas que pareciam quatro anos.

- Pelo menos não foi taaanto tempo assim - Bella tentou consolá-la.

- Mas eu o amava!

- Só que ele te traiu. Você não pode perdoá-lo por isso - Bella falou com convicção. - Sabe do que você precisa agora?

- O que?

- Sair e se divertir um pouco. E eu já tenho uma ótima oportunidade para isso.

- Qual? - Perguntaram Ash e Sue.

- Outra reuniãozinha na casa do Jack e do Jonny.

- Vai ter muitos gatos lá? - Quis saber Alice, no que Alam lhe dirigiu um olhar carrancudo.

- Sempre tem - respondeu Bella. - Sem falar que aqueles caras que foram para o Havaí com a gente também vão estar lá.

- O Samuel, o GG e o A.C.? - Perguntou Sue.

- É.

- Eu pensei que eles fossem da Flórida - falou Alam.

- Não, só o A.C., mas ele veio passar uns dias em L.A. para resolver umas pendências de família. Parece que ele está sempre vindo por aqui. Os outros dois são daqui mesmo - explicou Bella.

- Você está muito bem informada para o meu gosto - Alam lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado.

- Mas é claro que ela tem que se informar - disse Sue. - Um gato como o A.C. não aparece qualquer dia.

- Eu gostaria de te lembra que a Bella é uma garota comprometida.

- Burro amarrado também pasta.

- Não gostei do comentário.

- Vocês querem parar - pediu Bella. - Foi o Jack que me contou tudo isso. Ele me ligou nos chamando para ir lá e disse que os meninos também iam. Aí eu fiz a mesma pergunta que o Alam e ele me disse respondeu isso. O que foi até bom, assim a gente pode bolar um plano para a Alice conhecer o A.C. um pouquinho melhor - Bella terminou com uma piscadela para a cunhada. - O que você acha?

- Se vocês estão dizendo que ele é tão bonito assim, acho que vale a pena arriscar.

- Pode ter certeza que sim - disse Sue.

- E que dia é essa reuniãozinha? - Perguntou Alice.

- Amanhã. Por volta das dez. Eu combino direito com o Alam e aí você vai com ele. Certo?

- Certo!

- Agora vamos terminar de estudar isso aqui? - Falou Alam, que estava detestando aquela conversa. Definitivamente não fora uma boa idéia trazer Alice.

**xxXxx**

Bella acabara de chegar na casa de Sue, elas e Ash estavam esperando Alam e Alice, que tinham ficado de vir busca-las para irem para a casa de Jack e Jonny. Mas eles estavam demorando mais do que o combinado.

- Liga pro Alam - falou Sue, entediada.

- Eles devem estar chegando. Eu falei com o Alam pouco antes de sair de casa.

- E você disse isso há mais de uma hora, quando chegou aqui.

- Tá certo, eu vou ligar - Bella se rendeu, pegando o celular.

- Oi cunhadinha - Alice atendeu o celular do irmão.

- Oi Lice. Por que vocês estão demorando tanto? Cadê o Alam?

- Tivemos um pequeno probleminha com o Zé...

- Zé?

- O cachorro do meu irmão. Mas já estamos terminando de arrumar a bagunça. Chegamos aí em dez minutos.

- Tá bem então. Mas não demorem.

- Ok.

- Quem é Zé? - Perguntou Ash.

- O cachorro do Alam. Eu não sabia que ele tinha um cachorro.

- Nem eu - falou Sue. - Mas eles já estão vindo?

- A Lice disse que chegam em 10 minutos.

- Então eu vou retocar a maquiagem, enquanto isso.

Não demorou muito mais tempo para os dois chegarem. E em poucos minutos eles estavam chegando à casa de Jack e Jonny.

- Que bom que vocês vieram! - Disse Jonny, assim que o grupo adentrou o salão. - Estavam fazendo falta aqui.

- Você sabe que quando podemos a gente sempre vem - falou Bella sorrindo para ele. - Deixa eu te apresentar a minha cunhadinha - ela fez um gesto para Alice se aproximar. - Está é a Alice. Trouxe ela para conhecer o pessoal e se divertir um pouquinho.

- Oi - falou Alice com um sorriso. - A Bella tem uma forte vocação para animadora de mulheres deprimidas e na fossa.

Jonny riu.

- Bem... seja bem vinda e divirta-se. Espero que esta pequena confraternização levante seu astral.

- Obrigada.

- Ele é simpático, não? - Perguntou Sue, quando Jonny se afastou.

- E bonito - acrescentou Alice.

- Lice! - Reclamou Alam. - Deixe para fazer esse tipo de comentário quando eu não estiver presente.

- Alam, larga de ser chato - falou Bella. - Vamos Lice, deixa eu te apresentar o mais gato de todos. O A.C. Um deus em forma de homem...

- Ei!

- Só não ganha do Alam, claro - acrescentou piscando para o namorado.

- Vocês estão extremamente mal intencionadas hoje. Tenho até medo de como isso vai acabar.

- A.C. é? - Alice pareceu curiosa. - Me mostra quem é.

- Vem, ele deve estar com o Jack.

As garotas saíram à 'caça', deixando Alam para trás indignado.

- Tudo bem - disse ele para ninguém. - Eu fico aqui sozinho, esperando vocês voltarem. Não me importo.

Mas ele não ficou sozinho por muito tempo. Logo encontrou o pessoal que estivera no Havaí com eles. GG, Samuel e A.C., pelo visto as meninas haviam seguido o caminho errado na caça.

- E aí cara, como passou esses dias? - Perguntou GG, cumprimentando-o com um tapa na mão.

- Bem. Muita correria, mas agora que estou de férias tá tranqüilo.

- Vocês vêm sempre aqui? - Quis saber Samuel.

- Eu não. É a segunda vez que vem. Mas as meninas parecem que costumavam freqüentar aqui sempre. E vocês?

- Já viemos algumas vezes. Mas como não somos de L.A. fica um pouco difícil – respondeu GG. - Vamos beber alguma coisa?

- Claro.

Os quatro rapazes seguiram até o bar, onde ficaram um bom tempo conversando e bebendo cerveja.

- Oi rapazes - cumprimentou-os Bella algum tempo depois, ela vinha acompanhada por Alice, Ash e Sue. - Tudo jóia?

- Tudo bem - responderam eles.

- Alam por que você não me disse que tinha achado o A.C.? - Ela perguntou num sussurro ao namorado.

- Porque vocês me deixaram para trás sozinho - ele respondeu com simplicidade. – E porque eu não quero ver a minha irmã com ele.

- Alam, ele é um ótimo cara.

- Mas ela é minha irmã.

- Rapazes - ela se virou para os outros três. - Deixe-me apresentá-los a Alice, irmã do Alam. Lice, estes são GG, Samuel e A.C. - Bella fez questão de frisar o último nome.

- Oi meninos! - Alice sorriu para A.C., que não era nem um pouco bobo para não notar o olhar que as duas haviam trocado.

Os três rapazes a olharam com interesse e retribuíram o cumprimento.

- Alam, vamos dar uma volta? - Bella o convidou, com a intenção de tirá-lo de perto de Alice ou ele poderia atrapalhar os planos das garotas. Mas o rapaz percebeu a intenção dela.

- Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo...

- Alam, vamos dar uma volta - ela insistiu olhando-o com seriedade. O rapaz lhe dirigiu um olhar irritado, no que Bella fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando que era para ele seguir com ela.

Os dois se afastaram em direção ao bar, Alam extremamente contrariado, e pediram bebidas.

- Alam, para de besteira - pediu Bella, acariciando seu rosto. - Sua irmã merece ser feliz.

O rapaz ficou em silêncio, apenas brincando com sua bebida.

- Ok. Pode ficar aí fazendo papel de trouxa. Seu bobo ciumento.

- Dá pra parar com isso? - Ele falou carrancudo.

- Eu para se você parar - ela sorriu marota,encarando-o fixamente.

Alam a olhou com aquele sorriso marotos nos lábios, _irresistível_, pensou antes de beijá-la.

**xxXxx**

Alice foi até banheiro e ao sair sentiu que alguém a observava, ela já imaginou quem seria, e por isso preferiu ir dar uma volta no jardim ao invés de voltar para onde estava o movimento. Ao sair da casa ela recostou-se na cerca que separava a varanda do jardim. Não demorou muito para sentir alguém fazer o mesmo.

- O que faz aqui sozinha? - A.C. perguntou encarando-a.

- Respirando um pouco de ar puro - ela indicou a noite fresca com a cabeça. - Lá dentro tá meio agitado.

- Realmente - ele concordou.

Em seguida fez-se um silêncio um pouco constrangedor entre eles, mas que não durou muito tempo.

- E então, o que você faz? - O Rapaz perguntou, para puxar assunto.

- Trabalho na empresa do meu pai - ela respondeu com um sorriso tímido. - Mas estou procurando um emprego que não dependa da família.

- Sei bem como é. Também trabalho com meu pai. E sei como é chato. Mas como eu sou o único filho tenho que dar continuidade aos negócios da família.

- Pelo menos meu pai não espera isso de mim - ela riu. - Ouvi dizer que você mora na Flórida?

- É, mais ou menos. Eu passo mais tempo aqui na Califórnia do que lá. Vários dos sócios da nossa empresa moram aqui. Aí alguém precisa manter o contato e participar das reuniões.

- Entendo.

- Mas acho que esta não é a melhor hora para falarmos das empresas dos nossos pais - ele deu um sorriso maroto.

- Não mesmo.

Em seguida os dois estavam atracados em um beijo possessivo e cheio de urgência.

**xxXxx**

Alam e Bella estavam sentados no balcão do bar, eles trocavam carícias e beijos apaixonadas, quando Sue os interrompeu.

- Vocês não sabem o que eu acabei de ver.

Bella virou-se para a amiga, visivelmente irritada por ter sido interrompida.

- O que foi Sue?

- A Alice e o A.C. estão no maior amasso lá no jardim.

- Como assim? - Alam a olhou incrédulo.

- Não comece a dar uma de irmão ciumento - Sue o olhou indignada. - Eles formam um casal ma-ra-vi-lho-so.

Alam apenas bufou e cruzou os braços.

- Você viu mesmo eles se agarrando? - Bella quis saber.

- Vi. Eu não pretendia espioná-los, sabe como é, mas minha mãe me ligou e eu fui lá para o jardim atender. Enquanto falava com ela vi os dois conversando de longe, mas quando eu ia entrando eles começaram a se beijar.

- Que lindo!

- Não vejo nada de lindo - Alam amarrou ainda mais a cara, se é que era possível.

- Larga de ser chato - Bella lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios. - Sua irmã tem todo o direito de ser feliz. E o A.C. parece ser um ótimo rapaz.

- Além de ser gato de mais!

Alam revirou os olhos.

- Acho que já está na hora de irmos embora. O que vocês acham?

- Ainda está cedo. Vamos ficar mais um pouco? - Bella pediu fazendo manha.

- Então parem de ficar falando da minha irmã com esse cara.

- Mas agora eles já estão...

- Só não precisa ficar falando isso, tá Sue?

- Ok. Não está mais aqui quem falou - a loira levantou as mãos se defendendo. - Eu vou dar uma volta e deixá-los à sós um pouco. Vê se acalma ele um pouco, Bella.

Bella piscou para a amiga, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- A Sue adora dar uma de cupido...

- Com certeza. E você deveria agradecer a ela por isso - falou Bella com um sorrisinho.

- Por que?

- Porque ela é que me convenceu de que eu deveria te dar uma chance.

- Então não foi o meu charme? - Ele perguntou falsamente indignado. - E eu que sempre achei que era irresistível.

- Seu bobo - Bella deu um tapinha no ombro dele, rindo. - A Sue era sempre a primeira a me dizer o quanto você era um bom partido, bonito e tudo o mais.

- Bonito é?

- É. Por que?

- Nada - ele respondeu rindo.

- Do que você está rindo?

- De nada, Bella. Olha o Jonny vai lutar com alguém - ele apontou para a arena onde Jonny e um outra cara que eles não conheciam se preparavam para um duelo.

A noite deles não demorou muito mais para acabar. Alam deixou as garotas em casa e foi embora sozinho para casa. Alice ficara para ir com A.C., o que irritar Alam imensamente. Sue dissera ter certeza que aquilo acabaria em namora, irritando ainda mais o rapaz.

**xxXxx**

Na manhã seguinte, Bella acordou com seu celular tocando. Como o aparelho estava fora de seu alcance ela resolveu deixá-lo tocando, mas como Ash e Sue começaram a reclamar e ela teve que se levantar para atender.

- Alo? - Ela atendeu ainda sonolenta.

- Bella? É a Rachel. Tudo bem?

- Oi Rachel - Bella subitamente despertou.

- Eu te acordei?

- Bem... sim... Mas não tem problema - ela olhou no relógio - eu adoro acordar às 6:30 num sábado.

- Ai, desculpa. Não vi que era tão cedo. É que eu já estou acordada a horas.

- Tudo bem. Não tem problema. Mas por que você está me ligando tão cedo?

- É que eu estou em Los Angeles. Cheguei esta noite. E queria saber se você não quer vir até aqui, pra gente conversar um pouco.

- Quero sim. Que horas eu posso ir?

- Agora pela manhã. Depois do almoço eu vou dar uma palestra e à noite terá um coquetel.

- Eu só vou terminar de acordar e vou me encontrar com você. Onde você está?

- Num hotel próximo ao Downtown. Não é muito difícil de achar.

Rachel passou o endereço a Bella. A garota se arrumou o mais rápido que pode e chamou um táxi. Em menos de uma hora ela estava chegando ao hotel.

Bella encontrou a amiga tomando café da manhã. As duas se animadamente efusivamente e já se embrenharam em um papo animado. Aos poucos a conversa foi tomando outros rumos, até chegar ao assunto pelo qual Rachel chamara a garota ali.

- Você nunca notou algo de anormal acontecendo com você? - Perguntou a ruiva. - Sei lá, qualquer coisa que foge do comum...

- Não - respondeu Bella, buscando em sua memória. - Acho que meu poder deve ser algo muito insignificante.

- Não seja tão pessimista. Mesmo porque não existem poderes bons ou ruins, e sim um bom ou um mau uso deles. Basta você saber lidar com o que tem.

- Nossa, você falando assim dá até arrepio. É tão bonito ver alguém que sabe dar valor ao que tem assim. Apesar que para você é fácil falar, tendo o poder que tem. Eu bem que gostaria de ter o seu cérebro... nunca mais precisaria passar horas estudando química.

- Química é muito bom. Mas a inteligência é um bônus, meu poder é a telecinética.

- Uau!

- Mas não estamos aqui para falar do meu poder, e sim do seu. Bom... eu teria que fazer alguns testes para descobrir como o seu gene X se desenvolveu. Mas eu estou sem tempo, ainda hoje eu volto para Nova York, depois do coquetel.

- Você vai dar uma palestra é?

- Isso mesmo - Rachel sorriu, tirando um panfleto da bolsa e entregando à Bella.

Bella leu o título da palestra.

_Gene X mutação ou evolução?_

_Dra. Rachel Summers_

- Parece interessante. Você apóia qual teoria?

- A da evolução. Você não quer ir? Vai ser em um centro cultural aqui perto. Eu posso arrumar alguns ingressos, se você quiser levas o Alam e as meninas.

- Seria interessante. Vou falar com eles.

- E depois vocês poderiam ir comigo ao coquetel. Me ajudar a sobrevive àquilo.

Bella riu.

- Pode ser. Esse coquetel é de gala, ou é algo mais simples?

- É simples. É só uma confraternização, no próprio salão do centro cultural.

- Acho que eu vou sim. Mesmo que tenha que ir sozinha.

- Ótimo. Mas, enquanto isso você não quer me deixar colher um pouco do seu sangue? - Rachel voltou ao assunto anterior abruptamente. - Assim eu já posso estudar seu DNA em casa.

- Tudo bem.

- Vamos lá no meu quarto então. Com o seu sangue eu posso descobrir bem rápido o seu poder.

- E se você não conseguir?

- Aí vai ser um pouco mais complicado. Mas não se preocupe com isso. Se tudo der certo em pouco tempo eu terei a resposta que você procura.

As duas subiram ao quarto da ruiva, onde ela colheu um pouco do sangue de Bella. Depois ficaram mais um tempo conversando. Até que Bella achou melhor voltar para a casa de Sue para conversar com as amigas sobre a palestra e o coquetel.

Algumas horas depois Alam estava passando na casa de Sue para buscá-las para irem para a palestra. Eles chegaram um pouco mais cedo, na esperança de dar uma palavrinha com Rachel antes, mas não tiveram a oportunidade.

Vários outros palestrantes apresentaram seu trabalho antes de Rachel, que foi uma das últimas. Bella não deixou de reparar que a grande maioria da platéia era composta por mutantes, com apenas um ou outro humano. Ela não achou isso um bom sinal. Sentia que havia um certo desinteresse por parte dos humanos em tentar saber o que os diferenciavam dos mutantes. Ainda havia muito preconceito.

Ao fim das palestras, Rachel veio falar com eles.

- Fico tão feliz que tenham vindo - ela abraçou cada um. - É tão bom saber que os jovens estão interessados nessas nossas baboseiras.

- Não são baboseiras, Rachel - falou Ash. - Achei tudo muito interessante. É uma pena que apenas uma pequena parcela da comunidade humana tem aparecido.

- Pois é. É isso que me desmotiva um pouco. Os humanos não querem nem saber de tentarem nos aceitar na sociedade. Assim como muitos mutantes só querem prejudicá-los.

- Chegará o dia em que ambos viverão em harmonia - disse Bella distraidamente.

- Espero que sim - concordou Rachel, lhe lançando um olhar cativante. - Mas e aí, vocês me acompanham ao coquetel?

- Claro! - Responderam os quatro juntos.

O coquetel não era tão animado quanto eles desejariam. Mas estava divertido. Rachel, Ash e Sue haviam saído para dar uma volta entre os convidados, deixando Alam e Bella sentados sozinhos em uma mesa.

- A gente deveria estar em casa estudando - falou Bella sacudindo a cabeça. - Essa semana será prova atrás de prova.

- Bella, isso não e hora e pensar nessas coisas - Alam repreendeu-a. - A gente já estudou tanto esses últimos dias.

- Eu sei. Mas temos que sairmos bem nessas provas, para podermos aproveitar as férias de natal com tranqüilidade.

- Certo. Amanhã a gente passa o dia inteiro estudando. O que acha?

- Acho que minha consciência não tá tão pesada assim - ela falou pensando um pouco melhor, no que o rapaz riu. - A não! - Bella falou olhando fixamente para um ponto à sua frente, com cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- O que foi? - O rapaz olhou na direção que a namorada olhava, procurando o motivo de sua súbita mudança de humor, e não tardou a ver o que lhe causara essa reação, ou melhor, quem.

Pela porta do salão, entrara um rapaz loiro, que ele conhecia muito bem, acompanhado de um homem muito parecido com ele.

- O que o Michael está fazendo aqui? - Bella perguntou mais para si mesma.

- Provavelmente querendo causar alguma confusão - respondeu Alam olhando para o homem que o acompanhava. - Você sabe quem é aquele com ele?

- O pai dele. Você o conhece? - Perguntou vendo uma expressão de familiaridade no rosto do namorado.

- Só de nome. Nunca tinha tido o desprazer de vê-lo pessoalmente.

- E põe desprazer nisso. Carinha insuportável - ela fez cara de nojo. - Detestava topar com ele quando ia na casa deles.

- Quer sair daqui? - Propôs Alam.

- Mas e as meninas?

- A gente volta para buscá-las, se elas não quiserem ir embora com a gente.

- Certo. Vamos falar com elas.

Discretamente os dois foram até as garotas, que conversavam com alguns amigos de Rachel, que também tinha apresentado parte de seus trabalhos na palestra. Bella se aproximou de Ash e Sue.

- O Michael acabou de chegar - ela falou em voz baixa. As duas garotas a olharam surpresas. - Vou sair daqui antes que ele me veja. Não quero confusão.

- Você não precisa ficar fugindo dele - disse Ash.

- Não, mas também não preciso ficar ouvindo desaforos. Não é todo dia que eu tenho paciência para agüentar calada. Eu e o Alam vamos dar uma volta. Se vocês quiserem ficar mais a gente vai e volta pra buscar vocês mais tarde.

- Tudo bem então - disse Sue. - Eu ainda não quero ir embora.

- Então liguem quando quiserem ir.

- Certo - a loira sacudiu a cabeça alegremente.

Bella se despediu se Rachel, que não parava de agradecer por eles terem vindo e prometendo ligar assim que tivesse os resultados do exame de sangue.

- Vamos? - Bella chamou Alam, que concordou, e deu um adeusinho para as meninas.

- Se cuida - falou Ash, o casal estava saindo, no que Bella apenas sorriu piscando o olho.

- Para onde vamos? - Alam perguntou ao entrarem no carro.

- Não estamos muito longe de Santa Mônica - Bella falou sugestivamente, no que o rapaz sorriu.

- Na verdade estamos sim. Mas há essa hora não tem transito.

-Foi o que eu quis dizer - ela deu de ombros.

Em alguns minutos Alam estava estacionando o carro próximo à praia.

- Eu gosto de vir aqui esse horário porque nunca tem ninguém - Bella falou, tirando a sandália e pisando na areia.

- Eu também - Alam passou o braço pelos ombros dela. - Principalmente com uma boa companhia.

- Boa companhia? Que boa companhia? - Ela perguntou com um sorriso travesso, se afastando um pouco dele e virando-se de frente para ele, sem parar de andar.

- Ahm... Não sei... Talvez uma certa garota de magníficos olhos azuis, e que coincidentemente está logo à minha frente.

Bella sorriu, parando de andar e fazendo-o parar também. Alam aproveitou a oportunidade para beijá-la, pegando-a desprevenida. Bella logo envolveu o pescoço do namorado com os braços. O rapaz a envolveu com os braços, levantando-a e rodando-a no ar.

- Ei... - ela protestou rindo, deixando a sandália cair na areia.

Alam a pôs no chão, mas não a soltou do abraço. Ficou apenas sentindo o contato com o corpo da garota, com as testar coladas, ambos de olhos fechados.

- Alam, eu quero ser sua! - Falou Bella abrindo os olhos e olhando-o com receio, temendo a reação dele.

- C-co-mo? - Ele gaguejou, pensando que talvez não tivesse interpretado corretamente a frase da namorada.

- Eu quero fazer amor com você - a garota sentiu seu rosto esquentar e o coração bater mais forte contra o peito, visivelmente nervosa, mas completamente segura de si.

- Tem certeza, Bella? Você acha mesmo que está pronta?

- Assim parece que você não quer - ela falou um pouco mais descontraída.

- Não é isso. Eu quero. Muito - ele respirou fundo, acariciando o rosto dela com a mão. - Mas eu quero que você tenha certeza do que está pedindo. Não quero que se arrependa ou que se sinta pressionada. Esse é um grande passo num relacionamento, principalmente quando a garota é virgem.

- Eu sei Alam - ela envolveu o rosto dele com as mãos e o olhou nos olhos, aqueles olhos verdes que tanto a encantavam. - Eu pensei muito sobre nosso relacionamento nos últimos dias. E cheguei à conclusão de que você finalmente conseguiu.

- Consegui o que? - Ele perguntou confuso.

- Me provar que o amor realmente existe.

Ele a olhou boquiaberto, completamente pasmo. Só voltou a si quando os lábios da garota encostaram rapidamente nos seus. Alam a abraçou, numa tentativa de demonstrar tudo o que sentia por ela, já que não conseguiria falar nada naquele momento. Em seguida seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar, a princípio num beijo cálido, mas que não tardou a se tornar urgente e cheio de paixão.

Alguns minutos depois, Bella se afastou ligeiramente dele e, olhando em seus olhos, levou as mãos à base da blusa e a tirou lentamente. Alam não conseguiu evitar um suspiro pesado. De repente se tornara tão difícil respirar. O casal voltou a se beijar com sofreguidão. O rapaz aos poucos foi se deitando sobre a namorada e descendo a mão do rosto dela pela curva do pescoço para depois acariciar a barriga nua dela, o que provocou um arrepio na garota.

- Se você quiser parar... - ele falou num fio de voz, enquanto a beijava no pescoço.

- Não - ela apenas sussurrou.

Neste momento o rapaz também tirou sua camisa. E quando voltou a se deitar sobre ela o contato quente dos corpos seminus intensificou ainda mais o desejo de ambos, fazendo com que necessitassem de mais contato. Alam levou as mãos ao fecho da calça dela, enquanto Bella se agarrava à ele, abraçando-o com força, finalmente sentindo medo do que estava prestes a acontecer. Quando ele estava quase tirando sua calça, ela estremeceu.

- Alam... - chamou-o quase sem voz.

O rapaz parou o que estava fazendo e a olhou, esperando que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa.

- Eu estou com medo.

- Tudo bem - ele respirou fundo e a abraçou, recostando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela e aspirando o perfume que emanava de sua pele, uma mistura de suor e desejo. Ele precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para dizer a frase seguinte. - Você quer parar?

Ela demorou um pouco para responder. Ficou alguns instantes apenas apreciando o contado de sua pele com a dele. Sentindo as respirações irregulares. E tentando esquecer o medo e se deixar levar pelo coração, que ansiava mais do que tudo concluir aquilo.

- Não - respondeu por fim, voltando a acariciar as costas dele. - Eu não quero parar.

Ele a beijou com delicadeza e a olhou nos olhos. Ambos puderam ver o desejo refletido nos olhos um do outro.

Alam logo voltou à tarefa de livrá-la da calça. Quando ele jogou a peça de lado e voltou-se para a namorada, foi obrigado a parar por um instante para admirá-la só de calcinha e sutiã.

- Essa é uma imagem que quero guardar para o resto da minha vida - ele falou analisando a langerrie azul bebê de rendinha que ela usava.

Bella sentiu o rosto arder de vergonha, mas duvidou que ele tivesse notado, visto que já estava vermelha o suficiente. A sensação de ter alguém a olhando tão intensamente e com tanto desejo a deixou constrangida, mas não era um constrangimento ruim, pelo contrário, era algo "pecaminoso". Ela o puxou, fazendo-o parar de olhá-la daquele modo, e voltou a unir seus lábios aos dele. Alam deu uma risadinha antes de beijá-la com vontade.

Pouco depois, Bella se deu conta de que o namorado havia tirado a calça também, e que agora a única coisa que os separava eram dois finos pedaços de pano. Apenas a idéia de que faltava tão pouco a fez dar um gemido de prazer, que foi seguido por outro quando logo em seguida ela sentiu os lábios do rapaz entre seus seios. Alam logo a livrou do sutiã, jogando-o de qualquer jeito, e levou uma das mãos ao local onde acabara de beijar, se apoiando no outro braço. Ele a olhou com paixão, descendo a mão até sua barriga e depois voltando a seu rosto.

- Você é perfeita! - Ele deu um sorriso apaixonado, que ela retribuiu, sentindo um frio na barriga, sabendo que a hora chegara.

Alam deu um beijo cheio de ternura na testa dela e depois nos lábios, para em seguida voltar a beijá-la com paixão. Bella percorreu as mãos por seu peito e barriga, até terminar se agarrando a ele, com um desejo louco de unir ainda mais os corpos, de acabar com aquela pequena distância que ainda os separava. E, como se atendesse ao pedido dela, Alam levou a mão para a região entre as coxas dela, acariciando o local delicadamente. Bella sentiu o corpo se contrair de prazer.

- Se você quiser parar essa é a hora...

- Nem se quisesse eu conseguiria.

Eles se livraram das últimas peças de roupa, Alam colocou o preservativo e voltaram a se abraçar e se beijar desesperadamente.

- É capaz que você sinta um pouco de dor - ele alertou-a no momento em que se preparava para penetrá-la, mas a garota lhe lançou um olhar confiante, incentivando-o a prosseguir.

O rapaz se encaixou entre as coxas dela. Nesse momento Bella fechou os olhos com força e abraçou o namorado com medo. Quando a barreira de sua virgindade foi rompida, ela sufocou um pequeno grito de dor mordendo-o no ombro. Passada esta primeira etapa, a dor foi se dissipando e dando lugar ao prazer. Os movimentos dos corpos eram sincronizados. O suor se acumulava em suas peles. Nada mais no mundo parecia ter importância, apenas aquele momento mágico entre eles. Nos minutos que se seguiram Bella sentiu-se ir aos céus e voltar.

Aquela fora uma experiência única para a garota. Um dia que ficaria em sua memória até a eternidade.

* * *

**N.A.**

Autora chega de mansinho... se esconde atrás de uma pilastra... olha de um lado para o outro com a cara roxa de vergonha... sai lentamente e pergunta:

E ai, o que acharam desta última cena??

Sinceramente essa é a primeira vez que escrevo algo assim!! Estou com medo de ter ficado uma bosta... Qnd eu escrevi a cena estava certa de que estava fazendo um bom trabalho, mas quando a reli achei uma bosta, mas mesmo assim postei, depois de fazer pequenas alterações, por que minha imaginação estava meio deficiente!! Eu sempre quis escrever uma cena deles dois, a primeira, como algo suave, cheio de amor e tudo e talz... Sem ser nada muito vulgar... não sei se consegui demonstrar o que eu queria... mas...

Música do cap. **Se...**, do Djavan, não tem muiiito a ver, mas recentemente me disseram que esta música é um convite ao sexo, e eu passei a prestar mais atenção à sua letra e percebi que esta pessoa tinha razão... hehehe!!

Bom... não era exatamente assim que eu queria esse cap., mas não teve outro jeito. Eu pretendia colocar uma cena de ação na parte em que eles estavam na casa do Jack e do Jonny, mas as idéias não vieram de jeito nenhum e acabei deixando assim mesmo... já estava muito atrasada na postagem!! Espero que o desenrolar do cap. tenha ficado bom, eu o escrevi todo bagunçado... comecei pelo meio, depois escrevi uma parte do começo, depois o fim, aí voltei pro começo, e por fim terminei o meio... isso está cada vez mais comum nos últimos caps. Minha cabeça tá começando a dar nó, hehehe!! Mas chega disso... essa NA já tá muito grande e eu quero postar logo o cap, só tenho que esperar minha net ter a boa vontade de funcionar, hehehe!! Bjks a todos os que acompanham essa porcaria de fic!! XD

* * *

**Respostas das Reviews**

**Duachais Senechais – **Que bom que gostou da dedicatória!! XD E se eu te fiz uma leitora feliz continue me fazendo uma autora feliz e mandando suas reviews!! HEheheh!!

Tenha calma quanto à Sue (senhoria santa casamentera, huahuaha)... eu estou fazendo planos pra ela desde o começo... ainda não me surgiu nenhuma idéia brilhante... mas é questão de tempo!! Até mesmo pq logo logo as coisas mudarão um pouco na fic!!

A Rachel tbm é uma personagem de quem eu gosto muito... era pra eu ter falado um pouco mais dela no cap passado mas acabei esquecendo... foram tantas coisas acontecendo... Mas agora acho q já dá pra sacar quem é ela, não?!

"_...E acho que esse "pulo de dois meses" não vai mais poder existir pela intriga que vai surgir e coisas novas acontecendo perigos e tudo mais! Pelo menos o que eu acho é que enquanto eles não estão completamente envolvidos com a trama a vida deles pode ser "bem normal", mas apartir do momento em que tudo se tornar claro pra eles tantos perigos vão surgir que seria impossível passar dois meses de calmaria" _BINGOOO!! Kkkkkkkkkkk

**Bia-Chan – **Priminhaaaaaa do meu S2... o que você achou?? Deu pra ter hemorragia no nariz?? Huahuahuahuaha!!

Eu não vou brigar com vc de novo pq eu já fiz isso... mas vc está de castigo viu?! Esse negocio de ficar dando spoiler não é nada legal!! ¬¬

Bom... eu já conversei com vc sobre sua review... então não tenho muito o que t dizer aki!! Só que eu estou chegando aí na quinta à noite!! SIM VAMOS PARA O BAILE JUNTA!!

**Sarah Gray – **Não se preocupe com a demora da review... ultimamente eu estou demorando muito mais com a postagem do cap., esse negocio de faculdade às vezes toma muito o nosso tempo (¬¬)

Minha Prima é uma linguaruda mesmo... já dei uma bronca nela por isso!! E acho q ela não poderá mais dar-lhes espoiler (fazendo cara de mau)

"_Mas o que pode ser? Ela... lê mentes? Controla a mente das pessoas? Pode se regenerar? Controla as plantas? Controla os animais? Tem o poder da Jean de X-man? Tá, esquece... u.u' Eu não sou boa de chute." _Talvez você não seja tão ruim de chute assim!! ; /

Você está em busca de um bom partido?! Bom... Sinto muito mas o Jonny já tem dona, hehehe, minha prima te mataria se vc roubasse ele dela, huhauahuahuahauh, ainda mais agora que ela está aprendendo a conviver com o ciúmes!! O Bryan é gatinho msm XD só que ele não é mutante, o que me obriga a dizer que ele vai dar uma sumida da história em breve!! A maioria dos personagens foram baseados em atores... só os que entraram no cap passado que eu não me baseei em ninguém, pq foram criados de última hora!! O Jonny é o Brad Pitt, o Brian é o Channing Tatum, o Jack eu não achei ninguém que se encaichasse no perfil que eu criei então é criação minha (XD), o A.C. é o Justin Hartley (arqueiro verde de smallville), mas acho que vc tbm não quer caçar conversa com a Alice, hehehe!! Bom... se vc tiver um pouco de calma, outros personagens irão aparecer no decorrer da história!! Quem sabe vc não encontra alguém!! Hehehe!!

Vc assiste HEROES?? EU AMO HEROESSSSSSSSS... comecei a assistir recentemente e me viciei XD O Peter é lindo mesmo ò.ó Se vc curte Heroes, logo começara a notar algumas coisas semelhantes na fic, pq como eu comecei a assistir recentemente e heroes tem tudo a ver com minha estória eu vou usar essa serie como fonte de inspiração de vez em quando!!

* * *

Muito obrigada pelas reviews!! Sempre adoro lê-las, dou boas risadas!! Continuem dando esta alegria a esta humilde autora que vos escreve!! Beijos a todos que me acompanham!!

* * *

**FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ, DEIXEM REVIEWS!!**

* * *


	17. Metal Contra as Nuvens

**Capítulo 16**

**Metal Contra as Nuvens**

Bella estava aconchegada nos braços de Alam, ambos nus, deitados na areia.

- Sabe... - Isabella começou com a voz cansada. - Acho que te amo!

- Acha? - Alam perguntou em um tom brincalhão.

- É, acho que te amo - ela ficou pensativa por alguns instantes. - E isso me lembra de uma promessa que eu fiz para a Sue - ela fez uma careta.

- Que promessa?

- Se eu fizesse uma loucura, você me prometeria que não levaria para o lado pessoal?

- Que? Como assim?

Isabella não respondeu, não daria conta de verbalizar o que estava prestes a fazer, mas lhe lançou um olhar suplicante.

- Tudo bem - ele respondeu mesmo sem saber com o que estava concordando.

- E você promete que conta para a Sue que eu cumpri a promessa?

- Prometo.

- Mas só se ela perguntar e se lembrar. Caso contrário isto será guardado entre nós até a eternidade, ok?

- Bella, to ficando preocupado.

Ela respirou fundo e se pôs de pé, dando a ele uma visão privilegiada de seu corpo nu. Sentindo-se completamente corada, ela lhe deu um rápido selinho e virou as costas para ele, encarando a praia, deserta, à sua frente. Era agora ou nunca.

Respirando fundo uma segunda vez, ela encheu os pulmões e começou a gritar e correr pela praia. Até que não era tão difícil como ela imaginava, bastava apenas esquecer que estava nua. Ainda sentado na areia, Alam a observava incrédulo, mas passado o primeiro choque, ele começou a rir.

- Você é louca! - Ele gritou.

- Não! Sou apenas uma garota de palavra - Bella gritou de volta se jogando no mar. - Traz minha roupa? Eu não quero ter que voltar até aí.

- Eu não. Vem buscar.

- Alam... - ela implorou, fazendo voz de choro.

O rapaz se vestiu rindo e depois levou a roupa até ela, que já estava batendo queixo de frio.

- O mês de dezembro não é a melhor época para se entrar na água - ela disse se abraçando a ele, depois de já estar vestida.

Alam passou as mãos pelos braços dela, esquentado-a.

- Vamos para casa antes que você pegue um resfriado.

- As meninas não deram sinal de vida - Bella falou pensativa quando entraram no carro.

- Será que não foi porque você deixou sua bolsa aqui? - Perguntou Alam apontando para a bolsa da garota entre os bancos.

- Nossa! - Bella pegou o celular, que tinha várias chamadas não atendidas das amigas. - Elas vão nos matar.

- Liga pra elas e pergunta onde elas estão.

Bella discou o numero de Ash. O celular da amiga tocou algumas vezes antes dela atender.

- Bella, onde vocês se meteram.

- Desculpa Ash. Deixei a bolsa no carro e não ouvi o celular.

- Já devia imaginar que algo assim aconteceria.

- Me perdoa - Bella implorou com a voz chorosa. - Onde vocês estão?

- Numa festa.

- Como assim? Eu deixo vocês um minutinho sozinhas e você já começam a aprontar.

- Um minutinho é? Você nos abandona por horas, não atende o celular e vem querer dar lição de moral? - Ash falou seria, mas Bella sabia que ela não estava zangada de verdade. - Nós ligamos para chamar vocês. Como não atenderam viemos sozinhas. Não quer vir pra cá.

- Ahm... Vou falar com o Alam - ela tirou o celular do ouvido e se virou para ele. - Elas estão numa festa, tá a fim de ir pra lá?

- Pela sua cara você não quer ir.

Bella fez que não.

- Olha o meu estado - ela falou apontado para o cabelo todo molhado e desgrenhado, sem falar da roupa amarrotada e também molhada.

- Então não vamos.

- Certo - ela voltou o celular para o ouvido. - Ash, nós não estamos com animo não.

- Então tá. Se mudarem de idéia e só ligar.

- Tá bom. E se vocês precisarem que a gente vá buscá-las também é só ligar.

- Ok. Beijo.

- Beijo.

A garota desligou o celular e olhou para o namorado.

- Pra casa então? - Ela perguntou em dúvida.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa antes - ele sugeriu.

- Ótima idéia. Estou morrendo de fome.

- Imaginei que sim - ele deu um sorriso travesso. - Sanduíche? - Sugeriu.

- Com certeza.

Alam ligou o carro e saiu atrás de uma lanchonete que estivesse aberta àquela hora, demorou um pouco, mas eles encontraram uma.

Estavam terminando de comer quando o celular de Bella tocou.

- Fala Sue - ela atendeu à guisa de cumprimento.

- Bella, onde vocês estão?

- Numa lanchonete.

- Será que rola de vocês virem nos buscar?

- Pode ser. Onde vocês estão?

- Perto da Marina del Rey.

- Não estamos muito longe. A gente só vai terminar de comer e passamos aí.

- Beleza.

Pouco depois o casal chegou ao local indicado por Sue. Era uma danceteria e a festa que estava tendo ali parecia estar bem animada, apesar de já estar no final.

- Oi gente - Sue e Ash entraram no carro cumprimentando-os.

- Oi - responderam os dois.

- Bella, o que aconteceu com você? - Perguntou Ash, vendo o estado da amiga.

- Cai no mar - Bella respondeu sem olhar para traz. Não que estivesse mentindo mas essa era só uma pequena parte da verdade, e Ash não deixou de notar que tinha algo mais a ser contado, mas quando ia falar algo mais Alam mudou o assunto.

- Ash, você vai ficar na casa da Sue? - Perguntou o rapaz olhando-a pelo retrovisor, no que ficou bem claro que ele queria mudar de assunto.

- Ahm... É, acho que sim - ela respondeu, olhando de um para o outro, ambos com caras culpadas e evitando olhar para traz. Teria muito o que conversar com Bella.

Alam parou o carro em frente a casa de Sue. Ash e Sue desceram, Bella ficou esperando as duas se afastarem para se despedir dele.

- Adorei a noite - disse a garota lhe dando um beijo.

- Pode ter certeza que eu também - ele sorriu maroto.

O casal começou a trocar um beijo mais _caliente_, quando Sue bateu na janela do carro com um sorriso angelical.

- Você não vai descer? - Perguntou à amiga, quando Alam abaixou o vidro.

- Já vou, Sue - Bella respondeu entre-dentes.

- Vamos te esperar na sala - a loira sorriu novamente, piscando um olho.

- O que deu nela? - Alam perguntou, observando a loira se afastar.

- Elas sacaram que tem algo de diferente.

Alam arqueou as sobrancelhas, encarando a namorada.

- Já vi que terei um interrogatório está noite - ela suspirou.

- Só não entre em detalhes - ele pediu receoso.

- Esta bem. Mesmo porque eu não conseguiria.

Bella deu um último beijo nele e desceu do carro. Ela mal havia cruzado a porta quando as duas lhe dirigiram olhares questionadores.

- Vamos lá pra cima - ela falou antes que qualquer uma fizesse alguma pergunta.

Ao entrarem no quarto, Bella suspirou e virou-se para as amigas.

- Vocês nem fazem idéia do que aconteceu.

Ash e Sue trocaram um olhar confuso.

- O que? - Perguntou Sue, antes de dar um palpite. - Vocês se amaram dentro do mar?

- Não foi na areia mesmo - Bella falou com pouco caso, esperando a reação delas.

Mas as duas ficaram temporariamente mudas. A princípio não entenderam o que ela quisera dizer, e depois não quiseram acreditar no que haviam ouvido.

- Como assim? - Perguntou Ash, encarando-a.

- A gente fez amor.

- Calma aí... - Sue deu uma volta pelo quarto, tentando digerir o que ela acabara de falar. - VOCÊS TRANSARAM?

- Sim, Sue. Mas não precisa espalhar para a vizinhança inteira.

As duas garotas a olharam boquiabertas, não podiam acreditar no que estavam ouvindo.

- Como foi? - Perguntou Ash, que se recuperara mais rápido.

- Perfeito - Bella suspirou, se jogando na cama. - Ele foi tão fofo, tão carinhoso...

- Ai meu Deus! - Sue também suspirou, sentando-se na cama. - Como isso foi acontecer? Ainda mais na praia?

- Sei lá. Do nada veio uma vontade louca de ser dele.

- Você não acha que se precipitou? - Quis saber Ash.

- Não. A toda hora ele perguntava se eu queria parar. Mas eu sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Ai meu Deus, você o ama! - Exclamou Ash, surpresa com sua descoberta.

Bella apenas sorriu, o que bastou para garantir-lhes que ela concordava com aquela afirmação.

- EI! - Sue gritou exaltada. - Ei, ei, ei... Isso me lembra uma coisa!

- O que? - Bella perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendida.

- "No dia que eu me apaixonar eu saio correndo pelada e gritando pela praia" - Sue falou, buscando na memória as palavras exatas da amiga. - Você falou isso no primeiro dia de aula.

- E daí? - Ela perguntou, esforçando-se o máximo para manter a voz num tom casual.

- Isso foi uma promessa.

Bella fez careta.

- Você terá que cumprir.

- Bom... Sinto lhe informar que eu já cumpri.

- Como assim? - Foi a vez de Ash fazer careta.

- Uai - Bella deu de ombros. - Eu sou uma garota de palavra.

- Mas eu não vi - protestou Sue.

- Tenho testemunha - defendeu-se Bella.

- Isso não vale! EU tinha que estar presente.

- Sinto muito, mas eu jamais faria isso na sua frente.

- Mas fez na frente do Alam?!

- É.

- Você trapaceou.

- Não, não trapaceei.

- Ash? - Sue resolveu pedir socorro à amiga que estava fora da discussão.

- É, eu acho que a Bella tem razão. Se o Alam confirmar, é claro. De um modo ou de outro ela cumpriu com a promessa. Ao que parece ela não chegou a dizer que seria na sua frente.

Bella sorriu vitoriosa, dando língua à Sue, que amarrou a cara.

- Eu vou perguntar pro Alam, viu?

- Tudo bem.

- Chega de briga vocês duas - Ash interveio. - Vamos dormir, amanhã a gente conversa melhor sobre isso tudo.

Elas se revezaram pra tomar banho, arrumaram as camas e deitaram. Mas Bella não conseguiu pregar os olhos a noite toda. Virou de um lado para o outro da cama a noite inteira, só relembrando o que acontecera. Um sorriso bobo brincava em seus lábios. Só foi pegar no sono algumas horas depois do sol nascer.

**xxXxx**

As semanas que se seguiram foram como um sonho para Bella e Alam. O casal estava tão apaixonado que faziam o possível para não se desgrudarem. Ash e Sue já estavam de saco cheio dos dois.

- Bella, você precisa sair um pouco só com a gente - disse Sue, indicando ela e Ash. - Deixar o Alam em casa um pouco vai te fazer bem. Não agüento mais esse seu olhar de boba.

- Não era você que queria que eu me apaixonasse de verdade?

- Era, mas isso não significa que você tem que agir feito uma idiota.

- Eu não estou agindo feito uma idiota - protestou Bella.

- O que a Sue quer dizer é que você precisa sair sem o Alam de vez em quando - disse Ash, prevendo uma discussão. - Iria te ajudar a não ficar tão fissurada nele.

- E o que há de errado nisso?

- Uma hora um vai enjoar da cara do outro.

Bella vez uma cara de descrente, acreditando que isso seria totalmente impossível.

- Tá certo. Se esse argumento não colou, que tal se eu disser que estou sentindo falta de sair com minhas amigas? - Sue tentou outra abordagem, que pareceu balançar Bella.

- Seria ótimo! Mas esse fim de semana eu não posso, meu pai vai reunir uns amigos lá em casa e quer que eu e meus irmãos estejamos presentes.

- Reuniãozinha na casa dos Lamartine? - Ash perguntou curiosa.

- É. Por que?

- Nada. Mas eu nunca gostei dessas reuniões que o seu pai promove.

- Muito menos eu. Mas não posso fazer nada. Serão apenas algumas horas.

As três ficaram em silêncio, cada qual perdida em seus pensamentos. Até que Alam se aproximou delas, entregando uma rosa para Bella.

- Será que a garota mais linda da escola aceitaria ir ao Baile de Natal com este humilde cavalheiro?

- Seu bobo. Não precisava nem perguntar - Bella lhe deu um beijo, sorrindo tolamente.

Ash e Sue reviraram os olhos, impacientes. O baile seria dali a exatamente uma semana, logo após as provas. E, no dia seguinte, eles estariam de férias. Bella estava trabalhando duramente na organização da festa, que prometia grandes emoções.

- O que vocês planejam para hoje à noite? - O rapaz perguntou ao trio.

- Acho que vou para a casa do Will - respondeu Ash.

- E eu vou ficar em casa aturando o chato do meu irmão - respondeu Sue.

- Ficar em casa em plena sexta-feira?

- Minhas amigas me abandonaram.

- Uai - ele virou-se para Bella com um olhar questionador. - O que você está planejando que eu não to sabendo.

- Vou sair com uns carinhas que eu conheço. Encher a cara e não dar a mínima para as conseqüências.

- Muito engraçado - Alam falou num tom altamente irônico.

- Meu pai vai dar um jantar lá em casa. Coisa entediante e enfadonha. Por isso eu nem vou te chamar.

- Também tenho um compromisso.

- Aé... E eu posso saber o que o senhor pretende fazer?

- Vou sair como o meu pai. Uma reunião do trabalho dele.

- Hum. Espero que seja mesmo.

- Será que o casal pode para de ciúminho pra gente voltar pra aula? - Perguntou Sue, entediada com aquela conversa.

**xxXxx**

Bella se arrumou aquela noite o mais devagar possível. Queria se atrasar o quanto desse para o coquetel de seu pai. Ela passou quase uma hora penteando os cabelos, mas teve que dar-se por vencida quando sua mãe veio chamá-la pela quarta vez.

Ao descer as escadas ela viu que a noite seria longa. A princípio ela passou quase despercebida por todos que estavam ali. Hora ou outra ela parava para cumprimentar alguém que já conhecia. Outras vezes seu pai puxava ela Grazi e Lucas para apresentá-los à grandes figurões, que ela acreditava serem grandes mafiosos.

Menos de uma hora depois e Bella já estava entediada com aquela festa. Detestava esses coquetéis que seu pai inventava para reunir seus _amigos._ Era sempre entediante. Mas uma coisa chamou sua atenção. É, talvez aquela noite ela estivesse com sorte.

Ela caminhou até o local onde seu pai conversava com um homem e um rapaz, ambos muito parecidos.

- Alam? - Ela o encarou incrédula. - O que faz aqui?

O rapaz lhe lançou um olhar confuso, e outro ainda mais confuso ao homem que estava ao seu lado.

- Vocês se conhecem? - Perguntou o Sr. Lamartine, com repentino interesse.

Bella fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda olhando para o namorado, mas sem entender a reação que ele tivera ao vê-la ali. Alam estava meio que em estado de choque.

- Vamos pegar uma bebida? - Ela o convidou, no que ele apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Enquanto os dois se afastavam, o Sr. Lamartine e o Sr. Karamazov os observavam, ambos com expressões curiosas, mas pelos motivos diferentes.

- O que você faz aqui? - Bella perguntou a Alam, quando estavam fora do campo de audição de seus pais.

- E você? Nunca imaginei encontrá-la num lugar como este.

- Eu perguntei primeiro.

- Certo... Meu pai e eu somos convidados do Sr. Lamartine. Nós moramos aqui do lado.

Bella o olhou confusa.

- Aqui do lado?

- É. Na casa da esquerda.

- Nossa! - Ela estava surpresa com aquilo. Já tinham meses que eles se conheciam e nunca soubera que ele era seu vizinho.

- Você ainda não me disse o que faz aqui - o rapaz falou com a voz meio tremula, não tinha certeza se queria mesmo saber a resposta.

- Eu moro aqui - ela respondeu com um sorriso.

- C-co-mo? Você mora aqui?

- É. Eu sou filha do anfitrião - ela falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Você é filha do Sr. Lamartine.

- De onde você acha que veio o nome Isabella Lamartine?

Alam respirou fundo, não podia acreditar naquilo.

- Alam? Qual o problema?

- Na-nada. Eu só não imaginava - ele respirou fundo novamente. - Uau! Somos vizinhos e não sabíamos.

- Não é engraçado?

- Muito - ele falou com uma ironia que ela não notou.

- O que acha de irmos lá para o jardim? Esse coquetel está um saco - sugeriu ela com um sorriso.

- Claro.

Os dois saíram da casa, indo sentar-se à beira da piscina.

- Nossa! Eu jamais pensei que você fosse meu vizinho.

- Muito menos eu pensei que você morasse nessa casa - ele suspirou.

- Pelo menos assim eu terei companhia pelo resto dessa baboseira que o meu pai inventou - ela puxou-o até uma espreguiçadeira, onde ambos se sentaram.

Alam abraçou a namorada, sentindo um aperto no peito. Ele não podia acreditar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Não agora. Não depois de tudo o que acontecera entre eles nos últimos dias.

- Alam, você está legal? - Ela perguntou virando-se para ele e o olhando nos olhos.

- Estou - mentiu. - Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

Bella o abraçou, dando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Quer deitar um pouco lá em cima?

- Seria ótimo - ele forçou um sorriso.

O casal esgueirou-se pela casa até subir as escadas. Bella o levou até seu quarto, onde o rapaz entrou com certo receio. O quarto de uma garota poderia revelar coisas impressionantes.

- Aquele lá embaixo era o seu pai? - Bella perguntou, puxando-o até a cama.

- É.

- Se parece com você.

Alam deu um sorriso fraco, deitando-se no colo dela.

- Eu te amo, Bella. Nunca duvide disso.

A garota o olhou confusa.

- Por que isso agora, Alam?

- Não posso dizer à minha namorada que eu a amo?

- Claro que pode. Mas por que eu duvidaria disso?

- Sei lá - ele a encarou nos olhos. - Apenas lembre-se sempre que eu te amo.

- Lembrarei - ela sorriu beijando-o com carinho.

- Acho que vou pra casa - ele se sentou na cama, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Você está se sentindo bem?

- Acho que sim. Vou pra casa tomar um banho e deitar. É só cansaço.

- Tem certeza? To te achando estranho.

Ele sorriu para ela, se aproximando e lhe beijando.

- Tá tudo bem. Hoje eu passei o dia trancado no escritório do meu pai ajudando-o. É só cansaço mesmo.

- Se você diz. Mas qualquer coisa me liga.

- Tudo bem.

Bella levantou, sendo acompanhada por ele. Os dois voltaram até a sala, onde os outros convidados estavam. Alam foi até seu pai, que conversava com um senhor de barba grisalha.

- Eu já estou indo para casa - o rapaz falou num tom cansado.

- Tá tudo bem?

- Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça - o olhar que Alam deu ao pai foi o suficiente para o Sr. Karamazov não fazer mais nenhuma pergunta.

Bella deu um sorriso tímido ao sogro quando se afastou com Alam, levando-o até a porta.

- Qualquer coisa me liga.

- Fique tranqüila. Só vou chegar em casa, tirar essa roupa e cair na cama.

Bella deu um sorriso antes de se despedir dele com um beijo.

Alam se obrigou a se afastar da namorada. Seu corpo pedia para ele levá-la para sua casa, para o seu quarto. Mas sua mente estava dando nó. Ele precisava ir para casa, sozinho.

- Boa noite - ele falou com a voz fraca, virando-se na direção de sua casa.

Bella ainda ficou um tempo ali no jardim, rindo daquela coincidência. Ela sempre soubera que o rapaz morava ali por perto, mas jamais pensara que fosse na mesma rua, quanto mais ao lado da sua casa. Algum tempo depois sua mãe apareceu irritada, a mandando voltar para a festa. A garota respirou fundo antes de entrar em casa novamente.

**xxXxx**

Assim que Bella acordou no dia seguinte foi para a casa de Sue. Ela encontrou a amiga dormindo profundamente. Mas não se incomodou com isso. Entrou no quarto da loira abriu as cortinas e virou-se para a amiga com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- O que significa isso? - Perguntou Sue, sem ter acordado direito.

- Bom dia! - Bella abriu ainda mais o sorriso, indo se sentar na ponta da cama da amiga. - Está um dia lindo, então resolvi vir te chamar para irmos ao shopping.

Sue esfregou os olhos e olhou pela janela.

- Bella, está a maior chuva lá fora.

A garota olhou pela janela também, desmanchando o sorriso e arregalando os olhos, como se acabasse de se dar conta de como realmente estava o tempo.

- Nossa! É mesmo.

- Como você chegou aqui com essa chuva? - Sue se levantou indo direto para o banheiro.

- Vim com o motorista. Minha irmã estava indo para algum lugar e eu peguei uma carona.

Sue saiu do banheiro olhando-a curiosa.

- Você realmente não tinha percebido que estava chovendo?

- Quando eu cheguei aqui não estava chovendo. Eu acho.

- Em que mundo você vive? - A loira entrou no closet.

- Adivinha só o que eu descobri ontem?

- Que você ama o Alam? A não... Isso você já sabia né?!

- Ele é meu vizinho!

- Como?

- Ele mora naquela casa bonita ao lado da minha.

- E é por isso que você está tão radiante?

- Na verdade não. Mas não é o máximo nos sermos vizinhos?!

- É?!

- Você acha que a chuva vai nos atrapalhar de ir ao shopping?

- Acho que não.

- Então vamos logo. Você toma café lá.

- Então tá - Sue deu de ombros.

No caminho para o shopping elas ligaram para Ash, que prometeu encontrá-las em meia hora. As três garotas passaram a manhã inteira passeando pelas lojas e jogando papo fora.

Perto da hora do almoço Bella ligou para Alam. Ela queria saber se ele estava melhor da dor de cabeça

- Oi Bella - ele atendeu o celular.

- Oi amor! - A garota falou com a voz melosa. - Como você está? Melhorou da dor de cabeça?

- É. To melhor sim - ele falou sem motivação. - Onde você está? To ouvindo barulho?

- Estou no shopping com as meninas. Você não quer vir almoçar com a gente? Estávamos indo para a praça de alimentação agora. Se você quiser eu te espero.

- Pode ser. Chego aí em dez minutos.

- Ok. Beijo.

- Beijo.

- Ele vem pra cá? - Perguntou Ash.

- Vem - respondeu Bella pensativa.

- Algum problema?

- Eu achei o Alam tão estranho no telefone.

- Estranho como? - Indagou Sue.

- Sei lá.

- Deve ser impressão sua.

Elas sentaram-se em uma mesa e esperaram o rapaz chegar, que não demorou mais que alguns minutos. Depois do almoço as meninas insistiram em conhecer a casa do rapaz.

- A gente se conhece a meses e vocês nunca se interessaram pela minha casa. Por que isso agora?

- Não sei - respondeu Sue. - Mas eu estou com vontade de conhecer a sua casa. O seu quarto. Ver se você é organizado.

- E pra que você quer saber se eu sou organizado?

- Pra ver se eu deixo você namorar com minha amiga. Um homem bagunceiro é o fim.

- Ei. Deixa que eu decido se quero ou não um homem bagunceiro? - Falou Bella segurando o braço de Alam.

- Eu sou organizado tá?! - Ele falou no ouvido da namorada, fazendo-a rir.

Alam as levou até sua casa. As garotas adoraram a residência da família Karamazov. Bella só não gostou muito de Zé, o cachorro parecia ter ciúmes do dono e. por mais que Alam dissesse que ele era inofensivo, a garota tinha certeza que sempre que olhava para o animal ele estava rosnando para ela.

As meninas passaram o resto da tarde com Alam. No começo da noite os pais do rapaz, que haviam ido visitar alguns amigos, chegaram. Bella ficou extremamente constrangida em conhecer os sogros, mas o casal a tratou muito bem, com muita simpatia e amabilidade, Alam tivera a quem puxar o seu jeito doce.

**xxXxx**

A semana seguinte passou extremamente rápida. O fim de semana logo chegou, trazendo consigo o baile de natal. O salão de festas da escola estava sublime. Dezenas de árvores de natal enfeitavam o lugar, decorado todo em prata e azul e até mesmo com neve artificial espalhada pelo chão.

- Maravilhoso - disse Sue ao adentrarem o salão.

- Perfeito - completou Ash, sorrindo para as amigas.

As três garotas se misturaram aos alunos que dançavam pelo salão. Bella e Ash decidiram ir sozinhas para acompanhar Sue, que não aceitara nenhum dos convites para o baile, e encontrariam seus namorados durante a festa. Alam e Will não demoraram a aparecer e se juntar a elas.

A festa foi muito divertida, mas infelizmente acabou cedo para Bella. Ela teria que viajar no dia seguinte cedo com seus pais e eles mandaram o motorista ir buscar ela e sua irmã.

- Você tem mesmo que ir? - Alam perguntou com cara de cachorro molhado.

- Infelizmente - respondeu Bella tristemente. - Tudo o que eu menos queria agora era ir embora e ter que viajar com minha alegre família. Mas não tem outro jeito.

- Quando você volta?

- Lá pro dia dois ou três de janeiro.

- Isso são quase duas semanas!

- É, eu sei. Vou tentar convencer o meu pai a me deixar voltar antes, mas não tenho muitas esperanças.

- Vamos Bella - Grazi a chamou, mal humorada.

- To indo.

- Qualquer coisa me liga, certo? - Pediu Alam, dando-lhe um beijo.

- Certo.

**xxXxx**

Bella acordou no dia seguinte ao baile de muito mau humor. Mas ela precisava se levantar e se arrumar. Seus pais queriam viajar antes do almoço para Nova Iorque.

O Sr. Lamartine tinha recebido um convite para passar uns dias na casa de praia de um grande amigo, e não pudera recusar. Mas Bella não entendia porque toda a família tinha que ser obrigada a ir junto. Aqueles dias seriam um saco.

Entretanto a sorte da garota não estava tão em baixa assim. Depois de passar um natal entediante e super sem graça. Bella conseguiu convencer seu pai a deixá-la voltar para casa, para passar o reveillon com os amigos. No dia 31 de dezembro ela pegou um avião de volta pra Los Angeles.

Isabella entrou em casa toda alegre. Ela não contara a ninguém que estava voltando, por isso acabara vindo do aeroporto de táxi. Não via a hora de ir falar com Alam, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, matar a saudade. Só iria a seu quarto deixar suas coisa e correria para a casa dele. Mas um barulho no escritório de seu pai a fez desviar sua rota. Àquela hora não era para ter ninguém em casa. Quem poderia estar ali?

Ela abriu a porta sem fazer barulho e viu um rapaz diante do computador, muito compenetrado.

- Alam? - Perguntou com um sorriso, que logo se desfez ao se dar conta de que ele não deveria estar na sua casa, e muito menos no escritório de sue pai. Seu rosto assumiu uma expressão seria e desconfiada. Não tinha como ele saber que ela voltara da viajem. - O que você está fazendo aqui? No escritório do meu pai?

- B-Bela?! - Ele se assustou e levantou de uma vez da cadeira onde estava sentado. - Eu posso explicar...

- É bom mesmo. Não estou gostado nem um pouco dessa história - ela se controlava para manter a calma. Ele precisaria de uma boa explicação para aquilo.

- Você não ia chegar só na semana que vem?

- Voltei antes - ele respondeu secamente. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu...

- Alam, larga de enrolar - ela quase gritou.

- M-meu p-pai é um dos membros do Conselho Nacional de Mutantes - ele tentava controlar o nervosismo, sabia que ela não gostaria nem um pouco da sua explicação, mas teria que contar a verdade, ou seria pior ainda. - E eu tenho feito alguns trabalhos para eles. E um dos trabalhos que recebi foi investigar seu pai. Foi por isso que eu me mudei para L.A. E é isso que estou fazendo aqui agora.

- Como assim? - Ela o olhava indignada, não podia acreditar naquilo. Só podia ser uma brincadeira dele. Ele não poderia estar falando a verdade. - Desde que chegou aqui você esteve investigando a vida do meu pai?

- É.

- V-v-você esteve m-me usando? - Ela o olhou incrédula - EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA ME USANDO PARA CHEGAR AO MEU PAI.

- NÃO! Não Bella. Eu não sabia que você era filha do seu pai...

- Como não sabia? Você está investigando o cara e nem sabe quem é a família dele?

- Bella, calma, deixa eu explicar...

- VOCÊ ME USOU, ALAM! TUDO O QUE ME DISSE ERA MENTIRA! VOCÊ FINGIU ME AMAR PARA SE APROXIMAR DE MIM? DESDE O COMEÇO O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA ERA TER UMA CHACE DE ENTRAR NA MINHA CASA PARA INVESTIGAR O 'MEU PAI'!

- Não, não, não é nada disso...

- ENTÃO O QUE É, ALAM? - Ela sentia tanta raiva que já começava a ofegar, mas não conseguia ouvir a explicação dele, cada vez que o via abrir a boca sentia ainda mais raiva.

- Eu só sabia que ele tinha duas filhas gêmeas, mas não sabia os nomes...

- Mas e o meu sobrenome, e o fato de eu morar na mesma casa que ele?

- Eu só fiquei sabendo disso muito tempo depois da gente começar a namorar. No dia daquele coquetel. Eu quis te contar! Mas tive medo. Tive medo da sua reação. Tive medo de te perder.

Mas ela já não o escutava mais. Não tinha como acreditar naquela história. Era tudo muito absurdo.

- Bella, seu pai tá metido em uns negócios muito sujos...

Ela começou a sacudira a cabeça. Não queria ouvir mais nada daquilo. Não agüentava mais.

- Sai da minha casa – pediu com a voz fraca.

- Bella...

- Sai – ela o olhou com ódio, mas ele continuou imóvel. – SAI. SAI DAQUI AGORA! NÃO QUERO CONTINUAR OLHANDO PARA A SUA CARA. SAI DAQUI. SAI!

Lentamente ele foi saindo do escritório. Ainda arriscou um último olhar antes de virar no corredor. Assim que o rapaz saiu de sua vista, Isabella se escorou na parede mais próxima e escorregou até o chão, com as lágrimas aflorando de seus olhos. Sentia raiva, sentia ódio. Não acreditava que ele tivesse a enganado daquele jeito. Tudo parecia apenas um pesadelo terrível de mais para ser realidade. Ela gritou para tentar extravasar um pouco daquilo, gritou até esgotar suas forças. Mas de nada adiantou. A dor continuava ali impregnada nela, dilacerando seu coração; pior do que qualquer coisa que já sentira. E, como que para se igualar ao sentimento dela, lá fora começou a chover. Uma tempestade. Tão repentina como a dor dela. O vento rugia alto, trovões iluminavam toda a casa. Uma tempestade tão súbita quanto a mudança de humor que ela sofrera aquela tarde.

**xxXxx**

Alam deixou a casa de Isabella com a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas, que, assim que pisou no jardim, se misturaram com a chuva. Ele fez o caminho até sua própria casa às cegas. Suas pernas se moviam por conta própria, ele já não tinha mais forças. Foi só o tempo de chegar e ele despencou num sofá, deixando aquela dor tomar conta de seu corpo. Não demorou muito para alguém entrar na sala, atraído pelo barulho de seus soluços.

- Alam, meu filho, o que aconteceu? – A Sra. Karamazov correu até ele preocupada, e o abraçou, deitando a cabeça do filho em seu colo. – O que houve? Deu alguma coisa errada? Você não conseguiu?

O rapaz se esforçou para conter os soluços. Alguns minutos depois, ele se afastou da mãe e se levantou do sofá.

- AQUI ESTÁ – ele jogou um pen-drive em cima do sofá. – TÁ AÍ A PROVA QUE ELES QUERIAM. O SR. LAMARTINE É MESMO CULPADO. HÁ ANOS ELE VEM TRABLHANDO EM UM PROJETO PARA DIZIMAR A RAÇA HUMANA – ele estava descontrolado, tremia de tanta raiva. Será que aquilo tudo compensava o fato dele ter perdido a mulher que amava? Será que no fim o esforço valeria a pena?

- Alam, o que houve? – O Sr. Karamazov entrou na sala, atraído pelos gritos do filho. – Você conseguiu?

- CONSEGUI, PAI. CONSEGUI TUDO O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA.

- Então por que está gritando com a gente? Finalmente você está livre deste trabalho. Ele será preso e tudo isso estará acabado.

- Por um preço muito caro – ele falou baixinho, se deixando cair em uma poltrona e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. – Por um preço excessivamente caro.

- O que aconteceu? – O Sr. Karamazov perguntou, analisando o filho com cuidado.

- A Bella chegou bem na hora que eu estava desligando o computador e entendeu tudo errado. Ela achou que eu a estava usando. Que eu me aproximei dela para conseguir essas informações. E eu não posso 12erde-la, pois eu pensaria o mesmo.

- Eu sabia que esse namoro não daria certo. Ela deve odiá-lo por ser o responsável pela prisão do pai dela.

- Isso não importa tanto. O problema maior é que eu MENTI pra ela – ele voltou a se levantar irritado. – ELA PENSA QUE EU A USEI – chutou a mesa de centro, jogando-a longe e fazendo o vidro se estilhaçar em pequenos caquinhos. – ELA NUNCA MAIS VAI QUERER OLHAR NA MINHA CARA! – atirou, com toda a força que conseguiu, um vaso contra a parede, reduzindo-o a pó. – AGORA ELA ACHA QUE ERA TUDO MENTIRA QUANDO EU DIZIA QUE A AMAVA. QUE TUDO NÃO PASSOU DE UM JOGO PARA ME INFILTRAR NA CASA DELA. – ele continuou atirando objetos pela casa, até que não tinha mais nenhum à viste e ele se aproximou da parede, apoiando a cabeça nela e dando murros, até que começou a aparecer uma rachadura e o Sr. Karamazov achou melhor parar o filho antes que ele derrubasse a casa.

- Alam, tenha calma. Ela estava assustada de ter te encontrado na casa dela. Depois, com mais calma vocês conversam. Tenho certeza que ela vai acreditar em você...

- Você não ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer? _Ela nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara!_

Ele virou as costas para os pais e subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, indo se trancar em seu quarto. Aquele cômodo agora lhe parecia extremamente desconfortável. Era como se, de uma hora para outra, aquela casa estivesse deixado de ser seu lar. Ele não pertencia mais àquela cidade. Tudo o que lhe prendia a Los Angeles havia acabado, sua missão e, principalmente, seu amor por Isabella. Não que o amor tivesse acabado, apenas o relacionamento, pois o amor nunca acabaria. Seu coração jamais teria outra dona.

Alam se aproximou da porta da sacada, olhando para a chuva que caia do lado de fora, mas sem realmente enxergar, apoiou as mãos e a cabeça no vidro frio e deixou o corpo escorregar até estar sentado no chão, as mão caindo frouxamente ao lado do corpo e a cabeça pendendo para o lado. Não podia acabar assim. Ele não podia perdê-la desse jeito. Tinha que dar um jeito de se explicar com ela. Assim que amanhecesse ele iria conversar com Isabella e explicar tudo.

_E nossa história não estará_

_Pelo avesso assim, sem final feliz_

_Teremos coisas bonitas para contar_

_E até lá vamos viver_

_Temos muito ainda por fazer_

_Não olhe para trás, apenas começamos_

_O mundo começa agora, apenas começamos_

_

* * *

_**N.A.

* * *

  
**

**I'm so sorry!!!**

Eu realmente não pretendia demorar tanto com este capítulo!! Na verdade ele já estava quase pronto qnd eu postei o cap passado. Precisava apenas juntar algumas cenas e acrescentar outras. Mas esse mês foi terrível para mim!! Tive vaaaarias provas e passava a maior parte do tempo estudanto, e no meu pouco tempo livre eu acabava indo assistir um dos meus seriados : / deixando a fic pra depois!!!

Aí agora eu decidi terminar logo esse cap.! Não ficou como eu queria mas não teve jeito... eu já tava muito atrasada. Não podia mais deixar vocês achando que eu tinha morrido, né?! XD

Bom.... como eu já tinha dito anteriormente, esse cap é o final da primeira parte da história!! No próximo as coisas vão estar bem diferentes... E já vou avisando que não tenho data para postar o próximo. Ainda não sei como exatamente será a continuação. Mas tenho esperança de postar durante as férias!!!

Ps.: fiquei super feliz em ter agradado vocês com o cap. passado!! Eu realmente estava com muito medo do que vocês achariam!!! XD

* * *

**Respostas das Reviews!!

* * *

  
**

**Sarah-Gray – **Lice e A.C. são tudo de bom!!! Já tinha um tempão que eu queria por ele na história e não achava oportunidade, heheheh!!!! Mas infelizmente tenho que te informar que o Justin é casado, e tem uma filhinha que é a coisa mais fofa!!! XD

Sim, é Rachel Gray Summers!! Ela é outra personagem que deveria ter entrado mais cedo!!

"Pandora, os nossos filhinhos estão crescendo...!" uahauhauhauhauhauah!!!! Eles já estão bem crescidinhos, não?! Huahuahau!!!! E a praia foi tudo para eles!! Essa era a minha intenção!!!

Sim, os homens são uns safados que não tão nem aí pra gente!! Espero que eu encontre um Alam da vida [ autora sonhando ]

Bjão pra vc e até o próximo!!!!

**Duachais Seneschais – **bom... pelo menos minha fic não tah parecendo com esses romances de barraquinha, huiahuahauauhauha!!!

Como eu já disse na resposta da Sarah, sim a Rachel é filha do Scott e da Jean!!

Mas vai com calma que ela é a única que é filha dos x-man!! Mas eu confesso que já mencionei um outro personagem que passou despercebido por vocês!! XD

Um capítulo dedicado a quem descobrir qual foi o personagem de x-man mencionado na fic!!!! Huauhauhauhauahuah

**Bia-Chan – **que bom que eu consegui te fazer ter hemorragia nasal OjO huahuahauhauha!!!!

"Se bem que estava "bem discreto" o nome dela, em itálico e isolado no meio do capítulo... Qualquer um perceberia... até eu." Será q vc perceberia... lerda do jeito que é!!! Uahuahuahauhauha!!!!

Agora.... se vc quiser me ligar ou entrar no msn pra gente bater um papo já pode viu!!

To com muiiita sdd... e infelizmente só vou pra i depois do dia 13... Então vc podia me ligar pra gente por o papo em dia!!!

BEIJOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Te amoooooo

**

* * *

FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ, DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!

* * *

**


	18. Chapter 17

Como eu havia dito aqui a história pula alguns anos!! O capítulo não tah lá essas coisas mas eu PRECISAVA postar... hehehe!! Leiam minhas desculpas no final :/

**II Parte**

**Capítulo 17**

Estados Unidos, Los Angeles, 09 de Outubro de 2007.

O sol brilhava com intensidade naquela manhã de terça feira. Era um dia quente e acolhedor, que convidava a um passeio ao ar livre. O céu estava limpo, com apenas poucas nuvens dispersas e uma brisa suave e deixava o clima ainda mais agradável.

Entretanto, para um jovem rapaz, aquele dia não passava de um outro dia qualquer. Sem grandes novidades e sem nada de interessante. Àquela hora da manhã ele ainda estava estirado em sua cama dormindo profundamente, embolado no lençol e com os braços pendendo para fora da cama.

Foi esta a imagem que Alice teve do irmão ao entrar no quarto. A garota apenas deu uma rápida olhada para ele, sacudindo a cabeça irritada, e se dirigiu à janela e abriu as cortinas de uma vez, fazendo com que as luz do sol se derramasse por todo o cômodo.

- Mas que droga, Alice. - Protestou Alam, sem nem ao menos olhar para a irmã, apenas puxando o travesseiro e tampando o rosto. - Quer fazer o favor de fechar essa cortina?!

- Não mesmo! - Ela foi até a cama e puxou o lençol do irmão, que protestou ainda mais. - Já são quase onze horas! E você tinha uma reunião marcada para as 9:00h.

- Já perdi a reunião mesmo. O que mais posso fazer? - Perguntou Alam olhando-a com mau humor.

- Levantar desta cama e compensar o tempo perdido seria um bom começo - ela falou séria.

Os dois se encararam irritados. Brigas e discussões como esta estavam cada vez mais frequentes entre os irmãos. Eles continuavam morando em Los Angeles, mas agora ocupavam um pequeno apartamento no centro. Seus pais haviam voltado para Laguna Beach, deixando os dois para cuidarem dos "negócios da família". Mas era Alice quem fazia quase todo o trabalho.

Desde sua briga com Bella, Alam não fora mais o mesmo. A princípio ele tentara de tudo para falar com a garota, mas ela o ignorou completamente. Logo ele soube que ela havia deixado a cidade sem deixar rastros. O rapaz começou então uma busca alucinada por ela, mas a única informação que obteve foi que, após a prisão do Sr. e da Sra. Lamartine, chefiada por seu pai e com uma importante participação sua, os três filhos do casal haviam entrado da lista dos mais procurados por Aislim, que aparentemente só conseguiu encontrar Graziella e Lucas. O que a princípio foi um alívio para Alam. Mas aos poucos a falta de notícias de Bella foi o deixando cada vez mais angustiado. E esta angustia já durava quase três anos. Em todo esse tempo ele não havia desistido um dia sequer de continuar a procurá-la, mesmo que em diversas ocasiões, que estavam ficando cada vez mais frequentes, ele terminava a noite em um bar numa esquina qualquer e enchia a cara até não poder mais.

- Alam, meu irmão - Alice suavizou a expressão e se sentou na cama ao lado dele. - Isso não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. Pára com isso. Tenta levar a sua vida numa boa. Dê alguma utilidade a si mesmo.

- Eu preciso encontrá-la, Lice. Não posso mais continuar sem noticias dela. Não suporto mais essa situação...

- Não é bebendo até cair que você vai achá-la. E também não é ganhando a inimizade do papai por não cumprir com os seus deveres.

- Eu sei.

- Eu tenho feito o possível e o impossível para te acobertar. Mas você está dificultando cada vez mais as coisas. Já estou esgotando o meu estoque de desculpa para dar a ele.

- Lice, me perdoe - ele abraçou a irmã, recostando sua cabeça no ombro dela. - Mas eu não posso deixar que a Bella fique pensando que eu sou o maior cínico do mundo.

- Você já pensou na possibilidade de que talvez ela não queira ser encontrada?

Alam arregalou os olhos diante da frieza com que a irmã dissera aquilo. Ele sabia que ela poderia ter razão, mas o modo como havia sido dito o fizera sentir um aperto ruim no peito, uma sensação de perda. Ele levantou de uma vez da cama, sentindo o mundo girar e sua cabeça latejar como se algo dentro dela quisesse sair, explodindo-a, mas não deu muita atenção a isso.

- Me deixa sozinho.

- Você tá legal? - Perguntou Alice preocupada, olhando-o com atenção. - Tá com uma cara estranha.

- Como você queria que eu estivesse? - Alam perguntou rudemente, elevando o tom de voz. - A mulher da minha vida acha que eu sou um canalha que a usou e minha irmã diz para eu deixar as coisas como estão, e ainda acha que eu deveria sair pulando de alegria como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Alam... não é bem assim...

- Eu quero ficar sozinho - ele virou-se para a janela, irritando-se ainda mais ao notar que fazia um dia esplendido ao invés de cair uma tempestade.

Alice fez que sim e já ia se retirando do quarto, quando voltou e acrescentou, falando para as costas do irmão.

- Ela deve estar confusa. Precisando de tempo para si mesma - ela suspirou cansada. - Se ela realmente te amar ela vai te procurar. Esta é a minha verdadeira opinião.

Alam não demonstrou ter ouvido, entretanto Alice não esperava por uma reação dele, ela deixou o quarto sem nem lançar um último olhar pra o irmão. O rapaz se jogou novamente na cama, se deixando perder-se em pensamentos.

"Confusa?!" Sim com certeza. Mas já se passara três anos! Será que mesmo depois de tanto tempo ela poderia ainda sentir algo por ele? Será que ela o perdoaria?^Será que ela o olharia com aquele brilho nos olhos?

Maldita ressaca que não o deixava pensar direito. Mas numa coisa Lice tinha razão, ele não poderia deixar de viver sua vida e beber até cair. Não seria que resolveria os problemas. Não seria assim que encontraria Bella. Não se entregaria sem antes saber o que realmente ser passava pela cabeça da garota. Mesmo que depois de tanta luta para encontrá-la ele tivesse que ouvir que ela não queria mais saber dele, até lá ele continuaria lutando, continuaria em busca dela.

Alam se levantou num pulo e foi direto para o banheiro. Alice não pode evitar um sorriso fraco ao ver o irmão bater a porta do banheiro. Era sempre assim, ele amanhecia em algum boteco da vizinhança, bebendo até perder a consciência, e alguém trazê-lo para casa. No dia seguinte ela o acordava, tinha uma conversa com ele, ele se arrependia, voltava ao trabalho e à busca. Isso durava alguns dias, até que ele chegava novamente a um beco sem saída e ia parar num boteco de novo, e tudo recomeçava.

Alice não via a hora dessa situação se resolver de uma vez por todas. Ela era a única que sabia realmente o que estava se passando com Alam. Fora ela que dera a sugestão a seus pais de deixá-los à frente dos negócios da família ali em L.A., longe da movimentação que era a casa de sua avó em Laguna. Era melhor para seu irmão ficar longe da família enquanto superava essa fase de sua vida, ou poderia ter consequências bem piores devido ao envolvimento dos parentes.

- O que tem para almoçar? - Perguntou Alam saindo do banho, com os cabelos molhados escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Não fiz nada. Imaginei que você não levantaria tão cedo - ela respondeu dando de ombros, mas por dentro sorria vitoriosa. - Você está molhando todo o tapete.

Alam não deu importância.

- O que você acha de irmos almoçar naquele restaurante que você gosta perto da praia?

- Opa! Só se for agora!

Alice deu um enorme sorriso e pulou do sofá.

- Enxuga esse cabelo enquanto eu termino de me arrumar.

xxXxx

Àquela tarde Alam foi trabalhar com uma nova disposição. Trabalhou incansavelmente até tarde da noite, tentando recuperar parte do tempo perdido. Alice ficou impressionada com o progresso que o irmão fez em apenas uma tarde. Talvez daquela vez ele superaria os problemas pelos quais estava passando.

Durante o resto daquela semana o rapaz continuou trabalhando duro. Tanto para por as coisas em ordem quanto para manter a cabeça ocupada e no lugar ao invés de ficar pensando em Bella o tempo todo. Isso não passou despercebido para Alice, mas ela acreditou que manter-se ocupado talvez fosse uma boa maneira de ir livrando-se dessa obsessão do irmão.

Quando o fim do expediente de sexta feira chegou, Alam saiu do trabalho exausto. A única coisa que tinha em mente era chegar em casa, tomar um banho quente e dormir. Ele entrou em seu carro sentindo a cabeça pesar e latejar, obrigando-o a respirar fundo e fechar os olhos por um instante, apoiando a cabeça no banco. O rapaz não tinha muita certeza de quanto tempo ficara de olhos fechados, mas quando os abriu sentiu o mundo parar por alguns instantes.

Seus olhos se fixaram na figura de uma mulher parada à porta do prédio que acabara de sair. Alam não conseguiu piscar, pensar ou sequer respirar. Ficou imóvel. Apenas observando a mulher, que parecia distraída ao conferir algo em um pedaço de papel que trazia à mão.

Não demorou muito tempo para o rapaz recuperar os sentidos e sair correndo do carro, indo na direção que vira a mulher. Mas quando chegou ao lugar exato não a encontrou. Ele olhou de um lado para o outro e através do vidro da porta, mas nem sinal dela.

- Sr. Karamazov? Tudo bem? - Perguntou um dos seguranças parado à porta do prédio. Mas Alam não o ouviu, continuou olhando atordoado para os lados, procurando a mulher que sumira misteriosamente. - Sr. Karamazov? - Tornou a chamá-lo o segurança.

- Ahm?! - Alam o olhou distraído.

- Está tudo bem? O senhor parece abalado...

- Pensei ter visto uma pessoa... - ele olhou novamente para os lados.

- Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Ahm? Ah... sim. Estou bem - ele já ia voltando para o carro quando parou e virou-se novamente para o segurança. - Escuta... será que você não acabou de ver uma moça parada aqui na porta? Morena? Cabelos compridos? Olhos azuis?

- Desculpe senhor. Não vi ninguém parecido aqui. - Ele olhou incerto para o patrão. - Tem certeza do que viu?

Alam suspirou cansado, passando a mão no rosto. Exausto. Era isso o que ele estava, exausto.

- Não sei. Acho que tive um dia puxado. Talvez tenha pensado ter visto ela. Mas de qualquer forma obrigado.

- Disponha senhor. E se me permite dizer... - Alam fez que sim com a cabeça. – Talvez o senhor deva dormir um pouco. Tem trabalhado de mais. O cansaço pode nos fazer ver coisas.

Alam o olhou pensativo durante alguns segundos.

- É. Você tem razão. Vou pra casa dormir um pouco. Obrigado.

O rapaz voltou para o carro quase correndo. A cabeça a mil por hora. Por mais que ele quisesse acreditar no contrário, não tinha como ele ter visto Bella ali. Era impossível. Ela não apareceria assim do nada, depois de quase três anos. Ou será que apareceria?

Alam sacudiu a cabeça entrando na garagem do prédio onde morava. Estava cansado, confuso e com uma baita dor de cabeça. Ao chegar em seu apartamento, foi direto para o banheiro e entrando no chuveiro. Deixou a água quente cair em sua cabeça e escorrer pelo corpo cansado, era uma sensação extremamente relaxante. Exatamente o que estava precisando naquele momento, relaxar. Sua cabeça estava pesada com tudo aquilo. Ele demorou quase uma hora no banho, e quando saiu, esperando encontrar a irmã, viu que estava sozinho no apartamento. Aquilo o fez sentir um estranho aperto no peito. Uma solidão. Uma carência.

O rapaz foi para seu quarto e ligou o som para tentar se distrair. Sua vontade naquele momento era pegar o carro e ir para Laguna. Buscar a companhia de seus pais e de sua avó. Ele se sentia como uma criancinha, que precisa de atenção, de carinho, de colo. Mas ele sabia que não era o colo dos pais que ele precisava.

Num impulso ele pegou o celular e ligou para Alice.

- Fala Alam! - A garota atendeu a guisa de cumprimento.

- Lice? Onde você está? - Ele tentou esconder o tom de desespero na voz.

- Na casa do A.C.! Tudo bem por aí? Tem coisa pra você comer?

- Acho que sim. Você vai demorar pra voltar?

- Vou dormir por aqui. Por que?

- Não, nada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sua voz está estranha.

- Tá tudo bem. Depois a gente conversa.

- Tem certeza? Se você quiser eu e o A.C. vamos pra casa.

- Não. Tá tudo bem. Se divirta com seu namorado.

- Se você diz. Qualquer coisa me liga.

- Tá.

- Boa noite.

- Noite.

Alam desligou o celular e foi até a sala, ainda sentindo aquele aperto no peito. Serviu-se de uma dose de uísque e caminhou até a porta de vidro da pequena sacada. Encostou a mão livre na porta, olhando através dela e dando um longo gole do líquido âmbar de seu copo. Respirou fundo e tornou a levar o copo à boca, secando-o.

Aquela semana tinha ido tão bem. Por que tinha que terminar daquele jeito?

Ele caminhou novamente até o bar e encheu novamente seu copo, indo se sentar no sofá e levando a garrafa junto.

xxXxx

Alice tinha acabado de chegar na casa de A.C. quando o irmão ligou. Ela percebeu um tom estranho em sua voz, mas ele insistiu que estava bem. Provavelmente ele estava apenas cansado, ou algo do tipo. Se fosse qualquer outra coisa eles conversariam no dia seguinte. Naquele momento ela queria ficar com A.C.

Os dois estavam namorando firme a cerca de dois anos. Mas A.C. continuava morando na Flórida, o que fazia os dois quererem aproveitar ao máximo as vindas dele para Los Angeles.

Mas após ter falado como o irmão, Alice não conseguiu mais se concentrar no jantar que estava preparando junto com o namorado. Sentia que Alam não estava bem, mesmo ele tendo dito o contrário.

- Lice? O que você tem? - Perguntou A.C. olhando-a preocupado ao vê-la quase cortar o dedo enquanto picava os legumes.

- To preocupada com o Alam - ela respondeu com um suspiro, largando a faca na pia.

- Mas ele disse que estava bem, não disse?

- Sim, disse. Mas eu tenho a impressão de que ele mentiu. Essa semana ele trabalhou feito louco. Eu ache que um pouco de trabalho exaustivo lhe faria bem. Mas ele estava com uma voz tão estranha...

- Lice, vem cá - A.C. a puxou para um abraço carinhoso. - Seu irmão já é adulto. Ele já sabe cuidar de si mesmo. Você precisa para de tratá-lo como uma criança.

- Ele está deprimido, A.C. - ela o olhou nos olhos. - É como se ele tivesse perdido a razão de viver. O que ele sente pela Bella é algo muito forte, muito intenso. O Alam nunca foi muito sentimental, nunca se preocupou muito com as garotas que ficava. Nunca teve real importância para ele. Ele não queria saber se estava magoando os sentimentos de uma ao ficar com a outra. Mas a Bella o mudou. Depois que ele a conheceu passou a ser outro cara, muito mais atencioso e apaixonado. E depois que eles brigaram meu irmão ficou irreconhecível. Parece um zumbi andando por ai sem dar atenção a nada ao seu redor.

- Vocês nunca mais tiveram noticias da Bella?

- Não. O Alam fez de tudo para encontrá-la. Mas ela sumiu sem deixar rastros.

- Você quer ir até a sua casa? Ver se está tudo bem com ele?

- Mas e o jantar?

- Dane-se o jantar.

Alice sorriu e o abraçou.

- Sabia que eu te amo?

- Você é uma interesseira, isso sim.

- E o que vamos comer?

- A gente pede uma pizza.

- Podíamos já comprar uma no caminho. Acho que o Alam ainda não deve ter comido nada. Ele odeia cozinhar.

- Pode ser.

Os dois deixaram o apartamento conversando animados. Alice estava se sentindo bem mais leve com a idéia de ir ficar com o irmão.

Não demorou muito para eles chegarem ao apartamento dela. Foi só o tempo de passarem para comprar a pizza.

Alice mal colocou os pés em casa e já notou que algo não ia bem. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas e o som estava tocando uma música melancólica. A garota ficou parada na porta, olhando o escuro com medo, sentindo que não queria entrar em casa, até que A.C. também entrou e acendeu a luz.

- Alam? - Alice chamou com a voz tensa, mas não obteve resposta. - Alam? - Tornou chamar com mais urgência, indo procurá-lo no quarto.

A.C. permaneceu na sala e caminhou até o sofá.

- Lice! - Ele gritou.

Alam estava caído no chão, ao lado do sofá, com uma garrafa vazia de uísque em uma das mãos e um copo quebrado perto de seu rosto.

- Alam! - Alice gritou ao ver o irmão, correndo até ele e o virando de barriga para cima. - Alam?

O rosto dele estava com um corte fundo na bochecha, causado por um dos cacos do copo e sua blusa estava empapada de vômito.

- Alam? Alam? Fala comigo - Alice começou a sacudi-lo desesperada. - Alam?

- Calma Lice. Ele está desmaiado - A.C. ajoelhou-se ao lado do rapaz, aproximando o seu ouvido do nariz dele. - A respiração dele está muito fraca.

- Vou chamar uma ambulância - Alice levantou-se de uma vez e pegou o telefone com as mãos trêmulas.

Enquanto Alice estava no telefone, A.C. pegou o braço de Alam para sentir seu pulso, que também estava fraco, e sua mão também estava com um corte grande.

- O que você fez, Alam? - Alice perguntou se ajoelhando ao lado dele e acariciando seu rosto.

- Bebeu uma garrafa inteira de uísque? - Sugeriu A.C.

- Ele estava tão bem esta semana.

Alice foi buscar um pano para limpar um pouco o irmão enquanto esperavam a ambulância, que não demorou quase nada para chegar.

Quando chegaram no hospital, Alice e A.C. foram para a sala de espera, a garota ficava andando nervosa de um lado para o outro, e de dois em dois minutos perguntava as horas para o namorado, sempre dizendo que estava demorando muito para eles receberem alguma noticia. A.C. tentava tranquilizá-la, mas nada do que dizia fazia efeito.

- Por que está demorando tanto? - Perguntou ela pela décima vez. - Era pra ser algo rápido, não? Ele só bebeu um pouco mais do que devia.

- Não sei Lice. Mas tente se acalmar. Ele vai ficar bom.

Alice correu e o abraçou.

- O que eu faço A.C.? Meu irmão está definhando. Quando eu penso que ele vai melhorar ele apronta algo pior.

- Acho que não há muito o que fazer. Ele tem que achar um meio de superar tudo isso sozinho.

- Mas eu não posso o ver acabar com sua vida e não fazer nada. Eu tenho que ajuda-lo. É meu dever como irmã mais velha.

- Eu não estou dizendo para você não fazer nada. Mas é ele quem tem que querer fazer algo para mudar. Ele que tem que encontrar a força para sair do fundo do poço.

- Srta Karamazov? - Um senhor vestido de branco a chamou da porta da sala de espera.

- Doutor como meu irmão está? Ele vai ficar bem?

- Calma senhorita, calma. Seu irmão já está estável...

- Ele está se sentindo bem? Eu posso vê-lo? Onde ele está?

- Sim, sim. Só me dê algumas informações sobre o que aconteceu antes, ok?!

- Tudo bem. Mas eu não estava em casa. Quando chegamos lá ele já estava desmaiado.

- Mas por acaso você não sabe se ele tomou algum remédio ou qualquer outra coisa está noite?

- Não. Ele não tem costume de tomar nenhum remédio. Ele sempre teve uma saúde muito boa.

- E drogas?

- Não! - Ela quase gritou. Era inadmissível alguém acusar Alam de estar usando drogas. Ele jamais faria isso.

- Tem certeza?

- Meu irmão nunca usaria drogas!

- Eu só queria me certificar. De qualquer forma eu já solicitei alguns exames. Mas mesmo sem os resultados eu tenho certeza de que ele tomou alguma substância química esta noite. E eu gostaria de saber o que é, para ter certeza de que ele está fora de perigo. Por que algumas substância química com a alta quantidade de álcool que ele tinha no sangue podem até ser fatal.

- Não sei - Alice coçou a cabeça tentando pensar melhor o que poderia ser. - Nos últimos dias ele tem sentido muita dor de cabeça e tomado alguns analgésicos. Pode ter sido isso.

- Sim, faz sentido. Bom, senhorita, só quero alertá-la de que seu irmão passou muito perto da morte esta noite...

Alice levou as mãos a boca e A.C. colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela, na tentativa de acalmá-la.

- Só o álcool já seria suficiente para causar uma parada cardíaca ou pulmonar. Mas ele é jovem e forte. Mas ai vem o problema desta outra substância. Por sorte ele vomitou e não teve nenhum problema muito serio...

- Mas você disse que ele está bem?!

- Sim, está. Ele ainda está meio zonzo mas você pode ir vê-lo. Ele está no quarto 402. Por precaução eu acho mais seguro ele passar a noite sob observação.

- Ahm... certo... vou vê-lo.

- Terceira porta à esquerda - indicou o médico.

- Obrigada - Alice agradeceu, seguindo o caminho indicado com A.C. logo atrás.

Ela entrou lentamente no quarto, com certo receio de como encontraria o irmão. Mas Alam dormia serenamente, se não fosse pelos pontos na bochecha e a pele ligeiramente pálida, Alice poderia dizer que aquilo tudo não passara de um sonho ruim. Ela se aproximou da cama e acariciou o rosto do irmão, que abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando algumas vezes com dificuldade antes de conseguir focalizar a garota.

- Que belo susto você me deu, heim?

- Me desculpe, Lice. - Ele sorriu timidamente, falando com a voz meio enrolada.

- O que você tomou?

- Só lembro que virei a garrafa de uísque. Depois disso não me lembro de mais nada.

- Fora o uísque você não tomou mais nada?

- Não me lembro.

- Por que Alam? Por que você bebeu tanto? Você estava indo tão bem.

O rapaz deu um suspiro cansado, pensando se deveria ou não contar à irmã sobre ele ter pensado ver Bella. Ma provavelmente Alice pensaria que ele estava ficando maluco de vez e faria muito mais drama. Não, era melhor guardar isso só para si.

- Mais uma recaída - respondeu ele por fim.

- Quando você me ligou, o que queria me dizer? Era algo importante, não era? Se eu tivesse ido pra casa ficar com você talvez nada disso teria acontecido...

- Para Alice! Não tente se culpar. 'Eu' sou o único culpado.

- Você está com problemas... Não consegue evitar sozinho...

- Alice, não tente me defender.

- Ta bom, Alam. A culpa é toda sua. Você é o único que pode dar um jeito na sua vida. Agora... você tem que querer. Tem que voltar a se você mesmo, voltar a viver. E não continuar a ser esse verme inútil que tem sido. Ta na hora de você dar a volta por cima e superar tudo isso. Largar dessa idéia de que beber vai aliviar os seus problemas. O álcool só te levará cada vez mais para o fundo do poço. Até que chegará um dia em que você não vai mais conseguir sair, como quase aconteceu hoje.

Alice terminou de falar completamente sem fôlego, olhou para o irmão, que estava abismado com o desabafo dela, e saiu do quarto bufando com raiva e batendo o pé e esbarrando em A.C., que ouvia a conversa da porta e não foi rápido o suficiente para sair da frente da namorada.

- O que foi isso? - Alam perguntou atônito ao cunhado.

- Acho que foi um desabafo.

- Mas por quê?

- Já tem muito tempo que ela está guardando tudo isso e não tem coragem de te dizer essas coisas.

Alam suspirou se ajeitando melhor na cama.

- E ela tem toda a razão - o rapaz falou fechando os olhos e dormindo quase que imediatamente.

* * *

Bom... acho q não terá respostas de reviews individuais... foi tanto tempo sem postar que não há necessidade, eu acho!

Eu queria me explicar com vcs pela demora.. sei q não há motivos para tanta demora mas.... ai vai as explicações:

1 - Eu disse que demoraria um tempo para organizar as idéias.. na verdade não demorei tanto assim, mas ai vem os outros pontos;

2 - Férias! Não que eu tenha parado de escrever, JAMAIS! Mas eu estava escrevendo no caderno, o que nos leva a mais um ponto no fim da lista;

3 - Meu computador fez o favor de estragar poucos dias depois que eu voltei de férias

4 - Como minha familia mora em uma cidade e eu faço facul em outra, e meu pc tava estragado, tive que deixá-lo em casa... Ai foi mais alguns meses sem ter como digitar a história!!

5 - Quando finalmente eu arrumei meu pc veio o problema do tempo e da preguiça de digitar!! Hehe... ai eu confesso que tive culpa!! Mas vcs já passaram pela esperiencia de passar uma história pro pc?! É muito chato! E cansativo! E eu cheia de trabalho e provas... o pouco tempo que eu tinha livre eu usava pra fazer outras coisas... hehehe!!!

Mas, finalmente, eis que o cap ficou proto!!

Ficou bem menor que o de costume... mas acho q tah valendo!!

Quanto ao próximo cap., bom... eu já tenho mais 2 e meio prontos, no papel, faltando digitar! Então tudo depende da minha disposição! Quero tentar não demorar muito... mas não prometo nada!!!

ps.: fiquei muito feliz com as reviews! q bom q vcs gostaram do cap passado!!

e não precisam começar um manifesto, OK. Eu jamais abandonarei vcs!!!

bjksss!!!


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

21 de Outubro de 2007.

Aquela parecia uma tranquila manhã de domingo. Os pássaros cantavam e o vento balançava as folhas das árvores; mas o tempo estava nublado, e o sol não aparecia. Nublado como o humor da garota que caminhava aparentemente distraída pelas ruas desertas de um bairro nobre de Los Angeles.

Ela sabia que desde o momento que pisasse na rua de sua antiga casa estaria sendo observada. Por isso ela teve o cuidado de colocar uma peruca loira e um óculos escuro. O disfarce não seria de todo útil, mas adiaria um pouco o momento que a atenção de seu inimigo voltaria para ela.

A casa em que morara continuava coam a mesma aparência de sempre. Só que agora ela parecia lhe provocar um certo arrepio na espinha. Talvez fosse pela perspectiva de encontrar o que viera procurar ali, ou quem sabe pelo medo de quem ela encontraria ali. Com certeza haveria alguém vigiando a casa.

E ali, logo ao lado de sua casa, estava a casa "dele". Apenas por olhar para aquela casa, todos os sentimentos entraram em conflito. Ódio, carinho. Raiva, afeto... Amor.

A garota sacudiu a cabeça e respirou fundo para não deixar que aqueles sentimentos a detraíssem de seu objetivo principal. Forçando-se a olhar para sua própria casa, ela seguiu em frente. Tinha que terminar o que viera fazer ali de uma vez por todas. E algo lhe dizia que seria ainda mais difícil do que imaginava.

Ao chegar ao portão da casa, a garota parou por um instante com as mãos na grade, olhando para o jardim descuidado, outrora muito admirável. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. Voltar naquela casa não lhe trazia boas lembranças, mas no momento não era isso que a preocupava, e sim o fato dela ter sentido a presença de uma pessoa, um mutante, na verdade mais de um. Durante o tempo que ela passara longe de tudo e de todos, ela tinha feito diversos treinamentos, e um deles tinha sido para desenvolver certas habilidade como a de sentir a presença de pessoas, fossem elas mutantes ou não. Ela também treinara alguns tipos de lutas marciais, resistência física, técnicas de arrombamento (que por sinal seria muito útil naquele momento), entre várias outras coisas.

Entrar na casa foi fácil. Mas ela havia sido alertada de que seria assim. O problema seria na hora de sair, pois aqueles que a estavam vigiando tinham o mesmo interesse que ela. Retirando o óculos e a peruca, a garota fechou a porta e olhos para a escuridão às suas costas, esperando seus olhos se acostumarem com a pouca luminosidade.

Sua casa tinha um ar de decadência que trouxe um sorriso sarcástico aos seus lábios, com a idéia de ver sues pais vendo o que acontecera com o seu mundinho de faz-de-conta. Todos os móveis e o chão tinham uma cobertura grossa de poeira, exceto dois rastros, um que levava para a escada e outro para o escritório de seu pai. A garota não teve receio de seguir o caminho até o escritório. Aquele cômodo também estava no mesmo estado lastimável que o restante da casa, com exceção do computador, que não tinha a enorme camada de poeira. Provavelmente fora mantido em boas condições de uso, esperando que alguém viesse buscar o que havia escondido nele.

A máquina deu um pouco de trabalho para ligar, mas não demorou a pegar no tranco. A garota logo começou a procurar o que queria, o que foi realmente complicado. Ela tinha certeza que várias pessoas já tinham estado ali procurando as mesmas coisas que ela, entretanto nenhuma delas conhecia seu pai como ela e nem as senhas necessárias. Durante toda a sua vida ela sempre observou muito o que o pai fazia, sempre curiosa para saber com o que exatamente ele trabalhava, não demorou muito tempo para ela descobrir que a empresa dele era uma fachada e que ele não era um membro muito fidedigno do Conselho Nacional de Mutantes, como todos acreditavam. Isso atiçou ainda mais a curiosidade dela, levando-a a investigar certas coisas sobre o 'trabalho' do pai. Mas, mesmo com todas as informações que tinha, ela ainda demorou quase uma hora para achar tudo o que queria e salvar os arquivos no pen drive.

Ao desligar o computador ela respirou fundo. Era agora que a diversão iria começar. A garota deixou o escritório praticamente correndo, seguindo direto para a porta, sem nem sequer olhar para os lados. Quando colocou a mão na maçaneta, alguém falou do alto da escada:

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa?

Ela lentamente se virou para olhar o dono da voz. Um homem extremamente alto e corpulento, com braços compridos e musculosos, que ficavam ainda mais evidentes devido a camiseta com as mangas rasgadas, ele também tinha uma cara achatada com os olhinhos negros e espremidos.

- Tenho um compromisso inadiável - ela respondeu com uma piscadela. - Me desculpe não poder ficar para batermos um papo. - A garota se virou novamente para a porta, mas esta não abriu.

- É uma pena. Porque meu chefe tem planos para você. Acho que seu namorado vai ter que esperar.

- Pelo menos eu não tenho um namorado - falou baixinho ainda olhando para a porta trancada. - Creio que terei que desapontar seu chefe. Mas diga a ele que eu mando lembranças.

A garota virou-se para o homem e viu que ele estava acompanhado de mais duas pessoas, uma mulher e um outro homem.

- E quem disse que você vai a algum lugar? - Falou a mulher com uma vozinha enjoada, soltando pequenas faíscas com a mão, que iluminaram seu rosto que tinha uma cara nojenta de pessoa mimada e fresca.

O cara grandalhão deu uma risada estrondosa e arrancou uma pilastra próxima a ele sem a menor dificuldade e pulou para o piso de baixo.

- Vá com calma, Tork - falou o outro homem, que tinha uma aparência mais impecável e seria. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, avaliando-a.

- Deixa eu brincar um pouquinho com ela Deemer...

- Não. Antes a Srta. Lamartine vai me entregar o que tem no bolso.

- Ah, serio que você ta achando que eu irei cooperar com vocês assim tão fácil? Humpf. Corta essa.

- Quer que a Electra aqui te mostre os truquinhos que ela sabe?

- Sabe... Acho que vou deixar pra próxima - ela respondeu pensativa, para logo em seguida sair correndo com tudo em direção à janela mais próxima.

- Parem-na! - Gritou Deemer com fúria.

Mas Bella já havia pulado pelo vidro da janela que se estilhaçou. Ela ainda sentiu alguns raios acertá-la, mas foi de raspão e não causou tanta dor, no momento a única coisa que passava por sua cabeça era sair dali o quanto antes. Quando estava quase alcançando o portão, viu um vulto sair de trás da casa e a alcançar em poucos segundos, pulando sobre ela, fazendo-a cair com tudo na grama mal cuidada e sair rolando alguns metros.

- Achou mesmo que seria tão fácil assim?

- Na verdade achei, Grazzi.

As duas irmãos se levantaram e se encararam.

- Não imaginava que você chegaria ao ponto de se aliar com esse tipo de gente - falou Bella olhando com nojo para a irmã.

- Os benefícios podem ser bons. Você só tem a ganhar se vier com nós.

- Não tenho tanta certeza assim.

- Você nunca conseguirá fugir de mim. Sou muito mais rápida.

- Sim... Você é mais rápida - Bella pareceu pensativa. - Mas eu sou mais forte.

Isabella desceu um murro na cara da irmã, derrubando-a e indo para cima dela, socando-a.

- Isso é para você aprender a não confiar nesse tipo de gente. Eles não prestam. Só querem te usar e depois te descartar como um nada.

Um raio passou rente à cabeça de Bella. Tork, Electra e o outro cara estavam a poucos passos delas. A garota deu um último murro na irmã e se levantou num pulo e saiu correndo. Ao cruzar o portão trombou de frente com alguém, que a segurou pouco antes dela cair no chão.

Ao olhar para quem a segurara, Bella sentiu o ar faltar e o coração parar. A única coisa que via eram aqueles olhos verdes com os quais sonhara quase todas as noites desde que os vira pela primeira vez.

- B-Bella? - Alam parecia tão surpreso quanto ela. - Nunca pensei que a encontraria aqui...

Por mais espantada que tivesse, a garota ainda teve o bom senso de olhar para trás naquele momento e ver Deemer sacar uma arma e dar vários tiros em sua direção.

Alam, que também olhara na mesma direção, viu ele dar os disparos e se jogou sobre Bella para protegê-la.

- NÃO! - A garota gritou quando ambos caíram no chão.

Após alguns segundos de atordoamento Bella se desesperou.

- Alam? ALAM? - Ela o sacudia, sem conseguir tirá-lo de cima de si. - Você está bem? Alam?

- E-eu t-to leg-gal. - Ele olhou na direção de Deemer e esticou a mão.

Bella nem precisou olhar para saber que ele fizera uma enorme barreira de fogo.

- Vamos! - Falou a garota. - Isso não vai segurá-lo por muito tempo.

Ele saiu de cima dela, mas continuou deitado. Bella olhou para o rapaz, ficando ainda mais desesperada.

- Eles te acertaram!

O rapaz tinha uma enorme mancha de sangue na perna esquerda e outra no ombro direito, fora a cara de dor que ele fazia.

- Meu carro está do outro lado da rua - ele falou com dificuldade. - Me ajude aqui.

Bella o ajudou a se levantar e a andar até o carro, com o máximo de cuidado possível que a pressa que ela estava permitia.

- Me dê a chave - ela pediu levando-o até a porta do passageiro.

- Pode deixar que eu dirijo.

- Alam, olha o seu estado. Você não tem condição alguma de dirigir este carro. Me dá logo a chave.

Ele a olhou incerto mas acabou entregando a chave. Bella abriu o carro e o ajudou a entrar, correndo para dar a volta no veículo e sentar-se no banco do motorista.

- Rápido, eles estão vindo - Alam falou e a garota deu uma arrancada e saiu cantando pneu, sem nem olhar para trás.

- Ei! Onde você aprendeu a dirigir assim? - Ele perguntou se segurando na borda do banco.

Bella apenas deu um sorrisinho, fazendo um curva fechada após dar uma olhada no retrovisor e ver Deemer cruzando a barreira de fogo por cima de um amontoado de pedras que ela não fazia idéia de onde havia surgido.

- Vai com calma aí - Alam reclamou com uma careta de dor quando a garota saiu desviando de vários carros que passavam na rua.

- Desculpa.

Em seguida fez-se um silencio incomodo. Eram tantas coisas a serem ditas, tantas coisas a serem explicadas.

- Por onde você andou Bella? - Alam a olhou profundamente, mas a garota continuou concentrada nas ruas que passavam, ou pelo menos fingindo estar concentrada. - Por que ficou todo esse tempo sem dar notícias? Por que Bella? Me diz alguma coisa! - Ele a olhava suplicante. - Eu passei todo esse tempo te procurando, e agora você não tem nada para me dizer? Diga alguma coisa! Nem que seja que não quer mais olhar na minha cara, que não quer mais me ver. Qualquer coisa!

Bella entrou em um beco deserto e deu um freada brusca, fazendo Alam dar um gemido de dor.

- Você acha que tem sido fácil para mim? Acha que eu apenas sai de férias? Que estou brincando de casinha em algum canto do país? - Ela o olhou com raiva. - Minha vida virou do avesso, Alam. De repente nada mais era como antes. Meus pais foram presos numa prisão de segurança máxima por estarem metidos num plano para exterminar a raça humana. Uma maluco psicopata sequestrou meus irmãos e veio atrás de mim. Eu tive que fugir, largar tudo o que eu tinha, minha casa, meus amigos. TUDO! - Ela parou sem fôlego, olhando-o atônita. - Eu estava tão confusa... Precisava de um tempo. Precisava dar um jeito na minha vida.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas se olhando.

- O que te fez voltar agora? - Ele perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

- Preciso descobrir quem eu realmente sou. Descobrir qual é o meu propósito neste mundo. O que o maluco do Aislim realmente quer comigo.

Alam lançou-lhe um olhar confuso, mas não a questionou sobre o que ela acabara de falar pois uma grande mancha de sangue na cintura dela chamou sua atenção.

- Você está ferida! Eles te acertaram? - Ele fez menção de querer tocá-la mas ela empurrou sua mão.

- Esse sangue é seu...

- Bella, não mente para mim.

- Eu estou bem... foi de raspão - eles se olharam nos olhos, mas logo ela desviou o olhar. - Você é que não parece nada bem - ela levou a mão até a testa dele. - Está ardendo em febre. Você deve ter perdido muito sangue! Vou te levar para um hospital.

- Isso aí não foi de raspão Bella - ele a olhou irritado, mas seus ferimentos já começavam a afetar sua lucidez. Ele fechou os olhos e recostou-se no banco do carro.

- Você não está nada bem - ela voltou a ligar o carro e saiu do beco. - Onde nós estamos? Onde tem um hospital? - A garota já começava a se desesperar.

- Estamos próximos à Santa Mônica - Alam falou com a voz fraca.

Bella ainda demorou um pouco para se localizar e achar um hospital. Quando ela estacionou o carro na área de emergência, Alam já não estava falando coisa com coisa. A garota correu a chamar ajuda.

- Bella? - Alam a chamou quando os enfermeiros o colocaram na maca - Bella?

- Estou aqui - ela segurou a mão dele, acompanhando-o enquanto os enfermeiros o levavam para dentro do hospital.

- Eu sei quem pode te ajudar - ele falou olhando-a nos olhos com extrema intensidade.

- Como assim, Alam?

- Sei quem pode te ajudar a descobrir qual é o seu propósito neste mundo.

Ela o olhou confusa e esperançosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Quem? Quem Alam?

O rapaz respirou com dificuldade, sem conseguir falar. Eles haviam parado diante da porta da sala de cirurgia.

- Você deve ficar aqui - um dos enfermeiros falou para Bella, mas nem ela e nem Alam soltaram as mãos um do outro.

- Não some de novo - ele pediu. - Eu preciso de você!

Bella soltou a mão dele com dificuldade, pois ele não queria largar a mão dela, desviando o olhar dele para que ele não visse as lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Bella? Por favor - ele tornou a pedir - Não vá embora. Eu te amo, Bella!

Nesse momento os enfermeiros já o tinham levado para dentro da sala e Bella ficou de fora, não conseguindo mais se conter e desabando em choro. Durante um tempo ela ficou ali parada, chorando, mas logo se esforçou para recobrar o controle. Ela não podia ficar ali chorando, precisava ir embora. Mas também não podia deixar Alam daquele jeito.

Bella voltou até a recepção, mas antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa a recepcionista a abordou.

- Você é a moça que chegou com o rapaz baleado? Eu preciso preencher a ficha dele. Você pode me passar os dados dele?

- Desculpe eu tenho que...

- Alguém tem que preencher a ficha.

- Sim, eu sei. mas eu não posso.

- São as regras do hospital.

- Eu entendo. Mas eu não posso ficar.

- Mas senhora...

- QUE MERDA! EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÂO POSSO! - Ela se descontrolou e começou a gritar. A recepcionista espantou-se e a olhou atônita. - Me desculpe. Eu não posso fazer o que está me pedindo - ela pegou a caneta da mão da mulher e uma folha em branco sobre o balcão. - Vou te dar o número do celular da irmã dele, e vou anotar o nome dela aqui também. Ligue para ela, por favor. Ela virá na mesma hora - Bella entregou o papel para a secretária, que ainda a olhava com medo de um novo ataque. - Obrigada!

Bella se afastou do balcão em direção à saída, mas antes de deixar o hospital ela deu uma última olhada para a recepcionista, que pegara o telefone e já discava o número de Alice. Um pouco mais tranquila, Bella saiu do hospital e seguiu a pé pela rua, finalmente se deixando sentir a dor de seu ferimento. Ao contrário do que falara para Alam, aquele não fora um ferimento de raspão. A bala a acertara na cintura e provavelmente estava alojada em sua bacia, devido a imensa dor que sentia. Mas, ao levantar a blusa, ela não viu ferimento algum. Algo com o qual ela já se acostumara.

Há pouco mais de dois anos, Bella finalmente descobrira seu poder. Nesse período que ficara reclusa era comum participar de treinos de resistências, e em um desses treinos ela se machucou seriamente na perna, o que era ainda mais comum. Uma haste de madeira atravessara sua coxa. Ela foi levada rapidamente até a enfermaria. Mas no momento em que removeram a haste de madeira a perna curou-se imediatamente. Foi então que ela descobriu que tinha uma incrível capacidade regenerativa. E com isso ela também aprendera a controlar a dor de uma maneira extraordinária. Mas naquele momento ela já não agüentava mais. Tinha que tirar a bala ou não aguentaria ir muito longe.

Bella parou no primeiro telefone público que encontrou e ligou para a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-la naquele momento.

- Rachel, estou com problemas!

- Bella! Onde você está? Sua louca! Como você some por tanto tempo sem dar notícias? O que aconteceu? Como você está? Onde você está?

- Quer me deixar falar?

- Então fala logo!

- Então cala a boca! - Bella revirou os olhos. - Eu estou com uma bala dentro de mim. Como eu tiro?

- Uma bala? Bella, o que você aprontou?

- Depois eu te explico. Tenho que tirar essa bala.

Rachel percebeu pela voz dela a agonia pela qual a amiga estava passando.

- Onde ela está?

- Acho que dentro da minha bacia.

- BELLA! Como você fez isso? Você não vai conseguir tirar ela sozinha. Precisa procurar um médico.

- Rachel, eu não posso ir a um médico! O que ele ia pensar se me cortasse e visse o corte se fechando na mesma hora?!

- É, eu sei, eu sei. mas é que eu estou nervosa. Onde você está?

- Los Angeles.

- LOS ANGELES! Mas que droga Bella. Que merda você foi fazer aí?! E o que é que eu posso fazer?

- Sei lá! Você é médica. É a única pessoa que eu poderia ligar. E eu to quase desmaiando de dor. Se você não pensar em algo rápido será tarde de mais.

- Droga. Droga. Droga - Rachel se desesperou. - Já sei! Não é o melhor a se fazer, mas acho que não tem outro jeito.

- Fala logo Rachel - Bella murmurou entre dentes.

- Vai até a farmácia mais próxima e pede o remédio mais forte que eles tiverem para dor. Depois pegue o primeiro avião para cá.

- Não gostei muito disso.

- Nem eu. Mas não tem outro jeito. Se a bala estiver mesmo alojada dentro do osso eu terei que removê-la cirurgicamente. E o seu poder regenerativo vai me dar um trabalho e tanto.

- Tudo bem então. Eu vou na farmácia, compro o remédio, volto no hotel que eu me hospedei, troco de roupa e pego o primeiro avião para Nova York - Bella recitou como se fosse uma receita.

- Exatamente. Me liga antes de entrar no avião. Eu vou te buscar no aeroporto.

- Ok. Te ligo daqui a pouco.

Bella desligou o telefone, mas ainda permaneceu parada, tentando controlar a dor, não obtendo muito sucesso ela seguiu em frente procurando uma farmácia. Ele teve que caminhar bastante para achar uma e poder comprar o remédio, que tomou na mesma hora. Em seguida pediu ao farmacêutico para pedir um táxi para ela.

Os passos seguintes Bella fez quase instintivamente. O remédio a deixou meio tonta e não tirou completamente a dor. Ela não se lembrava de ter estado no hotel, nem muito menos de ter pago a conta, mas em um momento de lucidez, já no aeroporto, Bella notou que estava com uma roupa limpa. Aproveitou este momento para ligar para Rachel e dizer a que horas chegaria em Nova York.

Durante o vôo ela tomou mais alguns comprimidos do remédio. E em algumas horas ela desembarcou no aeroporto de Nova York. Rachel já a esperava impacientemente, junto com um rapaz que Bella conhecia muito bem.

- Como você esta? - Rachel perguntou abraçando-a.

- Razoavelmente bem - ela respondeu ainda tonta por causa do remédio, e completo em voz baixa - O que "ele" está fazendo aqui?

- Ele me ouviu dizer que vinha te buscar e quis vir junto.

- Oi David - Bella o cumprimentou com um sorriso sem graça.

- Olá - ele a beijou no rosto. - Andou aprontando em L.A. é?

- Às vezes é bom - ela deu de ombros. - Vamos indo? Sinto que logo perderei a conciencia novamente - ela deu uma risadinha.

Os três se dirigiram para o estacionamento, Bella com uma certa dificuldade em caminhar, por causa da bala e do efeito colateral do remédio.

- O que você fez nessa perna aí? - Perguntou David, aproximando-se dela e oferecendo ajuda.

- Levei um tiro e a bala ficou dentro do osso.

A princípio o rapaz riu, mas logo se deu conta de que ela não estava fazendo uma brincadeira.

- E eu que pensei que você fizesse o tipo pacífica e comportada.

- Você ainda tem muito a descobrir sobre Isabella Lamartine - ela falou em tom brincalhão.

- Então espero que você me permita descobrir - ele falou serio, olhando-a nos olhos.

- David, a chave - Rachel falou olhando de um para o outro. O rapaz lhe dirigiu um olhar confuso. - A chave do carro. Onde está? - Ela indicou o veículo.

- Ah... tá aqui - ele pegou a chave e abriu o carro, ajudando Bella a entrar no banco de trás.

- Mas afinal de contas, o que você foi fazer em Los Angeles? - Perguntou Rachel olhando para Bella de soslaio.

- Descobri alguns indícios de que meu pai possuía em seu computador algumas informações que muito me interessavam. Passei um bom tempo trabalhando num plano para consegui-las.

- E por que você nunca me falou nada sobre isso?

- Porque era algo que eu tinha que fazer sozinha.

Rachel a olhou intrigada, enquanto David dirigia em silencio, mas completamente atento à conversa.

- E você conseguiu? - Perguntou a ruiva.

- Bom... encontrei tudo o que meu pai tinha, mas ainda não li. Não sei ainda se é o que eu queria - Bella respondeu tirando o pequeno pen drive do bolso e mostrando a ela. – Só espero que minha pequena aventura não tenha sido em vão.

Naquele momento um rosto veio à sua cabeça. Um rosto que ela jamais esqueceria. Não, não tinha sido em vão. Só por ter visto ele já valia a pena. Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos e ela a secou imediatamente. Ela não podia se deixar levar pelas emoções. Ainda havia muita magoa em seu coração. Alam a traíra. Enquanto ela divagava sobre o rapaz, David guiava o carro através do portão de uma enorme propriedade, onde uma placa dizia:

**ISTITUTO CHARLES XAVIER PARA JOVENS SUPERDOTADOS**

**

* * *

  
**

**N.A.: **Ok, ok... Eu tinha prometido que não iria demorar!! Mas esses últimos meses foi uma loucura na facul!! Eu estava para endoidar... Na verdade endoidei essa terça-feira... Fiquei de prova final em duas matérias e me desabei em choro... Fora que meu namorado viajou e me deixou sozinha aqui, e sem falar que eu estou morrreeeeeeeeeeeeendooo de saudade da minha mãe e louca para ir logo para casa ver ela e meus primos amados XD. Fora um monte de problemas pessoais que se eu ficar falando aqui essa NA vai ficar maior do que o capítulo, hehehe!!

Os capítulos estão ficando meio pequenos... mas é que como eu tinha escrito eles no caderno eu não tinha muito noção do tamanho que estava ficando... Ai agora fica difícil adicionar mais coisa... porque a estória já está adiantada, ai já viu né, ia bagunçar tudo!! Mas é só mais o próximo que é pequeno assim o 20 tá grandão!! Terminei de escrever ele hoje!!! Vou tentar passar os próximos capítulos pro pc ainda essa semana, se eu conseguir, o que acho dificil (hehe), eu posto pelo menos mais um agora em julho e o outro no começo de agosto!! Mas lembrem-se, isso não é uma promessa!!! XD

Bom... quero pedir desculpar por qualquer erro que vocês encontrarem no capítulo, escrevi ele com um pouco de pressa, e também agradecer imensamente a quem tem deixado reviews!! Adoro de coração lê-las, é sempre um estimulo para continuar escrevendo!!

* * *

**Respostas das Reviews!!**

**Duachais Senechais –** Bom... acho que eu já respondi várias de suas perguntas né?! Hehehe!!!! Quanto a Sue e a Ash... aguarde os próximos capítulos, hhuahuahauhauh!!!

**Sarah Gray – **Quem sou eu para reclamar da sua demora!! KKKK!! Não fique com raiva da Bella nãooo!! Ela tbm sofreu muiiito com toda essa história!!  
A questão do remédio com o álcool eu não sei 'exatamente' como funciona... mas eu me baseei num episódio que aconteceu com um tio meu que foi bem sério!!

* * *

**FAÇAM UM AUTORA FELIZ, DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!**

**

* * *

**


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Alam passou três dias em coma induzido. Não que os ferimentos tivessem sido muito graves, mas ele sofrera algumas infecções e seu corpo estava muito debilitado para lutar contra elas. Alice, que viera na mesma hora que a recepcionista lhe ligara, ficara o tempo todo ao lado do irmão, saía apenas por poucas horas para ir em casa tomar banho e já voltava. Desta vez, ela ligara para seus pais em Laguna e eles vieram imediatamente, assim como alguns outros membros da família, como sua avó, seu tio Vladimir e sua esposa Lavínia, e alguns primos, como Lúcia (que ficara super preocupada com seu primo favorito), Peter, Paul e Andy.

Quando Alam finalmente acordou, se viu deitado naquela cama de hospital, com uma baita dor de cabeça e um vazio no estômago. Ele correu os olhos pelo quarto e viu Alice dormindo toda aninhada num sofá e sua avó sentada em uma poltrona lendo um livro à luz de uma luminária. Ele forçou a vista, muito embaçada, para ver o título do livro, mas só conseguiu sentir ainda mais dor de cabeça e ficar com a vista ainda mais turva. Com um suspiro voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, atraindo a atenção de sua avó.

- Alam, meu querido - ela se aproximou da cama e lhe deu um beijo caloroso na testa. - Como está se sentindo?

- Com se tivesse passado um mês em coma - ele respondeu com a voz rouca. - Minha cabeça dói, meu estômago dói... Meu ombro, minha perna.

- Mas nada disso o incomoda tanto quanto a dor que está sentindo aqui - ela colocou a mão sobre o coração do neto, dando um sorriso compreensível.

- Eu estive com a Bella, vó. Eu a vi. Ela continua linda como sempre - ele parou por um instante. - Mas ela não tem mais aquele brilho nos olhos. Nem aquele sorriso encantador. Vocês a viram? Ela ainda está aqui?

- Não. Eu deduzi que foi ela quem o trouxe para cá pela descrição da recepcionista. Mas ela disse que a garota foi embora deixando apenas o número da Alice, para que pudesse ligar e conseguir seus dados para preencher a ficha do hospital.

- Eu vou encontrá-la! Assim que eu sair desse hospital, eu vou encontrá-la.

- Tenha paciência meu filho. Quando ela estiver pronta, ela mesma virá atrás de você.

- Eu a amo, vó. Mais do que é possível suportar. Não aguento mais ficar longe dela.

- Eu sei. Mas tenha calma. Tudo a seu tempo. Vocês ainda terão muito o que viver.

- Isso é uma de suas profecias? Ou apenas um palpite? - Alam perguntou num tom brincalhão.

- Quem sabe, meu filho? Quem sabe?

- ALAM? - Alice deu um grito ao ver o irmão acordado. Ela correu até a cama dele e o abraçou. - No que foi que você se meteu desta vez? Tem idéia do susto que eu levei quando me ligaram daqui do hospital dizendo que meu irmão havia sido baleado? Eu quase morri de preocupação. Você tem se metido em cada uma! Não sei até quando eu vou aguentar isso.

- Alice, solta ele - falou Anita, puxando a neta que sacudia um Alam atônito. - Quer sufocá-lo? - A garota soltou o irmão com um olhar de desculpas. - Anda, vá chamar seus pais. Eles disseram que iam tomar um café.

A garota deu um último beijo no irmão e deixou o quarto, toda sorridente.

- Ela estava realmente preocupada com você.

- Eu imagino. Tenho sido um péssimo irmão - ele lançou um olhar ressentido para a avó e, em seguida, apontou o livro nas mãos da avó. - O que estava lendo?

- Leitura de cabeceira - respondeu a senhora mostrando a capa que dizia: A Deusa Gaia.

- Alguma novidade?

- Muitas, mas isso não é assunto para um quarto de hospital.

Naquele momento a porta do quarto se abriu e Alam se viu envolvido por um emaranhado de braços, recebendo beijos no rosto e votos de melhora. Não demorou muito para Anita se irritar e pôr a família toda para fora, deixando apenas Alice e os pais do rapaz, que logo começaram a interrogá-lo sobre o que acontecera. Alam passou a meia hora seguinte contando cada detalhe. Ele apenas omitiu uma parte do que conversara com Bella.

- Provavelmente eram os homens do Aislim - falou Igor. - Ele está fazendo de tudo para pôr as mãos na garota.

- Se ele tocar num fio de cabelo dela, eu o persigo até a morte.

- Não se precipite, meu filho - disse sua mãe.

- Mas o que ele tanto quer com ela?

- Deve ser por causa de sua amizade com os pais dela. Todos sabem da intima relação que Aislim tinha com os Lamartine - respondeu Igor. - Mas é impossível saber o que se passa na cabeça de um louco como este.

- Às vezes é bom tentar entender a cabeça de nossos inimigos - falou Anita em um tom repreendedor.

- A única coisa que Aislim quer é poder, e para tê-lo ele usa e mata o que quer que seja.

- E o que ele fará com esse poder? - A senhora perguntou astutamente. - É nisso que precisamos nos focar. E não pense que o Aislim é um louco psicopata. Ele é muito astuto.

- Eu sei que o papo tá muito bom... mas o Alam precisa descansar, não é mesmo? - Falou a Sra. Karamazov. - Vamos deixá-lo dormir um pouco.

**xxXxx**

Alam recebeu alta na tarde do dia seguinte e pôde voltar para casa. O apartamento, que já era pequeno, parecia ainda menor devido ao número de pessoas que estavam ali. A família estava toda hospedada em um hotel ali perto, mas durante o dia ficavam no apartamento com o rapaz. Além da família, ainda haviam vários amigos que tinham ido visitar Alam.

- Não sabia que você era tão popular - falou Sue, que acabara de chegar com Ash.

Elas nunca haviam perdido o contato com o rapaz. Sempre se viam e saiam juntos. E, fora Alice, elas eram as únicas que realmente sabiam o que estava se passando com o rapaz.

- Você andou brincando de polícia e ladrão, é? - Ash falou num tom brincalhão, dando-lhe um empurrãozinho.

- Pois é. Dar uma agitada - ele riu. - A vida tava muito monótona. Mas agora já estou inteiro de novo. Pronto para outra!

- Mas como é que foi isso? - Perguntou Ash.

- Foi mó da hora ae! - Ele riu, arregalando os olhos e fazendo uma careta de dor. - Bom... Tudo começou quando eu tive uma visão - ele começou misteriosamente.

- Como assim? - Quis saber Sue.

- Eu tinha tido uma semana puxada no trabalho e saí na sexta-feira com uma baita dor de cabeça - ele fez outra careta. - Aí eu tive a impressão de ter visto a Bella, mas eu acho que não era realmente ela. Alias... até que poderia ser. Mas não, acho que não - ele começou a divagar consigo mesmo, perdendo o rumo da narrativa.

- Ô senhor Apaixonado, - Sue o chamou de volta à realidade - será que dá para seguir em frente?

- Bom... o fato é que eu pensei ter visto ela, tomei um porre e entrei em coma alcoólico e quase bati as botas.

- Eita! - Fez Ash espantada.

- Bom... não foi exatamente assim - ele deu de ombros. - Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é que depois desse incidente eu resolvi usar todas as minhas forças para encontrar a Bella. Alguns dias de busca vãos depois e eu decidi voltar à casa dela. E qual não foi a minha surpresa quando dei de cara, literalmente, com a Bella.

- Você a encontrou? - Sue quase gritou.

- Cala a boca. Deixa-o continuar - Ash brigou com a amiga, mas também estava com os olhos arregalados de espanto.

- É, eu a encontrei. Mas tinha uns caras atrás dela. Ela já vinha fugindo deles. Os caras chegaram atirando e eu a puxei para protegê-la e acabei sendo atingido.

- O herói das donzelas indefesas - caçoou Sue.

- Aí ela me deixou no hospital e sumiu de novo.

- Mas vocês não conversaram nada? - Perguntou Ash.

- Conversamos.

- E como ela está? - Perguntou Sue. - Ela disse onde está morando? O que fez nesse tempo?

- Não. Ela não falou nada disso. Eu até fiquei um pouco irritado a princípio. Não entendia porque ela tinha sumido assim, sem deixar explicar tudo o que aconteceu. Mas quando ela começou a falar das voltas que a vida dela deu, de tudo o que ela teve que deixar para trás, eu vi que as coisas não iam bem para ela também. Fora que ela me pareceu extremamente abatida.

- Deve ter sido duro para a Bella - falou Ash. - Tudo bem que ela nunca se deu muito bem com os pais, mas descobrir que eles planejavam acabar com a raça humana... Ainda mais a Bella, que nunca tolerou essas diferenças.

- Ela também veio com um papo de saber qual o seu propósito no mundo. Eu achei isso meio estranho. Nunca pensei que ela fosse do tipo que acredita em destino ou esse tipo de coisa.

- Não se trata apenas de destino - disse Ash. - Acho que é mais aquela coisas de ter planos para o futuro. Enquanto ainda estávamos na escola isso não importava muito. Depois poderíamos fazer uma faculdade e seguir uma carreira, ter uma vida "normal". Mas aí a vida dela virou de cabeça para baixo de uma hora para a outra. Agora ela vai quer dar um novo rumo à vida dela - ela suspirou. - Entende o que quero dizer?

- Entendo - respondeu Alam pensativo.

- O problema é que você quer fazer parte desta nova vida dela, não é mesmo? - Sue piscou para ele.

- Vocês sabem que eu sou completamente apaixonado por ela. E por mais que minha família inteira me recrimine por isso, eu vou continuar a procurá-la.

- Sua família é contra? - Sue perguntou abobalhada.

- Não exatamente. Eles acham que eu devo esperar enquanto a Bella se resolve. Aí ela mesma virá me procurar. - Alam revirou os olhos, demonstrando que não concordava com aquilo. - Eu não posso ficar aqui parado. Tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Achar alguma pista que ela tenha deixado para trás e que me leve até onde ela está.

- Nós vamos ajudá-lo - disse Ash sorrindo.

- Vamos?

- É Sue. Vamos.

- Se você diz.

- A Bella também é nossa amiga. Temos que encontrá-la e dar apoio a ela. Se ela está passando por momentos difíceis, quem melhor do que os verdadeiros amigos para levantar o astral dela?

-Muito obrigado, meninas. Será muito mais fácil com a ajuda de vocês.

**xxXxx**

Nos dias que se seguiram, Bella passou quase o tempo todo lendo e relendo os arquivos que pegara no computador de seu pai. Muita coisa ali não fazia sentido algum, parecia um monte de informações desconexas. Entretanto, após dias de leitura entediante, a garota achou um arquivo que parecia uma espécie de diário, onde os relatos iniciavam com a descrição de um encontro que seu pai tivera com uma pessoa, que ele chamara de bruxa velha e louca.

"_... Aquela senhora praticamente pulou na frente do meu carro quando eu saí de casa. Eu a chamei de velha louca, mas ela pareceu não se importar e sorriu para mim. Naquele momento eu notei que ela não era uma mendiga velha que queria pedir dinheiro, como pensei de início. A senhora se vestia impecavelmente e emanava uma forte aura de poder, que me impressionou, acho que foi por isso que eu não pisei no acelerador e saí imediatamente dali. Apenas fiquei esperando ela caminhar até minha janela e me cumprimentar cordialmente._

_- Bom dia, senhor! Como tem passado?_

_Ela falou como se nos conhecêssemos há décadas. Eu permaneci em silêncio, apenas a observando, até que ela voltou a falar, acredito eu que tenha desistido de esperar uma resposta para seu cumprimento._

_- O futuro de sua família é incerto, meu senhor. Suas ações poderão ser cruciais - ela suspirou pesarosa. - E eu temo o rumo que poderá levar. Você possui uma aura perturbada, mais do que eu poderia esperar. Poderá pôr tudo a perder..._

_- Quem é a senhora? - Perguntou indignado. - Pula na frente do meu carro e acha que já pode falar da minha vida como se fôssemos velhos amigos?_

_- Não se preocupe, senhor. Tudo dará certo se você agir certo. A criança que sua esposa carrega em seu ventre terá um futuro brilhante, será capaz de salvar o mundo de um mago tirano. Desde que você a prepare para tal responsabilidade, lhe ensinado os princípios básicos da maneira certa. Dê a esta criança uma boa base, uma boa educação, e ela lhe surpreenderá._

_- Você é louca._

_A senhora apenas sorriu para mim e se afastou do carro. Antes de virar a esquina ela parou e olhou para mim._

_- Os Deuses guiarão os passos da sua criança._

_Aquilo era extremamente hilário. Há anos que eu queria um filho. Um herdeiro a quem deixar meu legado. Mas minha mulher era estéril, não poderia gerar uma criança em seu ventre. Aquela mulher era uma louca._

_Mas alguns meses depois a minha opinião sobre ela mudou. Ela era com certeza uma bruxa e jogara algum feitiço em minha esposa. Ao contrário do que todos os médicos haviam dito, ela engravidou. E em seu ventre não havia uma criança, mas duas. Naquele momento eu soube que as palavras da bruxa eram verdadeiras..."_

Bella teve um calafrio ao ler o texto. Será que ela era a criança da qual a mulher falara?

Seu pai terminava o texto descrevendo sua busca à mulher. Mas não encontrara nem rastro dela.

Após ler este texto, alguns outros passaram a fazer um pouco mais de sentido. Como por exemplo um texto que ela achara não ter sentido algum, e era até engraçado ver algo do tipo nas coisas de seu pai. O texto falava sobre os deuses da antiguidade. Provavelmente seu pai levara à sério a última frase daquela mulher. Muito à serio, diga-se de passagem. Havia vários outros textos sobre os mais diversos deuses. Deuses gregos, deuses egípcios, e até mesmo deuses de culturas indígenas. Mas, aparentemente, ele não encontrara os deuses aos quais a senhora se referia.

A garota estava completamente concentrada, lendo sobre um deus chinês, que não notou quando alguém entrou na sala e se aproximou colocando as mãos geladas em seus ombros. Bella deu um pulo na cadeira, levando as mãos à boca para conter o grito de susto.

- David! - Ela virou-se para o rapaz, com os olhos arregalados.

David era um rapaz muito bonito, de cabelos loiros bem claros e espetados, seus olhos eram cinza gelo que acentuavam ainda mais o seu olhar triste. Ele era alto e esguio, porém tinha os músculos bem definidos. Apesar de sua beleza, e de seu grande interesse por Bella, a única coisa que a garota queria com ele era a sua amizade.

- Desculpe! Não era minha intenção te assustar.

- Como é que não assusta? Você chega sem fazer barulho e põe essas mãos geladas em mim!

- Perdão! Eu não percebi que estavam tão geladas. Às vezes que me esqueço que minhas mãos são frias - ele deu de ombros e ela riu. - E então? Alguma coisa interessante aí? - Ele indicou o computador.

- Algumas. Não era bem o que eu esperava, mas... - ela suspirou cansada.

- O que você esperava?

- Não sei ao certo. Mas com certeza não era nada que envolvesse meu pai, uma bruxa e deuses antigos. É difícil acreditar que meu pai pesquisou sobre todos esses deuses do antigo oriente! - Bella apontou para vários arquivos com nomes estranhos e o rapaz riu. - Acho que tá faltando muita coisa aqui.

- Ou então seu pai acredita que você é filha de algum deus misterioso - ele falou num tom de suspense. - Quem sabe uma nova versão de Jesus Cristo.

- David, sem gracinhas, por favor. Isso é sério. Eu preciso saber porque tem um doido me perseguindo incansavelmente.

- Ele era amigo do seu pai, não era?

- Depende do que você quer dizer com 'amigo'. Não acredito que aquele ser pudesse ter amigos.

A imagem do homem cadavérico, que Bella vira conversando algumas vezes com seu pai, veio à sua cabeça, lhe causando um arrepio. Ela andara pesquisando muito sobre ele, e sua melhor fonte de informação, o professor Xavier, lhe informara sobre a maldade e sede de poder que havia em seu coração.

- De qualquer forma - David continuou. - Ele deve estar querendo fazer um favor ao seu pai e cuidar de você.

- Ah, corta essa. Você acredita mesmo nisso? O cara mandou capangas para me pegar. Eles atiraram em mim! Eu lutei com a minha irmã! Se ele quisesse algum bem a mim ele usaria uma abordagem um pouco mais delicada, você não acha?

- É, você tem razão. Mas porque você não esquece um pouco tudo isso? Está fazendo um dia lindo. Que tal sairmos para dar uma volta?

- Ahm, David - Bella olhou pela janela incerta. - Está nevando!

- Não é neve! - Ele protestou. - Só uma geadazinha.

- Eu não me sinto tão à vontade quanto você no frio - ela lembrou-lhe.

- O que tem de mais em um pouquinho de frio? - Ele perguntou colocando as mãos nos braços da cadeira de Bella e aproximando seu rosto do dela perigosamente.

A garota manteve-se o mais longe possível dele, mas aos poucos a cadeira foi ficando extremamente fria, até que ela levantou-se, passando por baixo do braço dele. Bella sabia muito bem quais eram as palavras sub-entendidas por trás da frase que ele dissera.

- Eu vim da Califórnia, esqueceu? Terra de muito calor e sol.

- Você não chegou aqui querendo mudanças? - Ele deu um sorriso maroto.

- Bom... Então que tal chamarmos a Rachel e irmos ver um filme no cinema? Tenho certeza de que ela vai topar.

- Se este é o único modo para tirá-la da frente deste computador...

- Eu vou chamá-la - Bella abriu um sorriso falsamente entusiasmado e deixou a sala depressa.

David era uma companhia extremamente agradável. Era simpático e atencioso. Mas, para Bella, ele era apenas um bom amigo. Ela sabia que os sentimentos dele eram bem mais fortes do que uma simples amizade. Só que, pelo menos agora, ela não poderia oferecer mais do que isso a ele.

**xxXxx**

- Você está tão distante - Rachel falou olhando para Bella, analisando-a. - E eu tenho a impressão de que não tem nada a ver com o filme que acabamos de ver.

As duas estavam sentadas na praça de alimentação do shopping, esperando David comprar milk shakes para todos.

- Não quer me contar o que está acontecendo? - A ruiva insistiu mais diretamente.

- Eu só estava pensando... - Bella começou distraidamente, sem olhar para Rachel, sabia que isso a faria corar. - Lembrando da minha ida à Los Angeles.

- A quê exatamente você está se referindo? - Rachel perguntou, indecisa. Tinha uma leve impressão de que já sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- As coisas podem ser tão simples - Bella olhava distraidamente para a frente. - Mas parece que o simples não nos interessa.

- Bella, do que estamos falando? - Rachel seguiu o olhar da garota, confusa, e ficou ainda mais confusa ao ver para quem ela olhava. - Achei que íamos falar sobre o Alam...

Bella finalmente olhou para a amiga.

- Eu adoro o David. Ele é tudo o que eu poderia querer num momento como este...

- Já entendi. Era o que eu imaginava. O Alam mexe com você mais do que você pode aguentar.

- Eu queria odiá-lo. Queria ter vontade de socá-lo. Graças a ele, minha vida foi destruída. Eu perdi tudo o que tinha. Mas eu só consigo pensar nas coisas boas... - ela suspirou cansada e finalmente olhou para a amiga. - Antes de ir a Los Angeles, eu tinha decidido dar uma chance ao David...

- Isso é novidade para mim - a ruiva se surpreendeu.

- … nós chegamos a nos beijar...

- Uou! Por que eu só estou sabendo disso agora?

- Não sei. Eu estava confusa. Já tinha tomado a decisão de ficar com ele, deixar as coisas rolarem. Mas aí eu fui para L.A. no dia seguinte...

- E encontrou o Alam e tudo foi por água a baixo.

- Acho que esse é um dom que ele tem. Fazer tudo na minha vida girar. Causar essas mudanças.

Rachel riu.

- Minha vida seria muito mais tranquila se eu ficasse com o David. Seria tudo mais fácil.

- Mas não teria a mesma graça.

- Só que eu não consigo me ver procurando o Alam e fingindo que nada disso aconteceu.

- Tente pensar que ele pode ter te ajudado com tudo isso.

- Ajudado? Ah Rachel, corta essa. Eu descobri que meus pais são vilões, talvez os piores da cidade, tive que largar minha vida e deixar meus amigos para trás, sem falar que tem um maluco psicopata me procurando.

- Sim, vendo por esse lado tudo parece uma grande catástrofe. Mas talvez você esteja olhando pelo lado errado - Rachel suspirou ao ver David se aproximando.

Bella estava completamente perdida. Não conseguia encontrar um outro lado nisso tudo.

- Nossa! Nunca vi uma fila tão grande - David reclamou sentando-se na mesa.

Mas as garotas nem o ouviram. Estavam olhando-se nos olhos como se quisessem trocar palavras por eles.

- Explica isso direito - pediu Bella rendendo-se.

Rachel ainda deu uma olhada para David antes de falar.

- Essas mudanças podem ter sido boas, de certa forma, para você.

- Boas como?

- Você descobriu quem realmente são seus pais. E quebrou o vínculo com eles antes que algo de ruim pudesse acontecer a você. Melhor saber a verdade do que continuar na mentira, acreditando que estava tudo bem dentro de sua casa, que você considerava um lar, mas na verdade era um ninho de cobras. E também descobriu sobre esse grande interesse que o Aislim tem por você. Não que isso faça algum sentido. Mas te ajudou a saber que tem algo mais sobre você que você desconhecia, e agora tem a chance de saber. Se tudo isso continuasse como estava, talvez você só saberia destas coisas tarde demais.

- Rachel, você me surpreende - falou David. - Você consegue transformar desastres em contos de fadas.

Bella ficou um tempo calada, apenas digerindo o que a amiga acabara de dizer.

- Bella, como era mesmo a descrição que o seu pai fez daquela senhora que ele chamou de bruxa? - Rachel perguntou demonstrando imensa curiosidade. Bella havia contado toda a história para ela enquanto estavam a no carro à caminho dali.

- Ele não chegou a descrevê-la exatamente. Só disse que se vestia muito bem e que emanava uma grande aura...

- Hum... Acho que seria muita coincidência - a ruiva disse a si mesma.

- O quê? - Perguntaram David e Bella juntos.

- Talvez nem tanto assim - Rachel abriu um sorriso e foi possível ver a compreensão iluminando deu rosto. - Claro! É a coisa mais óbvia! Por que eu não juntei as peças antes?

- Rachel, do que você está falando? - Bella perguntou cautelosamente. Tinha medo que a amiga pudesse estar prestes a ter um ataque de loucura.

- Temos que falar com o professor!

* * *

**NA**: (autora extremamente envergonhada pela 'pequena' demora) Sorry! Não sei o que dizer sobre minha demora! Apenas digo que durante esse tempo não parei de escrever... só não tinha coragem de digitar! Não prometo nada para o 'lançamento' do próximo capítulo, mas jamais deixarei de escrever essa fic!

Quanto às suas expectativas, Duachais, sinto muito mas não vou escrever muito sobre o Instituto, eu prefiro não usar os personagens da estória original... tenho medo de não ser fiel à obra e acabar estragando minha fic por causa disso!

Quanto ao Jack... bom... eu nunca achei que ele fosse fazer tanto sucesso, a princípio ele seria só figurante... mas vou tentar trazê-lo de volta à estória! Mas talvez demore alguns capítulos!

Um beijo a quem ainda insiste em ler essa fic!

* * *

**FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ, DEIXEM REVIEWS**


	21. A Lenda de Gaia

**Capítulo 20**

A Lenda de Gaia

_Quinta, 08 de novembro de 2007._

Bella desceu do carro admirada com a beleza da casa à sua frente. Ela nunca vira nada igual. A casa tinha três andares e vários metros de largura, mas estava em tão perfeita harmonia com a natureza que aparentava sempre ter estado ali. O aspecto rústico do lugar contrastava com os modernos carros parados diante da casa. Bella também não pôde deixar de notar o enorme bosque que contornava o fundo da casa. Algo nele a deixou intrigada.

- Uma casa meio grande para uma senhora de idade, não acha? - Perguntou David, parando ao lado da garota.

Bella revirou os olhos. havia feito de tudo para vir sozinha, entretanto seus esforços foram inúteis. David também fizera de tudo para ir com ela. No fim ele teve um argumento válido e ganhou a 'briga' dizendo que a última vez que ela viajara sozinha, quase acabara morta. Bella ainda tentou argumentar que não era tão fácil assim ela morrer, mas Rachel se meteu na conversa, ficando ao lado de David.

- Ela provavelmente não mora sozinha - Bella respondeu depois de algum tempo. - Vamos! - Ela puxou o rapaz pela mão e se dirigiu à entrada da casa. Seu coração estava acelerado dentro do peito, suas mão estavam frias e úmidas e seu estômago parecia cheio de borboletas.

- Você está bem? - David olhou preocupado para ela.

- Só nervosa - Bella sabia que devia estar com uma cara péssima.

Ao chegarem diante da porta ela respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de tocar a campainha. Não demorou muito para uma jovem de uniforme vir recebê-los.

- Pois não? Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Vim falar com a Anita - a garota surpreendeu-se por não gaguejar. - Ela já foi avisada que eu viria.

- Entrem - a jovem abriu a porta para eles. - Aguardem um instante que eu vou chamá-la.

Bella entrou na casa olhando para os lados, admirando a belezas do lugar. A sala onde estavam era decorada com móveis rústicos de madeira escura. Vários vasos de flores davam um colorido alegre. Bella imediatamente sentiu que poderia passar o resto de sua vida trancada naquela casa, sozinha, que não se sentiria infeliz. Algo na casa lhe dava uma sensação extremamente acolhedora. Algo que ela nunca sentira em nenhum outro lugar.

- Bom dia, crianças!

Os dois se viraram na direção da voz e Bella arregalou os olhos, surpresa. A senhora elegante, vestida em trajes frescos de verão, era a mesma que ela encontrara certa vez em Los Angeles, na praça perto de sua casa. Era uma incrível coincidência. Ou será que não?

- A senhora... - começou ela.

- Sim. Já nos vimos antes - ela sorriu, e Bella sentiu novamente a sensação acolhedora inundá-la. - E juro que se eu já não soubesse, iria me espantar em vê-la aqui em minha casa.

- O professor Xavier lhe avisou que viríamos?

- Para ser sincera, acredito que ele tenha esquecido. Mas eu não preciso de tais avisos.

Bella trocou um rápido olhar confuso com David.

- Venham, vamos para um lugar mais reservado, onde possamos conversar um pouco. Maria irá nos servir um chá.

A jovem que atendera a porta permanecera parada a um canto da sala, aguardando o momento de atender à patroa. Bella a observou se retirar silenciosamente, enquanto acompanhava Anita até um cômodo que ela julgou ser uma biblioteca, que trazia a mesma decoração rústica da outra sala, e novamente apareciam muitas flores.

- Como você sabia que viríamos? - Bella não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

- Digamos que eu sei de muitas coisas que ainda não aconteceram.

- A senhora vê o futuro? - David perguntou encabulado, no que Bella lhe deu um cutucão.

- O futuro é algo incerto. Muda frequentemente. Mas sim, eu "vejo" o fururo.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram. Não era possível! Seria coincidência de mais. Algo que ultrapassava os limites do que era aceitável. Mas quais eram esses limites? Sua vida estava uma desordem total, talvez aquelas coincidências não fossem mais do que uma forma de mostrar que ainda havia alguma ordem.

- Algum problema Isabella? - A senhora perguntou, demonstrando preocupação. Bella não se surpreendeu por ela ter usado seu nome. Não seria tão fácil assim surpreender-se agora.

- É só que... Eu tenho algumas anotações do meu pai. E, em uma delas, ele conta sobre um estranho encontro com uma senhora... Por acaso era você?

Anita sorriu, indo se sentar em uma poltrona no centro da sala.

- Sim, eu já tive um conversa com seu pai alguns anos atrás. Fico imaginando como ele me descreveria. - Ela deu uma risadinha. - Mas ele não me deu ouvidos e quase pôs tudo a perder.

- Como assim? - Bella a olhou confusa, sentando-se na ponta do sofá, ao lado da poltrona onde Anita estava. - Por que você procurou meu pai? De onde vêm todas essa coincidências? Aquele nosso encontro em Los Angeles? Eu aqui agora? Tudo está interligado?

- Calma. Eu vou lhe explicar tudo. Mas você terá que ser paciente e ter a mente aberta. Muito do que vou lhe falar parecerá absurdo, mas quando eu terminar tudo fará sentido.

Uma batida na porta fez a atenção da senhora deixar Bella.

- Entre!

- Mãe... - a voz do homem morreu ao ver que estava na sala com sua mãe.

Bella também sentiu o ar faltar-lhe ao ver aquele rosto. Não era o mesmo rosto, mas com certeza era muito semelhante. Apenas um pouco mais duro e serio. Entretanto os olhos eram os mesmos. Aqueles olhos verdes que ela jamais esqueceria.

- Imagino que as apresentações sejas desnecessárias. - Anita falou com um sorriso cálido. - Mas isto não vem ao caso, Bella, este é o meu filho Igor. - Ela apontou para o homem que, assim como a garota, estava perplexo. - Igor, esta é Isabella Lamartine e seu amigo David Hargreaves.

- Ele é seu filho? - Bella perguntou incrédula, no que a senhora concordou com a cabeça.

A garota sentiu seu corpo amolecer. Teria desabado se já não estivesse sentada. Como aquilo era possível? Passara anos se escondendo de Alam e agora estava ali, diante de seu pai e sua avó, na casa em que ele vivera quase toda a sua vida. Aquilo tudo só podia ser uma brincadeira. Uma grande brincadeira de mal gosto.

- Eu tenho que ir - ela falou levantando-se de uma vez. David acompanhou seu movimento.

- Bella? - Ele a olhou questionadoramente.

- Sinto muito senhora, mas estou muito confusa...

- Espere, deixe eu terminar o que tenho para te contar.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, negando. Estava zonza. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Talvez seja mesmo melhor você respirar um pouco. - Anita sorriu. - Mas sinta-se à vontade para voltar quando estiver pronta para ouvir o que tenho a dizer. Ainda temos muito o que conversar.

Bella assentiu. Mas duvidava muito que fosse voltar.

Anita os acompanhou até a porta. Sempre sorrindo acolhedoramente. Quando se despediu deles acrescentou para Bella:

- O Alam não precisa saber que você esteve aqui. O que eu tenho par ate contar é mais importante no momento. A menos é claro que você queira que ele saiba. - Terminou com uma piscadela.

- Acho que não. - Bella falou sem jeito. - Ainda não estou pronta.

Anita apenas assentiu antes de entrar em sua casa e fechar a porta.

David conduziu a garota até o carro. Ao dar a partida no veículo ele perguntou:

- O que foi isso? Quem é aquele homem? Por que ele mexeu tanto com você? Quem é Alam?

- Alam? - Ela o olhou confusa. - Meu ex-namorado.

David lhe lançou um olhar gelado, é que era realmente muito gelado, diga-se de passagem.

- Aquele homem é o pai dele...

- Você veio até aqui visitar seu ex?

Bella não deixou de reparar no ciúme explicito na voz dele.

- Não David. Eu nem sabia que a Anita era vó dele. Acho que a Rachel e o professor esqueceram intencionalmente de me dizer este detalhe.

- Hum - ele bufou mal humorado.

- Se eu soubesse nem teria vindo aqui.

- Até parece. Do jeito que você está louca por respostas. - Ele revirou os olhos.

- Eu sabia que tinha que ter vindo sozinha.

- Para ter mais intimidade na hora que reencontrasse seu ex?

- Ele não está morando aqui. Ele mora em Los Angeles com a irmã.

- Mas provavelmente virá correndo quando souber que você está aqui.

- Ah, David, qual é? Eu estou tão surpresa com isso quanto você. Eu não sabia onde estávamos indo. Eu estou nervosa e abalada com toda essa história. E foi você que insistiu para vir. E...

Bella não completou a frase. Se controlou antes que pudesse falar algo que realmente o magoasse. E David também não insistiu, tinha uma vaga ideia do que ela pretendia falar, e preferia não ouvir isto dos lábios dela. Ele continuou dirigindo em silencio até o hotel onde haviam se hospedado.

- Eu acho que você deveria voltar lá - David falou antes de entrar em seu quarto.

Bella ficou parada com a mão na maçaneta de seu quarto, olhando para o local onde o rapaz estivera. Ela via claramente que ele não gostaria nem um pouco de vê-la naquela casa novamente. Mas David também sabia o quanto ela precisava de respostas.

A garota abriu a porta do quarto mas não entrou, apenas correu os olhos pelo cômodo vazio com um sentimento estranho em seu peito. Quando ela finalmente deu um passo para dentro do quarto, um vento forte abriu a porta da sacada e a envolveu, rodopiando ao seu redor. Aquele estranho vento trazia um delicioso perfume de flores silvestres, que não eram nada comum naquela região. Bella sentiu-se abraçar pelo vento, um abraço acolhedor, cheio de carinho e amor.

Bella deu meia volta e saiu do quarto e correu para o saguão do hotel, onde encontrou um táxi parado como se já a esperasse. Ela disse o endereço automaticamente e sentou-se de qualquer jeito no banco de trás com o coração aos pulos.

O caminho até a mansão dos Karamazov pareceu durar uma eternidade, mas quando o motorista finalmente parou diante da casa, Bella jogou o dinheiro para ele e saiu correndo sem esperar o troco. Ao chegar diante da porta ela não precisou nem se dar ao trabalho de levantar a mão para bater à porta e esta se abriu, revelando uma senhora sorridente de braços abertos.

- Entre minha menina, entre.

- Anita...

- Eu sei. Você está confusa. Mas estou aqui para te guiar, para te auxiliar.

- Eu vim te ouvir - o olhar de Bella era suplicante ao pegar as mãos da senhora e apertá-las entre as suas. - Eu preciso saber o que você tem para me contar.

- Sim. Vamos conversar. Mas antes você precisa se acalmar. Venha, vamos tomar um chá.

Anita puxou Bella carinhosamente pela mão, levando-a pela casa até uma enorme cozinha, onde senhora pediu para alguém preparar um bule de chá para elas, e depois continuou a puxá-la até a varanda do fundo da casa, que tinha uma vista esplendida para o mar, além da piscina e do bosque, que Bella vira antes, mais ao lado contorndo a orla até se perder de vista.

Bella sentiu-se imediatamente tentada a seguir para o bosque, buscar conforto em meio as árvores, como ela costumava fazer quando era criança e seus pais fingiam não perceber que os filhos precisavam de amor e carinho. Algo dentro dele parecia lhe chamar e ela sentiu uma brisa suave vir daquela direção.

- Sente-se Bella. - Anita convidou, observando para onde a garota olhava e sorrindo.

A garota desviou os olhos do bosque para a senhora e sentou-se em uma confortável cadeira.

- O que você tem para me contar? - Bella perguntou sem medo de estar sendo grosseira.

- Primeiro o chá. - Anita apontou para uma mocinha que trazia uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos. - Obrigada, Paula.

Paula fez uma pequena reverência antes de se retirar.

Bella observou Anita servir a ambas com o chá e lhe entregar a xícara e por fim oferecer-lhe biscoitos. A garota aceitou tudo por educação. A única coisa que ela tinha em mente era saber o que Anita tinha para lhe contar.

- Você já ouviu falar sobre Gaia? - Anita perguntou bebericando de sua xícara.

- Gaia? A deusa grega?

- Exatamente.

- Só sei que foi uma das primeiras deusas da mitologia grega. E que ela era uma grande profetiza.

- Sim. A profetiza original do oráculo de Delfos. Mas além disso ela também é conhecida como a Deusa Mãe Terra. Foi ela quem gerou várias linhagens divinas importantes e até mesmo o homem. Ela está ligada à toda a terra.

- Eu não sabia que ela tinha tantos atributos. Sempre gostei muito de mitologia, mas nunca vi muita coisa sobre Gaia. Mas... o oráculo de Delfos não pertencia a Apolo?

- Na verdade não. Gaia foi cultuada nas épocas mais remotas da cultura grega, mas ela acabou sendo suplantada pelos deuses olímpicos. No caso do oráculo, que muitos atribuem a Apolo, ali era na verdade um antigo santuário de Gaia. A história conta que o deus recém-chegado matou a monstruosa serpente que ali vivia, então foi instalado o oráculo e consagrado a ele. Entretanto esta serpente era Pítia, a filha de Gaia. Desde então todas as sacerdotisas do oráculo eram chamadas de pítia. Depois que Apolo "assumiu" o Oráculo, o culto a Gaia entrou em declínio... Foi ai que ela resolveu se vingar.

- Anita, tudo isso é muito interessante. Eu amo mitologia... Mas o que isso tem haver comigo? Aonde você quer chegar?

- Tenha calma. Já vou chegar lá. Deixe-me explicar esta vingança de Gaia.

- Certo... continue.

- Gaia, preocupada com seu declínio e talvez algo pior, como sua própria destruição, resolveu deixar um 'legado' que pudesse seguir com sua vingança, caso algum adorador seu o encontrasse. Foi então que ela criou as Pedras do Poder. Nessas pedras ela depositou quase todo o seu poder. O poder dos quatro elementos. Quem conseguisse ter a posse destas pedras teria o poder de um dos quatro elementos, e se alguém reunisse todas as quatro pedras também obteria a imortalidade.

- Essa história é real ou apenas uma lenda?

- Muitos dizem ser apenas uma lenda, a Lenda de Gaia. Mas eu acredito que tudo seja real.

- Tenho a impressão de que essa conversa vai tomar rumos estranhos. Uma lenda antiga que se torna real. Não sei se era isso que eu procurava. Acho que eu não quero saber como isso termina. - Bella se levantou confusa, caminhando um pouco para longe.

Anita também se levantou indo para o lado de Bella.

- E você se contentaria com isso? Abriria mão de conhecer toda a história por temer o fim dela? - Ela fez uma pausa e começou a caminhar em direção ao bosque, e Bella a seguiu. - Quem sou eu? O que faço aqui? Por que sonhamos? Talvez seja melhor não conhecer as respostas. Não ir atrás de explicações. Entretanto... o homem tem a necessidade de entender os mistérios da vida.

- Mas de que me adianta saber sobre esses mistérios? Para que serviria todas essas informações. Isso não faz sentido para mim. Eu estou ainda mais confusa.

- Te ajudará a escolher como reagir aos chamados do destino.

- Certo! Primeiro falamos de deuses mitológicos e agora entramos em destinho... aonde isso vai terminar? Criaturas mágicas, fadas e dragões?

- Vamos seguir com a nossa lenda - Anita deu uma risadinha. - Depois de ter criados as pedras, Gaia as guardou em seu templo, um lugar secreto que pouquíssimas pessoas conheciam, apenas seus seguidores mais próximo e confiáveis. Mas mesmo assim alguém de fora de seu círculo descobriu sobre as pedras e a notícia se espalhou como fogo por toda a Grécia, estimulando a cobiça de muita gente.

"Gaia percebeu então o perigo de sua criação. Mas já era tarde de mais. Ela havia colocado seus poderes nas pedras, ficando fraca e sem ter como destruí-las. A deusa teve então a ideia de esconder as pedras, cada uma em um canto da Terra.

- E isso deu certo? - Perguntou Bella completamente envolvida com a história.

- O plano original era cheio de falhas e acabaria em desgraça. Foi o que a própria Gaia profetizou. Ela então tomou medidas para garantir a eficácia de seu plano. Foi ai que ela invocou um espirito guardião.

- Espiro guardião?

- Sim. Um espirio encarregado de proteger as pedras.

- E como ele faria isso?

- Bom, a partir de agora muito do que eu sei são apenas especulações baseadas em muitos anos de estudo. Este espirito ficou adormecido por cerca de 2500 anos, até que finalmente os segredos de Gaia começaram a serem desvendados, e infelizmente as pessoas erradas chegarem à frente. Sinto dizer que cheguei tarde. Aislim já havia encontrado e libertado o espirito.

- Aislim? Por que ele sempre está metido nessas coisas?

- Sim. Nosso pior inimigo. Um terrível necromante que usa de suas mágicas negras para manter-se vivo por mais de um século.

Bella estremeceu ao lembrar do homem cadavérico. Era difícil acreditar que alguém pudesse viver tanto tempo. Apesar que a aparência dele não desmentia. Então estava tudo realmente interligado.

- Entretanto eu acredito que ele libertou o espirito sem saber. Ele imaginava ter encontrado as pedras.

- Mas onde está este espirito agora? E as pedras?

- As pedras continuam escondidas. Mas Aislim já está no rastro delas. Quanto ao espirito... - Anita fez uma pausa respirando fundo.

Bella olhou para a senhora com atenção e curiosidade, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio, olhando fixamente para um ponto à sua frente. A garota desviou os olhos da mulher e só então se deu conta de que estavam dentro do bosque e tudo o que se via ao seu redor eram árvores e plantas, com exceção de uma pequena clareira, que era o local para onde Anita olhava.

- Acredito que ele tenha "renascido".

- Como assim?

- No dia em que Aislim o libertou uma criança escolhida pela deusa nasceu, e o espirito guardião nasceu em seu corpo.

- E quando foi isso? - A voz de Bella soou incerta.

Anita a olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Dia 20 de Novembro de 1990.

Bella arregalou os olhos.

- Você está querendo dizer...

- Sim. Você é a criança escolhida pela deusa.

- Não. Não pode ser. Não eu.

- Bella, eu não te contaria tudo isso se não tivesse certeza absoluta. Você foi escolhida antes mesmo de nascer. Eu procurei seu pai para alertá-lo. Eu já sabia que você era a criança certa, já tinha visto isso. E eu queria garantir que você fosse educada da maneira correta, para que quando crescesse e tivesse que atender ao chamado da deusa não tivesse medo ou não desse importância.

- Mas... se é que eu realmente sou quem você diz que sou... por que a sua "interferência" faria alguma diferença. O que a minha educação poderia interferir?

- Como eu já disse, o futuro costuma ser incerto. Nos podemos agir, tomar decisões para alterá-lo. Foi o que temi que acontecesse. Seu pai é um homem muito ambicioso, ganancioso, que só pensa nele mesmo, em riqueza e em poder. Quando eu soube que a filha desse homem seria a escolhida da deusa, eu tive medo de que a criança seguisse os mesmos caminhos do pai, e então eu tentei interferir. Mas seu pai não me deu ouvidos, e tive que pensar em outro plano, eu não podia continuar a abordá-lo da maneira como havia feito, ou logo ele daria um jeito de se livrar de mim.

"Foi aí que, alguns anos depois, eu tive uma visão do meu neto com você. E então tentei interferir novamente. Só que desta vez cheguei perto de por tudo a perder. Às vezes o medo nos faz tomar decisões precipitadas, sendo que podemos acabar piorando as coisas enquanto o destino poderia tomar conta de tudo. Provavelmente tudo seria muito mais simples e fácil se eu não tivesse interferido."

- Não estou entendendo. No que foi que você interferiu?

- Quero que você entenda, que se eu tivesse te conhecido antes, não teria agido assim. Eu temi que você se transformasse numa garota mimada como a sua irmã, que só enxerga o próprio nariz. - Anita suspirou cansada, parecendo de repente ser bem mais velha, ou pelo menos ter sua verdadeira idade. - Eu, juntamente com Charles, desenvovi um plano para afastar você de seu pai. Achei que assim seria possível colocá-la na direção correta.

- Me separar de meus pais?

- Eu descobri algumas falcatruas que seu pai andava aprontando. Eu fiz com que a empresa do Igor soubesse dessas informações, e ainda o convenci a colocar o Alam à frente da execução do plano de captura do seu pai. Foi tudo culpa minha Bella! O Alam quase desistiu da missão, ele não queria fazer isso com você, a essa altura ela já estava completamente apaixonado e seria capaz de largar tudo por você! Mas eu o convenci a continuar. Disse que ele deveria por a família à frente destas paixonites, mesmo que eu soubesse que não era apenas uma paixonite juvenil... - Ela suspirou cansada. - Ele seguiu com o plano de coração partido, se torturando pela mera ideia de você descobrir...

Bella começou a se sentir fraca. Suas pernas bambearam, seu coração pareceu falhar um instante e seu pulmão parecia não suportar todo o ar de que precisava.

- Nos meus planos você não iria descobrir desta maneira quem havia sido o responsável pela prisão de seu pai. Você seguiria a sua vida ao lado do meu neto e eu te guiaria no caminho correto. Mas eu interferi no destino e mais uma vez ele se voltou contra mim.

- Seu plano tinha muitas falhas - a garota falou com a voz extremamente baixa, mas, ao contrário do que imaginou, Anita a escutou perfeitamente.

- Sim. Muitas falhas. Mas eu tentei fingir não vê-las. Tapei o sol com a peneira, como dizem. Eu apenas não queria ficar de mãos atadas enquanto as coisas aconteciam da maneira errada, como pensei que fossem acontecer.

- E a consciência do Alam, como ficaria? Você acha que ele teria uma vida feliz guardando um segredo como este de mim? Você acha que em algum momento ele teria paz?

- Eu pensei nisso - Anita abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, e Bella teve a impressão de ver seus olhos marejados. - Mas acreditei que seria apenas uma questão de tempo até ele se acostumar. Que logo ele superaria tudo e seria feliz com a mulher que ele amava. Eu já tinha visto isso! Vocês teriam um amor dos mais puros e belos.

- Mas deu errado. Eu descobri da pior maneira possível.

- Sim. E eu tive certeza de que estava tudo arruinado. Ainda mais quando eu fiquei sabendo que o Aislim havia descoberto que você era a criança da deusa. Ele começou a te procurar loucamente, mas como você estava em segurança, morando na casa de um de seus maiores aliados, ele achou que não haveria problemas. Mas você fugiu, sumiu do mapa quando a bomba estourou. Acredito que tenha deixado Aislim tão preocupado quanto eu. Quando ele chegou na sua casa só encontrou os seus irmãos, e nem sequer um rastro seu. Alguns dias depois, entretanto, eu recebi uma notícia que deixou meu coração muito mais leve. Charles me avisou que você estava em segurança, hospedada em seu instituto. Um pouco perturbada é claro, mas em segurança. O destino havia jogado do meu lado desta vez, e eu achei prudente te dar um tempo para se recuperar do choque. Deixei as coisas como estavam. Até que Charles ficou sabendo que você estava se metendo em encrenca na busca por respostas, e nós achamos prudente que você viesse me ver para saber toda a verdade de uma vez por todas, antes que algo ruim te acontecesse. Ele então te aconselhou a vir me procurar, omitindo, claro, a parte de eu ser avó do Alam, o que provavelmente faria com que você não viesse, ou que talvez buscasse outra forma de saber a verdade.

Anita se calou, observando qual seria a reação de Bella, que estava parada, fitando os próprios pés, a alguns metros de distância. Mas a garota não tinha condições de dizer nada; sua cabeça estava um turbilhão e muito cheia com todas aquelas informações. Ela não sabia no que pensar primeiro, não conseguia ordenar os fatos. Precisava de um tempo para digerir tudo aquilo. Anita tinha sabedoria e paciência suficiente para saber que Bella não conseguiria dizer nada naquele momento.

- Vá para casa. - Aconselhou a senhora. - Descanse e relaxe um pouco. Quando achar que está pronta venha me procurar novamente. Ainda temos muito o que conversar. Só peço que você perdoe os erros de uma velha.

Bella apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, deixando-se levar pela senhora de volta à casa. Ao passarem pela piscina, a garota reparou que havia vários adolescentes brincando e fazendo bagunça na água. Quando as duas passaram, todos eles pararam de fazer o que quer que estivessem fazendo para olhá-las. Bella suspeitou que ela é que fosse o alvo dos olhares. Mas não deu a menor importância para o fato, ela já tinha muito com o que se preocupar.

Ao chegarem à sala de visitas, Igor Karamazov, que se encontrava sentado em um sofá, se levantou para falar com a garota.

- Isabella, eu imagino o quão abalada você deve estar. Sei que tudo isso é muito difícil e confuso. Mas quero que saiba que todos nós aqui em casa estaremos do seu lado, vamos sempre estar prontos para te apoiar.

- Obrigada - ela forçou a voz a sair.

- Mesmo que eles não acreditem 100% nessa história - falou Anita num tom brincalhão. - Mas logo provaremos que minha história é verídica, não é Bella?

A garota apenas olhou sem saber se deveria responder ou não, ou o que responder.

- Agora vá! Vá descansar e colocar as ideias no lugar. - Anita falou acompanhado Bella até a porta. - Sinta-se convidada a voltar quando quiser.

- Obrigada.

* * *

**N.A.**

Olha eu aqui outra vez! Nem demorou tanto, né! Agora vai ficar melhor... eu comprei um notebook e vai ficar bem mais fácil de digitar o que eu já tenho escrito! Eu também estou super empolgada esses últimos dias... a estória está chegando ao clímax, e não vejo a hora da ação começar pra valer! XD

Ah.. eu também vou tentar voltar a por títulos nos capítulos, se não for uma música será algo a ver com o capítulo mesmo!

continuem lendo e mandando reviews!

**Respostas das Reviews**

**Duachais:** acho que você vai descobrir que na verdade não foi bem um "infeliz acidente" o que aconteceu com o Alam e a Bella! Hehehe. E na verdade, a Ash não seria filha da Ororo, mas sobrinha ou algo do tipo... ainda não pensei em como encaixar isso na estória! Bom... eu também queria te agradecer por continuar lendo minha fic sempre! É tão bom saber que alguém gosta, alguém alem da minha prima, que tem a obrigação de ler e deixar review, hehe! Fico superfeliz cada vez q posto um capítulo e você deixa review! XD

**Priminha:** acho que esse capítulo não teve nada de light, com Sue e Ash, hehehe! foi bem tenso, não? E você pode parar de ficar dando indiretas sobre o futuro da fic, você sempre faz isso... mas na verdade não sei se alguém lê suas reviews, mas mesmo assim... NÃO FAÇA ISSO! E continue deixando reviews longas pra mim! Te doluuuuuuuuu...

* * *

**FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ, DEIXEM REVIEWS! **


End file.
